Wonderland
by Whitttyyy76
Summary: Damon and Stefan Salvatore have a little sister. She is anything but ordinary. She is a beautiful soul that hasnt aged since she turned 17. She has such a presence that anyone could just fall in love with her. When Ramona comes back to Mystic Falls along with her brothers, who she has not seen in a while. Will things change in Mystic Falls? Follows Show.
1. Chapter 1 Pilot

Chapter 1

Mystic Falls 2009

"Ugh Major lack of Male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beach" Bonnie said to Elena as they walked into Mystic Falls High. Elena just smiled at her friend. "She looks a hot- Can I still say- tranny mess?"

Elena shook her head. "No, that's over." She said as she leaned on the locker next to Bonnie's.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie began to say. She looked over Elena's shoulder and saw the Quarterback and, Elena's ex-Boyfriend, Matt Donavon. He was looking lonely at her. Elena turned and saw the Quarterback. She gave a small smile and waved. Matt shut his locker loudly and walked away.

Elena sighed. "He hates me."

"That's not hate. That's "You dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply Greatest Hits." Bonnie told her.

"Elena, Oh my god. How are you?" A perky voice was heard as she pushed her way to Elena.

Caroline Forbes embraced the brunette in a tight hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?" She turned and asked Bonnie, which confused Elena.

"Caroline, I'm right here and I'm fine. Thank you." Elena assured her. Caroline nodded.

"Really?" she asked not believing her.

"Yes. Much better."

"Oh. You poor thing." Caroline took her in another hug.

"Ok. Caroline." Elena Strained to get out as Caroline hugged her too hard.

"Ok. See you guys later." She nodded and skipped away leaving the two friends.

Elena turned back to Bonnie. "No comment." They laughed and turned to walk around the halls when Bonnie accidently bumped into someone, sending that person and their books to the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Here let me help you." Bonnie said and helped her up as Elena helped picking her books up.

"Ugh, no it's my fault. I'm such a klutz." an angelic British voice said to the two friends. They looked up and saw this Beautiful brunette smiling back at them. They were amazed at how those blue eyes pierced into their souls.

"Um, hi. You're not from around here are you?" They asked her.

She blushed and shook her head. Her shiny curls bouncing around her face.

"I just transferred here from London. Everything here is so confusing. I can't believe that I forgot My Mystic Falls." she said laughing.

"You lived here before." Bonnie asked.

"Years ago. I was homeschooled and then I moved to London until now."

"Wow. London. That's so cool!" Elena said surprised that someone out of the country was here in Mystic Falls.

"Oh, wow I'm so rude. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Ramona. Salvatore." Ramona said extending her hand to them.

"I'm Elena Gilbert and this is Bonnie Bennett." They shook hands. Ramona's gaze lingered a little longer on Elena.

"Elena and Bonnie. Well I am glad to have met you two. I hope we can become great friends now. By any chance do you guys know where Mr. Tanners, History class is?" Elena and Bonnie shared a smile and linked their arms in between Ramona's.

"Well. Miss Salvatore, it seems we have that class with you. So we will escort you to class." Elena smiled at the much shorter girl.

Ramona giggled and said her Thanks.

"Oh! I have a great idea! Why don't you come with us to Mystic Grill tonight? You can meet our friend Caroline and we can get to know each other better!" Bonnie said enthusiastically.

Ramona giggled. "I would love that! It's a yes!"

They were walking by the high school office when Bonnie stopped them.

"Wait. Who's this?" Bonnie asked curiously.

Elena shrugged. "All I see is back."

"That's a hot back." Bonnie giggled. Ramona knew exactly who that was and she was honestly surprised to see him here.

"Um, I'm going to go use the restroom. I'll meet you two around ok?" Ramona quickly left before they could say anything.

She ran into the restroom and opened one of the stalls and locked it. She shut her eyes as tears threatened to come out. She hasn't seen her older brother Stefan or Damon in Years. And she means years. They did talk on the phone and the occasional Skype but she hasn't seen them in the flesh. She missed her older brothers and she even wondered if Damon was here too. But she knew that couldn't be. Damon and Stefan hated each other. They couldn't even be near each other for more than two minutes before they are trying to rip each other's heads off. She knew the reason why. One Word. Katherine! Katherine died that night in the church so many years ago. And this fight is still not over with. And it will only get worse and that can be summed up in another word. Elena! _

Ramona was very surprised when she saw the Katherine look alike helping her with her books. She was honestly scared for a minute but when she saw her kind, nice smile. She knew this girl could not be Katherine. She just hope her new Homecoming does not turn into a disaster.

Ramona got herself together and walked out of the stall. She turned on the faucet and splashed water in her face. She dried off and adjusted her gold high waisted skirt and black blazer then walked off into the hallway. She turned a corner and bumped into a hard chest.

"Sorry-" Ramona looked up and was face to face with her brother. Stefan looked down at his younger, shorter sister and smiled.

"Mona." He whispered to her. Ramona eyes twinkled with a few tears that were threatened to come out.

"Stefan." She said back. She was always waiting for the day she would see him again. She just didn't think it would be here in Mystic Falls High.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She stood on her tippy toes and threw her arms around her brother. He held onto her just as tight if not more. He missed her so much. He thought about her every day that she gone. If she was safe? If she was happy? All these questions would pop into his head.

They pulled away and Stefan saw a stray tear fall down her long lashes. He quickly wiped it away with his thumb. He smiled and she smiled back.

"I missed you...so much. Stefan. You have no idea how lonely I was In London." Ramona told him as they left their spot in the corner as they got weird looks from nearby students.

"I missed you too Mona. I'm really glad your back. "

"So why are you back? Last I remember, you were somewhere in Ohio. "She giggled. Stefan chuckled.

"Yea, I decided it was time to come back. And I am glad I did because if I didn't, I would not be walking around Mystic Falls with you here." He smiled down at her. The bell indicating that class is about to begin rang through the halls. She lost Elena and Bonnie, so Stefan walked with her to class since he had that class as well. Great right?

"Once our home state of Virginia joined Confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state" Mr. Tanner lectured to the class.

Elena Gilbert fiddled with her pen not paying attention to what was being taught to the class. She turned her head to stare at the new student she bumped into walking out of the men's bathroom. He suddenly turned to look at her. Elena looked away embarrassed that she was caught staring. Stefan continued to stare at her and smiled. Bonnie pulled out her cell phone and began to text. Elena felt her phone vibrate.

_**HAWT-E**_

_**STARING at U.**_

Elena smiled and continued to not listen at Mr. Tanners ranting. Ramona looked over at both the human and vampire and smiled.

Class was over sooner than she thought possible. But that is what happens when your zoned out, doodling in your notebook. She picked up her books and her bag and followed the line of impatient students wanting to leave the classroom. Stefan walked in step with his younger sister.

"You're going straight home now?" He asked her curiously. Ramona nodded.

"Yea. Just for a little bit. I'm meeting Bonnie and Elena at the Grill so we can get to know each other better." Ramona said smiling. She was happy that she was making friends so fast.

Stefan smiled at his sister's joy. "Well that's great. I hope you have fun."

Stefan and Ramona said their goodbyes and she walked out to the schools parking lot. She pulled out her keys to her 1965 Mustang that her wonderful brother Damon got for her 16th birthday.

She drove carefully through the streets of Mystic Falls, memories of the many things she did, coming back to her. Thought the town did definitely change since the last time she was here.

She walked inside the house after parking her car. Zach was sitting in the living room with papers scattered all over the table.

"Hi, Uncle Zach." She smiled and walked over to sit next to him. He looked over and gave her a small smile.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned. She looked down and saw the papers were actually newspaper articles.

"There's been bodies found mutilated in the woods." Was all he said. She looked carefully at the article.

"Well…you don't think that Stefan did this, do you?" She asked not believing that her brother could possible do this. Damon, yes. But Stefan has been cleaned for a while and he knows how to control it now.

"What else could it be, Ramona? He comes back to Mystic Falls and already there's people dying."

"But, Stefan has it under control. He didn't do this. I'm sure of it Zach." Ramona tried to assure him. He still didn't look convinced. She sighed before telling Zach that she was going to the Mystic Grill tonight. He didn't answer like she knew he would. He was too worried about these deaths. Ramona walked into her room and put all her school things away before refreshing her look and getting ready for tonight. She changed from her school clothes and into a floral white racer back tank, blue washed skinny jeans, a black cropped leather jacket. She threw her hair up in a neat bun and placed a yellow bow headband on her hair. She grabbed a lavender scarf and cowboy booties and left the house.

She made it to the Mystic Grill. She saw Bonnie talking to a cute bubbly blonde, who she assumed must be Caroline. Bonnie caught sight of her and waved her over.

"Hey, I'm so glad you could make it. Ramona, this is Caroline Forbes. Caroline, Ramona Salvatore."

"Salvatore? Wait… Are you by any chance related to Stefan?" Bonnie had a confused look. "The new guy?"

Ramona smiled. "Yes. He's my older brother." Caroline's face lit up.

"Have I told you how pretty you are, Miss Salvatore?" Caroline grabbed Ramona started talking to her as if they were best friends. Ramona Giggled.

"Caroline. You don't have to compliment me to get details on Stefan." Caroline was embarrassed.

"That's not what I was doing at all." Ramona just smiled. Someone called Caroline and she left to go talk to that person. That left Ramona and Bonnie.

"So, tell me. Who else should I know from our grade? This day kind of flew by; I didn't get a chance to get everybody's names." Ramona asked her new friend.

"Hmm, Well that guy over there is Matt Donavon." She pointed to a tall, well-built blonde sitting at a table. He was cute, she admit it. "He is Elena's Ex-boyfriend." Ramona nodded. "The guy sitting with him is Tyler Lockwood. He is sort of a prick but you get used to him." Ramona moved her gaze to the guy sitting in front of Matt. He was tan, built, and all so delicious. Ramona blushed at the thoughts she was having in her head.

"He's hot." She admitted out loud. Embarrassed, she placed her hand over mouth. She could not believe she had said that out loud. Bonnie laughed. "Yea, he's hot. But a player. So I would advise you to stay clear of him."

They saw a tall brunette waiting their table. She and Tyler had a few words before she left with Tyler's gaze on her.

"That is Vicki Donavon, she is Matt's sister. And the little dork talking to her is Elena's younger brother Jeremy." Ramona nodded finally getting the hang of some of the people she will most likely be seeing in the future.

"Hey, Bonnie?" A deep voice asked. They both turned around and saw Matt Donavon.

"Hey Matt. This is Ramona. She just moved here from England. We all have history together."

"Oh, yea. Hi, it's nice to meet you." Ramona smiled and shook his hand. Matt asked if he could talk to Bonnie really quick, so Ramona excused herself to the bathroom. As she was making her way to the bathroom, someone bumped into her and almost made her trip. The only thing holding her was two very strong tan arms.

"Oh, god. I have got to watch out where I am going. I am so sorry." She apologized. She looked up and was amazed to be looking into the chocolate brown eyes of Tyler Lockwood. She blushed and looked down when she noticed him checking her out.

"No problem sweetheart. You can land on me anytime you want." He said with a cocky smile. Ramona smiled and pulled herself away from him.

"You new? I swear I've never seen you around. And I would feel pretty shitty if I didn't recognize someone as Beautiful as you." Ramona giggled and looked down embarrassed once again.

"I'm Ramona. I just moved here from England." Tyler nodded and gave her another look over.

"Well Ramona it is a pleasure to have met you." He grabbed her hand and gave it a sweet soft kiss. Ramona smiled and looked up to see Vickie Donavans glare on her. Tyler must be something to her. Ramona pulled her hand away.

"So anyways, if you're not busy later…maybe we can-"

"Look Tyler. I just moved here and you seem like a very nice guy. But I would rather not get into any problems with anyone while I am here." Tyler looked confused and Ramona pointed to a rather angry Vickie. Tyler shrugged. "Hey look, she's nothing. Just a fling of the past." She nodded.

"Goodbye Tyler Lockwood." She left to the bathroom. There was something about him that made her heart race so fast; she felt it was going to explode. It is not fair for someone to be that hot. After getting herself together, she walked out and saw that Stefan was now here along with Elena. They have gotten a table in the corner and were seated with Bonnie and Caroline. Lord knows what those two were asking her brother. She walked over to them and sat down.

Caroline began asking them both questions after they informed Elena that Stefan and Ramona were indeed brother and sister.

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked Stefan.

"Mhmm and moved when I was still young" Stefan replied. Ramona nodded.

"Parent's" was Bonnie's next question to the pair of them.

"Our parent's passed away" Stefan said looking at Elena.

"I'm sorry" Elena only said. Ramona's gaze fell to her lap. She never liked talking about her parents.

"Any siblings other than Ramona?" Elena asked.

"None that I talk to" Stefan smiled and looked over at Ramona with a keep your mouth shut look. "We live with my uncle".

"So Stefan if you're new then you don't know about the party tomorrow" Caroline said anxiously.

"It's a back to school thing at the Falls. Bonnie said.

"Are you going" Stefan asked Elena.

"Of course she is" Bonnie automatically said. Elena smiled. Ramona smiled at them both.

It was beginning to get late so they all said their goodbyes. Stefan drove with Ramona since he got a ride with Elena to the grill.

As soon as Ramona got home she locked herself in her bedroom. She took a long , nice shower. She brushed her teeth and her hair and pulled it in a neat braid. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out for the night.

* * *

"The battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls" Mr. Tanner lectured to the class.

"How many casualties resulted in this battle?" he asked the class. No one answered.

"Miss Bennett" Mr. Tanner asked Bonnie.

Bonnie looked unsure and spoke. "Um….a lot? I'm not sure but like a whole lot". She smiled.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Miss Bennett" Mr. Tanner said sternly. "Mr. Donovan, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay Mr. Tanner I'm cool with it" Matt spoke. The class laughed as did Mr. Tanner. He turned his attention to Elena.

"Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town most significantly historical events"

"I'm sorry I can't. I don't know" Elena replied.

"I was willing to be linnet last year for obvious reasons Elena, but the personal excuses ended with summer break" Mr. Tanner snapped. Ramona was not liking how this teacher treated his students.

"There were 346 causalities." Stefan jumped in

"Unless you're counting local civilians" Ramona added with a smile.

Mr. Tanner was surprised. "That's correct. Mr. and Mrs…?"

"Salvatore" They Replied.

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?' Mr. Tanner asked.

"Distant" Stefan nodded.

"Well very good, except of course there were no civilian in this battle" Stefan cut Mr. Tanner off.

"Actually there were 27 sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on a church believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founders achieves are uh still stored in City Hall if you would like to brush up on your facts Mr. Tanner" Stefan answered back to him.

Everyone was wide eyed and in shock. Ramona looked up from her notes and looked over at Stefan and giggled. Well they were off to a good start with this teacher.

* * *

Stefan walked through the woods to the party looking for Elena. He couldn't find her.

"Stefan." a voice said. He turned around to see Ramona

"Hey sis. Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Yea. It's alright. But you know me, I was never exactly a party girl." She winked.

"Looking for Elena?" Stefan nervously laughed and nodded. "I think I saw her by the bonfire with Bonnie. So try there." Stefan smiled.

"Thanks sis. Watch out ok. If you need anything. Just scream." Ramona nodded and watched him leave to find Elena.

Suddenly a crow flew down beside her. It stared at her with big black eyes. Ramona always had a fascination with birds. Crows and ravens were her favorite. The only person who knew about her obsession with these birds was Damon. She felt her heart ache when she realized she may not be seeing her big brother at all while she stayed at Mystic Falls. She looked down at the simple Ring Damon had given for her Birthday. It was a raven head with ruby red eyes. She loved this ring. She never took it off.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by footsteps approaching. She looked up and saw Tyler's smiley face.

"Hey." Ramona smiled up at him.

"Listen. I want to apologize if I seemed like a jerk last night."

"No. it's fine Tyler. I just don't want any problems while I am here. You know? Vickie seems to like you a lot. So I think it's best if we just stay friends and that's it ok." she told him. Before Tyler can get a word in, somebody screamed.

"Somebody help!" they heard Elena scream. She quickly ran to rejoin the others.

"It's her neck. Something bit her, she's losing a lot of blood. It's bad" Elena said examining Vicki Donovan's neck.

Everyone was around the bonfire trying to get a glimpse of Vicki. Stefan stood there, eyes wide. He looked over at his sister and she had a scared look in her eyes. He then quickly grabbed onto Ramona, turned around and went off.

* * *

Stefan and Ramona came barging into the house. Zack quickly looked up from his desk.

"What's going on" Zack asked.

"Someone else was attacked tonight Zack and it wasn't me" Stefan told him and quickly ran upstairs.

Stefan took Ramona to her room. "Listen. Whatever happens. Stay in here." Ramona objected.

"Stefan-"

"Stay here." He closed her door and left there.

Stefan walked into his room and a crow flew onto the balcony. The crow quickly flew into the room and landed on a wooden beam. He felt someone behind him and turned around.

"Damon" he spoke.

"Hello brother" Damon smirked.

"Crows a bit much don't you think" Stefan said seriously.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog" Damon said eyeing Stefan.

"When'd you get here" Stefan asked.

"Well I couldn't miss your first day of school and especially couldn't stand to be away from my favorite little sister" Damon said walking toward the bookshelf.

"Your hair's different. I like it" Damon continued.

"It's been fifteen years Damon" Stefan started.

"Thank god" Damon interrupted. "Couldn't take another day of the 90s. That horrible grunge look did not suit you. Remember Stefan it's important to stay away from fads".

"Why are you here?" Stefan demanded.

"I missed my little brother and sister" Damon replied.

"You hate small towns, it's boring, there's nothing for you to do" Stefan shot back.

"I've managed to keep myself busy" Damon smirked.

"You know you left that girl alive tonight. It's very clumsy of you" Stefan told him.

Damon gritted his teeth. "That could be a problem. For you." Damon's tone changed.

"Why are you here" Stefan asked.

"I could ask you the same question, however I'm fairly certain your answer is going to be summed up in one little word. Elena" Damon smirked.

"She took my breath away. Elena" Damon continued. "She's a dead ringer for Katherine".

Stefan frowned. Damon kept talking.

"Is it working Stefan? Being around her? Being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine" Stefan told him seriously.

"Well let's hope not. We both know how that ended" Damon replied. "Tell me when the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon smirked.

Stefan huffed. "I know what you're doing Damon it's not going to work".

Damon hit Stefan. "Yeah come on don't you crave a little"

"Stop it" Stefan said.

"Let's do it together. I saw a couple of girls out there or better yet let's go straight to Elena" Damon yelled.

"Stop it" Stefan snapped.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like" Damon began. "I can."

Stefan's face became deformed. "I said stop it!" and with that he ran into Damon and they both went flying out the window except when Stefan hit the ground Damon wasn't there.

Ramon was getting ready for bed when she heard the sound of glass breaking. She looked out her window and saw Stefan lying on the ground with glass around him. She quickly put on a robe and ran out of her room.

"I was impressed" Damon said suddenly. "I give it six missing style, but was presently surprised"

Stefan got up from the broken glass.

"Very good with the face thing" Damon began to mock him "It was good"

"You know it's all fun and games Damon huh" Stefan said angrily. "But wherever you go people die".

Damon shrugged. "That's a given".

"Not here I won't allow it. Ramona might not see you as the monster you really are. But I can guarantee you, you're not getting within an inch of her." Stefan told him

Damon looked at him curiously. "I take that as an invitation."

"Damon please after all these years can't we just give it a rest" Stefan pleaded.

"I promised you an eternity of misery so I'm just keeping my word" Damon replied.

"Just stay away from Elena and stay away from Ramona." Stefan demanded.

"Where's your ring?" Damon asked. Stefan looked down at his finger seeing that it was gone.

"Oh yeah the sun's coming up in a couple of hours and poof ashes to ashes" Damon said. Stefan just looked at him.

Damon laughed. "Relax its right here." Damon held out his hand to reveal Stefan's ring. Stefan took it from his palm.

Damon's face changed and he gripped Stefan's neck and threw Stefan against a shed.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me" Damon said evilly. "You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people I wouldn't try it again".

Damon heard a noise and smiled.

"I think we woke Zach and Mona up. Sorry Zach" Damon walked off.

Ramona ran out of the house and ran right into Damon. Her breathe hitched as she caught sight of her older brother.

"Damon!" She smiled and threw her arms around him. He spun her around as her feet left the ground.

"Well, look at you. My Ramona. You look beautiful every time I see you."

"Oh. Damon. I've missed you so so much. I'm so glad your back here."

Damon smiled He really did miss his baby sister more than he can ever describe.

"I missed you too Baby girl." Ramona smiled at her nickname. He hasn't called her that in a while.

"Well, come inside. I can't wait to get catch up in things." Ramona pulled on Damon's hand but he stayed put.

"Ah, no can do little sis. I have something's I have to do. I have to run. And you need your sleep. You have school tomorrow." He smirked at her. She pulled her best puppy dog eyes which Damon had to look away from before he gave in. "Ramona I am serious." She sighed.

"Fine." She turned to leave but was stopped by him. "Hey…you know I love you Ramona Salvatore." He pulled her closer to him. She nodded and smiled.

"I love you too." She felt him kiss her forehead before letting her go. He smiled and blurred away. She sighed and walked back inside. She knew her brother was up to no good. But who was she to change him.

She walked back to her after grabbing a glass of water. She crawled into her comfy warm bed and was soon gone in dreamland.

* * *

OK so this is my First Story Published here. I am so glad that i finally got publish it here. I have been on this story for a while, trying to get it perfect. Hopefully whoever reads this enjoys it. PLease let me know what you guys think. even if it is negative or you dont like it. just let me know! i am up for any comments but all i ask is too not be mean about it. It is my first story after all. I have a polyvore account where i do have outfits to go with each chapter. Please look if you want to. any other things associated with my stories will be on my profile. Pictures and what not. So once again. i hope you enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 2 Night of the Comet

**I dont own anything that you might recognize!**

**Ramona is all i own! K thanks 3**

Chapter 2

Ramona woke up from her alarm blaring on her night table. She groaned and got up from her bed. She shook her head to wake herself up and scurried off to the shower. After that, she dressed in her outfit for the day. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and her Uncle Zach was there making breakfast.

"Morning." She sang as she grabbed a plate that had pancakes on it.

"So Damon is back." She told Zach happily. He stopped his cooking and turned around. Ramona stopped chewing and looked at him. "What?"

He sighed. "Sweetheart. I understand he's your brother and you love him. But he is a very bad influence on you. I just don't want you getting strung along on all these fights and deaths." Zach had a worried look on his face.

"Zach. No offense but they are my brothers. You have no right to judge them just because of what they are. They have never hurt me before. What makes you think they would start now?" Zach looked like he wanted to tell her something more. Something very important but she honestly didn't want to hear it right now.

"I'm going to be late for school." She put her plate in the sink, grabbed her purse and keys and was on her way to school.

* * *

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Fall in nearly 45 years. Now the comet will be its brightest right after dusk after tomorrow's celebration" Mr. Tanner stopped lecturing. "Are we bothering you Mr. Salvatore? Miss Gilbert?" Elena shook her head. Ramona giggled as the bell rang. Everyone got up and left the room.

Ramona had just put all of her things in her locker when she saw someone lean against the locker next to her. It was Tyler. She smiled. "Hello Tyler."

"Ramona." He nodded. "Would you like me to walk you to your car?" Ramona kindly accepted. I mean they were friends right? On the way they settled for some friendly chatter.

"So, how is Vicki?" Ramona asked curiously. Tyler looked around trying to avoid the question.

"Um…she's doing well. I think." That's not what Tyler wanted to say but he felt like he just could not lie to the angelic Brit he was walking with.

"You haven't gone to see her have you?" She asked curiously. This boy was making her feel things that she could not describe. She felt ashamed that she was having these feelings for someone who was taken. Or so she thought he was taken.

Tyler nervously laughed and nodded. "Well. Tyler, if I may. If you want something more with this girl. You should at least act like you care. Or you risk pushing her into the arms of somebody else."

"You don't know Vicki, Ramona. She isn't exactly the girl you bring home to mom and dad."

"So basically she is just a good time? That's not always a good thing either Tyler." Ramona told him.

Tyler really wanted to tell her to get lost and she had no right to talk about his relationship with Vicki as if she knew. But somehow, he knew she was right. It wasn't right to play with Vicki the way he did, so why did he do it? Why couldn't he just give her to Jeremy and then all of his problems would be gone? Oh that's right. He doesn't like to lose. This was Tyler Lockwood.

"Well, Tyler thank you for escorting me to my car but as you can see I am perfectly fine now." Ramona said with a smile. Tyler didn't know if it was because she had such a hot accent or if it's just because she was extremely attractive but he just wanted to grab her and kiss her right in front of the school parking lot.

"I hope to see you again soon, Miss Ramona." He winked at her and swiftly walked away. Ramona let out a breathe she didn't even know she was holding in. Tyler Lockwood was going to get her in some serious trouble. She can already feel it. She felt her phone vibrate. It was texted from Elena.

_Were at the Mystic Grill. Care to join us?_

She quickly texted back and got into her car and drove to the Grill.

* * *

"Well I talked to Grams and she told me the comet was a sign of impending doom." Bonnie announced "The last time it passed over Mystic Falls there was lots of death, so much blood and carnage it created a bed of paranormal activity." Ramona nodded as if she didn't know about this certain comet.

"Yeah and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline rolled her eyes

"Well I for one think that it's incredibly awesome how your family is descendants of witches." Ramona said in a mysterious voice that had Bonnie laughing. She was actually glad that at least one of her friends didn't find her weird.

"So then what?" she asked Elena

"So then nothing." Elena replied. Oh yes. Ramona forgot they were talking about Elena and her dear older brothers' late night.

"So you and Stefan _talked_ all night?" The blonde asked not buying it "There was no sloppy first kiss? Or touchy-feely of any kind?"

"Ugh. Caroline. Darling. That's my brother." Ramona covered her eyes and the girls laughed.

"Nope we didn't go there." Elena shrugged

"Not even a handshake?" Caroline asked "I mean, Elena we are your friends, you are supposed to share the smut."

"Except to me. I don't want those details." Ramona shivered.

"We just talked for hours." Elena replied

"What is with the blockage?" Caroline questioned "Jump his bones already"

Bonnie and Ramona exchanged a look before laughing.

"Jump his bones?" Ramona smirked to Elena

"Shut up." Caroline scolded "It's easy, Elena, boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex."

"I did not realize how easy it was to do that." Ramona looked at Bonnie "did you know?" Bonnie giggled.

"Tell you what. I'll go with you see Stefan if you like. I have to go home now anyways." Ramona replied standing placing money down.

Elena quickly caught up with her jumping in Ramona's car. Elena looked worried as they approached the big old house.

"This place is spooky." Elena voiced. "No offense." Ramona giggled.

"None taken." Ramona replied "Let's go." She got out of the car

Ramona pulled out her keys about to unlock the door, when she noticed that the door was already open. She looked confused.

"Huh, how strange." She shrugged. "Come on." They walked inside. They didn't hear anyone inside.

"Stefan?" She called out. No answer. She shrugged off her coat and placed it on the coat rack by the door.

Hearing the doors hinges squeak they turned to it. Elena jumped out of her skin when a crow came squawking through the door. She turned back around and was caught staring into a bright blue pair of eyes.

Damon" Ramona scowled him for scaring her friend.

"The door was..." When Elena looked back the door was close "open." words died off

Damon looked towards Elena and smiled at her "you must be Elena." he announced "I'm Damon." he informed her "Stefan and Ramona's older brother."

"They didn't mention they had a brother." Elena narrowed her eyes at Ramona and she put her head down.

"Stefan isn't one to brag. But I am surprised Mona never mentioned me. I am her favorite brother by the way." Damon looked towards Ramona "Please come in." he moved to the side "I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." he lead her into the living room

"Wow." Elena stated "This is your living room."

"Living room, parlor, 70s auction." Damon joked "it's a little kitschy for my taste." he paused "you know I see why my brothers so smitten, it's about time too. For a while there I never thought he'd get over the last one." Damon explained "Nearly destroyed him." he added

"The last one?" Elena questioned. Ramona placed her head in her hands. Damon was for sure trying to ruin this for Stefan.

"Yeah, Katherine?" Damon replied "his girlfriend?" Elena shook her head unaware "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes talk."

"Nope." Elena simply replied

"Oops, well I'm sure it will come up now." Damon shrugged "Or maybe he didn't tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound." Elena nodded silently "We all know how those relationships end."

"You say that like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena told him.

"I'm a fatalist." He smirked at her. Ramona looked over.

"Stefan!" She said happily. Thank god he was here. She didn't know how long she would have had to stand here listening to Damon.

"Elena, I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan didn't take his eyes off Damon.

"I should have called before I brought her here." Ramona nodded.

"Oh no, don't be silly, you're welcome anytime." Damon smiled "Isn't she Stefan, you know I should break open the family photo albums, or some home movies." he looked at Elena "but I have to warn you he wasn't always such a looker."

"Thank you for stopping by," Stefan was speaking to her while glaring evilly at Damon "it was nice to see you."

"Yeah, we should go." Ramona nodded

"It was nice to meet you, Damon." Elena looked towards the older brother

"You too, Elena." he smiled.

Ramona quickly rushed Elena out the door.

"Great gal." Damon smiled. "Elena she's got... spunk." Damon smirked "Did you overwork yourself today? Let me guess... hospital." he guessed

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan replied walking towards the fireplace

"Well were you successful?" Damon asked "Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember if you don't feed properly none of those little tricks work right."

"How long were they here?" Stefan asked fiddling with his ring

"Are you worried, Stefan?" Damon asked "Scared you might be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game of a high school human.

"I'm not playing a game." Stefan replied

"Course you are." Damon rolled his eyes "we both know the closest you'll get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." He purred.

"What game are you playing, Damon?" Stefan asked

Damon shrugged "Guess you'll have to wait and see won't you?" He walked away.

* * *

The next day, Ramona, Elena, and Bonnie were passing out flyers for the comet.

"He didn't call huh" Bonnie said.

"Or text" Elena responded. "I never realized we didn't exchange that stuff. We never got to the texting part."

"That's a good milestone in any relationship" Bonnie told her.

"Timing was wrong anyway" Elena replied.

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie said.

"I'm not ready Bonnie" Elena told her.

"Who is?" Bonnie argued.

"At least I put myself out there" Elena said.

"Is that what you're calling it?" Ramona asked.

"What do you mean?" Elena said looking down.

"All we are hearing are reasons why you can't" Ramona said.

Elena didn't say anything. Knowing her two friends were right.

* * *

"Vicki, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked Vicki as was about to leave the Grill

"Fighting Robert about my schedule, you'd though getting ripped up by an animal would get me another sick day." She joked

"Well are you feeling ok?" Jeremy asked

"I hurt." Vicki complained

"Well, the Doctor gave you something, right?" Jeremy asked

"The kid stuff." The druggie teen replied "nothing with an 'O' in it, I think they're onto me."

Jeremy laughed and grabbing a bottle of pills from his hoody "Here" he placed the bottle in her hand

"Thanks, Jer." Vicki smiled at him almost sincerely taking two instantly

"Are you going to watch the comet later?" Jeremy asked hopeful.

"I hadn't really thought about It." she admitted coyly "But I could be talked into it." she smiled "I'll meet you out there in a few."

"Hey, Vic." A pissed Tyler walked over "How you feeling?"

"Like you care." She spat walking away from him. Tyler was beyond pissed.

After changing into a cute sundress, Ramona drove to the Grill to meet up with everyone to see the comet. She couldn't find anyone of her friends when she arrived though.

She finally spotted someone. Tyler. She quickly walked over to him. Not before checking herself in a nearby mirror. She was becoming such a girl. She put on her cutest smile. "Tyler hey." Tyler looked over pissed off but when he landed on her smiling face, his scowl was gone. Her bright blue eyes twinkled up at him and he couldn't help his heart melt at her sweet smile. "Hey." He smiled back. But Ramona knew something was up.

"Are you a right?" She asked concerned. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he calmed.

"Yea. Yea, I'm fine. Now." He looked down at her angelic face and she smiled, blushing madly.

"Would you mind if I see the comet with you." She said grabbing a lit candle and lighting his for him.

He smirked. "Actually I would be honored." They looked up as everyone awed over the pretty fireball in the sky.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful before?" She giggled. Tyler looked down at her.

"Yea. I have." Ramona shined her gaze over to Tyler. There was this pull to him she could not describe. They didn't even notice they were slowly coming closer, until someone bumped into her and she crashed into his hard chest. She blushed madly before pulling herself away. Tyler smiled.

"Your cute when you blush." She giggled. "Let's go inside." They walked into the grill after the comet was finally gone.

Everyone was in the grill having a good time. Tyler and Ramona were sitting next to each other joking and laughing. Bonnie and Elena looked at each other and smiled. They were actually kind of cute. Jeremy came up to the table.

"Hey has anyone seen Vicki" he asked.

"You're her stalker you tell us" Tyler said harshly. Ramona flinched at the way he was talking. I guess he is still chasing after Vicki.

"I can't find her" Jeremy snapped back.

"She probably found someone else to party with. Sorry pill pusher. Guess you've been replaced" Tyler grinned.

"What's with the pill pusher" Elena looked at Tyler sternly.

"Ask him" Tyler said jerking his head toward Jeremy.

"You want to do this right now" Jeremy yelled.

"Are you dealing" Elena asked seriously.

"She's never gonna go for you" Tyler point blank told him.

"She already did" Jeremy shot back. "Over and over and over again"

"Ok I think I'm going to leave" Ramona said standing up.

"Yeah right" Tyler said.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan?" Caroline said surprised. "I mean Vicki Donovan slept with you?" She joked.

"There's no way" Tyler said in disbelief.

"Yeah and I didn't even have to force her into it" Jeremy said eyeing Tyler. Everyone looked over at Tyler.

"What the hell's he talking about Ty" Matt asked him angrily.

"Doesn't matter man just ignore him? He's a punk" Tyler told him.

"Hey how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister" Matt suggested. Everyone nodded and split up.

* * *

Stefan looked around outside for Vicki. He heard her voice and Damon's voice. He quickly walked down the street and saw Damon on the top of a building with Vicki. He used his vampire speed to get to the top of the building.

"Not bad" Damon smirked. "Have you been eating bunnies?"

"Let her go" Stefan told Damon.

"Really?" Damon asked. "Okay" and with that he nearly let go of Vicki and let her fall off the building.

"No" Stefan yelled. Damon pushed Vicki toward Stefan.

"Relax" Damon smiled.

"What's happening?" Vicki cried.

"I don't need her to be dead, but you might" Damon told Stefan. Damon looked down at Vicki.

"What attacked you the other night?" he asked.

"I don't know. An animal" Vicki held back tears.

"Are you sure about that?" Damon asked her. "Think. Think about it really hard. What attacked you?"

Vicki looked up. "Vampire."

"Who did this to you" Damon demanded.

"You did!" Vicki screamed.

"Wrong" Damon yelled.

" Damon, Don't" Stefan pleaded.

"Stefan" Damon whispered. He pulled Vicki up and looked deep into her frightened eyes.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to you" Damon told Vicki.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me" Vicki repeated.

"He's a vampire" Damon continued. "A vicious murderous monster."

"Please Damon. Please" Stefan pleaded. "Don't do this"

"Couldn't fix it before. I don't know what you're going to do now" Damon said. Damon turned to Vicki and ripped her stitches from her neck. He pushed her toward Stefan.

"Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. Couple of vampire parlor tricks. It's nothing compared to the power you have. That you now need, but you can change that. Human blood gives you that". Stefan threw Vicki on the ground.

"You have two choices; you can feed and make her forget or you can let her run screaming vampire through the town square" Damon told him.

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me" Stefan huffed.

"No! I want you to remember who you are!" Damon told him angrily.

"Why? So that I'll feed?" Stefan asked him. "So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brother again? You know let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up and let them drive a stake through my heart because at least I'll be free of you."

Damon just laughed. "Wow. Come here sweetheart" he said grabbing Vicki. He began to whisper to her.

"What happened?" Vicki asked. "Where am I? How did my stitches open?"

"You okay?" Stefan asked.

"I took some pills man. I'm good" she smiled. She got up and left.

"It's good to be home" Damon said suddenly. "I think I might stay awhile. This town could use a bit of a wakeup call don't you think?"

"What are you up to Damon?" Stefan asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot. Give Elena my best" Damon smirked. Damon jumped off the building and began walking. He stopped when he saw his sister walking to her car. He was about to approach her when he saw a boy who he remembered was named Tyler run up to her. Ramona didn't look so happy.

"Hey Ramona. Wait. I thought we could grab a bite to eat or something." Ramona shrugged.

"I kind of just want to go home. It's been a long night." She opened her door.

"Look did I do something to piss you off, because if I did-"She stopped him. "Tyler… you're a very sweet guy. And tonight was very fun. But I just really want to go home and take a nice hot bath and just rest."

Tyler knew that there was something else. She didn't look like a very good liar. Ramona hated lying to people but sometimes it had to be done.

"I'll see you at school. Goodnight Ty." She got into her car and drove off leaving Tyler there confused.

Ramona thought that tonight would be a way to possibly bring up a relationship with Tyler. I mean the moment was right and everything was wonderful. But it all went down because of Vicki. Ramona knew that Tyler might have some feeling towards Vicki whether they were an item or not. She couldn't possibly do that to her even if the girl and her were not friends. She also happened to see the kiss he gave her at the end of the night. She knew then that she could not possibly try and find a relationship with Tyler Lockwood.

Ramona made it to the house. She went inside and got herself a tall glass of water before going to her room.

After taking a nice hot bath as she said she would, she brushed her teeth and crawled into her bed. She was out like a light.

* * *

**Yayyy! Chapter 2 Thank you to those who reviewed. i appreciate it! Hope you guys enjoyed this. Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3 Friday Night Bites

**OK! Chapter Three. I do know that the story follows much of the show. But I am trying to incorporate Ramona in as much as possible and I have alot of twist and turns. Just you wait! Ok Enjoy!**

**I dont Own Vampire Diaries. Just Ramona! ok onward!**

Chapter 3

Ramona woke up from a restless night of sleep. All night she kept dreaming of this family. It didn't seem present. The way they were dressed was way, way back in the day. A poor innocent boy that was killed. The older brother held responsible for that death. The way the father treated all his children was just horrible. He was a very ruthless, evil man. She hasn't had a dream like this in a while. Ever since she could remember, she's had dreams about this family. It wasn't until she came back to Mystic Falls that these dreams showed up again. And to top it all off, she could not get a certain tan, football player off of her mind. She really needed a checkup.

Getting out of bed, she stretched her tired arms and walked in the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and curled her hair in big waves. She walked into her closet and pulled on a pretty white summer dress which travelled down to the middle of her thigh, showing most of her tan legs, and a small jean jacket.

She walked downstairs but realized she was home alone. Creasing her eye brows she walked into the kitchen to see a note left on the counter top.

"Went to a meeting." she read before placing it back on the dark marble kitchen counter

A car horn came from outside and she walked to the door to see Bonnie waving through her window. Gathering her bag and putting on her blue flats, she jogged to the car.

"Morning." Bonnie smiled

"Morning." Grace replied.

As Bonnie began to drive Ramona rested her head on the window. Today was going to drag and she knew it.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked the smaller girl. Ramona nodded.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night that's all."

"Oh, did this have to deal with Tyler Lockwood?" She smirked at Ramona.

Ramona shut her eyes and blushed, ducking her head. "Maybe."

Bonnie laughed as she pulled up outside of Elena's house, honking the horn twice.

"Ok, so I know I told you to watch out for him… but it seemed like you guys really hit it off yesterday." Bonnie smiled. Ramona tried to smile but it didn't come out so believable.

"You don't think so?"

She shrugged. "He seems too interested on Vicki. That's what I am worried about."

Bonnie nodded. "Listen. I don't know what's going with Vicki and Tyler. But Tyler doesn't just look at every girl the way he did you last night." Ramona sighed and they decided to drop the subject. For now.

Elena appeared in the doorway, jogging over to car with her friends. She got into the car and Bonnie drove away from the house and to Mystic High. Along the way, Elena began telling her friends about her night with Stefan. Ramona could not have been happier for her new friend and her older brother. Bonnie was not so thrilled with the story, though. Which had Ramona wondering why Bonnie was acting this way.

They arrived outside of their high school, Ramona and Bonnie got out, followed by Elena who seemed now a little down by Bonnie reaction.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy, just saying take it slow." Bonnie smiled gently.

"You were the one who said to go for it!" Elena laughed

"Now I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie tried to sound happy through her teeth.

"Why, the about face?" The taller brunette looked towards the olive skinned girl.

"It's not an about face." Bonnie shrugged "You're single for the first time in your entire high school career; it's the perfect time to play the field."

Elena laughed "Oh, because I'm _so_ that girl." Elena replied sarcastically.

"Seriously, what are you not saying?" She looked between the two girls.

"It's stupid." Bonnie shook her head.

Elena grabbed her making her face her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes "I accidentally touched Stefan, and I got a really bad feeling." Ramona looked over confused.

Elena gave her a 'what' look before saying "Is that it?"

Bonnie went to walk away but Elena caught onto her arm.

"It was _bad, _bad." Bonnie replied in a hushed voice.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Elena asked sarcastically

"I'm just concerned; it's a friend expressing her concern for her best friend's new boyfriend." Bonnie piped up

Elena grabbed Bonnie's shoulders looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes with her own "And I love you for it." she looked over a Ramona "But I feel good, it's been a hard year and it's kind of starting to feel like things are getting back to normal again." she shrugged innocently "Stefan is a big part of that."

They all walked around waiting for the bell to ring until they were greeted by Stefan.

"Morning, Elena." He smiled kindly at her "Morning, Sis." he smiled at her "Morning, Bonnie."

"Morning." Bonnie mumbled "I'm gonna go find Caroline, she's not answering her phone..." she trailed off "see you guys." she walked off with her head down

"Bonnie, wait." Elena called out.

"Hello, brother." Grace smiled at him

"Bonnie doesn't like me very much." He stated

"She doesn't know you." Elena explained "She's my friend, she's looking out for me, but when she does... she will love you." Ramona nodded at her brother.

"She just needs to give you a chance. I know she will adore you." Ramona giggled.

Tyler stood next to Matt as they through a football back and forth. Tyler looked over at Stefan, Elena…and Ramona. He honestly looked jealous at how Ramona and Stefan interacted.

"Look theirs Elena and her new boyfriend." Tyler announced teasing Matt "And what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep, right into the sunset."

"Dick." Matt hissed at Tyler

"While you just stand there like one of those little yard gnomes." Tyler smirked clearly saying the word wrong.

"Gnome_s._" Matt corrected him catching the ball.

"And what's Ramona doing with him? They seem too comfy with each other."

"Ramona is Stefan's little sister. You didn't know that?" Matt asked him. Tyler look relieved and Matt smirked.

"You like Ramona." He stated.

Tyler glared at him. "Shut up douche and Throw the ball." Matt laughed and threw the ball to his teammate.

"Ok. Here's what we're gonna go." Elena started "Are you free tonight?" she asked.

Stefan paused "Yes."

"Perfect." Elena smiled "Dinner. My house. Eight o'clock." she informed him "Bonnie, Ramona, you and me." she added "You and Bonnie can spend some quality time and she can see what a great guy you are, mission accomplished."

"Stefan, that sounds like a great idea. I'm sure everything will turn out just fine!"

"What am I supposed to do, Ty, she made her choice." Matt threw the ball.

Tyler threw his bag down "Let her know she made the wrong one." He grabbed the ball before it could reach Matt.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked "Ty, don't, Ty, don't!"

It was too late Tyler launched the ball as hard and fast as he could right towards the Stefan's back.

Amazingly he turned around in what appeared to be a blur holding the football tightly in his hands smirking towards the two guys.

Throwing the ball back to the two, it hit Tyler with such a force it nearly knocked him out, earning a laugh from Elena and a gasp from Ramona and everyone else who was watching.

"That throw was insane." Elena stated as they walked down a crowded hall way "I didn't know you played football."

"Used to." he corrected her "it was a long time ago."

"So why don't you try out for the team?" she asked walking to her locker.

"yeah." he dragged out the word "I don't think so." he shook his head gently

"So you don't like football?" Elena creased her eye brows in confusion.

"No, I love football." He told her "I think it's a great sport, but in this case I don't think football likes me." this stated earned a 'what' look from Elena "you saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels."

"They don't know you." Elena argued "To them your mysterious loner guy." she rolled her eyes

"Yea and it wouldn't hurt to be part of something, make some friends." Ramona told her older brother.

"Says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery and the girl who is just a loner as I am." Stefan countered and Ramona stuck her tongue out.

"Hey." Elena laughed "C'mon there's more to me than... gloomy graveyard girl." she made a nickname "there is a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet she was into everything, very busy.

"Well I look forward to meeting her." Stefan smiled at the brunette

Bonnie sat there at her desk scribbling the same three numbers in her note pad, 8, 14, and 22.

"World War Two ended in..." Mr. Tanner started looking around the room for an answer "Anyone?" no one answered "Ms. Won?" The Asian girl shrugged "1945." Mr. Tanner finished.

Elena turned to Stefan who had got a seat one row behind her, she started whispering to him, and Ramona giggled.

"F.Y.I, our team sucks, they could use you." Elena argued

"Pearl Harbor." Mr. Tanner stated

"Can't." Stefan whispered back "I'm a loner."

"Ms. Gilbert." Mr. Tanner caught her attention

"Hmm." Elena looked up quickly.

"Pearl Harbor?" he re-asked

"Erm..." Elena blanked

"December 7th 1941." Stefan piped up

"Thank you,_ Ms. Gilbert._" Mr. Tanner annoyingly put emphasis on Elena's name

"Anytime." Stefan nodded. Ramona shook her head. He was not off to a good start with this teacher.

"Very well." Mr. Tanner saw this as a challenge "Fall of the Berlin Wall."

"1989." Stefan replied quick as a wink "I'm good with dates, sir." he shrugged

"Are you?" he raised his eye brows "How good?" he looked around the class in a challenge. "Keep it to the year. Civil rights act?"

"1964." Stefan replied

"John. F. Kennedy assassination?"

"1963."

Mr. Tanner's smile dropped "Martin Luther King?"

"1968."

"Lincoln?"

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade?"

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board?"

"1954."

"The Battle of Gettysburg?"

"1863."

"Korean War?"

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha!" Mr. Tanner thought he'd caught Stefan, "It ended in '52."

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Ramona defended her Brother.

"Look it up someone, quickly." Mr. Tanner ordered

"It was 1953." A student announced it up on his phone

Elena giggled gently as everyone clapped.

She and Stefan walked out of the room after the lesson had finished.

"How did you know all that?" she asked astounded

"Years and years of crossword puzzles." Stefan joked "It's a loner thing."

Ramona and Elena walked out to their cheerleading practice later that day, Stefan was waiting up in the stands watching the guys play ball. Ramona decided to join cheerleading after all the begging Bonnie and Elena put her through and also because she really liked cheerleading. She did a lot of it back in England, along with dancing.

"Oh my God!" Bonnie jumped up hugging them both "You're both here."

"Of course." Ramona laughed.

"I can't be the sad girl forever, I've decided to get things back to the way they were, oh and by the way you're both coming to dinner tonight." Elena informed both girls starting to stretch.

"Sounds fun!" Ramona smiled.

"Oh are we?" Bonnie laughed stretching too.

"Yep, you, me, Ramona and Stefan." Elena smiled she looked towards the girl who stopped stretching to glare at her "You have to give him a chance."

"Tonight's no good." Bonnie looked away.

"Have you seen Caroline?" Bonnie asked "I've texted her bunch of times." Ramona shook her head and tumbled forward before landing in splits.

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett!" Elena ordered earning a pout "you're going to be there, both of you."

"Bonnie, I know that you don't like Stefan for some reason still unknown but…if you can just give him a chance. Please. He's my brother and he is Elena's boyfriend. It wouldn't hurt right?" Ramona asked her pouting her lip out. Bonnie looked over and her heart could not say no to that face.

"Fine I'll go." Bonnie frowned defeated. Ramona and Elena hi fived.

"Try-outs were last spring, Mr. Salvatore." Mr. Tanner informed him

"I wasn't here then, sir." Stefan replied.

"And you're not here now as long as I'm concerned." He said not looking his way.

"Mr. Tanner, I realize that you and I didn't get off to the best start." Stefan replied "and I wanna apologies for that, I've played football before, receiver mostly and I'm pretty good."

"Well I won't be asking you who won the super bowl in '71." he joked

"'71 was..." he stopped when he got a deadly look from his teacher "Sorry, I-I understand that, sir."

"Just to see you get knocked on your ass, go borrow some gear." he jerked his head towards the changing rooms "Go! Before I change my mind." he ordered "lets run it again!" He yelled as Stefan walked away

"First my girlfriend and now my team." Matt sighed

Tyler gave him a look of disbelief "Dude, this is an opportunity, football is a contact sport." he reminded him "sometimes people get hurt." he shrugged putting his helmet back on

"Seriously where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked after about ten minutes.

"I don't know." Elena shrugged "It's not like her."

"Let me see if I can get a hold of her." Ramona grabbed her phone.

Sudden a loud burst of music came from behind them as they sat on the grass stretching; it gradually got louder and louder until a familiar convertible pulled up in front of them.

"Uh..." Elena pointed to the car.

"Oh my God." Bonnie gasped

Ramona hung up her phone and stood up with the rest of the girls to see a familiar face driving the car. Ramona gave a disapproving look.

Caroline leaned over her seat and gave Damon a long, passionate kiss,

"That must be the mystery guy from the Grill." Bonnie stated

"That's not a mystery guy." Ramona replied through clenched teeth "That's Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore?" Bonnie repeated in a hushed voice. Ramona gave her a look saying she would explain later.

Caroline walked over cockily looking at Elena

"I got the other brother." she teased looking at Elena "hope you don't  
mind." she giggled "Sorry I was late, girls, I was... busy."

Damon wiggled his eye brows at Ramona, winking before driving away.

Ramona sighed and rubbed her eyes. She definitely was not going to like Caroline talking to her much older brother all day long. It was even worse that Ramona knew Damon's true intentions and she could not warn her friend.

Caroline hit the play button and Starstrukk by 3OH!3 started, everyone seemed to be moving perfectly with it, except Elena, Ramona seemed to get a hang of it all. She was a dancer after all.

"Elena, sweetie." Caroline caught her attention "Why don't you just observe today?" she suggested

Stopping completely Elena moved to the back of the cheerleaders. Ramona gave her a supporting smile and continued the routine. Looking over at the guys playing football, Elena was surprised when she saw Stefan jogging out in his football gear

Surprisingly, Stefan was really good at football, being able to get past Tyler, catching all the balls thrown to him, Mr. Tanner had to admit, he was very impressed.

Suddenly Stefan got tackled by Tyler, Matt looked over in shock and Mr. Tanner went over to check if he was alright, which he was.

"Walk it off, son." Mr. Tanner told him

"Hey." Matt walked over helping Stefan to his feet "That was my bad." he took blame for what had happened.

As soon as Stefan got home that night he had a shower, he had to smell good, he was going to Elena's tonight. Pulling his shirt on as he walked back into his room, he saw a pair of feet on his desk

"How were try-outs?" Damon's voice asked from behind a leather bound book "Did you make the team?" He teased "Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul, so many." before Damon could finished Stefan grabbed his journal back "Adjectives." he finished he laughed

"What are you doing here?" Stefan ordered

Damon paused sitting upright in the chair "I've come to apologies." he admitted "I've been doing some... soul searching and I want us to start over." he informed his baby brother "we need to put the past behind us." he stood up walking around the desk to be standing next to Stefan "you're my little brother and if you want to live a normal, happy, human life, then I want that for you." The older Salvatore sounded sincere "Maybe I could do it too, maybe I could learn to be a non... non-living person?" He asked "Maybe there's hope for both of us." he smile before it started to crack and he smirked walking away from him

"You know it doesn't have to be this way." Stefan informed him

"Of course it doesn't." Damon replied like the answer was as clear as day "I saw Elena today B.T.W that means _by the way_." he explained playing with a feathered quill "she was at cheerleading practice with Mona... she looked so... perky in her cute little shorts." Stefan got defensive

"Simmer down. I didn't even go near her. I got my own Cheerleader now. Oh this reminds me. I gotta run. Got a hot date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck." He quickly retreated from Stefan's room only to be stopped by his much shorter, younger sibling. She was already showered and dressed.

"Damon…" He knew what she wanted to talk about. He smiled innocently.

"Baby sis."

"Don't. Now look, I don't know what your little game is with Caroline. But she is my friend Damon. And you know how hard it is for me to make friends and keep them." Damon looked down. She was right. Every time he would drag her to a new city and she would make friends, Damon would get bored and they move on to the next stop. He regretted a lot of the things he put his sister through.

"All I am asking is that you just calm yourself for just a little bit. I don't want something bad to happen and I risk losing you ok? I just got you and Stefan back and I plan to keep it that way."

Damon nodded. "Alright baby girl. Ill simmer down." He added with a smile.

"You promise?"

He chuckled. "Would I ever break a promise to you?" He said looking into her eyes. She smiled he never did.

"Never"

"That's right. Now run along now, lovely. I gots me a date and I don't wanna be late." He scooted her away with a swift pat to her behind and walked away to his room to get ready for tonight.

Elena moved the salad bowls onto the table listening to Bonnie talk about her powers.

"I said it was going to be that phone commercial." Bonnie stated

"You're so psychic." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Fine, well how about this, today I'm obsessed with the numbers eight, fourteen and twenty-two." she admitted "how weird is that?"

"Maybe we should play the lottery." Elena's voice came from where she setting the pie down "Have you talked to your Grams?"

"She's just gonna say I'm a witch, do you wanna be a witch?" she looked at her

"I don't wanna be a witch."

"And putting that store bought food into a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." She laughed.

"Ok, serving spoons, where are the serving spoons?" Elena tried to think looking around the kitchen

"Middle draw on your left." Bonnie pointed

Elena opened the draw to reveal the wooden serving spoons "Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." she shrugged

"Yeah that's it." Bonnie looked at her tall friend

The doorbell rang and Elena ran to answer.

The four teens sat their eating dinner, in a complete awkward silence; Elena looked at Ramona trying to urge her to say something. Ramona just shrugged not liking the tension in the room at all.

"So I hear you joined the football team." Ramona looked at Stefan

"Yeah." Stefan nodded "It felt good to be part of a team again."

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan

"Well he let me on the team so..." Stefan shrugged a little "Must have done something right."

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today." Elena started "Tyler threw a ball right at him-"

"Yea…I heard." Bonnie cut her off

Ramona shut her eyes and rubbed her temples. She did not do well in awkward situations.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Ramona looked at Bonnie.

"Divorced, no mom, live with my dad." Bonnie replied quickly to the point.

Ramona shook her head "No, about the witches."

"Yeah." Elena piped up "Bonnie's family has a linage of witches, it really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use."

"Well it's certainly interesting." Stefan made an effort "There was a group of Celtic druid who moved here in the 1800s." he informed her

"My family came by way of Salem." she informed him

"Really?" Stefan asked "Salem witches."

"Yeah." Bonnie shrugged

"I'd say that's pretty cool." Stefan looked at Elena and Ramona. They smiled.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism." he explained "and nonconformity."

"Yeah they are." Bonnie agreed.

"See told you." Ramona giggled.

The doorbell rang again, Elena creased her eye brows and got up walking to the door, Ramona followed her.

"They're getting along. I'm so happy." Ramona jumped up and down in excitement.

"Same." Elena giggled opening the door.

"Surprise!" Caroline was on the other side of the door "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."

"Oh." Elena was surprised and Ramona just looked at Damon.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon's voice appeared from behind Caroline

Stefan walked towards the door clearly angry as Damon stood there looking arrogant and waiting for Elena to invite him in.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked annoyed

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Damon replied hinting

"Yeah sure come-" Elena was cut off

"No, no." Stefan stopped her "he can't stay," he whispered to Elena "Besides, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Get in here." Caroline laughed

"We're just finishing up." Stefan argued

"Its fine. Just come on in." Elena invited him

Damon smiled as he walked through the door, stepping over the line that would usually not allow him to get in.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." Damon smirked at her.

"Thank you." Elena smiled. Ramona prayed that this did not turn into a disaster.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team!" Caroline gushed

Ramona sat opposite them with Bonnie, she was trying to block out Caroline's talking but that could only take out so much from her.

"Tyler must be seething, but good for you." Caroline encouraged

"That's what I always say to him, you can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you, you have to go out and get it." Damon spoke up

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today." Caroline added "It's only because you missed summer camp, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines. But I mean it must not be that hard. Ramona got it down in a second.

"Well I took dancing classes in England and I'll be glad to work with her as would Bonnie." Ramona nodded.

"Absolutely." Bonnie agreed.

"You don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon informed her

"It's only because her parents died." Caroline replied insensitively "She hasn't really been the same, she used to be way more fun." she got severally deadly looks from around the room "and I say that with complete sensitivity."

"I'm sorry, Elena, I know what it's like to lose both your parents." Damon piped up "In-fact, Stefan, Ramona and I have watched nearly every single person we love die." Ramona not wanting to hear any more of what her brother had to say, excused herself to the bathroom. Damon had a look of regret on his face but it quickly went away.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan interrupted his older brother

"You know what you're right, Stefan, you know the last thing I want to do was bring _her_ up." Damon looked at his little brother

Elena started collecting the mugs in taking them into the kitchen.

"One more." The sudden voice started Elena

"Oh." Elena looked up to see him walking in with a glass in his hand "Thank you." She went to grab it but missed it

The glass went tumbling towards the floor, Damon caught it making her giggle.

"Nice save." She approved

"I like you." Damon smiled at her "You know how to laugh and you make Stefan smile which hasn't happened in a _very_ long time. And you're a good friend to Ramona. " he informed her

"Earlier, you said _her._" Elena reminded him "Did you mean Katherine?"

Damon nodded.

"How did she die.?"

"A fire it was... it was tragic." Damon looked down mournfully

"Was it recently?" Elena asked curiously

"Seems like it was yesterday." The blue eyed man replied

"What was she like?" Elena asked.

Damon paused "She was beautiful, a lot like you in that department." he flirted "she was also very complicated, selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive."

"So which one of you dated her first?" She asked

Damon chuckled "Nice. Why don't you ask Stefan? I'm sure his answer is way different than mine.''

Elena sat at the counter and started to fold table cloths; Damon walked over and sat down on a stool next to her watching her before starting to help.

"So I noticed Ramona left when you brought up your parents." Damon's face changed at the mention of his baby sister.

"Yea, she might not express it a lot. But she has gone through a lot. She will always hide the way she's feeling just so you won't have to baby her or help her. Don't get me wrong my baby sis is a very strong girl. But actually seeing your parents die at such a young age…it, it does things to you." And especially the way she's seen it

"So why isn't Stefan as affected by it, I mean they are the same age?" Damon's eyes shifted for a minute.

"He kind of blocked it out I guess you could say. Ramona is always reminded by it. She doesn't like forgetting things that have happened to her." They sat in silence after that.

"Quit cheerleading." he said randomly

"Why do you say that?" Elena asked

"Oh I saw you at practice, you were miserable." Damon replied.

"You saw that?" she asked

"Uh, huh." He nodded

"I used to love it." She informed him "it was fun, but things are different this year, everything that used to matter doesn't anymore."

"So don't let it." Damon told her bluntly "Quit. Move on. Problem solved, _ta da_." he grinned

"Something's could matter again." She argued optimistically

"Maybe." he shrugged "but it seems a little unrealistic to me."

"I'm sorry. "Elena suddenly apologized "about Katherine. You lost her too."

Damon was taken back by the apology getting lost in her deep chocolate brown eyes; He almost jumped when he heard Bonnie and his sister's voice from behind them

"Hey, need any help?" Ramona and Bonnie walked in the room

"Sure, why not." Damon smiled at the girls

Finally the night ended and Ramona said her goodbyes to the group before making her way home.

She would have stayed longer but she was exhausted and just crashed on her bed when she got home. She spent her night dreaming about Tyler, she couldn't get him off her mind.

She woke up the next day with a smile on her face. She felt good about this day. Nothing was going to ruin her mood today. After showering and putting her hair up in a high ponytail, Ramona walked to her closet and pulled out her cute, mini cheerleading outfit. She looked in the mirror admiring herself. She wondered if Tyler would like her in her outfit.

When she walked into the prep rally later on, she saw Stefan and Elena holding hands talking quietly. She was honestly very happy that they were together and Damon did not ruin anything for them. She did realize though, that Miss Elena was not in uniform. Something Caroline would not exactly approve of.

"And you're not in uniform because?" Caroline asked annoyed as she saw her friend. Ramona quickly began to prepare for tonight not wanting to be on Caroline's bad side.

* * *

It was night time and everyone was riled up ready for this game. Mr. Tanner gave a really good motivating speech around the roaring fire and crowd. Elena stood cheering and jumping around, Stefan couldn't take his eyes of the taller brunette, how amazing she was. Ramona stood by her squad cheering and keeping up the pep. She noticed Tyler looking her way most of the time. Every time she would meet his brown eyes she would blush and look away. Tyler smirked every time. Mr. Tanner explained how this year things would be very different. Mostly because they had Stefan in the team. Everyone cheered for her brother, except for Tyler who looked rather pissed that they all were praising Stefan and he walked away from the bon fire.

After the speech, everyone left the roaring fire and gathered around in a circle; Ramona saw her brother leave first and decided to follow him. She saw Stefan holding off Tyler from fighting Jeremy.

"Hey!" Ramona jumped in grabbing Jeremy just after he'd cut Stefan "Stop."

Elena gasped looking at Jeremy "Damn, put your head up you're bleeding."

"I'm fine!" He growled

"Yeah you smell fine." Elena noted on the stench of alcohol.

"Just leave me alone." he warned her.

"Oh my God, your hand." Elena walked over to Stefan as Matt pushed Tyler away "Is it ok?"

Stefan covered his hand stating it was fine, when Elena managed to pry his hand open there was nothing there, just a long red line where the gash should have been. Ramona looked over at Stefan waiting for him to lie his way out if this.

"I saw it-" Elena was dumbfounded

"He missed it's not my blood." Stefan lied about his quick healing

"I saw it the glass cut your hand." she turned to Ramona "it cut his hand."

"No, I think he missed it. There was no blood." Ramona tried to persuade her.

"I'm fine." Stefan assured her "It's almost kick off time so I'll see you after the game." he smiled at her.

Ramona turned to Elena. "Ok look I need to go get ready for the game. Do you wanna come with?" Elena nodded and followed the small girl over to the squad. She could hear Caroline already barking out orders.

Bonnie smiled as she saw them.

"Can you answer me something?" Elena quickly asked Bonnie.

"Of course. What is it?"

"The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan-"

"No forget I said that. Your little dinner party won me over."

"No, what did you see, or feel?" Elena asked

"It wasnt clear like a picture." Bonnie sighed "like today. I keep seeing those numbers I told you about…8, 14, 22." Bonnie paused "when I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. It vibrated through me. It was cold…and." Ramona couldn't tell what she was going to say next.

"And what?" Elena pried

"It was death." she replied "it's what I'd imagine death to be like." Elena looked at Ramona but she was already gone.

Ramona didn't want to hear anything else. If either of them, or hell, anyone finds out about Stefan or Damon, things would not end well for none of them. She couldn't stand to think about what would happen if it came to that.

"Hey." Bonnie ran over to the slightly frightened girl. "You ok?"

Ramona tried to smile through her teeth. Bonnie could see right through it.

"Did I offend you with what I said about Stefan? Look I am sorry. It- it's just what I felt. It's stupid."

"No it's not that. I know that you can't help what you felt. It's ok. I understand." Caroline called all the girls over and Ramona finally thanked god for her big mouth.

"You gonna be able to play?" Matt asked Stefan catching up with him as they were walking to get changed for the match

"Uh." He looked down at his body "Yeah, I'm good."

"What you did back there." Matt started "you had Jeremy's back."

"Ah, he's a messed up kid." Stefan shrugged "somebodies gotta look out for him."

"I know." Matt nodded "this week at practice, I was a dick." he admitted

Stefan smiled "you had your reasons."

"No excuse." he held his hand out for him to shake "good luck tonight, we're lucky to have you."

As Matt walked away Stefan heard someone applause from behind him, he turned to see a figure leaning against a wall in the shadows, he didn't have to see his face to know who it was.

"Isn't that nice, Stefan joins the team, makes a friend. It's all so "Rah, rah, go team, yeah!"." he joked

"Not tonight." Stefan told him fed up "I'm done with you."

He turned around to walk away. The blue eyed vampire appeared in front of him with a smirk.

"Nice trick with Elena." he informed him "Let me guess Vervain in the necklace?" He guessed "I have to admit, I was a bit surprised, it's been a while since anyone could resist my... compulsion." He smirked "Where'd ya get it?"

"Does it matter?" Stefan asked before walking away

"I guess I could just seduce her the old fashion way, or I could just... eat her." He shrugged

"No." Stefan shook his head turning back to him "You're not gonna hurt her Damon." It wasn't a threat

"No?" Damon raised his eye brows

"Because deep down inside there is a part of you, that feels for her." Stefan informed his older brother "I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you. That you may have become the monster you're pretending to be." he told him

"Who's pretending?" Damon wiggled his eye brows

"Then kill me." Stefan gave him the opportunity

"Well, I'm – I'm tempted." He nodded

"No, you're not, you've had lifetimes to do it and yet here I am. I'm still alive and there you are, you're still haunting me after one hundred and forty-five years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me, because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, that is your humanity." Stefan grinned

"Salvatore." Mr. Tanner walked over to him "What the hell we've got a game to play."

"If that's my humanity, then what's this?" Damon asked flying towards Mr. Tanner

Ripping into his neck, drinking him dry until he fell to his knees, dead, Damon turned back to his brother, blood dripping down his chin, looking more like a monster than he ever has.

"Anyone, anything, anyplace." Damon growled at him before leaving.

* * *

Matt went outside to get some air, after the altercation with Tyler in the locker room. He paused when he saw a body on the ground. As he got closer, he saw a large chunk had been taken out of his neck.

"Somebody help!" He ran back in to warn someone.

It didn't take long for the ambulance to be called along with the police; they would obviously want to take statement to make sure what this was.

As Bonnie watched the scene she noticed her three numbers. The building number was eight, the license plates on the car were fourteen, and the parking space was twenty-two, was she really a witch? Or was this just a coincidence.

Ramona got home that night exhausted once again. The game was postponed due to Tanner's death. Ramona had a theory of what might have happened. But she honestly did not want it to be true.

She quickly got in the shower and washed away all her exhaustion. The hot water did well on her skin. She washed her hair and made sure that she super clean like always. After she dressed in blue flannel short shorts and a tank top, she brushed out her smooth dark hair and left it loose. As she was getting ready for bed she heard something that sounded like rocks hitting her window. She moved her curtains and opened the window, not expecting more rocks to hit. They ended up hitting her square on the forehead. She heard the person below her window apologize to her.

"Tyler. What are you doing here?" Ramona asked quietly. She didn't want to wake up Zach. If he was even here to begin with.

"I'm sorry I know it's late. But I got worried about you. After what happened with Tanner, I couldn't find you. I just…needed to know you were ok." Tyler said rubbing his neck awkwardly. Ramona found him very adorable.

"Well, now you know. I am fine. Thank you for checking up on me." Ramona giggled. Tyler could honestly listen to her laugh every minute of every day. Tyler nodded and just stood there. He was waiting for her to invite him in, but it was the middle of the night and Ramona was not exactly dressed for visitors at the moment.

"So uh…" Ramona shook her head

"Go home Tyler. It's the middle of the night." Tyler chuckled softly.

"Ok I will. But you need to answer something for me." Ramona furrowed her perfect eyebrows.

"Ok. What is it?"

"There's a founders party…" He trailed off. Ramona nodded for him to keep going.

Tyler smiled. He was nervous. Which never happened before, but then again he hasn't been rejected as much as he did with this girl. "Ahem…well. I was wondering if you wanted to be my date." He finally said.

Ramona paused. "What about Vicki?" she asked cautiously. He shrugged.

"What about her?" Ramona thought for a minute.

"I'll let you know. I'll call you tomorrow." She smiled sweetly.

"Wait. You don't have my number." Ramona rolled her eyes. She quickly left the window and came back a few seconds later. She threw something at him and he caught it. It was her cell number on a piece of paper. He looked back at her.

"Now, go home Tyler Lockwood and leave me alone." She glared playfully before shutting the window and her curtains.

Tyler stood for a while. He smiled as he thought of the cute British brunette inside the boarding house. With a nod, he quickly ran back to his car and drove home.

Ramona silently watched from behind the curtain and smiled. She didn't want anything to do with Tyler, for fear of getting into an altercation with Vicki. But now that he has snaked his way into her mind, there was no way she will be able to deny it anymore now.

* * *

**If you want a quick description on Ramona let me know. I might have another chapter up later today but thats up to you guys! **

**Review Loveliesss! 3**


	4. Chapter 4 Family Tree

**Yayy new Chapter is up. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Stefan woke up suddenly, breathing deep and sweating.

"Bad dream?" a voice came from his desk

He sat up and saw him sitting there again, feet up on the desk reading his journal,

"Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just know?" Damon questioned turning a page "you really need some human blood, it would really even the playing field..." pausing for a second "football reference, too soon?" he joked

Moving in a blur, Stefan grabbed a sharp envelope opener from the small circular table and sent it hurtling through the air. It hit Damon right in the chest, but seemed to have little to no effect on him.

Damon stared at the knife in his chest, standing up and removing it with ease.

"Alright." He nodded "I deserved that." Damon accepted the healing wound "but I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit." he told his younger brother "The animal responsible for killing all those people."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan creased his eye brows

"It was a mountain lion." Damon replied like it was obvious "Like, a really big one." he added "it attacked a hunter this morning, it's all over the news '_deadly beast captured, all's well in Mystic Falls_'." Damon purred

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan questioned

Damon walked towards the window "I've decided to stay a while, and I'm just having way too much fun here with Elena. And Ramona of course. I mean she is my favorite sibling after all."

"Can't touch her now and I very much doubt that you came back here for Ramona. Whens the last time you actually sat down and had a conversation with her that didn't have to involve killing or your stupid plans?" Stefan countered almost smug

"well the Vervain keeps me out of her head, but maybe that's not my target." He wiggled his eye brows playing around with the blood knife "believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need mind persuasion." he took slow steps towards his brother "some girls just can't resist, my good looks, my style, my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to _Taylor Swift_." he almost shivered at the name before stabbing his younger brother abdomen

Stefan dropped to his knees groaning in pain, it didn't hurt a lot but being not as strong as Damon he couldn't withstand it.

Damon looked at the blood stain on his shirt, giving Stefan an annoyed look.

"This is John Varvatos, dude." Damon shook his head walking towards the door "Dick move."

"Oh and next time. Be very careful what you say to me when it comes to Ramona." Stefan groaned at the pain in his chest.

* * *

_You could hear the angelic laughter of the girl, as she was being chased around the dark forest._

_"Come on, E. Let's see if you can keep up with me." She ran as fast as her legs could take her. She hid behind a big Oak tree hoping that the man could not find her. She looked around the dark forest for once being afraid. 'Did he forget about me? 'She thought as she tried controlling her fast beating heart. _

_Usually when they played around, he would find her with no problem. "E?" No respond._

_"E. Honestly, this is not fun anymore. I'm done playing around." She came out of her hiding place and quickly walked back the way she came. She stopped when she heard a twig snap behind her. But when she looked all she saw were more trees. 'I'm just being paranoid.' She shook her head and turned back around only to find a strong chest in her way._

_"Oh!" She shrieked holding her chest. She was afraid her heart would come beating out of her chest. _

_"E! What is wrong with you?" she punched him in the gut, seeing as that's all she could reach. The man in front of her chuckled at her frantic voice._

_"I apologize for startling you, my dear. But you did say you wanted to have fun." He smiled at her as she calmed down. He loved when they were alone. Just the two of them. They could get away with so much things that publicly, she would be shunned upon. He was nobleman and was required that he be shown respect. She could never get away with calling him E if there were people around._

_ She looked up into his dark brown eyes and huffed as she walked around him and tried walking away from him._

_The man chuckled once again and ran up behind her, picking her up and twirling her around in his arms. The girl laughed as her hair whipped around the air. "E! Put me down!" she giggled. _

_E put her down and turned her around to face him. He grabbed her face and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her pink lips. She smiled as he pulled away. Even though they were engaged to be married, she could never get away with this. She loved this man so much. Nothing could take her away from this man._

_"I can't wait until we are finally married, my Lord." She giggled as he pulled her closer and she nuzzled her head to his neck. _

_"I can't wait either, my love. Just a few more weeks and it will be real." She pulled away after a few minutes._

_"Are you sure you don't mind my age?" she asked carefully. He was well into his late 20's and she was barely 18. He shook his head and kissed the side of her head. _

_"Age does not matter when it comes to love. And I do love you. My Ramona." She smiled and kissed him once more._

_"I love you too, My King." _

Ramona woke to the sun shining through her curtains. She got up and sighed. That dream…she remembered the man in it. She never met him but she did dream about him before. When she was little, she always thought he was her prince charming and one day he would just whisk her away and they would ride off into the sunset. She was surprised that she was dreaming about him again. She shook her head and got herself ready for the day. Today was a very big day.

Ramona and Elena sat in her kitchen waiting for Elena's aunt Jenna to bring in a box of jewelry for the founders party.

"So who are you going with?" Elena asked

Ramona blushed for a minute before she quietly said her date's name. Elena didn't understand so she asked again.

"Ugh, Tyler is my date…"

"Tyler? As in Tyler Lockwood." The petite girl nodded.

"Is that bad?" she asked her friend.

"No. It's just a surprise. I mean I knew that you guys have been...i don't know cool. But I didn't think he would ask you." Ramona looked over slightly confused.

Elena corrected herself. "Not that there is anything wrong with you, it's just…I thought he would ask Vicki. That's all. Their relationship is kind of weird and complicated." Ramona didn't know what to say.

"Do you think that he just asked me because he likes me, or because Vicki didn't want to go?" She asked. But she was scared of the answer.

"Oh honey." Elena went to her side. "I'm sure that Tyler does like you and you know what? You guys are going to have such a great time at the party ok? So don't fret about anything." Ramona nodded and quickly gave the brunette thanks.

"Scumball." Jenna announced whilst watching the T.V from the other side of the Kitchen "Scumbucket."

Ramona giggled at Jenna who was clearly annoyed.

"Aunt Jenna, who are you talking to?" Elena asked confused

"Him." Jenna's voiced as she looked towards the T.V

" The news guy?" Elena asked

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell." Jenna narrowed her eyes.

"Did you mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna questioned

Elena giggled "Oh, no way, you and him?" She looked towards the T.V too

"He's kinda cute..." Ramona tilted her head to the side. She looked like a puppy dog.

"He is so not cute, there is nothing cute about him, at all." Jenna exclaimed turning off the T.V "What are you doing with that?" she asked looking at the small box Elena took from her.

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box." she informed her Aunt "Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood that she would loan it to the Founder Council for their heritage display." She replied while shinning an item with a piece of cloth.

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna picked up a beautiful simple ring as Jeremy walked in the room

"It's beautiful." Ramona looked at it.

"It is." Elena agreed "and originally it was great, great, Grandma Mary's wedding ring." she informed the two as Jeremy reached for something.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know like on eBay." He looked at the item in his hand

Elena quickly grabbed it placing it gently in the box "You're not gonna find out."

"That stuff is mom and dads, you can't just give it away." Jeremy walked over to the fridge opening it and pulling out a bottle of water.

"I'm not giving it away, it's called a loan, Jeremy" Elena replied shortly

The doorbell rang and Ramona got up to go answer it, swinging the door open she saw her dear brother standing there.

"Brother. How wonderful to see you." She smiled sweetly.

He smiled back. "I saw you about an hour ago Ramona."

"An hour is far too long to be away from you Stef."

"Well…kittys I will not be in your ways any longer. I am going to the Grill. I have a date." She said with a smile. Stefan went to protective brother mode. Elena quickly pulled him into the house before he started his rant.

"Wait-"

"Have fun!" she wished Ramona and closed the door before Stefan can say anything else.

Tyler sat with his parents inside Mystic Grill waiting for Ramona to get here. He didn't tell her that they would be eating with his parents but he figured she would not care. They were eating their lunch while they talked about the death of Coach Tanner, Mayor Lockwood seemed more interested in other things, though.

"So what happens with the season?" he asked insensitively "Just one big forfeit? Are they looking for a new coach?" he kept throwing questioned at his son

"I don't know, dad." Tyler replied "I don't think anybody's really thinking about that right now."

"Boys, Founders Party, Focus." Mrs. Lockwood scolded. Just then Tyler saw bouncing curls coming in from the door. Ramona looked around the grill before spotting the brown pair of eyes she was looking for.

She walked over to him smiling, but it quickly went away when she noticed who he was with. Tyler sensing her nervousness rushed to her and pulled her to the table.

"Ramona. I'd like you to meet my parents. Mom, Dad, Ramona." Ramona didn't know what to say. She wasn't prepared to meet the Mayor. She shook her head.

"Hello. Mayor Lockwood. It is a pleasure to meet you. You too Mrs. Lockwood." She smiled.

Mayor Lockwood shook her hand.

"It's great to meet you too. Tyler has never let us met any of his…friends before. So you must be a special something huh?" he said chuckling. Tyler glared at his father and Ramona stayed still. She was not one to judge someone she just met, but Mayor Lockwood did not seem like a very genuine person. Tyler asked her to please sit down at the booth with them and she did. Luckily they didn't give her too many hard questions to answer. Just the basic where were you born? What's with the accent? What are you plans after high school? They asked about her parents. This took her a minute to answer. But she got through it. Mrs. Lockwood felt bad for the poor girl but Mayor Lockwood seemed like he could care less. Other than that, it was actually pretty nice, Ramona thought.

Tyler was very happy she decided to come. His sour mood was turned completely upside. He was enjoying his time a lot.

Vicki saw what was happening and was fuming.

She came over smiling and happy with life "So how are we all doing over here?" She asked holding a pitcher of water

"We're doing great, sweetheart." Mayor Lockwood replied

Tyler wouldn't even make eye contact with his on again off again fling. She reached over him to grab his glass and fill it with water. Ramona could feel the tension between the two but made no comment on it.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked politely.

"No we're good, thanks." Tyler almost whispered.

"What about you?" she asked not so sweetly to Ramona. Ramona quickly shook her head.

"Just the check, honey." Mayor Lockwood smiled

"Here you go, Mayor Lockwood." She passed it to him kindly

"You're taking Damon to the founder party?" Bonnie asked Caroline as they took a seat on the other side of the Grill "What about me?" she asked

"Go with Elena." Caroline replied

"She's asking Stefan." Bonnie informed her

"Then go with Ramona Caroline suggested

"I can't, Tyler asked her. "Bonnie replied, Caroline laughed at that.

"Then go by yourself." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Gee, thanks." Bonnie rolled her eyes "What about your mom, is she ok with you bringing Damon?" she asked

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Caroline asked

"He's older, sexy, danger guy." Bonnie replied concerned

"_Older, sexy, danger guy?_ What is that an official witch twitter tweet." Caroline rolled her eyes

"No more witch jokes, alright? That whole prediction thing has got me totally freaked." Bonnie replied

"Ok." Caroline nodded before pausing "And Damon's not dangerous, he just has a lot of issues with his family, like major deep rooted drama."

"Like?" Bonnie pried

"I'm not really supposed to say anything." Caroline looked at her menu

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Bonnie asked the blonde haired girl

"Ok." Caroline nodded "But you can't tell Elena, and especially not Ramona. She would freak if she knew" she negotiated

"Nope." Bonnie wasn't sure if she was going to be able to keep it from them.

Tyler quickly excused from the booth and went to go look for Vicki. Something that honestly didn't sit well with Ramona. Mrs. Lockwood could tell that the young girl did have feelings for her son. She just wished he could stop and see what right in front of him.

He followed Vicki back to the bar "So what you gonna buy me?" he smirked.

"Some class." Vicki snapped "Oh your parents are gone I guess we can be close now."

"What the hell does that mean?" Tyler asked

"You treat me like trash, I'm sick of it." Vicki said to him slowly so that he could get it.

"I don't think you're trash." Tyler replied

"Really?" Vicki was unconvinced "Then who are you taking to the Founders Party?"

"Vicki Donovan." he smirked. "Do you want me to ask you to the founder's party?" he asked

"No." She lied "It'll be stupid and lame."

"True." Tyler agreed "But it will be less stupid and lame if you'll be there." he smiled before walking away.

Little did they know Jeremy was sitting at the bar drinking some water listening to their whole conversation.

"You realize you had to ask him to ask you, right? And I'm pretty sure he had a date already. Ramona" Jeremy asked she didn't reply "You figure if you dress up like a respectable young lady he'll finally treat you like one?"

"Screw you, Jeremy." She replied in a hiss

"You know you're making the wrong choice, yet you make it anyway." Jeremy shook his head "it's sad." This statement earned a scoff from Vicki before she waked away

* * *

Zach walked through his house into the living room to see Damon lying on a chair reading a book; he was surprised to see him here during the day.

"Didn't know you were here." Zach stated

"Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy this country sure has dumbed down in the last 100 years." Damon continued to read "Why he wants to go to high-school is beyond me. I mean, in the 70s he went to Ivy League, which I understood." Damon nodded before creasing his eye brows "Actually, no. I didn't get that either." he shrugged "Go ahead. Purge. What's on your mind?"

"Why are you here, Damon?" Zach figured he try

"To spend time with you, Zach." Damon lied smiling and closing the book "Families important."

"I know you." Zach started "you always have a motive, so tell me, what is it this time?"

Damon moved in a blur across the room to be standing in front of Zach with his hand around his neck cutting off his oxygen

"You are in no position to question me." Damon's voice became darker

"I didn't mean to upset you." Zach chocked out the words

"This is not upset, Zach." He replied smiling

"What's going on?" Stefan walked in the room

Damon let go of Zach's neck and he dropped to the floor at his feet, Damon turned to Stefan who was now walking in the room

"Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time." Damon replied wiggling his eye brows

He patted Zach's back before leaving the room, Stefan walked over to him to check id he was alright, and luckily he was.

"Are you alright?" Stefan questioned

"No, I'm not." Zach snapped "and neither are you, how many more people have to die before you can see that?"

"I see that." Stefan confirmed "Alright, Zach, I-"

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" Zach asked

"I can't, Zach." Stefan replied shortly "I can't." he lowered his voice "It would take human blood that would be the only way to stop him and I can't do that." Zach wouldn't understand

"Vervain." Zach's voice was almost silent "it could weaken him if he ingested it, it would give you the upper hand." he nodded

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865, Damon saw to that." Stefan replied "The little I have I gave to Elena." he watched Zach look around for Damon "What?"

Walking past him he lead him to the dungeon like basement underneath the Salvatore house, opening one of the thick wooden doors he revealed the Vervain.

"You've been growing it." Stefan stated

"Blood only runs so deep when you're related to Vampires." Zach replied "Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it."

"But you're telling me." Stefan was confused "Why?" He questioned

"Because I trust you." Zach admitted "and you're gonna need if you want to get rid of him. Look I can't risk any more people getting hurt. Especially if one of those people is Ramona. She is the closest thing I have to a daughter and whatever bond they have will be gone in a second if Damon gets into one of his rages and Ramona is in the receiving end. "

* * *

Around mid-day the next day the doorbell rang in the Gilberts house, Ramona, Bonnie and Elena were sitting the kitchen when Elena suddenly grabbed a box and went the door.

"What's all that about?" Bonnie asked Ramona.

"Some things for the founder's party. "She shrugged

"Oh." Bonnie nodded "So how's Tyler?" She smiled at Ramona's quiet self.

"Good…" Ramona murmured. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Ramona."

"Bonnie, I don't want to talk about it." Ramona pleaded with her friend. Bonnie sighed but let it go.

Elena walked back in the room "Hey." she smiled

"Ok, I need an answer Delicate Flower vs. Naughty Vixen." Bonnie questioned looking at the two different nail polish colours

"Delicate Flower." Ramona grabbed it and admired the color. Obvious choice for her.

"I think you have your answer." Elena smirked

"Look at you getting all pretty for you date." She cooed as Elena picked up a blush colour "you seem happy-ish."

"I am... ish." She smiled "tonight's gonna be a good night."

"Don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it was that you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked through the door." Elena looked at Bonnie

"What if I tell you in the morning, I don't want to ruin the night." Bonnie suggested

"Bonnie please." Ramona gave her puppy dog eyes again. And of course she won.

"Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed." Bonnie looked at her friends. Ramona didn't want to promise that but she did want to know what kind of lies her brother was feeding her friend.

"Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story." Bonnie sighed

"Uh huh." Elena nodded

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend?" Bonnie asked Elena

"I know that they both dated her and that is why they have issues." Elena told the story That's what Damon told her anyway.

"Yeah they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And it drove Stefan mad so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked. She turned against Damon. It's all Stefan's fault and Damon that's why he hates his brother so much. "Bonnie replied

"That sounds like one person's side of the story." Elena stuck up for her relationship.

"Meaning Damon's." Elena added

"I just wanted you to know." Bonnie replied

"Anyway his past relationships are none of my business." Elena told her

"Unless he's a calculative manipulative liar." Bonnie shrugged

"Stefan is none of those things."

"Yeah and how do you know?" Bonnie asked.

Elena finally turned to the quiet and shocked Ramona.

"Did you know about their relationship with Katherine at all?" Elena asked Ramona.

It took a minute for Ramona to respond. "Yea, I did. Katherine and I were very close…and then she destroyed the bond between my brothers. Believe it or not, Damon wasn't always such a jerk." She stuck for her brother. "Anyways I need to go. I'm late for this thing. Umm… I'll see you both at the party tonight." She quickly grabbed her things and left. Leaving the two friends slightly confused.

* * *

Stefan walked into his room holding a glass of Damon's favorite whisky.

"Do they still wear ties to this thing?" Damon asked walking in the room

"Why are you even going?" Stefan asked

"Well it's only fitting; we were all at the first one." He looked at him through the mirror

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves." Stefan suggested

"So you should stay here." he replied watching Stefan drink some whisky "my goodness, I've driven you to drink."

"I can't seem to rid myself of you, what else am I supposed to do besides go about living my life?" Stefan asked

"_Go about living my life_." Damon mocked "See therein lays you eternal struggle." He added "you're dead, dude, get over it." he held up a tie "What do you think?"

Ramona made it back to her house. She had just enough time to take a shower get dressed and look presentable for when Tyler came to pick her up.

"It's cool not growing old, I like being the eternal stud." Damon looked at himself in the mirror

"Yes, being a one hundred and fifty year old teenage has been the height of my happiness." he made a cheers gesture with his almost empty whisky glass before knocking the rest down

Damon smirked "You cracked a funny, Stefan, I should have a drink and celebrate." he took Stefan's empty whisky glass walking over to the drink table

Looking at a picture of Katherine which was lying on the table where the drinks were he ran his fingers over Katherine's perfect face, missing her so much.

"1864 you and Katherine were the perfect couple." Damon informed his younger brother

"It was hell watching you dance with her." Damon replied "I left the party early I was waiting for her, the night you dropped her off I was waiting just inside." He popped open his favorite bottle "you were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek, when what she really wanted was... oh well." he smirked pouring some whisky in the glass "here's to history repeating itself, huh?" Damon brought the glass to his lips and was about to take a sip when he brought it away and tilted the glass so it poured onto the floor. "I admire your efforts, Stefan, pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with Vervain." He ruined his plan "I'm not some drunken sorority chick, you can't roofie Me." he said before becoming angry "but I can't help but feel a little used, thought we were having a moment." He sighed heavily "now I have to go to the party angry, who knows what I'll do." He walked out of the room. He stopped when he heard movement in Ramona's room. She was standing in her closet trying to decide between hot pink mini and a peach peplum. Damon snickered and moved into her room. "Definenlty the Peach. It goes with your angel aura you always have going on." He playfully joked but he noticed that she wasn't smiling. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him but she would not look up at her older brother. He pulled her head up by her chin. "What's going on baby girl?"

Ramona looked on the verge of breaking down. She couldn't handle all these lies and the betrayal. She was finally making friends and now it was going to be potentially ruined.

"Damon…I'm sick and tired of lying to people. I've been lying since I got to this stupid town. I can't do it anymore." She struggled to get away but he overpowered her.

"Hey, listen. What do you mean you can't lie? You lied every time we moved to a new place. What is so different about now?" Ramona was upset

"It never felt right before. Here I feel like I belong! This is my town. I was born here and now that might be potentially ruined because of you." She said honestly. Damon didn't know what to say. He always knew how she felt but she never actually admitted it to him before.

Ramona shook her head and quietly asked Damon to leave so she can dress.

* * *

Tyler and Ramona arrived hand in hand to the Lockwood mansion. As they approached his mother, his hand moved and was placed on her waist.

"I am very glad that you decided to join me today, Ramona." He admitted.

"Awe, well I'm glad I decided to come too. There is actually something's I wanted to talk to you about." Ramona was going to admit to Tyler that she was very much interested in him. Hopefully he felt the same way.

Tyler chuckled. "Well I can't wait to find out what it is." He smiled down at her and she blushed. "By the way. You look very beautiful tonight." He admitted.

Ramona looked down at her short peach peplum mini dress. It fitted her body amazingly; making it extenuate all her feminine curves she paired it with 5 inch pink pumps. They did not make her feel like such a shorty next to Tyler. "Thank you." She blushed "You look very handsome yourself." she smoothed out his white suit for him.

They got up to the top of the porch to be greeted kindly by the Lockwood parents.

"Ramona, you look gorgeous." Mrs. Lockwood hugged her "I am so glad you could come. Um, Ramona you can go inside and Tyler will meet you there soon. Its tradition to greet the entire guests that arrive."

"Oh, ok. That's fine. I'll be waiting inside then." Ramona smiled at him and moved to go inside if not for a voice that made her cringe.

"Tyler!" The voice of no one other than Vicki Donavan was heard. Tyler shut his eyes. He thought he could get away with having two dates. But he was very wrong.

"Vicki. "He greeted her nervously. "What are you doing here?" He asked as if he didn't know.

"What do you mean? You invited me remember?" She said giggling. She did this mostly to get a rise out of Ramona. No one was stepping up to what was hers. Ramona looked over at Tyler with a hurt expression but she quickly put a smile on her face.

"Well, Vicki you look very nice." She nodded to the girl in the lime green mini dress, who was smirking. "You too have fun." She quickly excused herself and walked inside. She asked someone where the bathroom was. As soon as she got inside, she locked the door and let her tears finally fall. She knew it was too good to be true that Tyler would be interested in her. She was in way over head with this one. After fixing herself up a bit, she walked out of the bathroom only to be stopped by her two older brothers.

"What happened?" they asked in unison. Ramona shook her head.

"Nothing important now." She walked away before her brothers could say anything.

She took a sip of her water and walked around trying to her friends. She saw Elena and Stefan looking at the old document of all the founding families.

"Look." Elena gasped "The founding families of Mystic Falls, Virginia welcome you to the inaugural Founders Council Celebration on this, the twenty-fourth of September in the year Eighteen Hundred and Sixty-Four." Elena read aloud making Stefan look over "look at all these familiar guest names, Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood." She looked at little closer "Is that 'Damon Salvatore' and 'Stefan Salvatore'?" She asked

"The original Salvatore brothers." Damon walked in the room with Caroline on his arm.

"Tragic story actually."

"We don't need to bore them with these stories, Damon" Ramona interrupted him.

"I'm bored." Caroline complained "And Damon wont dance with me." she looked at Elena "Can I just borrow your date?"

Elena didn't know what to say.

"I don't really dance." Stefan replied

"Oh sure he does, the waltz, jitterbug. You should see him. He even took a couple classes with Ramona, you remember don't you Mona?" he smiled down at the younger Salvatore and she shook her head.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." She took Stefan's hand and led him to the dance floor.

Elena walked around the room and Damon followed. Ramona stayed, looking through all the artifacts they had displayed. She remembered almost all of these artifacts. All of these memories she could never share with anyone. She was interrupted by someone grabbing her and rushing her out of the room.

"What are you doing? Let me go?" She pleaded with the man holding her by her arm. She was finally released when they were outside and they sat on a bench nearby.

He took a seat next to her. "Look, I know what I did was wrong-"

"You know, Tyler. I came here tonight because I thought that you were different. I got all these people telling to watch my back because you seem to have some sort of track record when it comes to women. But you know what, I didn't listen. And now I know that I should."

"I'm pretty sure none of those people know what the hell there talking about?"

"Yea? So you haven't slept around with all the girls in Mystic High. And then just leave them without an answer?" She asked. She has heard from many of girls around the school about Tyler.

Tyler was seething. "You don't know anything about me, Ramona."

"Your right, I don't. But I know enough after tonight, that you weren't the guy I thought you were."

"Ramona, I swear-" he grabbed her arm.

"Ramona." Mrs. Lockwood interrupted there little spat. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine Mrs. Lockwood. Tyler and I were just saying goodnight." Ramona gave Tyler a sad look before leaving the mother and son and walking back into the home.

"That's what happens when you bring trash to the party." His mother said referring to Vicki. "I don't get you Tyler. If you like her, why would you bring along another girl?"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Who said anything about liking her?" Carol sighed.

"Sweetheart. You don't bring just any girl to meet your parents." She informed him and walked back to talk to the guest. Leaving her son with his thoughts about the gorgeous Brit that has just walked away from him.

* * *

Ramona walked over to the many tables placed in the backyard. She saw a dark haired girl sitting alone at one of the tables.

"Hey Bon." She said with a sad smile. Bonnie knew something happened.

"Tyler?" She sighed. Ramona whimpered and laid her head on the table.

"What?"

"He invited Vicki." Bonnie gasped. "Ramona. I'm so sorry. I swear I should march right up to him and kick him where it hurts the most."

"Is that the heart because that's where I am hurting?" Ramona said pathetically. Bonnie giggled silently and placed her hand on Ramona's.

As Ramona lifted her head, she noticed that both she and Bonnie's hand were glowing a bright yellow. Bonnie eyes widened as she saw that the unlit candle on the table lit itself and the fire was dancing around brightly. Ramona and Bonnie looked closely at the candle. Bonnie quickly blew the flame away and looked over at her friend. Ramona didn't know what to say. Were Bonnie's Powers growing?

"It's all my fault, I planted doubt, I'm a doubt planter." Bonnie pouted. Elena had just explained to them what had happened with her and Stefan a little while ago.

"I feel so bad, I said I wouldn't get in the middle of it and that's exactly what I did. " Elena said. Ramona looked over sympathetic.

"Well, at least Stefan didn't bring along another date and made you look like a huge fool in front of everybody." Ramona tried to make her feel better. Elena sighed.

"Ramona, I'm sorry. Tyler is such a jerk for doing that to you." The young girl shrugged.

"It's whatever."

"Elena, honey." Mrs. Lockwood walked in the room "There you are." She sat down with them "I notice the watch still isn't in the collection."

"Oh, erm, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood, I... umm... I couldn't find it." Elena lied "I guess it's still packed up in my parents stuff somewhere."

"I see." She smiled "well, please let me know if you do find it." she said and looked over at Ramona. "And sweetie, please do be patient with Tyler. He's very stubborn and rude when he wants to be. He gets that from his father. But I feel like you might be able to change that." Mrs. Lockwood said to her kindly before walking away. Elena and Bonnie gave her supporting looks as the petite girl sighed and leaned back on her seat.

Damon walked back upstairs looking for his annoying date.

"Where have you been?" Caroline asked

"Ah." Damon smiled "I've been looking for you." he took her hand pulling her into the room where the historical items were on display

"I mean Stefan barely danced with me for five-"

"Just stand right there." He faced her towards the door grabbing an old wooden box opening the lid and opening a secret compartment

"Err." Caroline turned around "You're not supposed to touch." she warned looking at the topaz pendant he was holding in his hands "What is that?" she asked

"A very important crystal." He replied placing the box back in its place.

"Well, how did you know it was there?" She asked

"Because I put it there." He replied

"When?" She pried

"A very long time ago." He answered "and tonight I'm taking it back thanks to you." he turned her escorting her out from the room

"What's it for?" She asked again

"Never you mind." he answered vaguely

"Well you can't just steal it." She tried to turn around and go back

"It's not stealing if it's mine." He smirked taking her from the room.

* * *

"Ramona and Elena walked together to the bathroom to freshen up. They saw Caroline fixing her make up. She smiled at them through the mirror and they returned it walking over the mirror. Ramona started to powder her face.

"So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline asked Elena

"Great." she replied putting on her lip gloss "Just great."

"Really? Well my radar must be off, because I was getting all sorts of other vibes." Caroline applied her lip gloss too

"What is that?" Ramona looked at her scarf.

"What?" Caroline asked

"That." Ramona pulled her scarf and revealed a large bite mark

"Oh my God, Caroline, what happened?" Elena gasped.

"It's nothing." she assured them

"That is not nothing." Ramona looked at Elena

"Is someone hurting you?" Elena asked

"It's nothing!" she snapped "my mom would kill me." she murmured

Elena pulled down her white cardigan to reveal more bite marks and bruises over her back; she pulled it back up

"Did Damon hurt you?" Elena asked.

"No." Caroline shook her head "Of course not." Elena tried to look again and Caroline smacked her hand away "Just leave me alone!" she left quickly

"I need to go." Ramona ran out of the room in search of Damon.

She found him standing at the bottom of the stairs watching her walk towards him, she shoved him as hard as she could, but he barely moved.

"What is wrong with you?" She hissed "I told you to stop hurting my friends. Damon, stay away from Caroline and Elena. I am not doing this with you again. If I find out that you did anything else to them, I will seriously be done with you. For good." She threatened. She hated being this mean to her brother but it had to be done.

Whilst Ramona talked to Damon, Elena ran over to Stefan he turned to her worried.

"I'm sorry." She apologized "I take it all back; you were completely right about Damon."

"What did he do?" Stefan asked

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body, there's bite marks and he has her all messed up in the head." she was shaking with fear. Stefan didn't react to this "You don't look surprised."

"I'm…handling it." He assured her.

"Handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested." Her voice cracked

"Elena, please, I don't expect you to understand-"

She cut him off "I don't understand anything, Stefan, so why don't you just clear it up for me?"

"Look there are things that you don't know. Things that I want to tell you but I can't. Things that I may never be able to tell you. And I just need you to trust me." Stefan replied

"Trust is earned. And I can't just magically hand it over." Elena replied her eyes filling with tears as she walked away from him.

Damon led Caroline out into the middle of the field "She took it off and I got flustered." Caroline chocked on her tears "I didn't know what else to say, I swear I didn't tell them, I just told them you didn't mean to hurt me."

Damon remained silent for a couple of seconds before going around her body; he stopped at her back kissing her neck gently.

"You make me crazy, you know that?" Damon purred smelling her skin "its ok, I forgive you."

"I swear I didn't-" Her voice was tried and weak as she trailed off

"Shh." Damon whispered "It's ok." he assured her "Unfortunately, I am so over you now." he bit into her neck savagely

Ramona stopped when she heard her brother talking quietly to Caroline. When he saw him viciously attack her neck, she quickly ran over to stop him when she was grabbed from behind.

"Ramona. I don't want you involved in this. Go find Elena. I'll deal with Damon." Her brother's deep voice promised her.

Both of them looked as Caroline dropped to the floor and then Damon did too. He was choking. Ramona left Damon's side and went to find Elena. Around ten minutes later, was when she finally did find her Gilbert friend. Elena was very worried about Caroline so they decided to go and find her.

Caroline was standing in the same spot Stefan left her; she was shaking with fear holding what looked to be a crystal

"There you are." Elena sighed "I've been looking everywhere for you." she watched as her friend started to go into a small panic attack "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." her voice was breathless "I'm fine... I'm fine." she repeated

"Caroline, what happened?" Elena asked she watched as her friend started to hyperventilate "You're shaking, Caroline, come here." she hugged her as Caroline started to cry on her shoulder.

Ramona hugged her new friend as well. She felt so bad that she fell into the hands of her brother. She vowed that from now on she would try everything in her power to make sure her friends never get hurt by the hands of either of her brothers.

* * *

"Thank you for staying so late." Mayor Lockwood walked into his study

"Did you get the Gilbert Watch?" Sheriff Forbes asked

"She claims it's packed away in her parent's thing." Mrs. Lockwood informed her

"I can get it." Logan sat down on a comfortable leather chair

"Are you sure?" Mayor Lockwood turned to her and to the Sheriff

"Five bodies drained of blood? I'm certain." Sheriff replied.

"They've come back." Logan finished

* * *

**Yayyy! Hello! So thanks again to the everyone who has read and who has reviews. I really appreciate it. I am really trying and hopefully you guys are liking the story. Review and tell me what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 You're Undead To Me

Chapter 5

It has been three days since the Founders party. Ramona has not gone down to see Damon since Stefan locked him down in the cellar. She just could not see him right now. She was very much upset with Stefan that he has ignored Elena as well. He hasn't even gone to see her once. She was getting rather tired of playing messenger between them.

She knew that sooner or later their secret was going to explode. Stefan cannot keep this secret from Elena any longer and she feared that she may have to leave Mystic falls once again if it ever does happen.

She looked in the mirror after getting out of the shower. She looked very exhausted and tired. These past few days have not been the greatest. With Damon locked away and Tyler following her around like a lost puppy, she was ready to pull her hair out. And these strange dreams she keeps having. They don't even feel like dreams anymore. They feel more like...whatever. Getting ready for the day she put on a nice flowy, floral, printed top. Some black leggings and blue platform sandals. Her makeup was done very softly and her hair in a loose ponytail.

Walking downstairs she saw that she had fresh french toast already on a plate, waiting for her. "Morning, Mona." Stefan's kind voice said from behind her. "French toast is still your favorite right?" he smiled down at her. Ramona sat in front of her breakfast. She took a piece and began nibbling on the delicious meal. She closed her eyes and savored the good taste.

"I love them." She smiled. "Thank you." Stefan nodded to her. There was silence while she finished her meal. "How is Damon? I haven't gone down to see him yet." She looked down at her now empty plate.

"He's…resting. I put him in enough vervain to keep him in there. I don't expect him to get out anytime soon."

She shook her head. "Don't underestimate Damon, Stefan. You know what happens when you do that… People die." She admitted sadly.

"Well I'm am going to make sure that doesn't happen." He reached over and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "So how was your night last night? I saw you were kinda moping around but with everything that went on, I didn't have a chance to ask you." Ramona shifted nervously.

"Oh- Um…it was just all this Damon stuff. It got me a little overwhelmed." She lied to him. Stefan looked at her.

"Mona you were never a liar. Now tell me what happened." He told her.

She sighed. "I thought that maybe Tyler was different than other guys, but it turns out I was very wrong once again." Stefan knew the story of a little fling she had back in London. She wouldn't dare tell Damon. He would freak if he found out.

"What did he do?"

"…He asked me to be his date to the Founders party, and then I guess he invited Vicki as well." She shrugged. Stefan nodded.

"You like Tyler." He stated. Ramona moved the empty plate in front of her and placed her head on the table.

"Yes!" she mumbled. "But he is so complicated. I mean I thought he liked me too. He showed all the signs that he was interested and then, he goes and invites Vicki. And then makes me look like a fool."

Stefan moved closer to her and made her sit up straight so that he could look her in the eyes. "Listen to me, you are not a fool. Alright, if Tyler can't figure out that there is an amazing girl right in front of him, then he is the fool. Just give it time. It'll all work out." Ramona pulled him closer to her and he her tightly.

"Stefan, you need to tell Elena the truth." Ramona stated. Stefan tensed before relaxing again. "It'll all work out.

* * *

Elena just woke up. She wanted to write on her diary but she couldn't think of what. She could not find anything to write about. All of her thoughts were all jumbled up. It's amazing how she's going to get through the day.

Sighing she placed her diary off to the side and got off her bed and stumbled into the bathroom, only to see Vicki there brushing her teeth casually.

"Oh." She looked at her surprised

"I-I'm sorry." Vicki announced "I'm almost done."

"It's ok, take your time." Elena replied confused before leaving the room.

Vicki smirked putting the tooth brush down and going back into Jeremy's room jumping in the bed.

"I think you might be in trouble." She informed him

"Why? what did you do?" He asked

"Elena saw me." She explained

Jeremy chuckled "I'm a drug using delinquent." He replied "a girl in my bedroom doesn't really rank sorry." he said before kissing her again.

Elena walked downstairs to see Jenna sitting at the kitchen bar with her back to her

"Jenna." She whispered "Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" she asked

"Uh-huh." She put another mouth full of cereal into her mouth

"And you have no objection?" Elena asked flustered

"He could have been craftier about it." Jenna smirked "At least make an effort to sneak her in and out."

"Well, at least now Ramona can finally put the moves on Tyler. Now that Vicki is out of the picture, hopefully Tyler won't be stupid enough to let her go."

Jenna nodded and agreed. "Oh, just so you know, I won't be home for dinner."

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it." Elena giggled "you're going out with Logan."

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes." She nodded "and have you heard from Stefan?"

"Not since that very vague message three days ago 'Hi, um, Elena, I, um, having something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days'." Elena mocked Stefan's voice

"Haven't you called him?" Jenna asked

"Nope." Elena popped the 'p' "Not going to, either."

"And you're ok with everything?" Jenna creased her eye brows

"No, I'm not ok with any of it." Elena replied sitting down "But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some Guy." she shook her head

"Ok then." Jenna nodded but honestly did not believe her.

"I'll be fine." Elena replied "I'm concerned over Ramona though."

"Why?" Jenna asked concerned.

"Everytime something happens with her brothers, she gets this weird look on her face. Like she wants to tell me this deep dark secret but out of fear of her brothers she can't. And I think it has something to do with Damon." Elena looked down "I'm worried that something isn't right."

"She will be in school today, maybe she is just worried about them or she might be stressed over Tyler. It could be anything. Just don't worry about it so much ok?" Jenna smiled

Elena sighed but nodded.

* * *

Stefan grabbed his bag from his voice when suddenly Zach was standing in front of him. He wanted to know about Damon.

"He's awake, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be." Stefan gave his nephew a look as he placed his homework in his bag.

"You're going to school?" Zach voice said with fear.

"I came here to live a life." he explained "it's about time I get back to that. And Elena, if she's still speaking to me." He looked down at his feet.

"Why haven't you called her?" Zach asked confused

"What am I supposed to do, feed her another lie? I hate lying to her, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something. And I would hate it if Ramona ended up in the receiving end of it all." Stefan told him

"What choice do you have? You came here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be part of it." Zach replied

Stefan grabbed his keys and left the building.

"I remember the party." Caroline told Bonnie as she looked in the mirror applying a thin layer of make up to the faded bite marks "Damon came up behind me, and he was kissing my neck, or biting my neck." She creased her eye brows "I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird. Maybe I let him bite me?" she creased her eye brows

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie asked staring intently at a candle in her hand

"Can we just not talk about it, ok? I don't want to talk about Damon. I don't want to talk about any of it." Caroline admitted "Just want to go back to my normal life." She turned to her "What are you doing with that candle."

"Um..." Bonnie threw it on the bed beside her "Nothing. What's this?" She picked up the topaz pendant.

"Damon gave it to me... or he was going to give it to me." She walked over to the bed where Bonnie was lounging "all I know is it's mine now." she announced

"It's ugly." Bonnie twirled the chain.

"Then get your grubby hands off it." she snatched it and placed it on one of the hooks on her lamp.

When Caroline got back to school that day she was back to her usual bossy self. "The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow." she announced to the two girls following her "The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the bad. Just the ones who could pull off a bikini." she smirked "I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for God's sakes." she rolled her eyes. Elena, Bonnie and Ramona could not believe how fast she bounced back.

"Unbelievable." Ramona shook her head.

"It's like nothing ever happened." Elena announced.

"I know she's in denial." Bonnie nodded.

"Hey." Stefan walked up to them. All three girls turned around.

"Um- Bonnie you remember that thing we needed to do?" Ramona said wanting to leave the two to talk.

"Oh, yea that thing at the room…over there." She said pointing to a random hallway. Bonnie and Ramona quickly scattered.

"So did you talk to Stefan about Tyler?" Bonnie asked as they walked away from the couple.

"I did. He told me that I wasn't a fool and Tyler doesn't know what he is missing." She told her.

"Well, he's right. But I know for a fact that if Tyler wants something he fights for it until he gets it. And he's been following you like a little puppy dog since this all happened. That could mean something."

"Ramona." A voice yelled from the other side of the Hall. They turned and sure enough it was Tyler. Ramona sighed and Bonnie put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Just talk to him." Bonnie knew that it would make her friend feel a lot better. She left as Tyler approached the small girl.

"Hey." He smiled nervously. She just stared at him. "Ok, I know I was a total prick to you and you have every right to be mad at me. Ok I was stupid and selfish." Ramona nodded not saying he was wrong.

"Why would you take me to the party if you obviously wanted Vicki there too?" She asked quietly. Tyler looked around annoyed that some people were eavesdropping in their conversation.

"Can you meet me tonight at the Grill?" Ramona looked ready to say no. "It's the only way we can talk without anyone nosing around. Meet me at the grill tonight." He pleaded. Ramona paused thinking about this.

"Ok. Fine, I will meet you tonight." She agreed. Tyler face beamed with a smile. He pulled her in a hug and then quickly regrouped himself. Was Tyler Lockwood going soft over a girl?

"Ahem, Yea, so I'll uh…see you tonight." He nodded and winked at her before turning and heading to class. Ramona smiled and walked over to her locker, getting looks from various students.

* * *

As promised, Tyler met up with Ramona at the grill later that day. She arrived with Elena who was waiting for Stefan to get there for their date. But he was running late.

"Hey" Tyler stood up and pulled out her chair for her to sit. She thanked him as he made his way to his chair. It was silent for a few moments.

"So…" Ramona said awkwardly.

"Alright, well I guess I should start. Before you came to Mystic falls, I did have a relationship with Vicki."

"You mean you still were in a relationship." She corrected.

"Um, yeah. Heh, anyways. She was a great girl. Sure. But honestly it wasn't anything serious. She was just a fling. I guess she felt more than I did. I only wanted a fool around. And you came along. And you didn't fall over my stupid lines or fall to my feet and do everything I asked." He admitted and she giggled. "No, you were a challenge…and I liked it." He looked in her beautiful icy blue eyes. She smiled.

"So why did you ask Vicki to go to the founders party with you? If you were going with me and you weren't interested in her anymore?" She asked curiously.

"It was mostly to get on Jeremy's bad side. The punk has been on her since forever and has hated me since I got her first. So I wanted to mess with the kid a little. But I never thought that you would find out about that. I didn't even think she would show up. It was just a spur of the moment thing. But I don't want to be with her. Like I said she was a fling."

"And…what am I?" Ramona wanted to know. Oh she so badly wanted to know. Tyler paused and looked at her anxious face. He reached over and softly grabbed her chin in his hand. His fingers gently massaging her cheek bone.

"You are this mysterious, beautiful, girl that I would definitely love to find out more about." He admitted not taking his eyes off her smiling face.

"You want to get to know me?" She asked again giggling. Tyler loved that sound. He pulled off of his chair and leaned over until his lips met her full pouty ones. The way her lips moved with is was something that he has never felt before. He definitely knows he made the right decision. They pulled away after a minute and he saw her beautiful smile beaming up at him. "Come one. There's something I want to show you." He grabbed her hand and pulled up from her chair. She let him lead her out of the grill, but someone stopped her before they left. "Ramona?" the older man said to her. She turned around and saw an older olive skinned man standing next to Stefan and Elena.

"Hi, Do I know you?" She asked.

"No it can't be you. You were 17 when I last saw you! How can you look the exact same way." He said astonished. Ramona looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry I really don't know who you are sir. Have a nice day." She said politely but looked over at Stefan and Elena kind of freaked out before leaving with Tyler behind her.

* * *

Zach had tried not to go near the cellar all day, but he wanted to see Damon, after all he put this family through, he wanted to see Damon in his misery.

"I'm full of Vervain." Zach announced before he even got to the door "I've been putting it in my coffee for sixteen years." He said "My blood will only make you worse." There was no response "Damon?" he asked looking through the bars of the door

"So it was your Vervain." Damon said finally understanding. "Good for you. Family only runs so deep, Huh?" He breathed

"We're not family, Damon." Zach glared at the vampire "Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I'm avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because if you."

"I guess I couldn't talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point." He informed him

"You know I can't do that." Zach answered

Damon managed to sit up. "You succeeded, Zach. I'm shutting down." he announced "You're like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit either."

"But you don't visit, Damon." Zach snapped "you appear, unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house; that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell, you're permitting me to live."

"Someone has to mow the lawn." Damon joked

"I came to say goodbye, Damon." Zach replied about to walk out.

"Unlock it." Damon yelled clasping Zach's neck before he could leave "Unlock the door, Zach." He ordered

Later that night Sheriff Forbes was sitting up at the bar in Mystic Grill, Logan walked over to her taking a seat too

"Evening, Sheriff." he nodded at her "Anything?" he asked

"We went over the entire west side of the lake." She started "All the caverns by the falls were clean, no signs of habitat."

"Well, they're staying in town." Logan told her.

"We canvassed all abandoned buildings and warehouses." Sheriff replied

"There had to be a private residence." Logan said.

"And that much harder to locate." She answered him "If not impossible. These creatures are smart. They know how to go undetected."

"Well, someone who only comes out at night should eventually become obvious." Logan replied

"What about the watch?" She asked

"I'm working on it." Logan replied

"I knew the Gilbert's. That watch is passed down to the men in the family. I'd start with Jeremy." She informed him

"Hey, Logan." Jenna said standing behind them looking extremely pretty

"I can't believe you came." he sounded so surprised

"You have an hour." She replied sternly "make it count."

* * *

Tyler and Ramona drove a few minutes out of Mystic Falls. He stopped his car in what looked to be a park.

They got out the car and walked closer. "A park?" Ramona smiled up at him.

"Not exactly." He grabbed her hand and ran to another place that was filled with bushes and trees. Tyler moved some bushes around for him and Ramona to walk through. Ramona let go of Tyler's hand and walked into the now open space. She gasped when she saw a beautiful, colorful meadow.

There were all different types of flowers scattered all around. Her favorite of them all were the lavenders. She loved the way they looked, the way they smelled. "Tyler, what is this?" Ramona was astonished at this place. Tyler grabbed her hand and led her farther into the meadow where she saw a stream. A beautiful stream.

"I ran away from home one day. Things were getting too much for me. I was stressed every single day and I didn't know what to do with my life. So I got into my car and just left. I came across this when I stopped at that park. There was just something really calming about this place and it turned to my spot ever since. No one knows about it. So now whenever times get rough, I just come here and think." He looked around the calming place and then landed on her face. She was incredibly surprised that he would take her here.

"If this is your place, why bring me here?"

"Because every time I look into your eyes, I get the same calming feeling I do when I'm here. There is something about you. I just want to be near you every time your around." Ramona looked down.

"So what are you trying to say?"

Tyler took her hands and intertwined their fingers. "What I am trying to say is that you Ramona Salvatore are the most beautiful, amazing, sweetest girl I've met in long, long time. And I don't plan on screwing this up again." He smiled at the small brunette. "So what do you say?"

Ramona playfully thought about it, making Tyler anxious before she launched herself at him making him trip and fall on the flowery ground. This made the girl on top of him giggle playfully.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Tyler Lockwood." Ramona smiled down at him. His hands moved from her hips up to hold face.

"I was hoping for a yes." He pulled her down and her lips met his in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Caroline was on the phone with Tiki, looking at the topaz pendant, it definitely was an ugly thing.

"Caroline." Damon's voice whispered

"No, Tiki, do not do the one-piece, ok?" She shook her head "I've seen it on you. Trust me." She informed the girl rudely "Yeah, but you're going for stripper pole vibe this year."

"Caroline." Damon's voice got more persistent

"Yeah." Caroline laughed down the phone "maybe we should wash the cars in slow motion." She giggled

"Caroline." Damon tried calling her a final time

"What?" Caroline asked annoyed "Oh, em, no, sorry." She apologised to Tiki "So I'll just see you tomorrow. Two-piece." She reminded the girl. "ok, bye."

A crow suddenly landed at her window and she threw a pillow at it telling it to go away as it fell from the ledge she quickly closed her window, along with the curtains. She was feeling sort of paranoid.

The next morning Stefan watched his brothers through the bars in silence. Damon was getting worse each day. He was about to walk away when Damon managed to finally speak

"I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself, aren't you?" Damon coughed

"Not particularly." Stefan admitted

"You won." Damon sat up a little "You got the bad guy, now nothing can come between you and Elena. Except the truth. The lies will catch up to you, Stefan. You should listen to what Ramona says" He promised "As long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are."

"The beauty of you in there and me out here... Is that I can walk away." Stefan grinned before doing just that.

Ramona walked, or more like skipped out of her room. She had a very happy vibe to her today. Stefan looked over at her and grinned seeing her so happy.

"Mona. Not that I'm not happy to see you so…chipper. But I would like to know what has my baby sister so happy." Ramona just smiled and ran over to Stefan.

"Oh Stef! Everything you said was right. Yesterday was the best day of my life. And I wouldn't have had the courage to talk to Tyler if it wasn't for you." She hugged him tightly. Stefan was surprised but then he loosened up and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"So I guess you and Tyler are..." he didn't want to say it.

"Yes! We're together. And everything was so perfect! It was so beautiful and…Ah!" she squealed. Which made Stefan chuckle. Even though it was Tyler Lockwood, he was glad to see his little sister so happy.

He grabbed her shoulders to stop her from bouncing. "I'm happy for you baby girl. But just know if he hurts you, there will be serious consequences. Ok?" he informed her. Ramona laughed.

"Stefan leave the threats to Damon okay?" She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you at the car wash okay?" She grabbed her keys and sunglasses and skipped her chipper way out of the boarding house.

Ramona and Bonnie were standing in their two pieces, Ramona's was white crochet with orange straps and Bonnie's was a shiny brown color. Both girls had jean short shorts but Ramona had on colorful striped cover up. She knew Caroline was going to throw a huge fit due to the fact that she was covered.

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here." Caroline smirked.

Stefan walked over to Elena and his sister. "Hi." he smiled

"Hey!" Elena looked surprised.

"The event is called sexy suds, you know." She gave them a look before walking away.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan laughed

"And judged, yeah." Elena joined in the laugh

"Wow." He nodded

"I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off." She looked at him.

"I think you have to go first." He looked her up and down

"Ok." She giggled trying to pull the shirt over her head "Ok. Ok, um—sorry, so not sexy. Ugh." She growled trying to pulling the shirt over her head. Ramona giggled and helped her pull it off.

"I disagree." He helped her moving her hair out of her face.

Ramona walked over to Matt and Bonnie and helped them wash a car when they both caught Matt looking over at Stefan and Elena.

"uh-uh." Bonnie shook her head "no, none of that tortured pining stuff."

"I'm just observing." He replied with a glare.

Another car pulled up and Bonnie looked around for another girl to wash the car, she saw Tiki doing nothing

"Tiki, this one is yours." Bonnie told her.

"Why do I always get the homely ones?" She asked rudely "Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can wash it but it's still a p.o.s." She shrugged

"You don't have to be rude." Bonnie glared

"Rude is uglying up the road with that junk." She grabbed a hose putting it in a bucket to fill it up.

Bonnie glared a Tiki thinking it would be funny if the water overflowed and splashed in her face, and suddenly it did. Ramona gasped and went to help Tiki with the crazy hose. She finally got it turned off but she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Tiki. She was extremely pissed.

Suddenly another car pulled up next to the one they were washing. "So who's cleaning my car?" a deep voice asked. They turned and Ramona smiled when she saw Tyler leaning casually on his car. She dropped her bucket and towel and ran over to his arms. He twirled her around and then planted a soft kiss on her perfect lips. Every one turned and looked at the new happy couple. Ramona blushed and hid her face in the crook of Tylers neck. She didn't like all this attention on her. He chuckled and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Ramona! Stop kissing your boyfriend unless he's here to help. We got more cars to wash." Caroline yelled at her. "And take the cover up off. I wanna see skin!" She added. Ramona giggled and looked at her boyfriend. She loved calling him that. "You heard her." Tyler joked with her.

Ramona pulled back rolling her eyes. She grabbed the bottom of her cover up and pulled it off. "Happy?" She asked. Tyler took a minute to answer. He quite liked how the white of her bathing suit made her sun kissed skin practically glow. "Oh I approve very much." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him another kiss.

* * *

Elena saw the same old dark skinned man from the Grill. He wandered over to the check out to pay for his car.

"That'll be $20." She told him "Did I see you the other night? You were talking to friends of mine, at the grill?" She asked him

"Well, I thought it was someone I knew." He shrugged

"Stefan and Ramona Salvatore." Elena replied

"Nah, it can't be." He shook his head "It's just my mind playing tricks on me."

"Where do you think you've seen them before?" Elena pried

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house." He informed her

"Oh." Elena nodded

"Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle and Ramona was there visiting, if I remember. I mean, none of us knew they were even here until the attack." The older gentleman added

"The attack?" Elena's eyes widened

"His uncle got killed." He replied "mauled by an animal in the woods."

"His uncle, Zach?" Elena was confused

"No, Joseph." He corrected her

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with this story." Elena looked up at him

"Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago." he answered

"Grandpa." Tiki walked over placing her arms on the older man's shoulders "You gotta go, mom wants you home, ok?" She showed him off "He wasn't bugging you was he? He is a little alzy-heimer." she laughed taking some guys money.

"No, he was sweet." Elena chased after him "Hey, Sir, I'm sorry. Um, are you sure that the man and woman you saw, that you knew, their names were Stefan and Ramona Salvatore?" She asked

"Yes. I remember his ring and his brother-" he spaced on the name

"Damon." she reminded him

"Yeah, Stefan and Damon Salvatore and their sister, those eyes. I could never forget someone like her" he nodded

"When was this?" Elena asked

"It was early June, 1953." he thought about "Yeah. June, 1953."

Elena watched as he walked away turning around to see Stefan washing another car. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Caroline finally freed you, huh?" Stefan smirked

"Yeah, I don't know where she went. She abandoned me." She gave him a look

Elena nodded "So earlier, I just realised, I had no idea your family was from Italy." she announced

"No?" He chuckled "Last name Salvatore didn't do it for you?"

"Right. Duh. Are there any other Salvatore's in Mystic Falls?" She asked

"My uncle Zach." He replied

"Where did everyone go?" She pried

"Kinda just spread out." He shrugged "Why?"

"I'm just trying to learn more about you." She replied with a sweet smile.

* * *

Damon hoped that Caroline would get his messages and set him free. What was he thinking she'd be easy.

"Damon?" She ran to the door "Oh, my God! What is this?" She exclaimed looking at him "How did I know where you were?" She asked

"Because I wanted you to." Damon shifted himself to the door coughing loudly "Let me out of here. Please." he begged

"You bit me." Caroline told him

"You like it." he told her "Remember." he looked deep into her eyes

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?" her voice cracked

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the Vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do." He grinned

"What am I about to do?" Caroline asked

"You're gonna open the door." He told her she looked down at the handle "You're gonna open the door."

Slowly she slid the lock to the door but was grabbed and thrown to the stairs by Zach who quickly attempted closing the door but it was no use. Damon grabbed him, and bit into his neck, killing him.

Caroline was being chased through the house by Damon but he kept tripping weakly over furniture. She saw relieved when she opened the door and ran out of the house. He couldn't chase her anymore.

* * *

"Sweeper duty." Tiki passed a broom to Bonnie

"What?" Bonnie looked confused taking the broom

"We have to clean the pavement." Tiki replied

"It's a car wash. By definition, the pavement's clean." Bonnie looked at him

"But not dry." She replied smugly

"And I'm doing this why?" She looked at the darker skinned girl

"Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge." She grinned walking away.

Bonnie glared at the pavement as the water started to boil; she was surprised as it set on fire. The trail leading to Tikis car, which Ramona was cleaning, sets that on fire as well. Ramona gasped as the car erupted into flames, she would have been caught in the fire too, if it weren't for Tyler pulling her away and into his arms where she was safe.

"Bonnie, Bonnie." Stefan shook her pulling her out of her trance and the fire stopped.

"What just happened?" She asked

"You were in some kind of trance." he replied confused

"Did I do this?" She whispered looking at the burnt car

"I think so, yes." Stefan nodded

"Nobody else saw, did they?" Bonnie asked and Stefan shook his head "Don't tell anybody. Please." She begged.

Tyler grabbed a shaking Ramona and tried to soothe her. "It's ok. You're alright." He wrapped his arms around her as she continued to shake with fear.

Bonnie saw this and quickly ran over. "Oh my god, are you alright?" She pulled her in her arms. "I am so sorry" she whispered quietly to her. Ramona looked confused.

"Did you do that?" she whispered back. Bonnie face said it all. Ramona just wrapped her arms around her friend and held her. She didn't care that she was almost fried; she knew her friend was freaking out about her powers.

* * *

Elena sat in front of the archives with Logan next to her explaining to her how to work all the gadgets.

"We digitized all out archives last year." He informed her "You can pull all the remote footage right up on screen. What is it exactly you're looking for?" He asked

"An incident from 1953, if it ever happened – at the old Salvatore boarding house." She replied

Logan's phone ran and he excused himself. He gave her a brief on what she had to do before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

Elena sat searching for the video when she finally saw it, June, 1953. She clicked on it and watched the black and white news report

"This is Franklin Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore Boarding House, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy. Ok, they're bringing out the bodies. See if you can get closer. Is that the niece and nephew?" He asked the camera man

The camera zoomed it on what looked like Stefan and Ramona, but in old clothes, and longer hair, she gasped and paused the news report looking at the boy and young girl hiding in the shadows.

When she got home, her head was filled with crazy thoughts, she picked up her diary and began to write.

**_Dear diary, I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There's nothing that defies rational thought._**

"Logan?" Jenna called to her date.

Quickly he tucked the pocket watch from Jeremy's room. He walked out and saw the boy standing there arms crossed over his chest

**_People are supposed to be who they say they are. And not lie or hide their true selves._**

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked annoyed

"I was just looking for the bathroom." He lied

**_It's not possible. I'm not a believer, i can't be. But how can i deny what's right in front of me? Someone who_**_**never grows old...**_

**_Never gets hurt..._**

She wrote again. She thought back to the night of the football game where Jeremy had cut Stefan's hand with the bottle, but when she looked again it was completely fine

**_Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained..._**

The other flashback was when they had first met at the party and his eyes darkened and deep veins appeared under his eyes.

**_Girls bitten..._**

Next was when Ramona, Elena and Caroline had been in the bathroom at the party and they saw Damon's bite marks.

Ramona…

She thought about all the times she would get worried or concerned about anything they talked about involving her family. Was this what she had been hiding from her as well?

**_Bodies drained of blood..._**

The final flashback was when she talked to Matt about Vicki being attacked and he said that she said she thought it was a Vampire. Everything finally connected.

Vicki sat depressed in the dark cemetery whilst everyone was getting stoned and really drunk.

"Donovan?" Tony offered her a beer.

"No, I'm good." She denied it

Suddenly the music stopped from their pickup truck just a little away into the forest, all of them were too lazy to get up and check.

Vicki rolled her eyes and got up walking to the car leaning in flicking the music back on, she was about to leave when she saw a black figure standing at the back of the car, he was groaning and coughing. He did not sound good.

"Hey, man, you ok?" Vicki asked

"Come here." Damon coughed

"You don't look good." Vicki noted

"Come closer." he coughed "I have something – that I have to tell you." he groaned falling into her arms

"Whoa, whoa. I got you. It's ok. It's ok." She soothed him

* * *

Damon suddenly bit her neck, she was in too much shock to even make noise, but Damon still covered her mouth so she didn't make a sound.

Stefan made sure Ramona was sleeping comfortably. Tyler had brought her back to the house. She was still a little shaken by her near death experience. So she said goodbye to Tyler took a nice relaxing shower and made her way to sleep. Stefan was glad she did not go downstairs to cellar. He didn't know how he would tell her that Damon had escaped or that he had killed Zach. He didn't think she could possibly take anymore right now.

He heard a car pull up outside of his house, he ran out there and saw Elena waiting outside of the door.

"What are you?" She demanded

* * *

**Chapter 5! Review please! I want to know what you think and if this story is even worth adding more chapters to. **


	6. Chapter 6 Lost Girls

**Here you guys go! Enjoyy! **

Chapter 6

**_It was a nice, sunny day in Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864. Stefan and Ramona walked out and saw the guests arriving outside as their carriage pulled up. _**

**_"Are you excited to see the guest that are arriving Brother?" Ramona's smiled and looked up at her much taller brother._**

**_He nodded. "Yes, Ramona I'm very happy to have the guest arrive." He looked up as the carriage stopped. _**

**_"Do you think they'll like me?" She asked suddenly. Stefan chuckled and fixed the hat Ramona had on her head to keep the sun off her eyes. _**

**_"Ramona they will love you, just like everyone who meets you does." Ramona giggled._**

**_First a darker skinned woman got out with a long beautiful dress, helping out a beautiful bronzed skin girl out._**

**_"You must be Miss Pierce." Stefan announced bowing slightly._**

**_Placing her hand out in front of her she replied "Please, call me Katherine." She curtsied as he took her hand._**

Back to present day, Elena and Stefan were standing just outside of the Salvatore Boarding House.

"What _are_ you?" She asked again

Stefan stared at her "You already know."

"No, I don't." Elena snapped

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here."

"It's not possible." Elena shook her head "It can't be." she added

"Everything you know..." He took a step towards her and she took one back "And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" Stefan asked

"What are you?" The brunette demanded. He waited.

"I'm a vampire." He replied

After staring at him for a long time; her heart skipped a beat. "I shouldn't have come."

"No, please." Stefan walked towards her.

She took steps back trying not to trip then she ran past him heading for the car but he was standing right in front of her.

"How did you do that?" she asked paranoid.

"Please don't be afraid of me." he begged taking her arm

"Let me go." She ordered

"Elena, there are things you have to know and understand-"

"Let me go!" She exclaimed running past him jumping into her car

"Elena, please!" He yelled turning to face her. He heard Ramona scurry out of the house.

"Stefan what's wrong?" He never answered because the second she got outside, he blurred away in search of Elena.

Driving away, she returned to her home quickly slamming the door behind her leaning against it for a second. After calming down she walked up the stairs into the bathroom, taking a second to look in the mirror, she opened the door to his room to see him listening to music, oblivious to the world around him.

She walked into her room and sat on her bed. This had to be some kind of nightmare. Running her hands through her long hair she jumped with surprise when she heard a voice behind her.

"Elena." He appeared

She attempted to run out of the room, but slammed shut she breathed heavily on the door, squeezing her eyes shut tightly not wanting to see him.

"I would never hurt you." He promised "You're safe with me."

"All those animal attack?" Elena turned to face him "All those people that died-"

"No." He shook his head "That was Damon."

"Damon?" Her voice was shaking

"Yes, I don't drink human blood." He told her "that's not how I survive, but Damon does! I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Elena, do not tell anyone."

"How can you ask me that?" Elena sounded offended

"Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate me, but I need you to trust me." Stefan looked at her.

"Just go." She whispered "Just go, please. Go. If you mean me no harm, then just go." Her voice grew stronger.

"I never wanted this." Stefan back away

Elena didn't make eye contact. She felt a brush of wind and he was gone. Quickly running over to the window he had come in from, she slammed it shut.

* * *

"I want my ring." Damon ordered to Stefan as he dragged the dead bodies of the guys he had just finished eating in a pile to the side.

"Where are you?" Stefan demanded

"I'm at the sizzler." Damon joked "I had the buffet. Where's my ring?"

"I don't have it." Stefan lied "Where are you? What have you done?" he asked

"No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done; whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy." Damon set the rest of the bodies up.

"You're being careless." Stefan growled "How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?"

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan." He smirked looking around him "Where's my ring?" He grew annoyed now

"I gave it to Zach to hide." Stefan lied "Probably shouldn't have killed him

Damon paused "Ah, you almost got me." He chuckled "Where is it?" he lowered his voice

"I'll get it back, but I need time." Stefan replied

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome! Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop is Elena's house." he grinned

"I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to kill you." Stefan glared

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart." Damon threatened

"Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?" Stefan had him there

"Just get it." Damon didn't have a comeback so he hung up and looked over at Vicki who was coughing and groaning, she was alive "You just don't wanna die do you?"

* * *

"You said you would explain everything." Elena stated as her and Stefan sat outside of Mystic Grill. "That's why I asked you to meet me here." Stefan nodded. "When you Google 'Vampire' you get a world of fiction, what's the reality?" she asked

"I can tell you anything you want to know." Stefan promised

"I know you eat garlic." Elena stated

"Yes." he confirmed

"And somehow, sunlight is not an issue." She added.

"We have rings that protect us." Stefan replied showing her his.

"Crucifixes."

"Decorative."

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors."

"Myth."

"You said you don't kill to survive." Elena remembered last night.

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon." he informed her "He can be very powerful."

"And yet you and Ramona still let him get involved with Caroline." Elena was annoyed

"Forcing Damon not to do something is more dangerous, trust Me." he looked at her

"He was hurting Caroline!" Elena exclaimed

"He was feeding on her." Stefan lowered his voice "He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her." He explained "If he wanted to kill her, he would have."

"Is that supposed to make it ok?" She asked irritated

"No." Stefan quickly shook his head "None of this is ok, Elena. I know that."

"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon…and Ramona?" She asked sipping her coffee.

"Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore." He added

"Not anymore?" Elena questioned

"There was a time when this town was... very much aware of Vampires, and it didn't end well for anything. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone." He looked at her begging

"I can't promise that." She crossed her arms

"Elena... Give me today." He begged "I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know." he looked at her "It'll be your choice."

"What about Ramona? She doesn't wear a ring." Stefan looked down.

"Ramon isn't a vampire, Elena." She was confused.

"Well- then how is she alive?" she asked. Stefan shook his head.

"We never knew how. She just stopped aging when she turned 17. Damon tried to go around and look for some answers but he never found it." She nodded still confused.

"Look, you can hate me for everything. But please don't hate Ramona. She asked me for weeks to tell you the truth and I begged her not to say anything. She has been through this before every time we had to move somewhere new. But Ramona feels safe here, and she's made a life here. Please don't let my mistake affect your friendship."

* * *

Damon walked around the Salvatore Boarding House angrily searching for his ring. He took out his phone and called Stefan but it, of course, went straight to voicemail.

"Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient." He hung up "Damn it." He heard someone descending from the stairs and knew it was his baby sister. "Baby sister, where you off to so cutely?" he asked looking at her purple top and colorful maxi skirt.

Ramona looked up at her Vampire brother, who was supposed to be locked up in the cellar downstairs.

"How did you get out Damon?" Damon was a little hurt. His sister acted like she wanted him to be locked up.

"What? No, 'Hi brother! So glad you're not locked up anymore.'" Damon pouted playfully. Ramona was about to respond, if it wasn't for the unconscious brunette lying on her couch.

"Damon, WHAT DID YOU DO?" She frightenly screamed at her brother so loud that he had to cover his ear.

"Calm down, she's not dead." He said calmly. Ramona almost smacked him.

"Damon. What did you do to Vickie?"

"I had a little snack at the cemetery; it was not a big deal. Alright?" She looked at him with her arms crossed.

"Alright, so I killed them. But Vicki isn't."

"Damon. I can't- can't just stand here and pretend like everything is alright." She went to walk away but he stopped her. "Baby Girl? You can't tell anyone about this. Ok?"

Ramona looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Damon, I've protected your secret for a very long time because you are my brother. But I can't keep lying. Stop whatever it is you're doing with Vicki and let her go." She pulled her arm away from his strong grasp and walked out the door.

Damon sighed. It made him feel like a horrible brother whenever she was disappointed in him.

He looked over at Vicki as she lay bleeding on the couch "Aw, don't get blood on the couch." He complained walking over looking at the horrible bite mark in her neck "I got you good, didn't I?" He smirked at his handy work. "Well, you're not gonna be any fun today." He brushed her hair back "I'm so gonna regret this." he bit into his own wrist with a crunch before he put it to her mouth. She struggled but eventually gave in "Good girl." He encouraged.

* * *

"I want to show you something." Stefan said walking deeper into the forest that they stopped at.

"In the middle of nowhere?" Elena voice cracked.

"This..." He walked into a clearing "Didn't used to be nowhere. It used to be my home." he announced.

"It looks so..." She didn't know what to say.

"Old?" Stefan chuckled "It's because it is." He replied

"Wait how long have you..."

"I've been seventeen years old since 1864." he replied

"Oh my God." She breathed

"You said you wanted to know." he looked back at her "I'm not gonna hold anything back." he told her "Half a century before the boarding house was even built; this was my family's home. Damon, Ramona and I... We were born here. The Salvatore siblings, best of friends." he reminisced

**Mystic Falls 1864**

**_ A human Damon ran out with his brother throwing an American football back and forth to each other, laughing and playing around._**

**_"Wait." Stefan laughed "Where did you learn this game?" he threw the ball back._**

**_"Camp outside of Atlanta." Damon replied throwing it back "One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch!" he threw it back to Stefan._**

**_A young Ramona, ran out trying to catch up to her brothers. "Can I play Brothers?" She asked happily. Damon smiled and put his arm around his little tiny sister._**

**_"Sorry Mona. This game isn't for girls. It's way too messy and dangerous. And God knows the only thing we need is Father yelling at us for getting your pretty dress all muddy." Ramona pouted and Damon kissed her on the forehead to make her feel better. He began playing with Stefan again._**

**_"Wait a minute. Wait a minute." Stefan couldn't stop laughing holding his sides "What are the rules? What are the rules?" He exclaimed as Damon came running towards him._**

**_"Who needs rules?" Katherine walked out with Emily behind her "Mind if I join you?" She asked passing the young Ramona._**

**_"Uh, well, you could, uh – you could get hurt." Stefan nodded "My brother likes to play rough."_**

**_"Somehow, I think that you play rougher." She purred snatching the ball from his hand and running off leaving the brothers in awe._**

**_"What are we just standing here for?" Damon asked "That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased. If you don't do it, I will" He ran and Stefan followed. _**

**_Ramona called for her brothers but like always, whenever Miss Katherine Pierce made herself known, her brother would follow her around like puppy dogs. It wasn't that she didn't like Katherine. On the contrary, Katherine has become one of her close friends. It's just that she felt like something was very off with the beautiful brunette. Something she doesn't think she would like to find out._**

Elena listened to the story in surprise.

"You knew Katherine in 1864?" She was stunned "Damon made it seem like..."

"Damon was trying to make you think that... I was still heartbroken." He informed her "he saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it"

"All because you loved the same woman 145 years ago." She asked.

"She wasn't just any girl." Stefan replied

**_Katherine ran through the beautiful garden maze, she reached a marble statue and stopped running turning and grinning._**

**_"I win. What's my prize?" She grinned._**

**_"What would you like it to be?" A voice said behind them._**

**_Stefan grinned. "They extended your leave?" He asked_**

**_"I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." Damon looked towards Katherine._**

**_"Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring." Stefan joked hugging his brother tightly. "Ramona will be so thrilled."_**

**_"Well this works out wonderfully for me." Katherine piped up_**

**_"How is that, Ms. Katherine?" Damon asked_**

**_"Now I have the both of you to keep me entertained." She grinned "First and foremost, I need someone to escort me to the founders ball."_**

**_Damon and Stefan both agreed to take her, which had the brunette smirking._**

**_She turned around. "The smart and kind Salvatore Brothers both come to my rescue. How will I ever choose?" _**

"She chose me. I escorted her to the ball, at the original Lockwood Mansion."

"The first founder's party... Where you signed the registry." Elena put the pieces together

"I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her." He shrugged.

"So he was upset." Elena asked

"That's the thing with Damon, he doesn't get mad, he gets even." Stefan looked at her.

* * *

Ramona was sitting at the booth with her boyfriend, trying to pretend that everything was going fine. But her mind kept going back to what her brother was doing back at the house. Tyler put down his burger and looked over at his loving girlfriend.

"Ramona? Babe?" He touched her hand and she jumped out her daze.

"Sorry, was I dozing off again?" She gave a worried look.

"This is the third time. Is everything alright?" He asked concerned. She sighed. She didn't want to lie to him. She hated lying, but what would she do?

She shook her head. "It's nothing. It's just things that are going on at home. My brothers can be quite a handful. And I haven't heard back from my Uncle Zach in a while. I don't even know where he is." She technically was not lying. Tyler nodded.

"Well, I'm sure everything will work itself out and I will be the first to say that I am not a big fan of Stefan." He admitted and she sighed knowing it was true. He took her small hand in his.

"But I am willing to come to some truce… for you." He smiled at her stunned eyes. He didn't want to bring any more stress to his girlfriend so if this would save some, he would do it,

"Really?" he nodded and laughed as she ran over to his side of the booth and sat on his lap. She slowly and passionately kissed her boyfriend. She loved the feeling of his lip on her soft pouty ones. Tyler's arms quickly wrapped around her small dainty waist and kept her sat on his lap. Tyler was very surprised that he and Ramona were in this position in the middle of the busy Grill. She was very conscious of PDA. They pulled away quickly when they heard a voice clear their throat. They saw an older couple sitting in a booth next to them. They didn't exactly have the kindest look on their faces. Ramona blushed madly as he chuckled.

"Hey" he breathed in her ear and it made her shiver. "How about we go somewhere more private?" she pulled away and looked into his soft chocolate eyes. She smiled and nodded.

They finished their meal and Tyler grabbed her hand and they made their way to his car.

* * *

Vicki came down the stairs, drying her hair after her shower, taking a look at herself in the mirror. She was confused to see no bite marks on her neck.

"What did you give me?" Vicki asked looking at Damon

"Some blood." He replied not looking at her "You loved it."

"I did?" She asked looking around the dark house "Wait. How did we get here?" She asked

"We were in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you same blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down." He grinned standing in front of her

"Ok. Um, but first, can I have another hit?" She asked "That blood was so good."

"Only if I can." He wiggled his eye brows.

Damon bit into his wrist again and gave it to her. She grabbed it into her mouth sucking and sucking, while holding her wrist out for him and he crunched down too

* * *

"What Damon wants, Damon usually gets." Stefan continued. "I didn't know at the time but…turns out that night…Katherine was with him too.

"So he stole her from you, not the other way around?" Elena looked at him.

"Turns out…she wasn't ours to steal."

**_Katherine and Stefan were kissing in her bedroom when she pushed him back against the bed._**

**_"I will love you forever." He promised touching her face._**

**_"Forever is a very long time, you know." Katherine replied responding to his touch_**

**_"Not long enough." He countered_**

**_The last thing Stefan remembered that night was Katherine's face turning dark; he woke up in the morning to see Emily tightening Katherine's corset dress._**

**_"Good morning. Clear the room, please." She shooed Emily away._**

**_"You're upset." She noted._**

**_"Your face, it was like a demon." He creased his eye brows only remembering bits and pieces._**

**_"But you're not afraid." She walked over to him._**

**_"Get away from me." Stefan demanded about to run when she compelled him._**

**_"It doesn't change the way you feel about me." She compelled him in a smooth voice "You will_** **_not tell anyone."_**

**_"I-" she placed a finger on his lips_**

**_"Shh." She whispered continuing to look in his eyes "We will go on exactly as we have."_**

**_"Yes. We will go on." Stefan repeated mindlessly_**

**_"You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefan." She gushed. "You, me Ramona and Damon."_**

"Katherine could control my mind; and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together forever. Didn't work out that way, but... Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other... Like it or not." Stefan shrugged, talking to Elena pulling Damon's ring out of his hiding place.

"Is that Damon's ring?" Elena asked

"I took it from him, but I have to give it back." Stefan explained

"No, don't, Stefan." Elena exclaimed "Keep it hidden."

"Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way he knows how he can hurt me." Stefan looked down again

"And how is that?" Elena asked

"By hurting you." He looked intensely into her eyes.

"And…what about Ramona. What happened to her through all of this?"

Stefan face changed into remorse as he thought back on how he and Damon treated their only sister. "Katherine was always great when it came to Ramona. It was very easy for them to become friends. I always thought Katherine just compelled her. But that wasn't possible. She never did anything to hurt her physically. But there were sometimes where Katherine was just selfish. It would be weeks and sometimes months, she would compel us to stay away from Ramona. I would hear Ramona crying sometimes at night and I would feel horrible about it. But the compulsion never let me go to her. Katherine was always there by her side though. She kind of took care of her more than Damon and I did." He sighed. Elena felt bad for the poor girl.

"So she knew…about Katherine being a vampire." He nodded.

"She was one of the first to know. But Katherine never compelled her to not tell anyone- or well couldn't. I guess she knew that Ramona would not tell." Elena nodded but then was confused.

"What do you mean it was impossible for Katherine to compel her?"

Stefan paused. "Ramona can't be compelled."

* * *

Ramona was sitting on Tyler's couch as he grabbed them both something to drink. He came back with two beers in each hand. Ramona smiled but it went away when she saw what was in his hands.

"Here we go." He handed the beer to her but she never took it. "What? You don't like beer? Because I got something much stronger." He smirked.

"No. I … just don't drink." She said shyly to him. She hoped he didn't get turned off and send her on her way. Tyler smiled at her shyness and put down the beers. He sat down next to her and gently caressed her neck, making her look up at his gentle eyes. "I find that very, very sexy, Miss Salvatore." He smiled at her surprised look. She smiled and leaned closer to him. She could feel his breathe near her lips and it made her breathless. She looked down Tyler's own lips and he finally couldn't take it. He leaned over and their lips met. They moved in sync, as they shifted their heads slightly. Tyler moved his free hand to her hip and helped her lay down on the comfy couch. He placed his body on top, making sure his weight was not hurting her. He smiled when he felt her hand run into his hair. She gently pulled and it made him growl low in his throat. Tyler released her lips and moved down to her smooth neck.

Ramona's breathe hitched as she felt Tyler gently nip at her skin. Her hands released his hair and they traveled down to his strong shoulder and back. Tyler pulled back and grabbed his shirt tossing it off and to the side of the couch. Ramona blushed as she saw his perfect body on top of hers. Her hands felt like they had a mind of their own as they started at the top of his shoulder and traveled, slowly, down to the top of his jeans.

Tyler growled and pulled her arms away and leaned to connect their lips once more. You could hear the sensual loving noise of their lips pressed together as the time went on. Tyler hand let go of the side of her neck and traveled down to the valley of her breast and gently squeezed one of her breast. She started to pant and arched her back. His other hand went down to her jeans and popped her button open.

Ramona's senses kicked in and she pulled away from Tyler, sitting back on the couch. Both of them were panting heavily. "What's wrong?" Tyler asked confused. He has done this with girls more than he could count and they never pulled away like she had.

Ramona sighed. "I'm sorry. But I'm just…" she trailed off embarrassed. How was she supposed to tell him?

Tyler seemed to catch on to what she was trying to say and pulled her hand away from her face. He gently kissed her forehead and laid his against hers. "I'll wait. As long as you want. Alright? You don't need to worry about anything." She looked up. She didn't want to say this but…

"But…you're just so used to girls giving you what you want. What if you get bored and you decide to-"he cut her off by giving her a sweet kiss. He pulled away and chuckled at her dream like face.

"You, Ramona Salvatore are all I want. And I will wait for as long as you want. Okay?" he wasn't mad that she had said what she said. He knew his record with relationships wasn't the greatest but for her…he was willing to change.

* * *

Later on that night, Damon and Vicki were slow dancing close in each other's arms while she cried.

"My mom spends most of her time in Virginia beach with Pete. He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering." she sniffled.

"Your life is so pathetic." Damon said being very insensitive.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when I think of my future, I just come up blank." She admitted.

"You are so damaged." He pulled her back, drying her tears

"Yep." She whispered

"I mean, you don't have one hint of self-esteem." Damon rested his forehead on hers

"Nope, none." She replied

"I think I know what can help you." He said placing both of his hands on her neck.

"What's that?" She looked into his bright blue eyes

"Death." He replied, snapping her neck. Her body lay dead on the floor.

Damon was playing around with the sunlight in the room, waiting for the lame girl to wake up. He turned when he heard her cough.

"What happened? We were dancing and then-" She rubbed her neck

"And then I killed you." Damon smirked

"What?"

"You're dead." He replied

"I'm dead?" She looked at him in disbelief

"Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process." He announced, sitting on a desk

"You're wasted." Vicki stood up grabbing her jeans almost stumbling.

"You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky." He warned her.

"Ok, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home." She rubbed her head.

"You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful." Damon warned her

"Just move." She shoved past him.

"Look you're already falling apart." He smirked

"And I'm going home now." Vicki said walking towards the door

"OK, fine. I'm just warning you." He stopped himself "Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house."

"Yeah, whatever." Vicki walked downstairs

"Bye." Damon called laughing to himself "If you see Elena, tell her I said hi. And if you see Stefan, tell him to call me."

* * *

Tyler drove Ramona home after watching a movie at his house. He had late workouts at school that night. He didn't want the night to end but he did have to keep up with football.

He pulled up to the driveway, got out and opened the door for the petite girl. He walked her to the door and waited as she opened the door.

"Well, I had a very fun night. Thank you for taking me out." His girl smiled sweetly at him and he swears his heart melted.

"I am sorry for cutting it short…but have workouts tonight. I call you tomorrow and will do something alright?" she nodded and moved closer to him. Tyler grabbed her waist and pulled her body closer. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss. They pulled away after a minute.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Tyler."

"Goodnight Babe." He pulled her into another kiss before finally making himself leave her front door. She watched him as he got into his car until she couldn't see him anymore as he drove away.

* * *

Damon came up behind Logan and bit savagely into his neck sending Logan lifelessly to the floor. If anyone was going to kill his brother, it was going to be him.

Damon dropped to his knees and pulled out a wooden bullet out of his brother's chest "its wood. They know." he informed him "my ring." He demanded

Stefan reluctantly reached it out of his pocket and handed it to Damon whom slid it on his finger happily. Suddenly Stefan cried out.

"Vicki, no!" He yelled

Vicki pulled back from drinking Logan's delicious blood "I'm sorry." She apologised before running away.

"Oops." Damon joked standing up and walking over to Logan's body grabbing the compass and swiftly walking away.

Stefan explained everything to Elena about what had happened tonight she was in tears after the events.

"I'm so sorry." Stefan took her hands. He was sorry for not being able to stop Vicki, for involving her in his vampire life, for everything.

"I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but... I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry. I-I just can't..." She sobbed running into her house and locking the door.

* * *

**Mhhh...not as much Ramona as i would have liked to be honest. But Tyler and her do get a little hot and heavy! Oh la la! But dont worry I will have another chapter up maybe in a couple minutes! Hope you guys liked it! Review Review REVIEWW!**


	7. Chapter 7 Haunted

**I didnt do this before and I apologize. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Emilee, WolfWillow96, Graciiee, Alanna of Stormhold, AND TinyDancer365 FOR REVIEWING AND READING MY STORY. iT REALLY MEANT ALOT TO ME 3 :)**

**I DONT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. ONLY OWN RAMONA SALVATORE! 3 ENJOYYY!**

Chapter 7

Tyler Lockwood was walking out of the gym, showered after a nice work out. He said goodbye to his teammates, who were getting into their cars, before doing the same.

"Hi, Ty." A familiar female voice came from behind him.

"Whoa, Vicki!" He said surprised looking towards the girl "Everyone's looking for you." He reminded her

"I know." Her voice broke.

"What's wrong, Vic?" He asked concerned.

"I'm so cold." She stated looking up at him with dark eyes.

"Are you on drugs?" He asked "Everyone thinks you're off on a bender."

"I wish." Vicki mumbled

Tyler paused. "What happened in those woods, Vicki? Those kids that were killed, what did you see?"

"I'm so scared." She whispered breaking into sobs.

"Come here." He hugged her to his body. "I'll take you home." he said pulling back to start the car.

"I can't control it." She held on to him.

"What are you on?" He pulled her back but she was strong "What drugs did you take?"

"I want it." She kissed his neck "I am so hungry, Ty." She told him through clenched teeth.

"Ok, look, I'll get you something to eat." He pried himself away from her. "Just sit back." he added "Look, let's just get you home, Vicki."

Vicki! What the hell is wrong with you?" He exclaimed as she started to hiss and growl. Her face morphing into a monster.

He fell backwards out of his car onto concrete, and suddenly Vicki launched on top of Tyler angling his neck back so she'd be able to bite it. She was suddenly removed from him.

"Ah! Let go of me!" She ordered.

Tyler quickly stood up and went to run but was blocked by the blue eyed Vampire "What's going on here, Stefan? What's wrong with her?"

"You don't talk." Damon ordered him.

"Screw you, dude." Tyler glared at the older brother.

"Dude' really? 'dude'. What the hell does my sister see in you?" Damon grimaced.

"Damon, don't." Stefan ordered holding Vicki.

"Oh come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot?" Damon asked

Damon was surprised when the jocks fist hit him directly in his jaw, nothing hurt, but Damon was very annoyed that this punk had the nerve to actually strike him.

"Oh! Don't you hurt him." Vicki ordered Damon to stop.

Damon grabbed him around his neck making sure he put extra pressure, but not so much that he would pass out or die.

"Forget what you saw here tonight." Damon compelled him "None of us were here." He finished

Damon threw Tyler over his car, the teen lay in pain where he was just slammed against the concrete. He stood up and looked around. Why was he laying in pain in a parking lot?

* * *

Elena woke up the next morning feeling slightly confused. She didn't know how she felt about Stefan, or really about everything that has been going on. She was startled out of her thoughts by her cellphone. She picked it up without looking at who it was.

"Yea?"

"Elena?" A soft, elegant voice rung in her ears. Elena sighed. She wasn't sure how she felt about Ramona at this point either.

"Hey, Ramona." She said through the phone. There was a slight pause before Ramona continued.

"Stefan told me about what happened and I just wanted to know if you would like to talk."

"Ramona I-"Elena was cut off. "Just give me a few minutes to explain to you my side of things please? You have been a very good friend. One that I have not had in a very long time and…I don't want to lose your trust. Please, let's talk." The young Brit begged to her. Elena wanted to object but somehow this girl could make anyone do whatever she wanted.

"Ok. It's fine. We can talk."

"Great! So I'll pick you up in 30. Thank you so much Elena!" She quickly hung up. Elena smiled.

Ramona sighed as she hung up the phone. This secret was destroying everything and it wasn't even about her friendship. She was losing her relationship with her brothers as well. All Stefan really cares about now is Elena. Damon is always up to no good and while he was never a good guy all the time, it was never this bad. Ramona had never seen her brother this bad and honestly it scared her.

Half an hour later, she was dressed for the day and on her way to pick up Elena. Elena walked out a few minutes after Ramona honked the horn.

"Hey." Ramona's voice was cautious. She didn't know how Elena would react. Elena smiled and said hello. She seemed ok.

"So you wanted to talk?" Ramona nodded.

"I feel horrible about how you found out about my brothers. I told Stefan from the get go that this was a bad idea. But…I knew that after that day that you guys met, there was no way he was going to let you go. You're it for him, Elena. He would ask me every day if this was the right thing to do. If I approved of this vampire, human relationship. But Stefan is honestly the safest vampire you can be with. Now I'm not trying to tell you to get back together with my brother. All I am saying is…don't be so hard on him. He was going to tell you…he just wanted to find the best way to do it." Ramona explained.

Elena didn't know what to say. While she still had feelings for Stefan, what was she to do with this new information?

"And… I wanted to tell you as well. I actually wanted to be there when Stefan would tell you. I don't know if he told you but- I never really had many friends. Damon took me wherever he went, so whenever we went to a new place I would make friends. But…Damon would either get bored or he'd find some way to screw our stay up and we would have to leave; Start somewhere new and then I would have to start the friendships all over again." She continued sadly.

"If all Damon did was ruin your life…why do you still love him the way you do?"

She paused. "Damon is my best friend. I have a stronger bond with him then I do with Stefan. We've always done everything together. It didn't matter the age difference. He always took me everywhere he went. But it all went pretty bad when Katherine came along. Stefan and Damon were so…infatuated by her; they almost forgot they had a sister. I mean Katherine was there most of the time to keep me company. I honestly felt like she was a big sister to me. When Damon left he made sure I left with him. I guess he wanted to repay for all the times he left me hanging for Katherine." Ramona looked over Elena to see if she was listening.

"I love my brothers. They are all I have left and no matter what they have done, I will always be there for them. But I will warn you…don't get too close to Damon. I know how he is and I know how he works. He will want to get to you just to spite Stefan. Please, Elena I am asking you this as a concerned sister, don't get in between them. I've seen the horror of what that has done to my brothers before and I don't want them to go through that again." The young Brit pleaded.

"You don't have to worry…about anything. I don't think that a relationship with Stefan will be happening anytime soon. And the thought of Damon…is slightly revolting. No offense." Ramona giggled.

"I understand you not wanting to get involved in any of this. You have a lot going on as it is."

Elena smiled. "And I do get why you did what you did. I would anything for my brother too. So…I don't blame you for anything." Ramona was glad Elena felt this way.

"Thank you."

"By the way, what did Stefan do with Vicki. Is she ok?" Elena was worried for a new vampire.

"Yea, I think so. We can stop by before school if you want. We still have some time left?" She said checking the hour. Elena agreed and they were on their way to the Boarding House.

* * *

"Vicki, where are you?" Matt asked surprised and happy that his sister was calling him "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." She assured him

"Tell me where you are, I'll come and get you."

"No." Vicki replied softly "Matty, I just need some time to figure things out. Just know that I'm ok, ok? Please don't worry about me." Vicki hung up afterwards.

Stefan took his phone back from Vicki and placed it on the desk in front of him. Damon sat across from them in front of a window that was covered to protect her from the sun.

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here." Vicki complained "Why can't I just go home?" She whined.

"Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone." Stefan tried to reason with her.

"There nothing about that Logan guy I killed in here." Damon threw the newspaper down while playing around with the compass "Not a word. Someone's covering it up."

"What is that?" Vicki was curious.

"This is a very special, very old compass." He explained "What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?" He asked Stefan.

"Well, if you're so worried that somebody is onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?" His younger brother said thinking about how great it would be if Damon did leave.

"We should all be worried."

Vicki sat up "Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" She held her stomach.

"Here." Stefan handed her a mug full of metallic liquid.

Vicki smelt it before looking up surprised "What is it?" She asked

"It's what you're craving." Stefan replied.

"Huh, don't lie to the girl." Damon smirked "but it will do in a pinch, right, Stef?"

"What is it?" Vicki took another sniff

"Yeah, what is it?" Damon joked "Is it skunk? St. Bernard? Bambi?"

"Give it a try." Stefan encouraged and she did

"She's new." Damon shook his head "She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff."

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" Vicki asked pulling the mug away.

"Because it's wrong to pray on the innocent, Vicki." Stefan explained glaring at Damon.

"You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory afterwards." Damon shrugged "It's so easy." he looked at Vicki and she looked like she preferred that better.

"No, no, no." Stefan looked frustrated "There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, ok?" He looked at Vicki "It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is eternity." Stefan explained

"Don't listen to him." Damon rolled his eyes "He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase." Damon made it sound so easy.

"Hey, look at me." Stefan order the young Vampire "We choose out own path, our values and out actions, they define who we are."

"Ok, Count Deepak." Damon got up "I am out of here."

"Can I have some more?" Vicki asked Stefan licking her lips.

Damon walked to the bottom of the stairs. He opened the door and saw the two young girls before they had a chance to open it themselves.

"Hey baby sis." He smiled sweetly and looked over at Elena with hungry eyes.

"We are here to see Stefan." Ramon pushed past him. She was still upset with him.

"Good morning to you too, Little Miss. 'I'm on a Mission'." Damon called to them both crossing his arms.

"How you can be so arrogant and glib after everything you've done." Elena glared at him.

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a Vampire _glib_ and _arrogant_?" He looked over at Ramona amused.

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead." She argued

"Yes, you would."

"But I'm not." Elena looked at him.

"Yet." He glared.

"OK stop it, Damon where is Stefan. I need to talk to him."

"He's upstairs singing "The Rain in Spain." Knock yourselves out." He walked past both of them, giving a longing look to Elena as she walked inside. Damon turned and smirked but all he got was his little sister's upset frown as she shut the door.

"Stefan? Stef?" She heard his footsteps from upstairs as he descended the stairs. "Where is Vicki? We wanted to know how she was doing." Ramon asked for both of them.

He nodded. "She is safe."

"So what happens now? Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town." Elena explained.

"I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she respond to this." He explained to the young girls.

"Well what am I supposed to tell everyone that I care about? I can't keep lying to them."

"I am going to keep her here until I know she is safe." He promised.

"How long will that be?" Vicki stood at the top of the stairs an annoyed look on her face.

"Hey, Vicki." Elena smiled "How are you?"

"How am I?" Vicki smirked "You're kidding, right?"

"Ok well. Now that we know how you are, we are headed to school. Unless you want to stay? "She asked her brunette friend, who nodded. "Ok well, I will see you guys later." She smiled at Vicki but she never returned it. Vicki hated her for being with Tyler and Ramona could feel it. She quickly kissed Stefan on the cheek and walked outside and to her car.

* * *

The Lockwoods sat in the Mystic Grill talking about the incident that had occurred.

"We should never have trusted that Logan... Weasel with the watch." Mayor Lockwood announced annoyed.

"How many are we dealing with?" Mrs Lockwood asked playing with her hair. Something she did when she was nervous.

"Well, the Coroner thinks one. Something about the wound radius and the jaw pattern..." He said what he was told.

"Are we in danger?" Mrs Lockwood asked "I mean, if it found the watch, then it knows we know and it could come after us. A-and should I even be saying 'it'? Or... or is it a he or a she?" she asked frustrated.

"If it has any historical knowledge of the town, then it'll know where the watch came from, so yes, we could very much be in danger." Mayor Lockwood said to his wife

"So what do you we do?" She asked concerned.

"Just keep it quiet. We can't have the entire town aware of this. We need to find him before he finds us." He replied.

Damon smiled as he sat up at the bar, eaves dropping on the conversation the Mayor and his wife were having.

* * *

Matt walked through the crowd of people who were getting the school hyped for its annual Halloween party; he walked to his locker, placing his things inside when Tyler came over.

"Hey, Man." Tyler smiled at him

"Hey." Matt replied not looking up.

"I heard they're putting together a search party for Vicki." Tyler stated.

"She just called." Matt explained "She's ok."

"Oh Good. That's great." Tyler nodded "I figured you must be going out of your mind."

"A little bit, yeah." Matt nodded

"I was just gonna offer, you know, if there's anything I could do." Tyler shrugged

"I appreciate it..." Matt nodded.

Caroline merrily skipped through the crowd of students over to her dark skinned friend holding a bag out in front of the witch.

"I have got your costume." Caroline sang happily as Bonnie took the bag "It's all here."

Bonnie reached into the bag and pulled out a witch costume "Seriously?" she asked

"Come on." The blonde complained "Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have fun, you know, just some silly, fluffy, Damon free fun."

Bonnie reached into the bag again and pulled out the familiar pendant "Hey, isn't this the one you got from Damon?"

"Yep." Caroline nodded "Wear it. Toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone." She explained carelessly "Hey, have you seen Elena?" She looked at Bonnie "Do we know what she is wearing?"

"I was with Grams all weekend." Bonnie shrugged "I haven't spoken to her, maybe she's with Stefan."

"Riding to his castle on his white horse." Caroline rolled her eyes

"Don't be bitter, it provokes wrinkles..." Bonnie smirked.

"Hey girls." A chipper Angelic accent made both girls turn around. Ramona bright smile beamed on her face.

"Oh good, you're here. Where is Elena?" Caroline asked.

"…with Stefan." Ramona paused before saying.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Of Course. Well what are you wearing to the Halloween party tonight?"

Ramona smiled. "It's a surprise. You will just have to wait and see." She smiled cheekily. She looked through the crowd of students and finally found the one she was looking for. "Well I will leave you ladies now. Have someone to see." She waved and sauntered off to greet her boyfriend who was talking to someone from the football team.

She walked up behind Tyler and covered his eyes with her hands. She giggled quietly as he stopped mid-sentence. He stood up on her tippy toes and leaned closer to his ear. Her sweet breathe tickled his neck.

"Guess carefully…and you'll get something sweet in return." Her angelic voice whispered.

Tyler silently groaned and smirked, grabbing her hands that were still covering his eyes.

"Hmm…Jessica? No wait, Tiki. – Nope, it's Caroline." The hands covering his eyes disappeared and smacked him playfully on the back. He smiled and turned around and saw his brunette beauty staring back at him.

"So where is my reward?"

She giggled. "You didn't guess right. Sucks to be you." She pouted playfully.

He chuckled. "Babe, of course I knew it was you. Who else would I have guessed?" She shrugged and he chuckled again. He leaned closer and so that his forehead touched hers. "You know your it for me, sweetheart." She smiled and finally placed her lips on his for a sweet kiss. Tyler's conversation completely forgotten as the two lovebirds shared a lovable kiss in the middle of the hallway. They didn't pull away until a teacher walked by and scowled at the two for such PDA. Ramona hid her face in Tyler's shoulder embarrassed. He pulled her away and caressed her face. He placed one more kiss on her lips before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and walking her to class.

"So…any ideas for your costume tonight?" He asked casually.

"Like I told Caroline and Bonnie you are just going to have to wait until tonight." She smiled. Tyler playfully rolled his eyes and led her to class.

* * *

Stefan slid another drink towards Vicki, Elena watched as she sat watching them.

"Coffee is our friend." Stefan explained "it's the caffeine, it circulates through our veins and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch."

"well, what if I wanna drink human blood?" Vicki asked.

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at a time." Stefan replied

"Oh God." Vicki held her head "Don't start with the whole twelve step thing... School counsellor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me." She was fed up.

"It can work." Stefan nodded "It's your choice, Vicki."

"So you've never tasted human blood?" Vicki asked skeptical

"Not in a long time." he looked at Elena carefully.

"How long?" She pried

"Year and years." Stefan replied "I'm not proud of my past behavior." he admitted

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away?" She asked "it's like a have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead..." Stefan pointed the way and she left.

"I'm going to... uh... I'm gonna get get some more blood." Stefan told "I'll be quick." He picked up the cup and walked off to get more blood. Elena stayed seated waiting for Stefan to come back. She got bored and stood up and looked around the big house.

"False alarm." Vicki walked back in the room "my bodies feeling really funky." She explained "it's a good funk, but it's weird."

"Hmm, who are you calling?" Elena asked as Vicki pulled out her phone.

"Jeremy." Vicki replied casually

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore." Elena shook her head being protective over her little brother.

"Oh come on, don't you start." Vicki rolled her eyes "I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see."

"Even though you could hurt him?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"I would never hurt Jeremy." Vicki growled hanging up.

"I know you think that but I can't take the risk." Elena explained "you're gonna have to let Jeremy go now."

"Oh! oh really?" Vicki asked smirking "And how long have you been preparing a 'you're not good enough' speech? I'm presuming it predates the whole vampire thing..." her anger took over.

"All I am saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it." Elena would always protect Jeremy.

"Or what?" Vicki grabbed Elena by her throat holding her against a door frame. "Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch." She said right in Elena's face "You had my brother whipped for fifteen years..." Vicki stated "fifteen years." she repeated "and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see... just so you know." she growled "And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I want to see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping you little head off. You go it?" Vicki threatened her before letting her go.

A little while later, Elena and Stefan were standing outside. Elena was explaining what had occurred while Stefan was gone.

"She threatened me." Elena stated appalled.

"She's on edge." Stefan defended the youngest Vampire "Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then you throw in her other issues..."

"How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?" Elena asked hoping for an answer.

"There's no rule book." Stefan shrugged

"Well, how long before you learned to control it?" Elena asked him hoping she didn't overstep her question.

"A while... but I didn't have anybody to help me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is, it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings." he explained "love, lust, anger, desire... it can all blur into one urge... hunger."

"What does that mean?" Elena was frustrated with all of this.

"It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now." Stefan shook his head "She might not be able to resist him and she could hurt him."

"Or worse." Her voice broke just thinking of what could happen.

"I'm not going to let anybody get hurt." Stefan promised

"I need to get going." Elena grabbed her bag and made her way to leave.

"Elena..." He called

"Please, Stefan. There's only so much I can take." Elena pulled away and left.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Damon asked the newly vampire as she sat in his younger brothers bedroom.

"Just contemplating the next hundred years." Vicki sat up "Why did you do it?"

"I was... bored." He admitted.

"You did this to me out of boredom?" Vicki asked

"It's one of the pitfalls of eternity." Damon shrugged

"Now I'm bored." She complained "and all I can think about is blood, I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else."

"That'll ease up." He assured her. After all he has had experience. "You've been cooped up all day. Let's go." he jerked his thumb behind him

"Where?" Vicki asked standing up

"Your life was pathetic. Your afterlife doesn't have to be." Damon smirked walking down the stairs towards the door

"What are you doing?" Stefan walked over

"She's been cooper up in your room all day, she's not Anne Frank." Damon smirked.

"No, no, no." Stefan blocked it "Hey, hey, this is not the time for this." he warned his brother.

"If you're gonna teach her. Teach her. Show her what it's all about." he pushed Stefan and went to open the door again

"She could hurt someone." Stefan looked at his older brother.

"I'm not taking her to Disneyland." Damon rolled his eyes opening the door "we're going to the front yard. Come on."

"This is a bad idea, Damon." Stefan warned his brother

"She's a Vampire, Stefan." He looked at the younger Salvatore "She should know the perks."

"Like what?" Vicki asked.

"Like..." Damon Blurred away.

"Whoa." She grinned turning to look at him. He did it again and she was even more excited to see him standing behind her "how did you do that?"

"Come on, Vicki, live a little, no pun intended." Damon encouraged.

Vicki nodded taking a run up before starting to move at fast speeds through the forest outside of the house.

"Uh." Stefan looked around for her.

"Tchh- My bad." Damon knew he did wrong. Great.

* * *

Ramona was getting dressed in her costume for the Halloween party. Her outfit was a Hot Pink Genie Costume. It was Sexy and form fitting. She picked this outfit because it was not as revealing as the other costumes were. She knew Tyler would get a kick out this outfit. She was sure of it. As she was putting on her head piece, her darling older brother happened to walk by her room. He did not look happy.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that?" He walked into the room.

"Halloween Party." She smiled up at him. She turned to face him. "What do you think?" She fully turned for him before waiting for his response.

"It looks hideous. Change" he said. Of course he lied, but he did not want her leaving the house like she was. She sighed.

"I know your lying. Damon I'm not asking for your approval. I'm going to that party."

"Not like that, you're not?" He argued.

"Damon…I am a big girl. I can take care of myself and plus Tyler will be there if anything goes wrong." He rolled her eyes.

"Oh please like that kid can protect you. And you're only seventeen." He pointed out.

"Tyler is very much capable of taking care of me," she defended her boyfriend. "And how long have I been seventeen?" he didn't respond. "Exactly." She walked over to his defensive form. She grabbed his hands and looked up at him. "Damon, I am glad that you still feel the need to be your protective self. But there is absolutely nothing you need to worry about. Remember who taught me all I know now." She smiled at him as his defensive demeanor went away. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around her slender frame.

"Of course I'm gonna worry about you. God, you're my baby sister. You're my only sister. No matter what I taught you, or how many years you've been alive with me, I will always worry for your safety." He pulled away and looked into her bright blue eyes. She smiled.

"I love you Brother. And I thank you for always taking care of me and always being there for me."

Damon shook his head. "Don't lie, Mona. You were never good at it." She was confused.

"You know I have not been here for you in a long time. I've been looking out for myself and I've just been dragging you along for years. And I do…apologize for that." She looked down. She didn't want him feeling like he was a horrible brother because he was far from that.

"No matter what you or Stefan do, you two are my brothers and I will be right by your side every time. No matter what has gone on in the past. Now stop all this mushy feeling crap. I have a party to go to." She winked at him and kissed his cheek before quickly walking out of her room and out the house. Damon listened in on her until he knew she left safely. He smiled at the youngest Salvatore. He was glad he had someone as pure and great as Ramona to keep him leveled in this world.

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie were dressed up in their costumes looking badass as ever. Tyler walked over to them, holding two drinks.

"Cider for the ladies." He held them out "it's a Lockwood special." He smirked.

"No way. Last year I was hung over until thanksgiving." Bonnie refused the drink.

"Light weight." Caroline mumbled taking a drink "I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with."

"Sounds like a plan." He tapped his drink against hers and took a drink. "Speaking out making out with someone hot have you seen my girl?" Caroline and Bonnie shook their heads but then smiled as they saw someone saunter her way up to the trio. She had a pink scarf covering her face from the nose down. All that you could see were her piercing blue eyes that looked deep into your soul. Tyler turned when he saw the two girls smile. He was taken away as he saw the beauty looking up at him.

"Miss Genie." He greeted. She tilted her head. She looked down at his costume and loved it. He looked like a very sexy Warrior and blushed thinking about the thoughts that were going through her head.

"Mr. Lockwood would like me to grant you three wishes?" She asked in a deep sultry voice that had Tyler worried that he might not be able to keep his hands off her.

"Well, Genie, I think one of my first wishes is I wish my girlfriend was here, in front of me." He walked closer and grabbed her around her waist. She smiled behind her scarf.

"Your wish is my command." Tyler grinned and lifted her up so they were eye level. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled away her scarf from her face.

"There's my beautiful girl." She grinned and they leaned closer until their lips met. Caroline and Bonnie smiled as they saw the new lovebirds. Caroline though just had to ruin the fun. "Alright, alright. Enough you too. Go get a room or something." She walked off to find that hot person to make out with.

Tyler pulled away and smiled up at her glowing face. She was too beautiful. "Come on lets have some fun." He led her around the party.

* * *

Mayor Lockwood and his wife were sitting in Mystic Grill later that night. They were both dressed in Halloween Costumes.

"How many martinis have you had?" Mayor Lockwood asked his wife.

"Oh don't start with me." She moaned not wanting to get sass from her husband.

"Can we go now?" He looked at his watch "We're late for the Halloween party. Let's go."

"So go ahead. I would like to finish my drink."

He rolled his eyes at his almost drink wife, rose from his seat and left the bar. She followed him with her eyes as he left but something caught her eye. Sexy bright blue eyes caught hers. She blushed as he gave her a sexy smirk. She turned back around and was even more surprised when the man with the bright blue eyes was sitting right in front of her.

"Let me guess." He started looking at her Halloween costume "Daisy Buchanan." he guessed and guessed correctly "I love a good 'Gatsby' look."

"I've met you before." She remembered. "aren't you Caroline Forbes' boyfriend?"

"Ah, she had a school girl crush on me..." Damon shrugged "It was cute, but I had to let her down, easy."

"Its Damon, right?" She asked

"Oh you remember." He wiggled his eye brows.

"Well you have a face that's hard to forget." She flirted "What's your last name, Damon?" She asked curiously

"Salvatore." He replied

"Salvatore." She repeated

"Mm hmm." He nodded

"Are you any relation to Zach?" She asked

"Zach's my uncle." He leaned forward and attempted to compel the woman "How do you know Zach?"

"Are you ok?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I think there's something in my eye." He then preceded to rub his eyes.

"Well, I know Zach from the founders council." Mrs. Lockwood stated. "You know the Salvatore's were one of this towns original settler."

"Yes, they were." Of course Damon knew that. "I wasn't aware that Zach was a member, I just recently moved back home and haven't really had a chance to meet many of his friends."

"Well, will you tell him to return my calls?" She asked "I've left several messages."

"Zach went out of town for a bit." Damon lied "But if it's about the Vervain..." He lowered his voice

"You know about the Vervain?" She asked surprised

"Well I'm a Salvatore, of course I do." He chuckled at her.

"Of course." She nodded

"Cheers." Damon held his whisky glass up and clinked it with hers.

* * *

Tyler and Ramona were relaxing in a corner, talking to Matt. Tyler offered his girlfriend a sip of his Lockwood Cider but she declined. She didn't drink. She was a good girl. She spotted Elena and Jeremy walked into the party. They did not seem very happy to be there but Ramona was very excited her friend decided to come. She ran over and hugged her dear friend.

"Yay! I am so happy you could come" She said as she pulled away. "I love your outfit!"

"Thank you! Yours is very sexy. I bet Tyler loves this." Elena smirked as her friend blushed madly.

"Oh, you bet I am!" Tyler walked over and wrapped his arm around her small waist. He kissed her forehead as she leaned back on him.

"You went with last year's costume too." Matt smiled as he saw that they were both matching.

"I didn't know I was coming till a little while ago."

"Me neither." Matt nodded "And you're going as... you." He looked at Jeremy. Jeremy did not find it too funny and walked away without saying a word.

"He's not talking to me right now." Elena told Matt "We got into a fight."

"Yeah, I got into it with Vic, when she got home. I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't want to let her out of my sight." He informed her

"She's here?" Ramona asked worried as she pulled away from Tyler.

"Yeah, you can't miss her." Matt smirked "She's a vampire."

Ramona choked on her water at what Matt said. Tyler patted her on the back and asks if she was ok to which she just nodded.

"Where did Jeremy go?" She looked around concerned about her brother being alone.

"Elena, what's the matter?" Matt asked worried

"I-I've got to go." Elena quickly left.

"I'll meet up with you later. I am going to help Elena find her brother. "Ramona quickly kissed Tyler and went to Elena.

"Hey! I am here to help. Don't worry we're going to find him." Ramona tried to assure her friend.

The lights flickered to the beat of the music, as Vicki stumbled into the school.

Suddenly she was caught and shoved into an empty classroom. She looked over and caught Stefan's hazel gaze

"What you're following me now?" She glared at the older vampire.

"You didn't really give me much of a choice." Stefan countered

She tried to walk past him "You let me out of here." She ordered.

"You shouldn't be here, Vicki." He told her "Crowds like this; it makes it even harder for you to keep yourself under control."

"I'm fine." She informed him

"Really?" He looked over.

"Mm hmm." She nodded being stubborn

"No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off?" He said angrily behind the meaning. "Do you wanna know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only going to get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you."

* * *

As the night went on, Damon gradually got closer to Mrs. Lockwood. They were flirting and Damon was feeding her more and more drinks.

"So you need Vervain?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, my husband and I only have what his parents left him, and Zach had promised that he could supply us with more." Mrs Lockwood informed him

"Well, I talk to him all the time." He lied "So why don't I just ask him?"

"Hmm."

"How much do you need?" Damon asked and stirred his drink "I mean, how many people do you think?"

"Well, there's our children of course." She nodded

"Of course." Damon agreed

"And friends, family, and everyone on the council." She let him know.

"The council?" Damon questioned

"Zach knows how many." She said too much. "But I'm so late." She looked at her watch "My husband is not going to be happy with me."

"well, are you happy with your husband?" Damon gave her a look.

"You're flirting with me." She stated blushing.

"You flirted with me first." He chuckled

"True." She accepted.

"Let me escort you to the school." Damon finished his whisky "It's not safe out there, I mean, I've seen ten vampires tonight."

She laughed "well, if only the real ones were as easy to find."

"How is the search going?" Damon asked amused.

"Oh, we had the founders party and anyone who arrived during the day was eliminated as a suspect." She explained

"Oh." Damon nodded.

"And all the rest were just dead ends..." She trailed off "I gotta go."

"Ok." Damon stood up to escort her to the school as he said he would.

* * *

Elena and Ramona looked around the school trying to find Jeremy but they found a dead end.

They turned and found Vicki being escorted by Stefan.

"Oh thank God." Elena sighed happily. Ramona smiled at her brother. He looked at her outfit not approving before letting it go.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked concerned

"I lost track of Jeremy, I was worried." Elena gave Vicki a look.

"What's going on?" Matt walked over confused

"Hey, uh, everything's fine." Stefan assured him

"I told you to quit bothering me." Vicki pushed Stefan away, making it seem as though he was not leaving her alone.

"No." Elena shook her head "Vicki, don't do this." She was not amused.

"Matt, he won't leave me alone." Vicki complained to her brother about the Vampire.

"You need to back off, man." Matt protected his sister.

"Matt, it's... it's ok." Ramona assured him

"No, it's not ok. What the hell is your problem?" he shoved Stefan.

"Stefan." Elena called "She's gone." She ran hoping to find her.

Stefan went to follow and Matt grabbed him, but Stefan was faster. He grabbed Matt, shoving to the wall "I'm trying to help her." Matt sighed and let him go.

Jeremy was walking around the school aimlessly waiting for something exciting to happen before he was grabbed and shoved into a wall. Vicki was in front of him kissing him with passion and desire. The bloodlust was definitely taking over.

"Vic." Jeremy pulled back "you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry." She placed kisses on his neck "I'm sorry."

Ramona found Bonnie outside by the punch bowl. She was very surprised to see her older brother making his way over.

"Damon, do yourself a favor and don't ask me about Caroline." Ramona heard Bonnie said as she walked over.

"Bonnie, so loyal." Damon cooed

"Just stay away from her." Bonnie warned

"Where'd you get that?" Damon asked noticing his topaz crystal around her neck. Ramona looked over at her olive skinned friend and recognized the crystal as well.

"I got it from a friend." Bonnie said.

"Caroline." Damon knew the answer "You know that's mine, don't you?"

"Not anymore." Bonnie glared

"Funny." He smirked "I'd like it back, please." He was being nice for Ramona's sake.

"I'm not giving it to you." Bonnie glared "I'll give it to Caroline and she can give it to you when she feels like it."

"Or I could just take it now." Damon went to grab the pendant but when he did the crystal burned his hand like the sun. He released it immediately

Bonnie was spooked at what happened, she didn't know why it rejected Damon. She quickly ran away before Damon could do more. Ramona looked over at her brother.

"You ok?" she asked looking at his hand that was healed from the burn. Damon nodded shook off the pain.

Vicki pulled Jeremy throughout the school and out to the back. She pushed him back on the yellow buses aligned outside and preceded to kiss him lustfully.

"I was so worried about you." Jeremy told Vampire Vicki as she leaned closer to him.

"I'm fine now." She assured him "but I have to leave."

"W-what?" He stuttered "Where?"

"I've just got to get out of here." Vicki shook her head "I can't live at home with Matt, he just doesn't get it."

"No, you can't." Jeremy told her "you can't just leave."

"Come with me." She suggested "If you come with me, we can be together forever."

"Ok." Jeremy nodded

Vicki started to kiss him more passionately, but her craving for hi blood got more powerful she accidently bit his lip.

"Ow." Jeremy complained at his bleeding lip.

She took some blood on her finger and placed the bloody digit gently on her tongue, she moaned as the craving crept up her throat. That animal crap Stefan was feeding her did not compare to Human blood.

"Aren't you taking that costume a little too far?" Jeremy asked Vicki continued to stare at his bloody and then she couldn't take it anymore. She leaned forward and grabbed his bottom bloody lip in her mouth, sucking on it. "Vicki! Vicki, what the hell!" He shoved the Vampire away. Her face changed into the demon he has never seen before. "Oh my God, Stop no, Vicki!" Vicki crept closer to him.

"Vicki, no!" Elena screamed as she finally found the Vampire with her distressed brother.

Ramona ran as fast she could as she heard Elena's screams.

Vicki stalked over to brunette as Elena tried to hit her with a 2x4 which the Vampire broke in half. This made the baby vampire very angry.

Grabbing Elena's shoulders she shoved her back and made her land on pieces of broken wood, one of them actually hurting the poor girl. Vicki went to launch at her if not for Stefan holding her back. She shoved him off and quickly blurred away.

"Go!" Stefan ordered the teens "Get inside!"

Ramona opened the door to the back just as Elena grabbed Jeremy's arm and pulled him towards the open door. As she got in, Jeremy was taken from her grasp and thrown to the ground. Vicki ideal goal was to hurt Elena, if it wasn't for Ramona pushing the taller brunette away, thus getting a pair of razor sharp teeth into her soft neck. She let out a bloody scream, never feeling this intense pain before.

Suddenly Vicki let go the smaller girl's neck. Elena quickly grabbed the girl as they saw that Vicki was impaled by the piece of broken wood from before. Stefan stood behind her, looking shocked and upset that he had done what he did.

"Vicki, no!" Jeremy yelled as Stefan held him back.

"Get him out of here." Elena told Stefan as they stayed looking at Vicki dead, grey body.

Stefan nodded and pulled Jeremy away, pulling his phone and calling the one person he didn't want to call at all.

Damon smirked at the name flashing on his phone. "What?"

"I need your help." Damon smirk fell from his face.

Ramona sighed as looked down at the grey body of Vicki Donavan. She wished it did not had to end this way. She wished that Vicki would not have been as stubborn and just listened to reason. She wished for a lot.

"Hey." Elena grabbed Ramona by her slender shoulders as she saw the shorter Brit stumble.

"It's the blood loss. She probably took too much." She winced as Elena touched the tender skin.

"Yea, and it won't stop bleeding. We need to get you to the hospital.-"

"No! No hospital. I will be fine." Elena went to object but Ramona gave her a look that clearly meant to drop it.

"You should go." He told the teens "I got this."

"You did this." Elena hissed "This is your fault."

"You confuse me for something with remorse." Damon smirked but it went away as Elena pushed him and went to slap him but he quickly grabbed her hand. "None of this matters to me, none of it."

"Elena stop please." Ramona really could not deal with another fight.

"People die around you." Elena's voice broke "How could it not matter? It matters and you know it. Your sister matters to you, and she almost died protecting me tonight. And that doesn't matter to you?" She demanded. Ramona looked down with slouchy eyes. She was losing too much blood.

"You need to leave." He warned her "your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave." Ramona stumbled up on her shaky legs and put her arm around Elena.

"Elena. Go, everything will be fine. I promise." She gave the girl a small smile as Elena finally got the courage to leave. But not before making sure Ramona was fine.

Damon looked at Elena's retreating form before quickly going over to his little sister. He set her down on the ground and placed her head on his shoulders.

"You are idiot for what you did. You know that?" He chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Ramona sighed.

"I couldn't let Elena get hurt. She doesn't deserve to be part of any of this…and she is right Damon, this was your fault." He rolled his eyes. He knew it was, but he didn't care.

"Did you mean it? When you said that death doesn't matter to you?" Ramona asked as she looked down at her hands. She wanted to know what he really thought and she could always tell if he was lying.

He pulled her face up so she could look into his bright icy eyes.

"Only when it concerns you. I will never care and love for someone as much as I do you. You know that right?" she looked down and finally nodded. He wasn't lying. Damon kissed her forehead and cut into his wrist with his fangs. He placed it carefully to her lips and she sucked his blood into her system. He could see the bite wound gradually heal but she always took forever to heal.

* * *

Elena walked up her porch and saw Stefan standing outside waiting.

"Where is he?" Elena asked

"Inside." Stefan replied

She nodded and walked inside to talk to her brother. She walked into his room and saw her little brother laying down on his bed.

"Do you understand what happened tonight?" She asked as she sat beside him.

"No I don't understand." Jeremy admitted "I know what I saw, but I don't understand it."

"She was going to kill Ramona." Elena defended her friend.

"Now she's dead." Jeremy mumbled "Vicki's dead."

"I'm so sorry, Jer." Elena tried to soothe her frantic brother.

"Make it stop." He sobbed "It hurts."

"Shh. Shh. It's Ok" She pulled him closer and stroked his hair.

"Why does everybody have to die on me?" He cried out

"Oh my God, come here." She hugged him closer to her.

Stefan patiently waited for Elena to be done with Jeremy. While he had time think, he thought about what just went down. He had almost lost his sister tonight. And while he did feel guilty for killing Vicki, he was defending his little sister. And he would kill for Ramona, if he had to.

Elena, soon, walked out of the house. She didn't know what to think. "Are you ok?" She asked Stefan

"I wanted to help her." Stefan said softly "But instead..." he trailed off "How is he going?"

"He's a mess, I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid."

"Elena, what can I do? What can I do to help? I'll do anything." He promised grabbing her shaky hands.

"Can you make him forget?" She asked carefully.

"Elena." He objected.

"Stefan, please, I don't know how he'll ever get past this." The brunette shook her head

"If I did this, there's no guarantee that it would word... because of who I am, because of how I live, I don't have the ability to do it right." He explained.

"I can do it." Damon walked up the porch with an almost heeled Ramona behind him "if this is what you want... I'll do it." Damon looked over.

"It's what I am." Elena nodded.

"What do you want him to know?" Damon asked

"I want you to tell him that Vicky left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best." Elena told him everything.

Damon walked inside to grant Elena's wish.

"Part of me wishes that I could forget, too...Forget meeting you, finding out what you are and everything that's happened since." Elena whispered not looking at Stefan as she did.

"If that's what you want." Stefan looked at his feet.

"Yes, it is. Because I don't want it to be like this. I don't wanna feel like this. But I can't. With everything that's happened...I can't lose the way I feel about you." She whispered looking up at him, finally.

Ramona stood on the porch awkwardly as the Vampire and Human talked. She thanked god when Damon finally walked out to tell them that he did what was needed. Elena nodded a thank you and walked inside. Not before giving Ramona a quick hug and promising that she would call her the next day. They looked at the brunette as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

Damon walked over to a tired looking Ramon. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her down the porch. "Let's go home." He led her to the car and made sure she was buckled in before driving away.

If was quiet on the ride back home. Ramona had her head resting on the window and looked outside the window as Damon kept his eyes on the road but would look over to check on his sister every now and then. He knew how she got whenever she was fed vampire blood. It would take a while before she was fully healed.

When they finally got home Ramona saw a figure standing by the entrance. She got out of her car as the figure approached and pick her up in a great hug.

"Thank god, you're ok. Matt was freaking out about not finding Vicki and when I couldn't find you, I panicked. But you're ok right?" He pulled away and grabbed her face gently to see if she was harmed in anyway. He saw the slight bruises on her skin. "Who hurt you? I swear I'll-"

"Tyler. Calm down. I'm fine ok? I just fell down a couple times, but it's nothing ok?" She smiled at his worried face. She loved how protective he was of her. It made her realize that he really did care about her.

Tyler sighed but he didn't let it go. He would wait until she would tell him. He pulled her closer again kissed the top of her head. Damon rolled his eyes at the mushy affection "Alright, jock. My sister needs her rest so you, leave." He said shooing him away rudely. Tyler and Ramona both looked at him with glares, Ramona much less than Tylers.

He turned back around to his girlfriend and smoothed down her hair placing a piece behind her ear. She smiled as they both leaned towards each other until their lips met. Ramona hands quickly found the back of his neck to pull him closer as Tyler's went to her hips. Damon glared at the pair. They didn't pull away until Damon roughly grabbed Tyler by his back and pulled him back.

"Leave now!" He ordered. Tyler sighed angrily before telling Ramona he would see her tomorrow. She smiled as he got into his car and drove away.

She turned back to her brother. He looked over at her blank face.

"What?" He said innocently. She shook her head and went upstairs to her room. She pulled off her now ruined costume and threw it in the trash. She ran into the bathroom and turned the shower on until it was the right temperature. She stepped in and washed away all the sweat and blood form her body. When she was finally fresh, she dried herself off and put on a small tank top and booty shorts. She brushed her teeth and put her washed wet hair in a high messy bun and walked to her room. As she was getting settled in her bed, she saw her phone light up meaning she had a message. She took it off the charger and read the text.

**I am glad you are ok. Call me if anything changes with you. Still up for lunch tomorrow? Let me know what you think. Goodnight Vette. **

Ramona smiled at his text. After she mentioned that her middle is Yvette, Tyler has not stopped calling her Vette. And she loved it. She sent a quick text back saying she would love to go to lunch. She put her phone back on her charger and laid down to rest.

_The moon shined brightly in the night sky as the party went on through the woods. It was one of the times Ramona had the chance to let loose and have fun. After all, this was her engagement party to her fiancée._

_Ramona was laughing and enjoying her time with her friends and family. She knew that this would possibly be her last time to be with her people before she got married. She would have to go and live with her new husband._

_While she was talking about her wedding to her best friend Alexandria she noticed her fiancée from across the way, looking at her with lustful eyes. Ramona blushed and looked down before continuing her conversation._

_"You are so lucky you get to marry a Lord. How on earth did you get him?" Alexandria looked over at the soon to be married man with a dreamy look in her eyes. No woman in the village could say that the lord was not one of most attractive men they have ever seen. He was beautiful, with long brown hair falling down to top of his shoulders and dark, mysterious eyes that Ramona just loved to get lost in. She fell in love with him the minute she laid eyes on him and she did not plan on letting him go. She was glad she got to keep him to herself._

_"I don't know, Alexandria. But I am glad it happened." She giggled at Alexandria's expression. She didn't get mad that other women looked at her fiancée. She was just glad that she was only one he would be coming home to her once they were married. _

_"Excuse me ladies." The husky English voice of her fiancée was heard behind them. Ramona's friends giggled as they separated from their little circle to formally greet the Lord. "I hate to interrupt, but I would love to have a dace with my fiancée. You ladies don't mind?" He extended his hand to Ramona and she gracefully took it before anyone could say anything. He took her to the center as the music changed to something much slower for them to dance to. _

_He pulled Ramona closer to his strong body and she clung to him as they glided around the fireplace with the many eyes of the villagers around them, looking at them. _

_"Are you excited, My Rae?" Ramona smiled as he whispered in her ear. It always sent shivers down her spine. _

_"Of course I am, E. Why wouldn't I be? I get to marry the man that I love with all my heart." He smiled down at her as he placed a simple kiss on her forehead. He could not wait until they were finally married. That way he could take her away from this place and someone where it was safe and they could live their lives the way they wanted, not how other people saw fit. _

_"Well, isn't this sweet…My little girl is getting married and to a Lord no less. She must have done something right." A deep dark voice said as the dancing couple stopped and turned to the voice. The music stopped and the guests were silent. This man had something very dark about him. Ramona's breathe caught as she looked up at the man. He smirked at her stunned face._

_"Hello, Ramona." He chuckled_

_"Father…"_

* * *

**_Thank you so much to Emilee for the Ship name of Tyler and Ramona (Tymona!) Haha I love it! I apologize if there are some mistakes on this chapter. I did fix it up but not sure if it saved or not. But anyways..._**

**_SO Ramona has been having some dreams about someone named E...Who can it bee?! It will be explained later on in the story. _**

**_Hope you guys enjoyed this! _**

**_Review Review Review!_**


	8. Chapter 8 162 Candles

**I dont own Vampire Diaries. Just Ramona! Enjoy:)**

Chapter 8

Stefan was resting on the living room couch. The book that he was reading fell from his hands as he drifted to slumber. He woke up as the book hit the floor. He picked it up and dropped it on the table. He stood up and stretched as he heard the sound of a woman's laugh. He turned around but found no one there. He heard the sound of a window opening and wind blowing into the house as he waked swiftly into the living room. He closed the window and then heard another sound somewhere in the house. He listened in carefully to see if it was Ramona, but he could hear her calm breathing and heart rate, meaning she was still asleep.

"Damon?" He called but got no response.

He heard movement from upstairs and was about to go investigate if it wasn't for him crashing into the floor and a heavy body turning him around on his back. The vampire hissed in his face and he finally recognized who it was.

"Lexi?" He was more than excited

"Hey." The blonde replied casually as her face turned back into the beauty that it was.

"What are you doing here?" He asked standing up.

"How could you even ask that?"

"I missed you." He told her as he hugged her tightly.

"Happy Birthday." She pulled back to look into his hazel eyes a sincere smile crossed her perfect face.

Soon, they made it up to Stefan's bedroom, curtains all closed as Lexi could not go in the sun. They were listening, quietly though as Stefan did not want to wake up his little sister. It was good to be back like old times.

"Stop. I don't know, some freak shot me with wooden bullets. I bail in under sixty. And why is a news reporter hunting vampires?" She asked confused.

"I don't know, I don't know who knows about us." He admitted "That guy did. There could be others... Do me a favor, while you're here, please be careful." He asked her concerned.

She groans "Why stay?" She asked. "I'm headed to New York for the weekend." She informed him excitedly."Bon Jovi in the Garden. 'Wanted Dead or Alive' It's our theme song! It'll be a blast!" She persuaded him.

"Do you think he would remember us?" Stefan chuckles "That was a pretty crazy weekend, huh?"

"We can _make_ him remember us." Lexi's eyes lit up "Come on! Let's go! I mean, what's keeping you here?" She looked around the messy bedroom.

"I told you, her name is Elena." he said to his best friend. "And you know Ramona is still here."

"Let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over. And when is Princess waking up. I miss the little thing." Lexi walked over to the table and picked up a picture of Katherine.

Stefan got up and grabbed the black and white photograph "You didn't even know Katherine and Mona should be up soon"

"Cause if I did, I'd kick her ass. Bitch" Lexi glared "Speaking of... Where's Damon?"

"Inflicting misery somewhere." Stefan shrugged "You going to be ok here alone? I got some thing I got to take care of."

"It's not exactly like I can go anywhere...and You and Damon are the only ones with these nifty little day light rings." She took his hand and then gasped dramatically. "Oh, I have a mood ring from '75!" She held her hand out "trade ya!"

"Doesn't work that way and you know it." He gave her a look

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hey,  
Lex, I'm really glad that you came here." He smiled at the pretty girl as he held her hand.

"Ok, What are we going for your birthday?" She asked again "It's not every day a guy turns a hundred and sixty-two years old." She grinned remembering the old boy.

"Really?" He asked

"Oh yeah." She grinned.

* * *

Ramona awoke to her door opening gently and whispers. She stirred in her bed and slowly opened her eyes to see deep, soft brown ones staring at her.

"Oh, I'm dreaming." She closed her eyes to try to get out of her dream state. But a laugh made her change her mind.

"Oh, princess. You are far from dreaming." Ramona opened her eyes and knew she was not dreaming.

"Lexi!" she threw her blankets off her and leaped into Lexi strong arms. She missed Lexi so much. she could not believe she was here. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello. Did everyone forget today is Steffie's birthday." She put her arm around the petite brunette. Ramona giggled.

"Of course I didn't forget. I just was not expecting to see you here. But I'm glad you are. I missed our girl time." Lexi brought the girl closer.

"I missed you too, hun. Now...enough of this sappy crap. Let's have some fun!" she got up and started jumping up and down on Ramona's king sized bed. Ramona laughed and got off the bed and walked to her bathroom to get ready for the day. Stefan was going down to the police station to be questioned about Vicky. Ramona wanted to go, seeing as she was there, but Stefan thought it was best if she stayed away from all of this. After brushing her teeth and putting on the right underwear, a colorful paisley racer back tank top, red skinny jeans, beige colored platform sandals. She wore her raven ring that Damon had given her along with her signature bird necklaces. Her make-up was left simple.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw her bedroom vacant. "Lexi?" she looked around her room.

"So what are we doing?" she appeared behind the shorter girl, scaring her.

"Um…well I actually have plans with my boyfriend. I mean you're welcome to come but…" Lexi smile faded.

"You mean you're leaving me alone?" She pouted.

"I can always cancel. I'll cancel." She pulled out her phone and was about to dial Tyler's number, when Lexi took her phone.

"You're not cancelling your plans, don't be ridiculous. Go have fun." She assured me. "And what is this about a boyfriend? Give me a picture I have to approve." Ramona giggled and pulled up a picture of Tyler. It was of the day of the car wash. He was shirtless and Ramona had just spilled a bucket of water over him.

"Oh my god, he is gorgeous! Good taste." Ramona smiled glad that her friend approved of her. "Ok well I won't hold you up. Have fun." She shooed the girl away and just lounged away in the big house until someone came and kept her company.

Ramona drove over to Tyler's house. She forgot to text him to let him know that she was ok with lunch so she decided that surprising would be fun. After parking her car she grabbed the two cups of coffee she bought at Starbucks and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. It wasn't long until Mrs. Lockwood opened the door and greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning Ramona."

"Morning, Mrs. Lockwood, is Tyler up?" Mrs. Lockwood rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Please, it would a miracle if he was up this early. You can go up and try to wake him up." She opened the door wider and let the Brit Beauty in. Ramona thanked her and walked up the stairs to Tyler's room.

She knocked gently but got no answer. She opened the door quietly and walked in. He was sprawled out on his bed with the covers and blankets thrown all over the place. She set the coffee's down at a night table and took a seat on the bed next to Tyler's sleeping form. Ramona couldn't help but smile at how adorable Tyler looked when he was sleeping.

She leaned forward a little and started massaging the back of his neck as her lips lingered on his ear. "Tyler." She whispered in his ear. He stirred a little but didn't make any movement on waking up. She placed a light kiss underneath his ear near a spot she knew drove him crazy. He gave a light moan, but still nothing. Ramona sighed in frustration. How was she going to wake up Sleeping Beauty?

She got up and straddled his back and started massaging his shoulders as she leaned down again to whisper in his ear. "Tyler? Wakey wakey." She was finally about to give up but before she knew it, she was on the bed, Tyler's bare chest close to her and his lips gently placed on hers. She smiled happy that she woke him up and wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. Tyler pulled away and gazed down at his girlfriend. He never got tired of saying that. "Not that I am not happy to be woken up by you, which by the way, I would not mind happening. What are you doing here beautiful?" he smiled.

"You asked me last night if I wanted to go out today and I forgot to call you on the way here so I decided just to surprise you…Surprise!" she giggled. Tyler laughed and got off of her to lie on his side. He caressed the side of her face with the tips of his fingers. It had Ramona shivering all the way down to her toes. Tyler noticed and smirked.

"You cold?" he wiggled his fingers around her neck and Ramona shrieked and tried to get away from him but he over powered her. After a quick wrestling match that ended with them both on the floor, Tyler decided to shower and get dressed before taking his girlfriend out around the town. She had yet to buy Stefan a birthday present so she thought this would be a perfect time to do it.

* * *

Lexi was fast asleep in Stefan's room as everyone else was enjoying the sunny weather outside. She turned over and saw perfect bright blue orbs staring at her. The man with said eyes had a sexy smirk on his face.

"Boo." He smirked and the older blonde groaned loudly. "Hello, Lexi, what an unexpected surprise."

"Unexpected surprise." She smirked "I think the wrong brother went back to high school."

"How long are you here for?" Damon asked curiously.

"Just for Stefan's B-Day." She explained

"Oh, you mean you didn't come all this way to see _me_." He pouted.

The blonde snorted "That's it, Damon, after a century I finally realised death meant nothing without you." She flirted and leaned closer to him. "Do me." she went to kiss him but pulled back

"Why are you so mean?" He pouted again.

"Have you met you?" Lexi smirked "You're not a nice person."

"Because I'm a Vampire." He explained

"But you're only the bad parts."

"Teach me to be good." He grinned as he leaned closer.

The Blonde vampire blurred away and had the raven haired vampire on his back with a hand around his throat.

"I'm older and that means stronger." She growled

Damon gasped "Sorry."

"Don't ruin my time with Stefan, 'cause I'll hurt you, and _you _know I can do it." She threatened.

"Yeah." He rasped

Lexi released him and got up leaving the room, Damon rubbed his sore throat.

* * *

"Ooo. What about this?" Ramona held up a jacket that seemed like Stefan's style. Shopping for his birthday was something she did not think would be this complicated. Tyler looked it over and shrugged. He has been doing this for the past hour. She sighed frustrated and put it back.

"Ty, you're not really helping right now." She pouted and moved to another rack.

"Well babe, I don't know what Stefan likes. How am I supposed to help?"

"Well, you're both teenage boys. I would assume you like the same things." She stopped to look at a display of watches, trying to find one that seemed like Stefan. Tyler came up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He placed his head on her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.

"Why don't you…make him something." He suggested. Ramona turned around as he kept his arms around her. She smiled up at him.

"You are a genius!" she laughed as she stood on her toes and planted a soft kiss on his waiting lips. "I know exactly what I'm getting him."

Tyler nodded. "Good. Now how about we go get something to eat because all this shopping made me hungry." Ramona laughed at her boyfriend but agreed.

* * *

Sheriff Forbes was sitting in her office going through papers. Having all this stress about the attacks was really getting to her. Her phone rang and she answered after the third ring.

"Yeah. Send him in." she said wanting to see the person.

Damon Salvatore walked in holding a medium sized box;

"Mr. Salvatore come on in." She nodded at him. "Could you get the door for me?" She asked before he walked in.

"Sure." He replied. He took the empty seat in front of her desk.

"I understand from Mrs. Lockwood that your uncle is out of town." Sheriff Forbes said to him, not knowing of Zack's true fate.

"Yes he is." Damon lied placing the box on the desk. "But I spoke to Zach and he filled me in and asked me if I could bring this to you." He motioned to the box.

She opened it and was surprised at what was inside. "Vervain."

"That's all we have at the moment." He announced. "I hope it's enough."

"It's a small circle. Founding families, a few city officials."

"And your deputies..." He nodded "Are we any closer?"

"I think our facts are wrong." She explained. "We've always believed that Vampires can only come out in the dark. What if that's changed?" She asked aloud

"So is that even possible." Damon played the human card as if he didn't know.

"We've exhausted every other option. We have to consider the Vampire may be walking around during the day." She shook her head "Right in front of us."

Damon smirked before nodding slightly "So what's the next step?"

"We are looking at anyone new to town, since the deaths began. "Should turn up a suspect or two."

"And I, of course, will do anything I can to help." He made he would lead the trail off of him and Ramona. Seeing as how they were both new to the town.

* * *

Bonnie walked up the stairs and into Elena's room. She lay under the duvet pulled over her head.

"You up?" Bonnie shook Elena.

"No." She replied from under the covers.

Elena groaned as Bonnie tried pulling the covers off her but she made sure she had an iron grip on it. Bonnie sighed but then smiled as she saw who was behind her.

Elena thought Bonnie had left and was about to pull herself out of the covers but was thrown back by something soft and heavy jumping on her. "Why haven't you called either of us back, Elena?" A stern Angelic voice rang in the room.

"I'm Sorry." Elena sighed and pulled the covers off of her.

"Are you going to stay in there forever?" Bonnie asked sitting on the bed with the two brunettes.

"Yeah." Elena answered simply

Bonnie and Ramona looked at each other, then at Elena. "Move over." Elena moved to the middle of the bed and the two girls laid down on either side of her.

"I'm officially worried. What's going on?" Elena sighed.

"I'm tired of thinking, of talking-"

"Can we get a one line version so we can pretend to be helpful here?"

"Stefan and I broke up." She said sadly looking at Ramona. Ramona's eyes widened. But she honestly was not surprised.

"I'm so sorry." Bonnie said sadly. "Are you ok?" Ramona and Elena both looked at her. "Right, stupid question, I know I've been kinda M.I.A when you need me the most. I suck." Ramona smiled looking at the friends.

"You wanna make it up to me? Get my mind off of it." Elena compromised

Bonnie's eyes lit up. "Just remember you asked for it."

Jumping off the bed, Bonnie ran to the open window and closed it. She grabbed one of Elena's pillows and ripped it open, feathers falling all over the bed.

"Hey!" Elena glared at her ruined pillow.

"Be patient." Bonnie sat down still smiling.

Elena gave Ramona a confused look and Ramona giggled at her. She didn't know what Bonnie was up to but hopefully it would get Elena's mind off of the break up.

"I need to swear you both to secrecy." Bonnie looked at the two girls.

"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff." Elena declared.

"Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing this to anyone." Bonnie raised her eye brows.

"Ok, I swear." Elena agreed and Ramona nodded.

"There's no windows open, right?" Bonnie asked

"Right." Elena confirmed

"There's no fan. No air conditioning." She asked again.

"Nope." Ramona said. "Now what are you doing. I'm getting anxious."

"Grams just showed me this... You're gonna love it." Bonnie's eye lit up again

"Bonnie what's going..." Elena's words faded as Bonnie started to levitate a feather off the bed.

"Whoa." Ramona sat forward to see the wonderful trick.

Both girls were even more surprised when all the feathers started to rise filling the room. Ramona and Elena looked around astonished as Bonnie smiled at their faces.

"It's true." She grinned happily "Everything my Grams told me."

"It's impossible." Elena stared in awe

"But it's true, I'm a witch." Bonnie confirmed

"I believe you." Elena grinned. Ramona giggled and began playing with some of feather floating in front of her.

* * *

Caroline walked down the street looking for her cellphone when suddenly she bumped into someone. She looked up to yell at the dumbass who bumped into her but her it quickly went away when she saw the pair of familiar icy blue eyes. Her demeanor changed and she glared at him.

"Look, dungeon boy, I'm done being you little slave girl." She told him "You seriously hurt me and I will be damned if you think..." Her words died off as she focused on his eyes. "Oh my God, where have you been? It's really good to see you." She grinned at him.

"Much better." He told himself "You wanna throw a party."

"Oh, why don't you do it?" She asked

"Because then Stefan and his BFF won't come." He told her "I need a lot of people. Big crowd. Invite everyone."

"And why am I having this party?" She was confused.

"Because you're gonna help me solve this towns little Vampire problem." He replied "And I want my crystal back."

"Oh but Bonnie has it."

"I know that." He rolled his eyes "Get it from her."

* * *

"So this Elena girl." Lexi started "She'll come around. I'm sure of it." She grinned "Have you had sex yet?" She asked being the nosey friend she was.

"No." Stefan smirked

"Sex always works." She informed him. "Mean you'll rock her world so hard with your Vamp sex." She smirked "She'll be yours forever."

"Yeah, but see, this isn't about sex or... or compulsion or any of our other tricks. She has to _want_ to be with me on her own terms." Stefan let her know.

"Wow." She whispered "That sounded all mature and grown-up."

"I'm not getting any older." He grinned

Lexi reached over the chair she was sitting on and pulled up a suitcase laying it on the table in front of her. Stefan was intrigued. Opening the suitcase she reached in and grabbed out a blood bag popping a hole in it and taking a sip

"Want some." She offered the metallic liquid to her friend.

"No." He shook his head "Thank you."

"Relax, I didn't kill anyone for it." She smirked taking another sip "This phlebotomist I went out with a few times, he's my supplier." She shrugged as she saw the expression Stefan was giving her "Oh don't judge. Listen, I tried the animal diet; lasted three weeks."

"It doesn't matter." He said shrugging "Cause if I started again... I don't know if..." He didn't finish his sentence

"You could stop." She smiled knowingly at him

"Lexi, I'd never judge you." He smiled at her

"I'm just jealous of your restraint. I have none." She laughed "I delight in hedonism. Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?"

Unfortunately, Damon walked into the room with a smile on his face as if he was invited into the conversation.

"Funny you should ask." He grinned

"Well I wasn't asking _you_." The blonde glared at the older Salvatore brother

"There's a party at the Grill." Damon informed the two "You'll love it. Banquettes, tacky wait staff, all of Stefan's friends." He gave his younger brother a look

"Oh I don't want a Birthday party." Stefan shook his head

"Well, it's not for you." Damon informed his brother "It's a _party_ party, no one will know it's your birthday... Caroline's throwing it."

"Damon, stay away from Caroline."

"We're friends, it's cool. And besides it's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk, we need to blend." The blood bag in Lexi's hand caught his attention. "I prefer mine at 98.6." he left the room

"Let's go." Lexi grinned but it went away at Stefan's look "_please_." she begged and pouted. He sighed.

* * *

Ramona, Bonnie and Elena continued to sit in Elena's bedroom talking about what Bonnie had just shown them. Elena was still in shock and utter confusion but Ramona was happy that her friend finally embraced her witch side.

"It's weird, huh?" Bonnie laughed "After all this time of joking about being psychic... I really am a witch." She gushed with excitement "You don't think I'm a freak do you?"

"Of course we don't, Bonnie. I for one, love that you finally gave your witch side a try." Ramona smiled at her friend.

"But I have a question." Elena looked at Bonnie "If you're Grams said not to tell anyone why are you telling us?"

"You're my best friend. And honestly Ramona I've known you for a few weeks but you've become a close friend to me too." Bonnie laughed "I can't keep secrets from you two." Ramona was glad that Bonnie felt that way that she almost cried. She was honestly having so much with Elena and Bonnie, she almost forgot about Lexi back home.

"Oh my god! I need to go." She said looking at her phone for the time. "But I will see you too later, hopefully."

"Oh wait. Are you going home? I kinda wanna to stop by too." Elena said shyly. Ramona didn't know why she wanted to go but she wasn't gonna say no. She nodded.

"Yea sure, I'll give you a ride there. Do you need a ride home Bonnie?" The olive skinned girl shook her head.

"No I drove here. You guys have fun." The two brunettes got their things and walked out to Ramona's car.

Later on, Lexi and Stefan were getting ready for the party at the Grill that Caroline was throwing.

Stefan was still against the idea, but Lexi's pouting convinced him. He swears she learned the pout from Ramona because her pout was the only one he couldn't deny.

"I'm almost ready." Lexi stepped out of the shower with a small towel wrapped around her perfect body.

"I can't believe you actually think we should be going to this thing." Stefan gave her a look.

"It's not like I'm asking you to run outside at midday without your ring on." Lexi rolled her bright eyes, "I mean, seriously, it's a party!"

"A party that Damon wants us to go to." Stefan looked at his best friend "So my question is, why? I think he's up to something."

"Who cares?" Lexi laughed "What can he possibly do in front of all those people in a public place?"

"He knows how to keep it low. Believe me." Stefan replied

"Ok, so he'll behave. Come on. One day a year I get you, _one day_." She held up a finger to make her point "that you're not brooding and existing in your own head."

"It's my birthday, yeah?"

"It's _my_ day; and that guy that jumped naked in the Trevi fountain; and got drunk on the torch of the Statue of Liberty; that guy can take a break from all of his worrying one night and go to a stupid party. So quit your whining and go get ready."

"Fine." Stefan laughed

The two Brunettes walked up to the door after Ramona parked her car in the front. She knocked on the door, too lazy to get her key out.

"It's open come on it." The female called

Both of them entered the house and saw Lexi walking towards them still in her towel.

Ramona smiled as she saw the tall blonde. "Hey, Lex."

Lexi's smile fell from her lips as she saw the Katherine look alike standing in front of her. Ramona was confused before she saw the problem.

"Oh my God!" Lexi looked at her for a minute "How... How... Who?"

"I'm Elena." Elena replied

"Who are you?" Elena continued

"Oh this is Lexi, she's a friend of Stefan and mine." Ramona smiled as she greeted her friend.

"Is he here?" Elena asked still surprised that a near naked blonde was standing in front of her as if it was nothing.

"He's in the shower." The blonde informed them. "Do you want to wait?"

"No." Elena shook her head in disbelief.

"I'll tell him you stopped by." Lexi called as Elena made for the door. Ramona was confused. Why was her friend rushing to leave? She said she wanted to come.

"That's ok." Elena replied shutting the door behind her.

"Elena…wait!" She ran to her but Elena was already running away from the house. She turned around confused and looked at Lexi. Then she realized. Did Elena think Lexi and Stefan were…?

Lexis glare could not have scared Ramona more as she stormed up the stairs to Stefan's room. Ramona quickly followed as fast as her short legs could take her.

"Are you out of your _freaking_ mind?" Lexi asked Stefan as he pulled on a plaid button up shirt.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked confused

"I've just met Elena." She held up the photograph of Katherine."You have some serious explaining to do." She glared at him.

After Lexi got dressed, she was sitting on Stefan's bed with a compact in her hand adding some last minute touches to her make-up.

"You have some serious emotional damage." Lexi told him as she applied more dark lip stick. Ramona walked ready to go in a bright yellow crochet top, black beaded shorts, and black caged wedges. Her make-up was done with glittery gold with a dramatic eyeliner and nude lip gloss. She adjusted the black fedora on her head and straightened out some crazy curls in her hair.

"No, it's not what you think. She's not Katherine." Stefan explained to his best friend

"So they're related, 'cause they could be twins." Lexi referred to Katherine and Elena.

"I don't know." Stefan admitted.

"You don't know or you didn't find out?" She looked over at him.

"No. Maybe. I don't want to know." He told her frustrated "I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine." He looked at the blonde as she cocked an eyebrow at him. "Ok, yes, yes the resemblance of Elena and Katherine is what drew me in. But that's it." He promised "Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside, but on the inside they are completely different."

"So Elena's not a raging bitch then, huh?" Lexi wiggled her eye brows. Ramona knew that what Katherine did was wrong and she honestly did not want her brothers to ever be with someone like Katherine ever again. But there is some part of Ramona that does miss Katherine. She was the only that Katherine seemed to be good and pure to. It does make her feel uncomfortable when people put her on the spot about her old friend sometimes.

"No." Stefan shook his head "Elena is... Elena's _warm_ and she's... she's _kind_ and caring and she's selfless and it's real... and honestly when I'm around her... I completely forget what I am."

"Oh my God!" Lexi and Ramona squealed "You're in love with her!"

"Yeah, I am." Stefan gave off a goofy smile. Lexi giggled and went away to go find some shoes to match her outfit. That left the two youngest Salvatore's alone.

"So…seeing how it is your birthday and all. And we haven't spent our birthdays together in a very long time, I got you something." Ramona smiled and walked out to get the present.

"Ramona, you didn't have to give me anything. I have plenty of stuff as it is." He chuckled.

Ramona came back with the present in her hand. It was medium sized and it was covered in black wrapping paper and a red bow around it. She smiled and handed it to him.

"Happy birthday!" He grabbed it from her hand and turned it around in his trying to guess what it was before he opened it. He could see Ramona jumping on the balls of her feet as she waited for him. He finally ripped the wrapping paper off the present.

It was a picture frame. It had different pictures of her and Stefan together. The first one was an old black and white photograph of him and her when she was only about five. Her dark brown hair was curled tightly around her face and she wore a pretty white dress. He smiled as his eyes focused on the other ones. There were all different from over the years they have been together. The one that caught his eyes though, was the one photo in the middle. It was Damon, him and Ramona back in 1864 just days before Katherine had arrived and ruined their lives. Stefan could not believe she made something like this for him.

"Just in case we're ever separated again. You don't have to feel so alone and you'll always remember me." Ramona said as she looked up at his smiling face. Stefan took the frame and sat it down on his night table next to his bed. He went back over to Ramona and pulled into a hug. He kissed the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll always remember you Mona. No matter what. And that has to be the best present anyone as ever given me. Just don't tell Lexi I said that." Ramona giggled and pulled away.

"I love you Stefan." He smiled and fixed her hat one last time.

"Love you too, Mona."

* * *

Caroline walked through her at the Grill admiring her fantastic job at setting the place up in last minute. She spotted Damon sitting up at the bar and wandered over to him.

"Amazing party right?" She looked at him

"Glad you thought of it." Damon winked at her.

"Well, are you having a good time?" Caroline asked

"Do you have my crystal?" Damon answered her.

"No." Caroline admitted

"Then I'm not having a good time." Damon replied with a glare and looked out to the crowd until he spotted his sister and Lexi walking in. He walked up to them casually with a smile on his face.

"Where's my brother?" He questioned

"He said he's meet me here." Lexi replied not looking at him.

"Buy you a..." Damon's offer died off as she walked away from him. He chuckled and looked over at Ramona who was standing by him.

"Somehow I feel like you had something to do with this party." She cocked her eyebrow at her older brother.

"Well, I wanted to do something nice for my baby bro. Just like I would do for you too." He said innocently. She narrowed her eyes and nodded but didn't believe him. She was going to have to keep an eye on him tonight.

"Oh, look at that your boy toy is here. Time for me to go. No touchy, feely of any kind. I'll be watching." He winked and walked away to entertain himself with someone.

Ramona sighed as she felt someone slide their arms around her waist. She turned as Tyler planted a sweet kiss on her neck.

* * *

"Hey." Stefan smiled as Elena answered the door. He wanted to go and see her before he went to the party.

"What are you doing here?" She crossed her arms over her chest

"Lexi said that you came by and you seemed upset."

" Right. Um…The girl in the _towel_." She put emphasis on the word.

"The girl in the towel?" Stefan tilted his head confused and then he realized what she meant. "Oh, no, no, no, no, it's not like that." He promised "She's not exactly a girl – she's just 350 years old."

"You mean she's a..." Elena cocked an eye brow

He nodded. "And she's my oldest friend. _Nothing _romantic." he chuckled "Ever."

"Ok, well... she kept staring at me, it was weird." Elena informed him

"Yeah, well I've talked about you both a lot, I guess she felt like she knew you." Stefan lied "So why'd you come by?"

"It way... it was a mistake." She replied looking down at the floor.

"... Elena, talk to me." Stefan looked at her as he walked further into the house.

"I can't. Stefan. I can't, and that's the problem, I'm keeping all these secrets from everyone. I can't even tell my best friend. Do you know how hard that is? It's like I need to talk to someone but the only person I can talk to is you... and..."

"You can talk to Ramona." Stefan argued

"I know, but she's got her own life to start and she has Tyler. She has better things to do then listen to my problems." She shook her head.

"I want you to know that I will always be here for you... You can come to me about anything, ok?"

"Well, thank you for coming by." Elena nodded at him

"Hey, do you need a ride to the Grill tonight?" Stefan asked before he left.

"Are you going to Caroline's party?" Elena sounded surprised

"Lexi's dragging me." He shrugged "and it's my birthday."

"Really?" She asked and he nodded "Well, happy birthday."

"Thank you." Stefan nodded and smiled.

"I... I think I'm gonna stay in tonight."

"Well, have a good night." He told her before walking out slightly upset that she did not agree to go with him.

* * *

Ramona was sitting with Bonnie at a table talking to her about random things.

"So I see you're wearing Caroline's necklace." She looked down at the familiar stone around her friends neck. Bonnie nodded.

"Well it's mine now. She didn't want it so…" she shrugged and brushed it off. Ramona smiled.

"Well, it looks good on you. I love the color." She reached over and tried to center it more but when her fingertips brushed over it, the necklace shocked her.

"Ow!" She pulled away quickly and nursed her arm. Bonnie looked down and then at her friend.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yea, it just shocked me a little." She laughed but thought it was very strange that the necklace did that. Bonnie nodded.

"So, how are you and Tyler?" Ramona blushed and giggled completely forgetting about the necklace at the mention of her boy.

"We are really great, actually. You know I thought that having a boyfriend was going to be sort of difficult and nerve recking. But it's actually kinda nice to have someone there for you all the time." She smiled and looked over at her boyfriend who was playing a round of pool with Matt.

Bonnie looked at the girl with wide eyes. "You mean you never had a boyfriend before?" Ramona shook her head.

"No, I was always told who I was supposed to go out with and who I was to marry. I mean my father had like twenty guys lined up for me. Most of them too old for me. It was so frustrating." She rolled her pretty blue eyes. Bonnie tilted her head.

"Your parents had someone for you marry? But I thought you parents passed when you were a little girl. How could they have someone for you to marry?" Ramona put down her drink and thought of a quick lie.

"Right. Well, I meant that they would always tell me they wanted to marry this type of man or that. You know how parents are…always wanting the best for their little girls. Right?" She giggled nervously and looked around hoping that Bonnie wouldn't notice her nervousness. Lieing was getting more and more complicated..."Caroline! Hi, great party!" She called the blonde over and sighed in relief as the chatty blonde started talking.

"I've been looking for you." Caroline grinned and pulling her away. Ramona, being the curious little bee, followed. "I'm totally sorry to do this, I know it's so Indian giver, and I know we're totally not even supposed to say that anymore." The blonde babbled "but I need my crystal back." She eyed the Topaz Jewerly.

"Why?" Bonnie asked "You said you hated it."

"Then I saw on you and I realized how great it is, and I've got three outfit I can coordinate it with so..." She looked over at her.

"I can't give it back to you." Bonnie replied

"Well, I didn't want to tell you this but I'm your friend, when you wear the necklace it makes you look fat." Caroline said and shook her head. "There I said it, but it's because I'm your friend so…I mean you look fat. Doesn't she looked fat, Ramona?" she looked over at the Brunette hoping that she would help her but Ramona shook her head at how low Caroline would go.

"I'm sorry, Caroline, I can't." Bonnie shrugged

"What do you mean you can't?" Caroline lost her temper "Bonnie it's mine."

"I thought you said it was Damon's." Bonnie looked at the blonde suspiciously.

"It is." She was flustered.

"So he's the one who really wants it back." Bonnie asked but knew the answer.

"No, maybe, just." She attempted to just rip off the pendant from her neck but was shocked just like Ramona was and pulled her hand back "Are you wearing polyester?"

"You were really going to pull it from my neck?" Bonnie asked angry "What the hell is wrong with you?" She shook her head walking around the blonde.

Caroline sighed and walked away, dreading to tell Damon about her failure. Ramona knew that Damon was up to something and it was not good at all. Caroline walked around the Grill trying to come up with something to say to Damon about the Pendant.

"Where is it?" Damon's voice said behind her.

"Bonnie won't give it to me." She explained

"So rip it off her neck." Damon replied angrily.

"I tried." She looked up at him "It shocked me."

"Damn it!" Damon hissed "Why does it do that? I need that crystal." He Glared at her.

"Why are you being like this?" Caroline asked sadly "I'm so good to you and I'd do anything." She played with the buttons of his shirt "It's just some stupid necklace."

"No." He pushed her hands away "You are the only stupid thing here, and shallow, and _useless_." He walked away leaving her standing there.

* * *

Lexi was dancing against Stefan, trying to get him to let loose but Stefan was refusing. HE didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of the people he goes to school with.

"Oh Come on Stefan, live a little. This is your birthday!" Ramona danced over to her brother and friend with Tyler following behind her, laughing as his girlfriend jumped up and down with her blonde friend. He couldnt help but look at his girl dancing around like a free spirit that she was. HE quickly grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled her closer to body.

* * *

Meanwhile, Damon walked out of the Grill to get some air, his supersonic hearing was picking up a couple in a nearby ally. He walked towards them and saw two teens kissing in the ally. He smirked and appeared next to them and savagely bit into the boy's neck. The girl screamed until Damon caught her eye and compelled her.

Elena walked around the Grill, after finally deciding to stop being stubborn and come. She walked around trying to find Stefan or even Ramona when she noticed Stefan at the pool table with Lexi. As she looked at the two, she felt slightly jealous at the way Stefan interacted with the pretty blonde. He seemed so carefree and happy.

"You know, you don't have to worry about them." She turned and saw Ramona smiling at her. "She's just a friend. She's been with us through a lot. And I'm actually glad she's here. There's only so many times in the year she comes to visit and we do miss her a lot." Elena looked back over at the two vampires. The Brit beside her sighed.

"He only has eyes for you, Elena Gilbert." Elena was about to respond if it wasn't for a Dark deep voice behind them.

"Stefan smiles, alert the media." Damon's arrogant voice said.

"You have really given him much to be happy about lately." Elena glared at her boyfriend's older brother.

"No you're right." Damon nodded "Poor Stefan, persecuted throughout eternity by this depraved brother; does it get tiring being so righteous?" Elena sighed and ignored him.

"You'll find it flares up in the presences of psychopaths." She walked away from him as Ramona tried to get her brother to behave.

"Ouch!" Damon rested his hand on his non beating heart."Consider this psychopath's feelings hurt." he joked

"What did you do to my brother?" Elena interrupted their games

"I'm gonna need a less vague question." Damon turned to her.

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?" Elena questioned

"You asked me to take away his memory of the fangs and the rowr and the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering."

"But he's acting different; he seems ok with everything and a little too ok. I mean he's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not drinking; are you sure you didn't do anything else?"

"Elena, I took away his suffering." Damon replied to the brunette. Ramona sighed and walked over to the bar where she saw Tyler trying to sneak a beer from behind the counter. She giggled and approached him.

"Uh, Excuse me, what do you think you're doing." She tried to take away her accent to make it seem like he got caught.

Tyler, obviously freaked that someone noticed, turned around about to start yelling when he looked down at his laughing girlfriend. "Your evil." She walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mmm…just for you." She smiled and he leaned in to kiss his sweet girl on the lips. She heard a voice next to her and stopped kissing Tyler.

"Three shots of tequila." Lexi ordered.

"I need to see some ID." The Bartender replied as he poured the liquid into the glass.

"No you don't." Lexi started to compel him.

"That'll be..."

"Free!" Lexi's eye lit up

"On the house." The man replied with a grin

"Thanks." Lexi waited until the bartender was finished. Ramona laughed at her vampire friend.

"Now, Lexi you know better than that." She narrowed her eyes playfully. Lexi shot her an innocent look.

"What, the man offered it. Who am I to deny free drinks." She winked at the girl and then turned to her Beau.

"Hi I'm Lexi. Stefan and Ramona's friend. Well not even friend, I'm more like family. SO yea. You hurt her and I chop your balls off. Got it?" She smiled sweetly at him but he knew she meant every word she said.

He nodded quickly and she winked.

"You two have fun." she grabbed her shot glasses and walked over the Katherine look alike. Ramona laughed at Tyler face and playfully growled and grabbed her sides making her laugh as he tickled her.

* * *

"Well… It's the famous Elena."

"Towel girl." Elena eyed her mysteriously

"I've been called worse." Lexi shrugged not offended by the name.

"I didn't know you guys could drink." Elena looked at Lexi surprised

"Oh yeah, it helps to curb the cravings, but makes for a lot of lushy vampires." Lexi joked doing her shot

"I've never seen Stefan drunk, he always seems so..."

"Uptight." Lexi guessed

Elena nodded with a laugh "But now with you."

"Well that's the benefit for knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself." Lexi shrugged.

"Well, he can't be himself with me." Elena told the older girl.

"Not yet." Lexi shook her head "The first steps telling you, the rest will come with time."

"You seem so sure." Elena looked at the blonde.

"The love of my life was human." Lexi explained "He went through what I imagine you're going through: denial, anger, etcetera... but at the end of the day, love really did conquer all." She looked down at the tequila shot left on the table "Are you gonna drink that?" She asked

"Go for it." Elena laughed before turning serious "I'm scared." She admitted

"But you're here." Lexi smiled at the brunette "because you are crazy about him, I get it ok? I mean what's not to love." The three girls glanced over at Stefan was playing pool "When it's real, you can't walk away." Lexi took her shot and went to walk away.

"Hey, Lexi, it was really nice meeting you." Elena smiled sincerely

Lexi returned the smile before making her way through the crowd to Stefan, who gave a thankful look.

"Yep, I drank yours, sorry." The blonde laughed

Stefan smiled at his close friend. "Thank you."

Lexi laughed rolling her bright hazel eyes "You weren't supposed to be listening..." She looked over at him "I was feeling epic, whatever."

"Keep this contained." Sheriff Forbes ordered as she inspected the dead body in the ally.

"That's not all." The officer with her shined the light at the sobbing girl in the corner.

"Hey, hey." The sheriff knelt down to the girl. "Did you see what did this?" She asked and the frightened girl nodded "Tell me everything you saw."

* * *

Ramona was sitting alone in a table sipping from her soda as Tyler was around talking to his football teammates. Ramona honestly had no idea what they talked about half the time, so she lets him have his alone time when the boys are around. She looked around and noticed Elena staring intently at something from across the place. Ramona turned to her eye sight and smiled when she saw who she was looking at.

She got up from her seat and walked over to the taller brunette. "Just go to him already." She nudged her stubborn over to her brother and watched them interact for a while. They seemed to be getting along, she thought to herself. She turned to the bar and noticed her other brother talking with Lexi. She sighed. What was she going to do with those two?

"The shots are bribes." Lexi explained to Damon as she stood next to him by the bar."I need you to answer a question."

"What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" Lexi demanded

"Have you tried the Brittle, it wins awards." Damon changed subjects

"Cut the crap." Lexi hissed

"Ok."I have a diabolical master plan." He took a shot

"What is it?" Lexi asked

"If I told you it would be very _diabolical_, would it?" He smirked

Sheriff Forbes walked in with the terrified girl by her side. She needed to know if the killer was still here.

"Look around, let me know if you see him." Sheriff Forbes lowered her voice.

The girl look around the crowded place and saw who she was looking for. She pointed in their direction and as soon as the sheriff saw the two people talking, she knew who it was.

Ramona looked at the entrance and saw the sheriff making a bee line to Damon and Lexi. She had a very bad feeling about something. She quickly jumped up as the sheriff pulled out a syringe and stabbed Lexi in the side making her weak enough for the officers to grab her.

"What are you doing?" Damon acted surprised.

"Thank you for the Vervain." Sheriff Forbes escorted the vampire and the officers out of the Grill. Ramona ran over to the entrance, trying to get passed the big "bodyguards" but they wouldn't let anyone leave. Stefan grabbed his sister's hand and ran with her to the back of the Grill, with Elena in tow.

As the officers carried Lexi to the police car, she suddenly lunged forward and threw both of the men off her, turning to the woman in front of her, with dark red eyes and veins underneath. The Sheriff pulled out her revolver and fired one shot clear into her chest. Lexi was knocked back, but laughed off the pain and continued towards the woman.

Lexi was getting pretty close to the Sheriff by now, growling and hissing when out of nowhere Damon was in front of Lexi pushing a stake into her heart. He looked dead in her eyes as he did it.

Ramona would've screamed if it wasn't for Stefan's strong hand covering her mouth. Ramona's small hands tried to pry off his as angry tears came bursting out. She could not believe what she just witnessed.

Damon turned the Sheriff before asking "are you ok?"

"Thank you." She nodded gratefully "Get her in the car quick."

After getting Lexi in the police car, Sheriff Forbes went into the Grill to deal with the problems in there.

"Lady, I checked everyone's ID." The bartender attempted to explain as he was being dragged out in hand cuffs.

"Yeah, apparently you didn't." Sheriff Forbes glared as she led him out and walked over to Damon "You're pretty handy with that stake."

"It's just..." Damon couldn't explain how he felt "reflex. I guess the adrenaline kicked in."

"This nightmare is finally over..." Sheriff Forbes whispered with relief

"Yeah, you caught a lucky break with that witness, without her you wouldn't have been able to ID the Vampire." Damon shrugged

"We're lucky." Sheriff Forbes confirmed "Well, thank you again."

"You're welcome." Damon smiled his charming smile.

Outside the grill, Stefan grabbed his sister as her legs could not handle anymore and she collapsed on the concrete. He lifted her up and helped her upright. He placed his arm around her as they walked away from the scene. His brother just killed his best friend and Damon was going to pay for this.

"Stefan, wait." Elena called as he stalked away.

"He killed her." Stefan growled "He killed Zach; he killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; I have to kill him!" Ramona whipped away from Stefan. There were tears falling from her eyes as her make-up fell with it.

"He-he k-killed Zach?" She could barely get the words out.

"No, Stefan, you can't do that." Elena tried to get him to calm down.

"Why are you trying to save him? He's not going to change! Don't you see that? He's not going to change!" Stefan snapped at her.

"I'm not trying to save him." Elena stepped in front of the small girl "I'm trying to save you! I'm trying to save you! You have no idea what this will do to you, please, Stefan." Elena begged.

"Everywhere I go, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more." Stefan confirmed

"Stefan." Ramona whispered

"Stefan, please talk to me." Elena took his hands "Let me be here for you. Talk to me!"

"No." Stefan took his hands back "You were right to stay away from me, Elena. You both should stay away from me." Stefan added not looking at his little sister hurtful gaze before leaving.

* * *

Damon was sitting in the boarding house nursing a glass of whisky in his hand as he felt his brother's angry gaze on him.

"Told you I'd take care of it." Damon smirked as he looked over at him.

Pinning Damon against a wall after throwing him around for a bit, he held on with as much strength as he could.

"Come on, I did this for you." Damon announced "To get them off your trail."

"You never do anything for anyone but yourself!" Stefan growled before grabbing the hidden the stake in his pants and stabbing the stake just below Damon's heart.

Damon was shocked that his brother actually staked him but didn't kill him. "You missed."

"No." Stefan shook his head "You saved my life, I'm sparing yours." he growled. "We're even, and now we're done." He pressed the stake more into him and let him fall in the ground.

"I'm not the only one you lost, you know, after all you did wrong, I think Ramona finally realizes the monster that you really are. You just lost her too, brother." She walked off and left the monster whimpering on the floor as he pulled out the wooden stake.

* * *

"Yea, Tyler I'm fine. I just didn't feel very well and Elena took me to her house. I'm staying here for tonight, but I will see you tomorrow." Ramona let her boyfriend know as she walked the steps up to Elena's house.

"Alright, babe. Just let me know if you need anything. I'll be there in a heartbeat." Ramona smiled at his concerned voice.

"I know you will. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Ty." He said goodnight and she hung up. Elena led her to a spare room next to hers.

"You know you could stay here as long you want. You don't have to feel alone in this." Elena said to the small, fragile girl gently as Ramona sat down on the edge of the bed. She didn't look her way but Elena knew she heard her.

"Ok, well…I'll be in my room. Just let me know if you need anything." She walked out closing the door.

Ramona stayed seated there for a moment, going through the events of tonight in her head. She didn't know what to do, but she did know one thing…she didn't want anything to do with Damon Salvatore right now…she just can't bear to even look him in the eye. After finding out about Zach and Lexi…she shook her head and settled down on the comfy bed that Elena was kind enough to let her use for the night. She laid down but sleeping was really the last thing on her mind.

* * *

**Well hello lovelies! So yes…Damon and Ramona are not in good terms as of right now. Don't know when or if they will ever be the same… **

**Well thank you to everyone who followed and favorite and reviewed. You guys honestly make my day whenever I see that 3**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. I if you want anything to happen between some of the characters or even with Tyler and Ramona. Please let me know. Message me with your ideas. I would love to hear what you guys have to say!**


	9. Chapter 9 History Repeating

**Disclamier: I only own Ramona! Nothing else is mine!**

Chapter 9

Bonnie sat in her math class; not exactly paying much attention to what the teacher has been talking about. She has been having bad dreams about Emily all night. This was definitely going to be a stressful day.

"Today, we're going to talk about Shadow Reckoning." The teacher said to the class "This is a method of measuring heights by the suns shadow. Let's say for example that we're going to measure the distance of a shadow, we're going to take the measurement here." She explained. "Measure the length and we're going to multiply by the height of the source... building height can also be measured using a..."

As Bonnie tried to listen to the teacher's explanation, she saw a movement in the hall way. She saw no one paying to her and she got up and walked out of the room to see if she could see what it was.

"Hello?" Bonnie called in the empty hallway.

As she turned back to the class, she saw a figure walking away to a corner and she followed. The figure was dressed in old 1800s style clothing with her hair up in a bonnet hat. As she got closer, the young woman looked up and left out the open doors and into the woods. As Bonnie followed the young girl out of the building and deeper into the woods, she was looking around trying to figure out where she was when she found the gravestones and remains of a burned down building. She was at Fell's Church.

"Please help me." The young woman said and turned her browns eyes to Bonnie.

"Who are you?" The witch asked.

"I'm Emily." The woman gave a playful smile "You know that, we're family."

"Where am I?" Bonnie questioned looking around.

"This is where it all started." Emily informed her "And this is where it has to end."

Taking several steps back, Bonnie shook her head not wanting to get involved in any of this.

"No, this isn't real." Bonnie tried to wake up from whatever nightmare this was.

"Help me." The ghost begged as it chased Bonnie around the remains of the burned down church.

Suddenly Bonnie bolted awake and she was back in the class room, she let out a scared gasp when she woke up and it attracted the attention of a few students around her.

"What are you looking at?" The witch glared at one annoyed girl "Turn around." She ordered and the girl rolled her eyes.

When Bonnie turned back she looked to her side of her and saw Emily sitting there smirking at the girl. She let out a terrified scream and before she knew it, she woke up in the floor of Fell's Church. She slept here all night?

* * *

Elena, Ramona and Caroline were walking into school. Elena took her car to school seeing as Ramona stayed over at Elena's the night before. She didn't feel like going home and being confronted by her brothers so she borrowed some of Elena clothes. She honestly did not feel like herself this morning. It was like she just woke up in someone else's body. When she awoke that morning, she had a dozen messages and voicemails from her brothers, but she didn't answer any of them. Caroline parked next to the two brunettes and was currently walking with them.

"Have you even talked to Bonnie?" Elena questioned

"No, I'm mad at her." Caroline stated "She needs to make the first move."

"Care, you need to be the bigger person." Ramona suggested.

"That's impossible in her presence." Caroline growled rolling her eyes.

"Why are you pissed at her anyway?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"She's a thief." Caroline stated bluntly "That's why. I gave her my necklace and she refuses to give it back. It's a matter of principle."

"Care…you know that is Damon's necklace." Ramona said to her.

"Ugh, yes I know. But he gave it to me and then she took it. I want it back." Caroline whined.

"Alright, well I'm officially out of it." Elena shook her head. Ramona smiled and kept walking beside them.

"So, where's Stefan? I mean him and Ramona are practically inseparable." Caroline questioned looking at Elena and Ramona.

"He's avoiding me." Elena replied

"And we're not in speaking terms right now." Ramona looked down suddenly sad with the new topic.

"Why?" Caroline smirked

"It's complicated, I'll see you later." Elena said as the bell for the period rang. Ramona followed behind the taller brunette and into History.

They took their seats where they usually sat and noticed Bonnie in the back looking like she has not slept in weeks. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes were wrinkly. Ramona turned to her and asked her what was wrong but the witch just shut her eyes and said 'later.' Ramona didn't want to drop it but unfortunately a deep voice stopped her. A man in his mid 30's, she would say, walked in and turned to the blackboard, writing his name in capital letter. ALARIC SALTZMAN He was a very handsome man.

"Good morning, everyone. Alrighty, I'm Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know." He joked "Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston... Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great grandfather, I will never be able to thank enough." He smirked as the class quietly laughed. "You'll probably want to pronounce it 'Ala-ric' but it's 'Al-ar-ic' ok?" He explained to them "So you can call me Ric, I'm your new history teacher." he gave them a charming smile. History might be interesting now, Ramona thought.

* * *

"Rise and Shine, you'll be late for school." Damon's humored voice was heard as he woke up his sleeping brother.

"What... what are you doing?" Stefan demanded and sat up in his bed to look at his brother.

"Peace offering." Damon held out a coffee. "Come on you need it for blood circulation." He stepped in front of his brother as he attempted to get away from him. "Does dead flesh good." Again nothing "Alright, I'm sorry."

Stefan just glared with his hazel eyes boring into Damon's bright blue ones. "Step aside, please." And he allowed Stefan to walk past him.

"I got the town off our back." Damon still used the excuse. "It was for the greater good, but I'm sorry." he drank a little bit of the coffee. "And to prove it, I'm not going to feed on a human for at least a... week." Damon shrugged "I'll adopt the Stefan diet, only nothing with feathers. You know Ramona loves those things with feathers."

"Cause I realized that killing your closest and oldest friend is beyond evil, and yet somehow, it's worthy of humor." Stefan pretended to be his heartless evil brother.

"Are you mimicking me?" Damon questioned

"Yes, Stefan, now that the secret society of Vampire haters if off out back, I can go back to my routine of how I can destroy Stefan's life this week? And how can I get my poor innocent little sister to stop hating me for all the misery I've caused her?" Stefan continued

"And I can go about sulking and Elena-longing and forehead brooding." Damon creased his perfect eye brows. "This is fun, I like this." He smirked. "And Ramona could never hate me. No matter what I've done. She will get over it." Stefan shook his head.

"And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Fall." Stefan looked over at him.

"Yeah, I'm done." Damon walked past him after not being able to comeback with something. "That's just like you, Damon, always have to have the last word." He mimicked Stefan before walking out.

* * *

Tyler had met Ramona outside of her classroom and they walked hand in hand through the halls of Mystic High. By, now Ramona was used to the stares of many of her peers in the school. Some were just glances of the new couples, but others, mostly from the girls, would just glare at her with hatred. But she didn't care, she loved being with Tyler and if that was so bad to other girls…Oh well!

They walked into the crowded lunchroom of hungry teenagers ready to get their tummies full. Ramona and Tyler both grabbed their lunches and walked outside to take lunch under a shady tree. It was a beautiful day outside and Ramona wanted some fresh air.

"So you haven't talked to your brothers since that night?" Tyler asked his girlfriend and took a bite out of his sandwich. Ramona picked at her Caesar salad before answering.

"No." She shook her head. "I haven't even been home. I've stayed at Elena's. I just don't want to see them right now."

"What happened exactly? You didn't really explain much on the phone." He asked curiously.

Ramona sighed and looked into his dark eyes. She did want to tell him so badly…but it would be better if he didn't learn that part of her life right now. Plus she was still upset over the whole thing; she didn't think she would be able to get through the entire story. "Just…family things. I can't exactly talk about it right now. Actually I don't really want to talk about it. Maybe another time?" she told him hoping he wouldnt be mad that she didn't trust him enough to tell him.

Tyler nodded but he was a little upset that she didn't want to tell him. Ramona noticed the shift in his behavior and put down her salad and moved closer to him. She put down the sandwich from his hand and crawled on his lap. "Hey." She cradled his head so that his eyes were looking into hers. "I trust you. But right now, I just want to get my mind off of things. I want to enjoy my time with you and talking about my brothers is just going to upset me more. So please, let's just let it go." She looked at him with those big blue icy eyes of hers and Tyler couldn't deny anything from her. He moved a piece of hair from her eyes and slowly kissed her pink lips before pulling away.

"Alright. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." She nodded and they sat down enjoying the rest of their meal. A little while later they were interrupted by Elena who walked up to them.

"Hey, are you busy? I need to talk to you about something?" Ramona nodded and Tyler grabbed her trash to throw away. She took her time kissing Tyler goodbye before she walked away with Elena. "So what is wrong?"

* * *

"I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's Church before I woke back up in the woods." Bonnie finished telling her dream that she had to Ramona and Elena .

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Ramona questioned. She knew perfectly well who Emily was but she couldn't exactly tell her friend that, could she?

"Yeah, do you believe in ghosts?" Bonnie asked timidly

"If you'd asked me that question two weeks ago, I'd probably said no." Elena shook her head. "But now..."

"I think I'm being haunted." Bonnie stated

"Why Emily?" Elena asked confused.

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the Civil War days and this pendant was hers... a witch's talisman." Bonnie explained

"And it all started when you got the necklace?" Ramona looked up at the scared witch.

"I think she's using it to communicate with me." Bonnie said nervously.

"Ok, and what does your Grams say about it?" Ramona asked

"I can't call her, she's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it, I want it to stop." Ramona nodded but she honestly did not know how to help her friend out with this. If Emily was really trying to communicate with her, who knows what could happen.

It was the end of the day and Elena and Ramona walked out of the school, laughing and talking about things that went on that day. As they walked outside, they saw Stefan sitting on a picnic bench. Ramona's smile quickly faded and she turned away from him.

"I'll meet up with you in a little. I'm gonna go find Tyler." She quickly walked away, not even taking a glance at her older brother.

Elena walked over to him "You weren't in class, I was worried." Elena stated

"I got your messages, and sorry I didn't get back to you, but... what I wanna say shouldn't be said over the phone." Stefan explained

"I think a simple, 'I didn't kill my brother' text would have suffice." Elena smiled.

"I didn't kill my brother, as much as he deserved it, he has you to thank for that." Stefan looked down at her

"So what did you want to tell me?" Elena questioned

"I won't be coming to school anymore." Stefan looked torn. "I'm gonna back off and keep my distance, it's the right thing to do."

"Back off from school or from me?" Elena questioned "Thank you for telling me." She suddenly said angrily.

"It's better this way." Stefan told her

"Yep. I got that."

"You're angry, that's good." Stefan got down from the bench "It will be easier if you hate me." He informed her before walking away but stopped.

"How's Mona doing? I know I shouldn't ask but…" He looked over sadly at his little sister talking Tyler. She seemed to be in a better mood now.

Elena shook her head. "How do you think? You really hurt her Stefan. I mean she can't rely on Damon anymore and then what you did? Just leaving her? It felt like she lost the both of you. She doesn't talk about it but I know that's how she feels." She watched Stefan nod and then finally walk away from her.

Ramona looked over Tyler's shoulder and saw her brother leave an angry looking Elena behind as he got in his car and drove away.

* * *

"He did what?" Ramona asked Bonnie as she explained her confrontation with Damon just a couple minutes ago.

"He's bad news, Ramona, he really scared me." Bonnie told her friend. Ramona shook her head and groaned.

"You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible." Elena warned her.

"I'm trying, he just keeps showing up."

"If Damon really does want that necklace, he will stop at nothing to get it. I don't feel comfortable with you being alone." Ramona told her.

"You're sleeping at my place. We can make a whole night out of it. Ramona will be there and it'll be like a slumber party." Bonnie didn't seem to be listening as she took the necklace in her hand and looked at it carefully, before pulling the car over the side of the road. She got out without saying anything and chucked the medallion somewhere in the field. She quickly got back in the car and sighed.

"I threw it away. All my problems began because of that thing. Can't believe I didn't do that sooner." She explained to her two friends. Bonnie looked much relived to get rid of that thing.

"Ok enough ghost talk. Let's get to Elena's and start this very much needed night. Please?" Elena and Bonnie nodded and agreed with their British friend and they made their way to the Gilberts house. The Brit started thinking for a minute.

"Actually…take me home." Elena and Bonnie looked at each other confused.

"Ramona are you sure? You don't have to go home and yell at Damon for me. It's ok really."

She shook her head. "No there's something I need to do. Please just take me home." Ramona said nothing else and looked out the window as Bonnie drove to the boarding house.

Ramona walked up to her house and opened the door. She knew that if Damon was hear he could hear her easily. She heard him saunter down the stairs without a care in the world.

"Baby sis! Finally home. Done blaming me for everything and you came to say sorry for being mad at me. Its ok sis, I forgive you. You don't have to-"He never finished because Ramona rushed up and punched him square in the jaw. He looked down at her surprised and even saw the look in her eyes as well. It went away and all he saw was sadness, betrayal, and…anger? He's never seen her angry before.

"I'm not here to say sorry for every horrible thing you do to make Stefan's life miserable. I came here to warn you. Stay away from Bonnie. I don't care what it is that you want with Emily's Medallion but I swear Damon if you do anything to hurt her-"

"You'll what? Mona we both know that when it comes to revenge, you're not exactly the strongest person. I don't get hurt so easily." That was lie. Ramona was one of his strongest weaknesses but he would never tell her that out loud.

"I don't care. I will do anything in my power to hurt you like you did Stefan and me. You killed Zach! You killed Lexi! You killed the closest thing I ever had to a sister-"

"You considered Katherine to be a sister too and looked how that went." He smirked but it was wiped off with a clean smack to the face by his little sister. He growled. "Will you stop hitting me?!"

"Damon, if you hurt anyone else that I care about, you will never see me again. But I guess that won't matter to you either, seeing as you only care for yourself." Ramona shook her head. Damon glared down at his sister.

"I don't just care of myself. I care about you Ramona." He tried to move closer but she stepped back.

"No, everything that you have done has ever been for yourself. What? You're saying that killing Lexi and Zach was for the benefit of me? Having to move every couple months that you found somewhere decent for us to live? Shipping me off to London when you decided you were tired of dragging me around? No! It's never about me. It's always about you!" She glared back at his bright blue eyes and pushed him back as he tried to grab on to her shaking form. What has gotten into her?

"Mona. Calm down." She pushed his hands away and back away. Damon's eyes widened as he looked into Ramona's and noticed her bright baby blues were deep blue and he swears he saw them glowing. "Mona."

"…I hate you Damon…" Damon stopped and looked down at his sister. She couldn't see it but he was about to break and tell her he is sorry. "I don't want you anywhere near me. EVER AGAIN. I want you out of my life, Damon Salvatore." She backed up once more. Damon stayed put for a minute.

"Ramona. You're not thinking straight. Let's talk about this when you're relaxed." He went to grab her hand but a force knocked him right off his feet and across the room to the book shelf where it collapsed with his weight. He groaned and lifted himself up carefully but he couldn't get his eyes off his sister.

She stood in what seemed like a trance. Her eyes were glowing a bright blue and it sounded like she was growling. After a minute, she seemed to relax and her eyes turned back to the bright blue he was so familiar with. He slowly got up and brushed the broken pieces of wood off his clothes. Ramona stayed still, standing right where he left her. Her eyes were still distant looking around as if trying to find something that wasn't there.

"Mona?" She gasped and looks up at her brother with scared eyes. She didn't know what came over her. She would never say those horrible things to her brother. No matter how he was. Damon, concerned for his sister, approached her and leaned down to get to her eye level. "Ramona…what was that?" He was honestly too scared to ask but he needed to know what that was.

Ramona shook her head as tears threatened to escape her eyes. She pulled away and ran out of the house before Damon could do anything else.

Ramona arrived at Elena's house a little while later after leaving her house. She had to keep stopping along the way because she kept picturing what she did to her brother over and over again. That has never happened before. She never had that much anger in her. Come to think of it, she never got angry. This was not normal and she knew it.

After parking her car, she got out and Elena was already outside as if waiting for her.

"How'd it go?" Elena asked carefully. She must have noticed Ramona's face as she walked up.

She sighed. "I don't think Damon and I will be alright for a long time. Some…things happened. Stuff got carried away and…" Elena didn't let her finish.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I was hoping you would get here before then." Elena nodded.

"Before what?" Ramona asked suspiciously. Elena gaze moved behind the tiny girl and she turned around to see what she was staring at. It was Stefan. Ramona's demeanor completely changed but she didn't let it show much.

"I'll be inside if you need me." She turned to acknowledge Elena but ignored Stefan.

"No, Ramona. I think you should stay for this. Please." Stefan pleaded with his little sister. He knew he hurt her and that she wanted nothing to do with him right now, but she was in this just as much as they were. Ramona didn't turn around but nodded and stood to the side as Elena explained Bonnie's confrontation with Damon.

"What would Damon want with Bonnie?" Stefan asked confused.

"She has this necklace, Caroline got it from Damon, and she gave it to Bonnie but now Damon wants it back." Elena told him confused.

"All this for a necklace?" Stefan was still confused. Ramona shook her head.

"It's not just any necklace, Stefan. It's Emily's necklace." She explained to her brother. Stefan finally realized the problem. Elena looked at the siblings, feelng left out.

"You two knew Emily? Why didn't you say anything Ramona?" She looked over at the younger Salvatore who shrugged.

"I didn't want to freak Bonnie out more than she was so I didn't say anything but now I think I should. Emily was Katherine's handmaid." She explained.

"And a witch." Stefan added.

"You know? About Bonnie?" Elena asked Stefan who nodded.

"The first night you invited me over I made the connection."

"And now Damon knows." Ramona shuddered at the thought at what happened with Damon that night.

"What did the necklace look like?"

"Uh... it's an antique iron setting…with a"

"An amber crystal. I know. It belonged to Katherine." Stefan nodded. "Emily gave it to Katherine which means that…" Stefan stopped, which made Ramona and Elena anxious to know what he was going to say.

"What? Stefan?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. But I will find out. Let me talk to Damon." Elena and Ramona nodded and watched him leave. Elena saw the sad look on her friends face as she saw her staring at her brother.

"Stefan's sorry for what he did Ramona. You should talk to him when you get the chance." Elena told her. She didn't like seeing her friend so down and she knew the only way she could get better if she worked things out with her brothers.

* * *

Damon sat up at the bar, drinking a glass of his favorite whiskey and thinking about what happened earlier. He didn't know what that was that Ramona did. He knew she was different the moment they realized she wasn't aging anymore but he never wanted to think of his innocent little sister as something…supernatural.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when someone joined him and took a seat next to him.

"So, Stefan, you know I've been thinking." Stefan pretending to be Damon said as he took his seat. "I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it so well once upon a time." He tried doing that 'eye' thing that only Damon could do.

"I don't, Damon." Damon replied pretending to be his younger brother "I can't trust you to be a nice guy, you kill everyone and you hurt our sister and you're so mean... You're so mean and..." Damon rolled his eyes when he couldn't find anything else to say "You're really hard to imitate, and then I have to go to that lesser place..."

Stefan smirked "Can I get a coffee." He ordered "So what's with the bottle."

"I'm on edge, on this crash died, you know trying to keep a low profile." Damon said trying to act like this 'low profile' was not killing him inside.

"You know, you could always leave." Stefan suggested "Find a new town to turn into your personal gas a sip."

"I'll manage." He flashed a grin "You don't have to keep an eye on me."

"I'm not here to keep an eye on you." Stefan replied

"So why are you here?" Damon questioned

"Why not." He shrugged taking Damon's bottle and walking away.

* * *

Ramona, Bonnie, Caroline and Elena were all in the kitchen, making something to eat in complete awkward silence. Ramona stopped what she was doing and nudged Caroline to say something. She knew Caroline could break an awkward silence like this easily.

"I'm sorry, there I said it." Caroline held her hands up slightly annoyed "If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours." She smiled falsely.

Ramona moved closer to Caroline and whispered. "Subtle." She shook her head.

"Will you hate me if I told you I threw it away?" Bonnie asked after a minute.

"You threw it away!" Caroline exclaimed

"I know it sounds crazy but the necklace was giving me nightmares... I had to get rid of it." The witch explained.

"You could have given it back to me." Caroline's eyes widened probably out of fear more than anything. If Damon found out what happened to the necklace he would freak.

"Why?" Elena gave her a look "So you could give it back to Damon?"

"Screw Damon." The blonde glared "Are we doing manicures or what?" She looked around at the girls "Who has their kit?"

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie pointed to her bag.

"So, Elena, how long do you think this fight with Stefan is going to last?" Caroline asked as she shuffled around Bonnie's big bag "Is it like a permanent thing?"

"I don't know, Caroline." Elena rolled her eyes annoyed at her nosey friend.

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie." Caroline's growled after looking into the bag. She pulled out Emily's medallion as the three girls looked over shocked.

"I'm not lying, Caroline. I swear." Bonnie announced after the billionth time of having to explain to Caroline all about the necklace.

"It's true, We watched her throw it into a field." Elena and Ramona backed her up.

"Then explain it." Caroline demanded

"Emily." Bonnie looked at Ramona.

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked confused

"The ghost." Bonnie replied

"The ghost has a name now." The blonde jocked.

"Caroline, please." Elena held her hand up for her to shut up.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone." Bonnie asked both of the brunettes

"What is going on!" Caroline demanded "Why am I not part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time."

"That's not true." Elena replied shaking her head.

"Yes it is." Bonnie interrupted "I can't talk to you!" She turned to Caroline "You don't listen."

"That's not true." Caroline shook her head

"I'm a witch." Bonnie announced to the blonde

"And don't we all know it." Caroline smirked

"See!" Bonnie looked to Ramona and Elena. "That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something, you don't even hear it." Bonnie walked away from the girls and to the bathroom.

"I listen!" Caroline looked to the two girl's remaining "When do I not listen?"

Ramona stayed silent as Elena sighed and went to the cupboard to retrieve some cups for the girl's to drink out of.

* * *

Stefan and Damon were still in the grill. This time they were playing a friendly game of darts. They seemed to be two brothers just out hanging, but that's probably all the alcohol making them not hate each other.

"Lucky shot." Damon playfully glared at his brother as he won.

"More like a carefully honed skill over many decades." Stefan grinned at him.

"You're beating me." Damon counted the scores.

"Yeah, it's because I'm better than you." He teased

"I'm onto you." Damon glared taking the darts away from his brother. "Reverse psychology, it's a little transparent... but I admire the effort." he smirked

"You prefer the brooding forehead?" Stefan creased his eye brows to make the lines over his brow appear.

"Seriously, what game are you playing?" Damon looked at him

"That's funny, considering the fact I've been asking you that for a month." He smirked "it's frustrating isn't it."

"Touché." Damon smirked and they continued to play.

"Saw Ramona today." Stefan stated as he watched his brother try to make the dart into the center circle. As soon as he heard Ramona voice, he lost his concentration and the dart went flying to the wall instead of on the board.

"Yea so did I. She came by earlier today." Damon paused for a minute making Stefan narrow his eyes.

"And?" he wanted his brother to continue. Damon just shrugged.

"She apologized to me. Told me she was stupid for being mad at me and then left. So I guess were fine." Damon said throwing the dart again. Stefan nodded but he knew he was lying. Ramona would not say sorry so suddenly especially when it came to something like this. He killed Lexi and Zach and now he was after Bonnie. Ramona surely would not forgive him right now.

* * *

"You think she's going to apologize?" Ramona smiled at Elena as she saw the stubborn blonde make her way to a sad looking Bonnie who was lounging on the couch.

"I hope so. I can't stand it when they fight." Elena said and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

Caroline walked over to Bonnie, knowing fully that Ramona and Elena were listening from wherever they were.

"Bonnie, look, it's just not me, I don't believe in the whole...wooo." She made gestures with her hands in the air. "But if you do, then..." Caroline paused "Ok, I'm in." She grinned "That's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be my best friend... and I'm saying this knowing that Elena and Ramona are in the kitchen listening to ever word I'm saying..."

Ramona giggled quietly and the brunettes high-fived each other as they noticed that the two friends are ok now.

"Ok you two can come in, we're good now." Caroline called

Ramona and Elena linked arms and walked into the room with huge smiles on their faces. "So we are all friends again?" They girls nodded and Ramona clapped her hands. Her and Elena both grabbed seats on the couch. "So now what?"

"Yea there is absolutely too much drama in this room. What can we do?" The girls shrugged, not knowing what to do and then Caroline came up with an idea.

"I know, how about we have a séance." her bright blue eyes widened with excitement

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie shook her head

"Come on, let's summon some spirits." Caroline jumping up "This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do."

They all sat in a circle in Elena's room, after placing lit candles in a circle around them and turning the lights off.

"Guy is this a good idea?" Ramona asked nervously. Caroline shushed her.

"Be quiet and concentrate." Caroline ordered "Close your eyes." The girls did "Now, take a deep breath. Bonnie, call to her."

"Emily, you there?" Bonnie called throughout the room. Caroline was not amused by her lack of trying.

"Really?" Caroline turned to Bonnie "That's all you got? Come on."

"Fine, jeez." Bonnie shrugged "Emily, I call on you." She started with confidence this time "I know you have a message for me, I am here to listen."

After a couple of seconds the candles suddenly flared up and all four girls jolted back. They looked at the candles in disbelief; suddenly Caroline felt a sudden chill run down her back and she moved herself closer to Ramona.

"It's the air conditioning." Bonnie tried to reassure her.

Ramona creased her eye brows as she felt a wave of nausea hit her. She gently placed her hand on her chest, trying to slow her rapid beating heart. She breathed in deeply but it wouldn't go away.

Suddenly, the window swung open a large gush of wind blew into the room. Bonnie jumped up scared for her life and for her friend's life.

"I'm done!" the witch announced and threw the necklace by the candles that blew out as soon as the necklace hit the floor. "Get the light, please get the light!" Bonnie begged

"I got it." Elena announced as she got to the light switch making the room illuminate again. Ramona's nausea went away as the light came back on and she felt her heart slowly beat normally.

"You guys, the necklace... it's gone." Bonnie said as she looked down at the ground where she'd thrown the necklace and it was indeed gone. The girls looked at each other fearfully, not knowing what to do now.

* * *

Stefan ran onto the school field holding a football in his hands as his older brother followed him over.

"What are we doing here?" Damon asked

"Bonding." Stefan replied "Catch." He threw the ball to his older brother who caught it with one hand while still holding a bottle of whiskey in the other. He smirked and threw it back.

"Go on, give it a try." Stefan passed the ball back.

"Don't forget who taught you how to play this game." Damon smirked before launching the ball with all his strength and chasing it with his speed.

Stefan appeared in front of him and tackled the raven haired vampire to the ground.

"Ow, that hurts." Damon admitted as he laid there looking up into the sparkly sky.

"Downside of my diet, getting hit actually hurt." Stefan told his brother smirking.

"I'm impressed, Stefan." Damon nodded "Fun with booze and darts; sentimental with football and now starry night." He looked up at the sky "What do you want, Stefan?"

"It wasn't real, Damon. Our love for Katherine. She compelled us, we didn't have a choice." He told the blue eyed vampire "Took me years to sort that out, to truly understand what she did to us..."

" Oh no. We are not taking that on tonight." Damon shook his head before standing up

"What do you want with Katherine's crystal?" Stefan questioned looking at his brother as he walked away.

"How do you know about that?" Damon questioned

"You knew that Elena and Ramona would tell me..." Stefan almost smirked.

"How do you know it was Katherine's. Emily gave it to her on her last night? I was with her, you weren't." Damon eyed him suspiciously

"I was the last person to see her. Now what do you want?"

"She didn't tell you?" Damon asked

"We had other things on our mind." Stefan shrugged and Damon glared at him.

Damon appeared in front of his brother, standing there in an intimidating way "I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it." He hissed menacingly

"I've heard that before." Stefan rolled his eyes

"I have a bigger surprise, Stefan... I'm gonna bring her back." he grinned and wandered off.

"What happened with Ramona Damon…I know she couldn't have forgiven you so easily?" Stefan asked.

Damon turned and narrowed his eyes. "Ask her if you're so concerned. If she's still talking to you that is."

* * *

"Ok fun's over Caroline. This has been fun and all. Now give it back." Ramona looked over at the blonde "This isn't funny anymore."

"Ok, I so did not take it." Caroline glared at her. Ramona sighed and kept on searching for the necklace. She stopped suddenly when she a dark shadow pass

Suddenly Elena gasped as she saw a shadow pass through the hallway.

"What?" Ramona questioned

"I don't know." Elena not trying to think much of the shadowy figure "Jeremy, are you home?" She called out and walked to the dark hallway.

Bonnie saw a shiny object on the rug in the bathroom. She walked slowly towards and took a terrified step back when she realized what it was. She went to call the others girls to her when the door suddenly slammed shut behind her.

"You guys open the door." Bonnie demanded banging on the door. "Help me!" Caroline and Elena tried to get the door open but it was no use. Ramona was leaning on the wall trying to control her heart once again. The nausea and horrible feeling she had came back again and this time it was bad.

"E-Elen." She couldn't finish calling her because she was already tumbling down to the ground. Elena heard the thump and quickly ran over when she noticed her friend on the ground.

"Ramona. Ramona please wake up. Caroline I can't wake her up. Help me!" Elena shook Ramona as she laid her across her lap.

"Bonnie open the door, please." Caroline tried one last time with her.

As the door finally opened the brunette and blonde looked over to see Bonnie was completely fine. She was standing there in silence.

"What happened around you ok?" Elena asked concerned

"I'm fine." Bonnie replied in a monotone voice.

"Unbelievable, you were totally faking it!" Caroline growled at the witch

"Caroline." Elena tried to calm her down.

"No! You scared the hell out of me! She informed her and left to go tend to Ramona who was slowly waking up again.

"Bonnie." Elena asked the girl one more time.

"I'm fine, everything is fine." Bonnie replied before walking casually away, stepping over Ramona and walking out of the room.

"Are you ok?" Elena questioned Ramona as she kneeled down to her level.

"Yeah." Ramona replied. "I don't know what happened but whatever that was, was really strong."

Elena nodded "We need to keep an eye on Bonnie, something isn't right." Ramona had a theory. She knew the girl that walked out of the room was not Bonnie. At least not on the inside.

* * *

"How can you bring Katherine back?" Stefan questioned Damon as he followed him off the field.

"Before Katherine and the others were killed in the church, you remember what it was like in this town?" He questioned looking back.

"I remember the fear and the hysteria." The boy nodded

"Townspeople were killing Vampires one by one. when they came for Katherine I went straight to Emily, said, 'I'll do anything. Now your price; just protect her' she did." Damon shrugged.

"How?" Stefan demanded

"She did some spell with the crystal and with the church burning, we thought Katherine was burning in it…she wasn't." Damon explained

"But I saw her go in the church that night?"

"There's a tomb underneath the church. The spell protected Katherine in it."

Are you telling me that Katherine is alive?" Stefan asked dumbfounded.

"If that what you want to call it." Damon smirked "She's been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half, but you're the expert on starving a Vampire, how do you think that's going, Stef?" The older brother used his nickname. "Did you know that witches could use celestial dates to draw energy? Pftt. Me either." He laughed "But in order to give the crystal power, Emily used the comet that was passing overhead, and in order for that crystal to work again..." he let Stefan finish.

"The comet had to return." Stefan finished

"Downside... Long time between comets and a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal but the comet passed and I got the crystal... and then Caroline got the crystal... and now Bonnie has the crystal and here we are." He smirked

"Why would Emily... Why would she do this for you?" Stefan asked

"Because she knew they were going to come for her too, and she made me promise that her lineage would survive." Damon explained

"I remember." Stefan nodded "You saved her children."

"It's the only thing keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal back... that and having Ramona on my side again, well a deals a deal... so, wanna go throw some more?" Damon asked making a gesture with his hand.

* * *

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline hissed as her, Elena and Ramona followed Bonnie out of the room.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ramona questioned Bonnie.

"I must go." She announced and walked down the stairs gracefully.

"She's leaving. I'm leaving." Caroline had enough of this for one night.

"You guys can't leave." Elena looked at the them.

"I can." Caroline glared at the brunette "I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night."

"Thank you for having me, I'll take it from here." Bonnie's monotone voice didn't help much with the bad feeling Ramona had just by looking at her.

"Where are you going?" Elena demanded

"Back to where it all began." Bonnie said as she already down the steps.

"Bonnie?" Ramona shook her head. "Emily." She stated and she turned around finally revealing herself.

"I won't let him have it." The witch glared "It must be destroyed."

"Wait!" Elena exclaimed as Emily walked out of the house and used magic to lock the door.

"What happened?" Caroline asked walking down.

"I don't know. The door, it's not..." she tugged on the door handle but nothing. She moved as Ramona came over and tried to help. As soon as Ramona's hand fell on the door handle, she felt a surge of power flow through her fingers and the door flew open, scaring the three girls inside.

"Ok, that's it I'm out of here." Caroline said nothing else and ran out of the house.

"Fell's Church. That's where she is going." Ramona knew exactly what Emily was planning and she was not about to let her get away with this. She ran out of the house and got into her car before driving away to her destination.

"Ramona! Elena yelled. She grabbed her head, not knowing what to do. But she knew who to call. She dialed the number and waited to hear his voice.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked concerned

"It's Bonnie. Elena's voice cracked

"Slow down, what happened?" Stefan asked her.

"Emily is possessing Bonnie somehow, I don't know. But she said something before she left." Elena remembered

"What did she say?" Stefan asked now concerned.

"She said, 'I won't let him have it... it must be destroyed. Ramona said she thinks Emily is going to Fell's church and then she ran out in search of her. We have to help them Stefan." Elena's voice was low

"Alright, just stay where you are, I'm going to find them." Stefan assured her shutting the phone and turned to his brother but found the space empty.

Emily walked in the woods that led to the remains of Fell's church. She heard a twig snap behind and turned to see the handsome blue eyed man.

"Hello, Emily." She glared at him and his smirking face. "You look different." He joked.

"I won't let you do it."

"We had a deal." Damon growled and took a step forward.

"Things are different now. I need to protect me family." Emily told him

"I protected your family!" Damon looked at her "You owe me."

"I know, I'm sorry." She told him and casted her eyes downward before turning them up to him again.

"You're about to be a lot more than that..." Damon growled as he ran to her.

He was surprised when the witch blasted him with magic and he landed on a tree with a branch sticking out through his abdomen. He was even more surprised to see his little sister come running from behind a row of trees.

"Emily. You don't want to hurt him. Please let him down." Ramona pleaded with the witch as she saw her grab a big branch and begin drawing symbols on the dirt. She stopped and looked over at the young Salvatore.

"Like I told him, I need to protect my family. I won't let you or anyone else stop me."

"Emily, listen to me. I can promise you no harm will come to your family. I promise you." Ramona took a couple of steps to the witch. Emily stopped and raised her hand in a threatening manner.

"Stay back, Ramona. I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to." Ramona didn't listen and continued to step forward. Emily shut her eyes and used her magic to blast Ramona away. The only problem was…nothing happened. Emily opened her eyes and saw Ramona's surprised look as well.

"What-what?" Ramona didn't know what to say. What hadn't Emily's magic worked on her.

Emily took a deep breathe. "I always knew you were powerful Ramona. Such a shame you can't realize it yet." Ramona shook her head confused.

"What does that mean?" Emily looked behind her to where her two brothers now were.

"Hello Stefan."

"Emily." He nodded but never moved.

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know of such evil."

"What do you mean evil?" Stefan asked confused

"Emily, I swear to God I will make you regret this." Damon warned her trying to get up but the pain he was in was not letting him.

"I wont let you unleash them into this world." Emily finished the circle she was creating.

"Them?" Stefan questioned "What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?"

"What does it matter?" Damon finally stood.

"Emily, tell me what you did." Stefan looked towards the witch.

"To save her, I had to save them." Emily replied

"You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan asked in disbelief

"I don't care about that, I just want Katherine." He towards them.

Ramona knew how much her brother loved Katherine, but she never expected this at all.

"I knew I should believe I single word that came out of your mouth. This isn't about love. This is about revenge." Stefan shook his brother.

"The two aren't mutually exclusive." Damon said back.

"Damon, you can't do this." Stefan looked at him trying to make him see that this was wrong.

"Why not!" Damon exclaimed "They killed twenty-seven people and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get!"

"Twenty-seven Vampires, Damon!" Stefan replied now as angry. "You can't just bring them back."

"This town deserves this." Damon hissed in response

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened one hundred and forty-five years ago!" Ramona walked up to them trying to help Stefan.

"There is nothing innocent about these people and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, they'll burn your little grand-witch and Ramona next to us when they find out. Trust me."

"Damon, that's not true."

"Ramona is right. Things are different now." Emily reasoned with Ramona.

"Don't do this." Damon begged her but she already made up her mind.

"I can't free them. Incendia!" All of a sudden flames erupted from the circle that she drew on the ground. she dangled the necklace in her finger before throwing it up and having it erupt into a million tiny pieces.

"No!" Damon exclaimed

The fire finally died down and Emily was out of Bonnie's body. She looked around confused. Damon suddenly growled and lunged himself at her and tore into her neck with his razor teeth. Ramona ran up to them and tore Damon away from Bonnie making him fly backward. Stefan's eyes widened as he saw his young, human, sister throw his 145 year old brother away as if he was nothing. He was quickly taken out of his daze when Bonnie fell to the ground. He dropped to his knees alongside Elena and pressed his ear against her chest. He could hear a faint heartbeat. He tore into his wrist and pressed against Bonnie's lips for her to drink in the dark liquid.

Ramona looked over at her brother as he slowly stood up and looked over at her with a guilty look. He felt guilty for hurting her once again. Ramona shook her head and moved closer to her friend to see if she alright.

* * *

Damon was sitting on his own in the woods. Thinking back on everything that went wrong that night. He heard the two pairs of footsteps but he never turned to look at them.

"Katherine never compelled me; I knew everything every step of the way." Damon told Stefan and Ramona. "It was real for me..." He paused as he tried to collect himself. Making sure no tears were shed during his confession. Ramona felt horrible for her brother. She knew it was hard for him to express such emotions especially in front of Stefan. The only person he could be this way with was her. "I'll leave now." Her eyes stayed on Damon as she saw him get up and walk away without another word. She was still very upset with him…but she never would want him out of her life. He was her older brother and she spent enough time away from him.

As she walked over to her car she noticed that Elena's car was not there and Stefan and bonnie were gone too. She got into her car and she felt her phone buzz. She opened it without looking at who it was.

"Yea?"

"I'm going to tell her the truth. I need your help." She could hear Elena's voice crack a little. She only wondered what had gone on. She agreed to meet her at her house. She knew it would be easier to tell Bonnie this if she was there.

After explaining every single thing to Bonnie, Ramona was honestly more relieved to have another person know their secret. She felt that now she didn't have to be so secretive about everything. Elena had asked Ramona if she could possibly stay another with them seeing as Bonnie was going to sleepover as well. She nodded, knowing that she really was not ready to go home yet. Elena had explained how Stefan was definitely leaving Mystic Falls for good. Ramona felt like her whole life was coming crumbling down and she didn't know what to do. She just wanted an escape for a while.

As Elena and Bonnie continued talking in her bedroom, Ramona walked out and pulled out her phone. She dialed a familiar number and waited.

"Hello?" She smiled at the husky voice on the other line.

"Hey." She answered quietly.

"You ok? You sound upset?" Tyler asked concerned for his girl. Ramona combed her hair back with her fingers as she took a shaky breathe.

"I need to see you." Her eyes shined with tears. She needed to talk to him. She needed comfort. She needed him to just hold her and tell her everything will be ok.

"I'll be there in a little." Ramona nodded and stood by the steps waiting for her prince charming to come and save her.

* * *

Jenna was cleaning the kitchen counter as she heard the doorbell ring. Assuming it was Elena coming back, she opened the door she saw a familiar pair of dark brown eyes staring back at her with a smirk on his face.

"Hello, Jenna." He smiled at her

"Logan." Her jaw dropped.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He questioned tilting his head.

* * *

**I am soooooo sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. I promise next time I go on a wait this long I will tell you guys! I hope you guys are still reading and you still love it. Review and let me know what you think. **

**I will have more Tyler and Ramona, do not worry. I have big plans for them both. I just want this relationship to grow a little bit more. And I don't know if I have answered this before but for those of you that are wondering if I will keep Tyler and Ramona together or if he is going to end up with Caroline like in the show…well you have to wait. To be honest I don't exactly know if I will follow the show with some of the relationships but you will have to wait and see.**

**If you want to see something happen let me know and message me! **

**Love you guys thanks for everything! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 The Turning Point

**if you reviewed these past couple days, I mentioned you! Thank you guys**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Vampire Diaries. Just Ramona! :)**

**Chapter 10**

Ramona sighed as the sunshine coming from the window shined on her face, making her flawless face practically glow. She turned over on the soft bed and noticed something different about it. The smell on her pillow reminded her a lot like…

"Hey, you're awake." Ramona looked to the doorway and saw Tyler walk in wearing loose fitted grey sweatpants and a tight wife beater. Ramona blushed at the thoughts that ran through her mind seeing her boyfriend walk into his bedroom with that smile and twinkle in his eye. Oh yea she forgot. She spent the night at Tyler's last night. After he picked her up from Elena's house, he took her back to his house and just listened and comforted her as much as he could. She didn't tell him everything that went on, but she did mention that her brothers were planning on leaving her here.

Ramona smiled as Tyler took the hot cup of coffee he had made for her and set it on the night table as he crawled back into the warm bed and took his brunette beauty in his arms. He kissed her softly on the lips as she cuddled closer to his body.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked as he stroked her hair gently. She smiled thinking back at how comfortable and nice it was it was to fall asleep in his arms last night.

"Great. I slept very well." She paused for a minute. "I wanna thank you." She pulled herself away a little so she could see his face. Tyler furrowed his eyebrows before cupping her cheeks and pulling her face closer to his. He looked deep into her blue eyes and Ramona could almost feel herself melting.

"Vette, you know I'm always here for you. No matter what time you need me. You don't have to thank me for anything. That's what I'm here for." He caressed her cheeks and his thumb traced her bottom lip as she smiled sweetly. She leaned closer and kissed with such passion, it made her body tingle. He pulled her on top of him and she straddled his hips. His hands slipped under the big black t shirt he had let her borrow for the night. He pulled away from her after a much needed breathe. "Have I told you that you look incredibly sexy in my shirt?" She blushed and giggled as he smirked up at her. She snuggled closer to the big shirt and breathed in his scent that was still on it.

"I think I might keep it. It's so comfy to sleep with."

"Am I comfy to sleep with?" he playfully narrowed his eyes as she sat down on his hips and put her finger to her chin making seem like she was thinking of the answer. Before she knew it, Tyler had her on her back and his fingers were dancing over sides, making her wiggle around as he tickled her.

"Tyler! Stop- I can't.-"She tried getting away but he was too strong. After another minute, he stopped and collapsed on top her, making sure his weight did not hurt her much. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She sighed as she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the embrace for a minute.

"Babe?" she opened her eyes and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. She tilted her head and waited to hear what he had to say.

"You should talk to your brothers Vette. I think it would make you feel a lot better if you did." He explained to her. She sighed and shut her eyes again. She shook her head.

"I don't think I can…I mean it wouldn't make a difference. There still leaving either way."

"But you risk them leaving and then you regretting that you didn't get the chance to tell them how you really feel. You guys will never have that apology that you guys are waiting to have." Ramona knew he was right. But maybe it was just her being stubborn. Or maybe it was something else.

"Your right." She nodded. She needed to talk to her brothers. It was now or never.

Tyler smiled down at her, glad that he had finally gotten to her. "Alright. Well let's eat. And then I'll take you home." He got out of the bed and pulled her along.

"Wait, no I have class. I can't just skip it." She complained.

"This is your brothers; I think they will understand that this is a family issue." Ramona nodded and decided to stop complaining and just get this over with.

"Ok. I'll let you get ready and will go get breakfast." He walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower and let the water run a little to make it warm. As Ramona was pulling out her clothes from the night before, she accidently knocked over one of Tyler's notebooks from his desk. The notebook fell open and she looked inside when she picked it up. She was amazed at what she saw. It was a sketch pad. Almost all the pages were full of perfect drawn sketches. She looked at them all and then stopped at the newest one that was dated a couple days ago. It was of the beautiful meadow Tyler had taken her to and of her. She was lying down on the field of beautiful flowers. She had flowers in her hair and a big smile on her face. Tyler had drawn her perfectly. From her small button nose and plump lips to her shiny hair and bright eyes. Ramona could not tear herself away from the drawing. She didn't know how long she was standing analyzing the painting until Tyler came out of the bathroom with a small towel covering his bottom half.

"Hey Shower is free-"he stopped when he noticed what was in her hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to look through it but it got knocked over…I didn't know you could draw Tyler." She smiled up at him but he didn't return it. He sighed and scratched the back of neck nervously.

"It's a hobby. It relaxes me." He shrugged like it's no big deal.

"These are really good." She said amazed. He looked up at her and smiled.

"You really like them." He asked surprised. She nodded.

"I love them. What else are you hiding from me, Tyler Lockwood? Every day, it seems like you surprise me more and more." She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I like keeping you on your toes, babe. Now go get in the shower. You still need to talk to your brothers." He rushed her to the door and slapped her ass gently. He stayed looking at her as she closed the door to the bathroom. He looked down at the sketchpad. He always thought his drawings were never that good and should only stay for his eyes only. But he was glad he had got to share this with his girlfriend. He smiled as he thought at how much he had changed since Ramona had come into his life. And he will never admit in front of someone, but he was happy at how things are working out right now.

* * *

Stefan walked into the large living room of the Salvatore Boarding House and saw Damon looking through the large window that shows the big back yard.

"Any idea of where you'll go?" Stefan questioned his older brother

"I don't know. London, maybe." He shrugged "See some friends."

"You don't have any friends, Damon." Stefan replied bluntly.

"You're right, Stefan, I only have you...and Mona." He turned to look at his younger brother "So where are we going?"

"_We_ are not going anywhere." Stefan made his point clear "I'm going to live my life as far away from you as possible."

"But we're a team." Damon announced with a smirk on his lips "we could travel the world together, we could try out for 'The Amazing Race'." Damon joked

"Mmm, that's funny." Stefan said sarcastically "Seriously where are you going because we're not staying in this town."

"You know I've thinking about this whole…leaving out of the blue thing. You wonder and stop how this will affect our little sister?" Damon glared up at his younger brother. He didn't want to leave this town. Mostly because of Mona. They have spent so long away from her that he couldn't bare saying goodbye to her again.

Stefan stiffened but his eyes shifted down. "She'll be better without us. She doesn't need this stress in her life anymore."

"Don't you think that's my decision to make?" They heard the soft, angelic voice of their younger sister. They turned and saw her standing by the foyer. They were so caught up in their discussion; they didn't notice she came in. Stefan sighed when he noticed the tears threatening to fall from his sister's pale blue eyes.

"Mona-"

"Do you want to know why I'm like this? You guys are leaving me…again! I was finally happy to be back home and with my brothers and now because you can't handle what has been going on, your running away?" Ramona's voice was shaky as she spoke.

"Ramona, you knew this would happen if anyone were to find out." Damon said.

"But no one other than Elena and Bonnie know what you are. The only reason you're leaving is because you don't want to bring Elena any heartache and you're making him leave so that he won't pull anything on her." She explained pointing at them. "Well what about me? I'm your sister shouldn't I have a say in something like this? I want you guys with me. We can make this work. But you two don't want to. Instead you would rather go at each other's throats. I want my brothers back. The ones that were always there for me and loved me and would protect from any harm that came my way." Ramona cried. She didn't want to seem like a stubborn brat but this was how she was feeling.

Both brothers rushed over to her and made her sit in between them on the couch. Stefan grabbed her face gently and made her look up at him. "Mona? What makes you think we don't love you?" She sniffed and wiped around her eyes.

"You guys just don't seem like you do anymore. Damon's always out looking for trouble and you're either trying to get him out of it or worried constantly about Elena. And I get it…she's your girlfriend and you love her, but it feels like you don't pay attention to me anymore and now everything you do is just to protect Elena. I don't want another repeat like London. I don't know why you guys thought shipping me away to another country was such a good idea but…" She shrugged. Damon grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it softly before speaking.

"Your right." Ramona looked over at her older brother. "We haven't paid much attention to you and I am sorry mostly for that. I have broken so many promises to you and I swore I would never do that." Ramona nodded.

"Ramona, there are a lot of reasons for what we did. Do you know why we decided to keep you in London?" Stefan asked her carefully. Ramona shook her head. She just figured they got tired of her one day. "What Emily said, about her knowing how powerful you were? Do you know anything about that?"

Again she shook her head. "No. I don't know why she said that…but Emily was always a little crazy so-"

"Mona. Damon told me about what between you guys a couple days ago." Ramona's eyes shifted around the living room. She had yet to talk about that. "Do you remember having that ever happen before? Or what triggered it."

"No. I don't remember that ever happening. I mean all I felt was this rage and hatred and anger. I felt like I couldn't control it at all. Did it happen when I was little?" she asked them. Damon and Stefan looked at each other before shaking their heads. SO she didn't remember. They remembered a long time ago. It was right after Katherine turned her brothers. She got a surge of anger through her that almost destroyed their home. She fainted as soon as the episode was over and when she woke up, it was as if nothing ever happened. They figured it was because she was fine but she just didn't remember.

"Ramona, we sent you to London because we needed to figure some things out about you. And we didn't want you in harm's way. I mean we had just turned into vampires and we did piss off a few people." She gave him a look. "Okay a lot of people. But we did it to protect you. We didn't just send you off there and then live our lives. We searched everywhere for answers as to why you never aged. But we came up with nothing. And when we would talk to you, you sounded like you had such a good time. We didn't want to ruin that for you." Damon explained to her. Ramona's eyes shined with tears again and moved closer to her brothers and hugged them tightly.

"Guys, I'm sorry. All this time I thought you guys sent me off to get rid of me. I should have thought better of you guys. I'm sorry." She cried to them. Stefan and Damon each took turns soothing her until no more tears fell. Ramona relaxed finally and she smiled at her brothers.

"What's the smile for?" Stefan asked her.

"Just…thanks for what you did. I never knew the reason…And I am sorry for acting like a brat to you guys." She shrugged.

Damon smirked. "Well, you wouldn't be a little sister if you don't act like a brat at least once in your life." she giggled. She was happy that they got to share this bonding moment together. She doesn't remember the last time they had a conversation that didn't end up with someone threatening the other.

Just as Ramona was about to say something more, the doorbell rang, causing the siblings to look towards it. Stefan walked over and opened the door and saw Sheriff Forbes standing there.

"I'm here to see, Damon." She informed him. Stefan called for him and he appeared next to his brother.

"Sheriff." he greeted her "What a surprise."

"Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk." She gave him a look meaning she needed to talk to him alone.

"Come in." Damon lead her through the house and into the back yard so Stefan and Ramona couldn't hear "I hope you understand the secrecy, Stefan and Ramona don't know about this yet, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Of course, the kids are too young to be brought into this." Sheriff Forbes agreed

"So what do you need?" Damon questioned

"There's been another attack." Sheriff started "A female victim, throat tore out, completely drained of blood. It fits the pattern." She explained

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Damon creased his eye brows "I thought we solved that problem when... I staked the blonde one." Damon said in a low voice.

"I think she must have turned someone, a multiple someone. I don't know." the Sheriff said "The story for the town is another animal attack but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them... the council's in an uproar, we thought we were past this..."

"So what do we do?" Damon asked

"You're the only one who's taken on a Vampire, we were hoping you could tell us..." She admitted shyly.

* * *

At the school, the kids were getting ready for their annual career night, where the students would show off their projects local people would come in and talk to the students about possible future career choices.

Caroline and Matt were walking down one of the hallways; talking about their night.

"And then the ballet dancer and the Krumper do the salsa." Matt tried to explain to Caroline what went on in the movie after she fell asleep.

"Oh, I was awake for that part." Caroline remembered.

"I don't know when you fell asleep." Matt laughed "Hmm, did you see the Celine Dion waltz about Cancer?" Matt questioned

"Those always make me cry!" Caroline replied

"Yeah and then that judge was screaming... and I couldn't take it so I turned it off." Matt admitted with a laugh

"I sat through 'Family Guy' so you owe me." She poked him in the stomach.

"Did I miss something?" Elena questioned watching her ex and bet friend flirt in the middle of the hallway.

"They've been hanging out." Bonnie replied

"Kind of weird, don't you think?" Elena questioned

"She needs someone like nice like him, opposed to a homicidal Vampire like Damon." Bonnie lowered her voice looking around quickly. She hasn't seen Ramona but she hoped that she didn't hear.

"How are you doing with all that?" Elena questioned Bonnie about this whole Vampire subject.

"I'm freaked out." Bonnie admitted "Damon attacked me and I could be dead right now, but I'm grateful to... Stefan."

"hmm." Elena looked at her

"He saved my life..." They stopped at Elena's locker "Have you seen him?"

"Not since he told me he was leaving." Elena replied placing her scarf and books inside "for all I know he's already gone..."

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. To you or Ramona." Bonnie assured her

"Yes he would." Elena argued "He thinks he's protecting me, a clean break and all that."

"So what are you going to do?" Bonnie questioned

"What am I supposed to do? I already begged him not to go, if I ask again I'm being... selfish, it is what it is." Elena replied to her.

"Well maybe it's for the best." Bonnie looked at both of the brunettes

"What do you mean?" Elena asked

"What kind of future would you have had with him? Even if he stayed?" Elena sighed and walked away.

* * *

"Let me know what you come up with." Sheriff Forbes told Damon as he escorted her out of the luxurious house.

"Absolutely." Damon replied before shutting the door.

Suddenly he was shoved back against the door and was face to face with his hazel eyed brother.

"Stefan!" Ramona shouted and ran to their side. She was upstairs changing out of her clothes from last night and came down just in time to see her brothers about to argue. She didn't hear what Damon and the sheriff were talking about so obviously she had no idea what went on.

"What is wrong with you? You killed somebody?" Stefan accused him of what he had heard.

Damon pushed him away "Get off me." He told him calmly "A) Don't touch me." He said walking past him "B) If I had i wouldn't have been so obvious about it. And C) There is another Vampire in town." Damon informed the younger vampire and his sister.

"W-what?" Ramona stuttered.

"That's impossible." Stefan replied

"Obviously not." Damon rolled his eyes

"Well then who could it be?" Stefan questioned

Damon sighed "Ah, what do we care? We're leaving anyway, right?" he turned away from him and smirked as he waited for what he knew Stefan would answer.

"No I can't leave now and you know that." Stefan replied.

"So how are we supposed to find this person?" Ramona asked her older brother with a shaky voice.

"Let the adults handle this Youngers." Damon winked at her before walking away.

Ramona sighed and looked over at Stefan. "So this means you're staying?" she smiled hopefully. Stefan softly chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"I can't exactly leave town when there's a vampire on the loose that can possibly harm my baby sister now can I?" Ramona giggled and shook her head answering his question. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, I'll drive you to school." He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the big Boarding House to Mystic high.

* * *

Elena walked out of school. She looked up and saw a handsome vampire waiting for her on a picnic bench. She smiled slightly but she couldn't help her beating heart from fluttering every time those hazel eyes looked at her.

"Hi." He greeted her "We need to talk." He let her know and she just nodded.

Tyler and Matt were on the basketball court playing a game of one on one. Tyler, thought, had other things in mind to talk about.

"So what's up with you and Forbes?" Tyler questioned dribbling the ball. "I saw you too in the hallway. Don't even try and deny it, Bro, you're tapping that."

"No it's not like that." Matt replied

"Never is, until you become _we_ people." Tyler gave him a look before shooting the ball.

"_We_ people?" Matt smirked.

"Yeah, _we_ can't make it to the party; _we_ never miss a game; _we_ don't like the color red." Tyler joked around with his friend

"We hung out, like, twice." Matt dribbled the ball but it was taken away by Tyler.

"Like I said _we_..." Tyler shook his head and shot the ball one last time. He saw Matt smile and chuckle and was about to ask what was up, if it wasn't for two, small hands grabbing the basketball from his hands. He whipped around and saw his petite girlfriend dribble the ball away from the hoop and make a shot. The ball flying perfectly through the air and into the hoop.

"Oh! How you like that Lockwood?" She giggled at his stunned face. He shook it off after a minute and ran to her, grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her up in his arms. She squealed with excitement and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her face closer and surprised with such a sweet, soft kiss it left her dazed for a minute.

"I liked that much more." She smirked and then turned as he heard his friend clear his throat.

"I guess that is my cue to go." He smirked at the couple and grabbed his stuff.

"Bye Matt." Ramona waved at the blonde. She didn't want to seem like she was ignoring him…but every time Tyler kisses her, she forgets where she is even at. He waved back and smiled as he walked away.

Tyler kept his girl in arms but he put her down. They walked to his things that were left on the ground by the hoop during their game. "So did you talk with your brothers? You're in a good mood so I assume that's a good sign?" he smiled at her and took a sip of his water.

Ramona nodded happily. "Yes! We got everything cleared. It's all good now. In fact I think they are going to stay here after all." She smiled remembering earlier. Tyler looked surprised but happy to see his girlfriend smiling again.

"Really? That's great." He smiled and kissed her forehead softly. He grabbed her hand as he collected his things and they walked hand in hand around the school.

* * *

Meanwhile Elena and Stefan were talking about what Sheriff Forbes had told Damon about the new Vampire in town.

"So you have no idea who it could be?" Elena questioned

"None, but it must be somebody new because leaving a body like that is sloppy or their trying to send a message..." Stefan replied

"And you're sure it's not Damon?" Elena asked him.

"I'm never sure about Damon, but he's trying to keep a low profile lately so it's just doesn't make sense to me." Stefan admitted

Elena shook her head "So what are you going to do?"

"Damon is tracking them right now... Look, I promised you the truth so I wanted to tell you, and I want you to be careful."

"When I saw you." Elena started unable to find the words "I thought you were coming to say goodbye." She admitted sadly.

"Not yet." Stefan replied.

Caroline was standing outside of an abandoned warehouse. She had the Gilbert Compass in one hand pointing in the direction of the warehouse.

"What do I do now?" Caroline questioned over the phone

"Just wait, I'll be right there." A deep, husky, annoyed voice said.

"Can you hurry? I have things to do-" She jumped when she heard the voice behind her.

"You can give me that." The raven haired vampire ordered.

"So why did you need me to do this?" The blonde annoyingly asked.

"Because I interfere with the signal..." Damon replied and placed the compass in his pocket. He looked over at her.

"You can go." Damon ordered looking into her eyes and she was compelled. "Take your car, go home and forget I asked you to do this." he smiled pleasantly.

"Ok, bye." Caroline skipped away

"Bye." Damon called back.

Damon walked up the steps that lead to the door. He opened it checking if anyone was around and walked in. He looked around the building but was overall surprised when a loud gunshot rang through the room and a wooden bullet was dug in his chest, then his shoulder and lastly knee. He fell to the floor in pain. But what surprised him even more was the fact that the person who shot him, was no one other than…Logan Fell.

"I have plenty of these wooden bullets, so don't try anything funky." Logan warned walking around Damon as he was writhing on the floor in pain.

"You don't want to do this, trust me." Damon told him as he tried to pry the bullet from his shoulder only to get shot again in the arm "Ow!"

"That's what you get." Logan growled

"For what?" Damon questioned confused

"You made me like this."

"I killed you, I didn't turn you." Damon explained trying to pry yet again another bullet.

"See, I know what you and your brother are. I have yet to figure what that cute little sister of yours is." Damon glared at the mention of his baby sister. "I've been watching the three of you... I knew you would show up and I'm glad that you did because I've got some questions." Logan kneeled in front of the older Vampire

"Me first." Damon demanded "Who turned you?"

"How should I know!" Logan exclaimed standing up "Last thing I remember was I was about to stake you're brother. And then you grab me. Thats it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on Highway 4... Somebody buried me."

"It happens." Damon said with no sympathy.

"You bit me! It had to be you!" Logan looked at Damon

"You have to have Vampire blood in your system when you die, I didn't do that!" Damon told him "Some other Vampire found you, gave you their blood."

"Who!" Logan demanded

"That's what I want to know." He groaned.

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with Bundt cake and a handbook." Logan replied sarcastically "It's been a learn as you go process you know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and the next thing I know, I can't get in my house because my foot won't go through the door."

"You have to be invited in." Damon replied

"I know. I live alone." Logan replied

"Oh, that sucks!" Damon laughed

"So now, I am at the Remada, watching paper view all day eating everything in sight, including housekeeping!" Logan looked at him

"It could be worse." Damon groaned again.

"All I can think about is blood and killing people, I can't stop killing people, I keep killing and I like it." He laughed "I'm conflicted."

"Welcome to the club." Damon replied sarcastically "Wait, Cops only found one body..."

"I left one, I was tired." He admitted "But I've been hiding the rest of the bodies, they're right back there." He pointed to the back of the warehouse.

"You've got to be kidding me." Damon murmured as he saw all the bodies.

"They're just pilling up."

* * *

The job fair was in full effect as students and parents walked around looking at the many jobs available. As Sheriff Forbes walked around securing the place, Mayor Lockwood approached her.

"So what do we know?" The Mayor questioned

"Nothing new to report yet." The Sheriff replied to the Mayor. "My highly reliable deputies are on alert, but if you feel the need to be more proactive by all means grab a stake and have at it." Sheriff joked.

"What extra precautions can we take?" The Mayor asked

"For right now, there is nothing safer than in a crowded public place. For once, we know where our kids are." The Sheriff glanced over her shoulder at her young daughter casually talking to a friend.

Tyler was looking through a sketch book, glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone was looking at him. He looked to the side and saw Jeremy standing there

"What do you want?" Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Just surprised to see you here." Jeremy admitted "Art usually implies cultures, and culture usually implies... well, not you."

"Go to hell." Tyler replied before walking away.

Jeremy walked over to the book that Tyler had been looking at. In the page he walked away from he noticed it looked similar to the ones he draws. One the corner of the page he looked at the artists names. It read Tyler Lockwood.

"So still want to be a World Famous Fashion Designer?" Elena joked with Ramona. She mentioned before how she loved clothes and always wanted to open up her own boutique.

"Yes, but in this little town, I doubt I'll get it done." Ramona giggled. "But you never know. It could happen. What about you? Anything you're interested in?"

"That's for another day. I haven't really thought of it much lately." Ramona nodded and continued looking throughout the room. She spotted her brother walk in after a minute and got Elena attention. She smiled when she noticed him and felt like they were the only two people standing in the school.

* * *

"Why am I so overly emotional?" Logan asked as he sat next to Damon on the ground. "All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend... I just want to be with her and bite her and stuff."

"That means you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now; you have to learn to control that." Damon replied seriously.

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person; you can walk in the sun which by the way is pretty cool. The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals..." Logan informed him

"The Journals?" Damon Questioned.

"Yeah, the founding fathers passed down their journals to their kids. Come on, Man, you got to tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?" Logan asked again

"Who turned you?" Damon asked.

"How do you walk in the sun?" Logan growled

"Who turned you?" Damon asked again.

"You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill you." Logan hissed standing up

"Then you'll never know..." Damon glared "You won't answer my question."

"You first!" Logan replied

"It seems we've reached an impasse then, doesn't it?" Damon smirked standing up

"I've got things to do, people to kill. Guess I'll need a head start." He shot Damon twice in the chest before leaving

* * *

"I guess you're not here to plan for your future?" Elena questioned Stefan as her and Ramona made their way to him. "You're looking out for us."

"Hope that's ok." He paused. "You know, I wanted to be a Doctor before it happened, but I couldn't." Stefan said after a moment. Ramona smiled at the memories she would have of them playing doctor when she was a little girl.

"The blood." Elena guessed

"Yeah, I've dabbled in tons of different things but..." He shrugged

"You didn't love anything enough to stick at it?" Elena questioned

"No, I loved it all." Stefan replied "It's just... I had to move on before anybody could notice that I wasn't getting any older."

"How long before that would happen?" Elena asked

"Few years, usually. Sometimes shorter." Stefan looked down knowing that wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"And you always left?" Elena asked hurt.

"I didn't have the choice..." The conversation drifted from there and Ramona took that time to escape the awkward conversation. "So, what about you? Any plans for the future?" Stefan questioned

"I don't want to talk about my future, Stefan, because everything you're saying is making it perfectly clear that you're not going to be in it." She told him

"Elena, it's not that I don't want to be in it." Stefan replied

"You can't, I get it! I heard you the first time and the second time and I appreciate you looking out for me, but please if you're going to leave, then just go." Elena told him.

Ramona walked out of the classroom and found Jenna walking towards her.

"Hey Jenna, having fun?" Ramona smiled at the adult. Jenna smiled and shook her head.

"Eh, the nights going I guess." Ramona noticed how she kept looking behind her and turned to see her history teacher talking to a couple of parents and students. She turned back to Jenna and saw this twinkle in her eye. One that Elena and Bonnie said she gets when she looks at Tyler.

"You like the history teacher?" She giggled as teased Jenna. Jenna's face turned red and nudged Ramona in the side.

"Well he's cute." She admitted. Ramona nodded

"That he is." She giggled but it faded when she noticed the chaos going on the other side of the hallway. "Hey is that…Logan Fell?" she asked surprised. Jenna quickly turned and gasped. She grabbed Ramona's hand and dragged over to where Elena and Stefan were still talking.

"Hide me." Jenna said.

"What's going on?" Elena asked

"The Scumfell has landed." Jenna told the two teens.

"Logan's here?" Elena shook her head and Ramona looked up at her older brother. She knew what went with Logan and her brothers. And she was afraid of might happen if Logan cannot control himself.

"Wait, Logan Fell?" Stefan asked looking at Jenna.

She nodded and the vampire walked out into the hallway in a hurry to see that Logan was standing in the middle of the hallway talking to a crowd of girls, the news reporter waved over at them as if he just came back from a long vacation and nothing had happened.

"Stefan." Ramona whispered in a scared voice. Her eyes wide as if she'd seen a ghost. Stefan grabbed her hand but never took his eyes off the new vampire.

"Stefan, what is going on?" Elena walked out with Jenna following closely

"Jenna, are you dodging me?" Logan asked walking over smirking at the blonde.

"It's a form of self-preservation." Jenna replied bluntly.

"Elena, why don't you and Jenna go somewhere else? Take Ramona with you." Stefan suggested. Elena caught on and pulled Jenna with her.

"No, I'm staying." She still looked scared to be in front of Logan but she kept her composure. Logan chuckled.

"Well you are an adorable little thing." He winked and she cringed.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan questioned

"You know, you're brother asked me the same thing. In fact, why don't we just skip all the who turned you stuff and get to the answer I want? How can I turn into a day walker?" Logan asked a smirk playing on his lips

"Damon and I are the only ones that I know of." Stefan replied

"Yeah, but both of you are very cagey on the how, which tells me that there is a way. You know, in case you haven't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very easy for me to expose you." Logan smirked threatening the Vampire.

"You wanna know how to walk in the sun?" Stefan asked

"I do." Logan confirmed

"You can't." Stefan growled "Don't ever threaten me again." He grabbed Ramona's hand once more and pulled her with him as he pushed past the very angry Logan.

Outside the school Ramona had called Damon who had just got home from the warehouse and was telling her and Stefan what had happened.

"Logan Fell is a Vampire and when I find him again, I'm going to destroy him limb by limb." Damon growled

"What happened? Are you ok?" Ramona asked

"No, I'm not ok. I was ambushed; I was shot. Now I'm vengeful. I just got to find him." Damon growled grabbing another shirt.

"Well you don't have to far, he's here at the school." She replied

"You're kidding me? Why the hell is he there? Are you ok? What did he say to you?" Damon asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I stayed with Stefan the whole time. He's just working the crowd. Don't worry, just get here." Ramona informed him

"I'll be right there." Damon hung up.

"So is there anything you would like to share?" Elena's voice said from behind them. They looked at each other and then at the brunette.

* * *

Jeremy spotted Tyler walking around probably looking for his girlfriend and quickly caught up with him "I didn't know you drew."

"It's an elective." Tyler lied not wanting to talk to the young punk.

"Because it's good stuff. You like graphics? Because it's kind of my thing-"

"Ok, what are you doing?" Tyler questioned suspiciously.

"That just something else we have in common." He shrugged

"And what's the other thing? Vicki?" Tyler smirked "Let's hang out because we did the same chick! Go be friends with one of the many other guys she screwed, there no shortage of them."

Jeremy suddenly attacked Tyler, shoving him against the lockers. Alaric and Mayor Lockwood came to pull them apart. Alaric pried Jeremy off Tyler and Mayor Lockwood pulled his son.

"Alright, work it out, tough guy." Alaric told Jeremy

"You two follow me." Mayor Lockwood pointed at them and made them walk with him.

"Excuse me, Mayor." Alaric called and the Mayor turned "Where are you taking them?"

"I'm going to talk to them, all fights should end in handshakes, don't you think." He replied and lead both boys out of the building.

* * *

"Bonnie, where are you I'm ready to go, I'll be outside." Caroline said. She hung up and sighed as she waited for Bonnie to come pick her up. After the night she had with her mom, she was ready to go home and sleep it off.

A large black SUV pulled up beside her and rolled the window down "Hey, Damsel in Distress, need a ride?" Logan offered

"Oh my God, Logan Fell, from Channel nine is that you?" Caroline gasped pretending to be fawning over him.

"I used to babysit you, Caroline Forbes, don't mock me." Logan joked with the young girl.

"Well I was supposed to go home with Bonnie, but I can't find her." Caroline checked her phone again

"It's not a problem, really." Logan told her "It's on my way."

Caroline walked around and got into the passenger seat of his car.

"You know what? This is fate." She announced

"And why's that?" Logan asked

"Because I'm interested in broadcast journalism, can I ask you a couple of questions?" Caroline asked

"Anything you want..." He grinned at her "First, buckle up." he ordered

"Ok." Caroline nodded turned and grabbed the seat belt.

As soon as she turned away Logan smacked her head against the glass and knocked her out cold.

* * *

Ramona was walking around the school trying to find any sign of Tyler but she couldn't find him anywhere. She accidently bumped into someone. "Sorry. I wasn't look- Mr. Saltzman. Hi." She greeted him. Alaric greeted her as well. "I was wondering by any chance, have you seen Tyler Lockwood. I haven't seen him yet." She asked hopeful.

"Yea, actually I was just heading over to where he is. I'll accompany you." She thanked him and followed him to where Tyler was supposed to be.

Mayor Lockwood dragged his son and Jeremy outside of the school and made them look at each other.

"Ok, let's get this out of your system... Go ahead, fight." He said to the two teens.

"Wait you want us to what?" Jeremy was shocked

"I'm not going to fight him, Dad." Tyler told his father

"I don't think so, sir." Jeremy declined politely and attempted to walk around him but was blocked

"You don't fight in there like pansies." The Mayor growled "you take it outside, fight your battles like _men_ and move on, best lesson my dad taught me, so let's settle it. Fight!" At this point Ramona and Alaric made it outside.

"C'mon, Dad." Tyler shook his head

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Jeremy told him

Tyler noticed his girlfriend standing by the door looking concerned and went to walk over but his father grabbed him and pushed him into Jeremy.

"I said fight!" Mayor Lockwood ordered. Ramona gasped at the growl that came out of Mayor Lockwood.

"Whoa." Alaric walked over "What's going on out here?"

"Just letting these two kids work it out." Mayor Lockwood said casually "we're good here, go back inside."

"I don't want to go back inside." Alaric told the Mayor "What I want is an answer to my question, what is going on out here?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" The Mayor asked as if he was God. "Do I look like a student?"

"No you look like a full grown alpha male douche bag." Alaric countered earning a smirk from Jeremy and Tyler and a shocked look from Ramona.

"You don't talk to me like that. I could have your job like _this_." the Mayor snapped his fingers together

Alaric smirked "Yeah you do that and it will be you and me in this parking lot _working things out_." Alaric gave him a look "you cool with that?"

"You just marked yourself." the Mayor warned

Alaric nodded with amusement in his eyes. Mayor Lockwood looked over at his son who was looking at Ramona and gave him a look. Tyler looked down embarrassed that his girlfriend had to see him like this and obediently followed his father. Ramona didn't think it would've been a good idea to follow them.

She sighed as her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she paused as she heard the person talk on the other side. "What?!"

* * *

Sheriff Forbes was making her way home, thinking that her daughter would already be there. Suddenly her phone began to ring and she saw _Caroline_ was calling.

"Where are you?" The Sheriff asked

"Your daughter has expressed an interest in journalism; I think it's important to nurture young minds." Logan smirked as he talked.

"What do you want?" The Sheriff asked.

"The satisfaction of turning your daughter into a Vampire." Logan stopped at the end of the road

He was surprised though, when someone yanked him from the car and on the pavement. He got up to fight whoever had the nerve to do that but was thrown back when four wooden bullets hit his chest.

"Pay-backs a bitch isn't it?" Damon teased. He looked over at his younger brother. "Get her out of here."

As Stefan ran around to get Caroline from the car, Damon heard Sheriff Forbes voice on the other line, she was frantically trying to hear what was going on.

"Logan! What happened! Logan!" Damon picked up the phone.

"Sheriff, it's Damon." He told her

"Where's Caroline?" The Sheriff asked frantically.

"She's ok, I'm on Elm Street." He informed her before hanging up and walking around to the trunk of the car, grabbing a tire iron. "I'm gonna try this one more time." He swung the weapon in front of him "Who turned you?"

"I told you, I don't know." Logan said and sitting up.

"This tire iron here could take you head clean off." Damon told him "Is that your final answer?"

"How can you side with them?" Logan asked in disbelief

"I don't side with anyone." Damon informed the new Vampire "you piss me off, I want you dead." Damon paused before continuing "Who turned you?"

"I don't know!" Logan exclaimed

"Oh well, you're screwed." Damon brought the tire iron back about to strike.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Logan held his hands in front of him "I do know!"

"You're lying." Damon was still holding the tire iron at the ready

"You think you're the only one who wants to get in the tomb underneath the old church?" Logan asked gaining Damon's attention

"If you're lying I will end you." Damon warned him.

"I'm not." Logan assured him "There is another way to break the spell, _we_ can help you. Meet me at the old church." He stated standing up. They heard sirens approaching.

"Take me down." Damon said as the sirens got louder "Make it look real, make it look real!" He told him as the car stopped and Damon faked swung at him. Logan shoved him back against the car and ran away.

"Where is she?" The Sheriff demanded as she ran over to a "hurt" Damon.

"She's ok, my brother took her home." Damon told her "I'm sorry, Sheriff, I guess I wasn't strong enough." he lied

* * *

Ramona and Elena were walking around the hallways trying to stay calm about the situation. It wouldn't get better until they knew that their friend is safe. They sighed in relief when they saw Stefan walk their way.

"Caroline?" Elena asked Stefan as she reached him.

"She's ok, I took her home, she was shaken up, and all she knows is Logan attacked her." Stefan nodded

"Where is Logan?" Elena asked scared.

"Damon... is dealing with him." Stefan replied without the details.

"As in..." Elena didn't need to finish the sentence because he nodded. Ramona hugged he brother and her best friend.

"Well, I'm glad Caroline's ok and that nothing major has happened tonight." She said the last part sarcastically. "I have to go find my boyfriend now. So I'll see you two later." She smiled at them and then walked out of the doors leading outside.

Ramona spotted Tyler sitting on a picnic bench messing with his fingers. Something she noticed he does when he's thinking.

"Hey." She smiled as he raised his head to look at her. He didn't return the smile and just looked back down.

"Thought you went home." She grabbed his shaky hands in her small ones.

"Would I really go home knowing your like this right now?" She tried to get him to look at her. "Tyler look at me? Talk to me? What's up?"

"I don't want to talk about it Ramona alright?" he answered rudely. It surprised her that he called her by her full name but she knew it was because he was hurting.

She nodded. "Ok, ok. You don't have to talk about it. But it is my duty as a girlfriend to make her boyfriend feel better when he's down." She smiled and moved closer to him. "Your father loves you Ty. People just have funny ways of showing that they do sometimes." She wrapped her arms around him and that's when he finally looked into her bright blue eyes. He smiled back and one of his hands moved to the back her neck and brought her closer until her forehead rested on his.

"You're the only great thing in my life right now Vette." He admitted to her. She smiled and connected their lips for a soft sweet kiss. He pulled her closer and his arms wrapped around her tiny body. Almost in a protective way. She loved when he would hold like this and kiss her this way. She loved everything about him and she just hoped he felt the same way. Tyler tilted his head and made the kiss more passionate. She wouldn't grant his entrance so he tickled her side making her giggle. He smirked and his tongue connected with her in a loving battle that he of course won. Ramona didn't care that he was so possessive and dominant. That was another thing she loved about him. By this time, she realized that his shaking had stopped and he seemed calm but his kisses were becoming more and more aggressive as the time went on. They both pulled away when they heard someone clear their throat. It was Jeremy. Ramona smiled embarrassed and wiped the corner of her lips as Tyler sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What do you what?" Tyler glared at him.

"I don't know." Jeremy replied simply "I thought that it was weird with you Dad, what he did... Is he like that all the time? Is that what you got to go through?" Jeremy asked "I mean, I get it, I get it." Jeremy tried seeming sympathetic but Tyler being stubborn didn't buy it.

He pulled Ramona away from him, and swung his fist as it connected with Jeremy's nose.

"Tyler!" Ramona pulled him away and noticed he was shaking again.

"What's your problem!" Jeremy groaned holding his nose.

"Look, I don't need your pity alright?" Tyler told him with a shaky breath

"Seriously, you don't have to be like this, you don't." Jeremy told him

"Just go!" Tyler exclaimed

"What is your problem, man?" Jeremy growled looking at Tyler as he got further away from them.

"I don't know. Ok." Tyler answered and continued shaking as he walked away. "I don't know."

Ramona looked over at Jeremy who was nursing a broken nose. She sighed and pulled out a handkerchief. "Here, use this." He took it and thanked her. "I'm sorry about that. I honestly didn't think he would do that."

"Why are you with him? Didn't you see how he treated Vicki? What makes you think he won't treat you the same?" he asked her. Ramona looked down sadly. Jeremy regretted what he said. "Look I'm sorry…but this is personal. You know why I hated him. But I honestly don't think he means to be that way. And maybe that has to do with you." Ramona looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you Jeremy. For that. You should get that checked out." Jeremy nodded and smiled. Ramona grabbed the handkerchief from his hands and gently helped him get the blood off. She stopped when Jeremy pulled back in surprise. "What?" Ramona looked confused.

He shook his head. "Nothing but…my nose. It doesn't hurt anymore." He smiled and started moving his nose around. "It's better." He looked confused but then he just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Ramona stared in confusion. She sighed as she realized that she had healed Jeremy's wound but she didn't even know how. She turned and followed the path that Tyler went to. When she got to the parking lot, she saw him talking with Matt as they got into his truck. She ran over as fast as she can to get to them but they were already gone. She needed to talk to him. She didn't know what the shaking and heavy breathing he had was, but something told her it was not good.

* * *

At the warehouse Logan had been storing the bodies at, he walked out to go meet up with Damon and talk about breaking the spell on the.

He walked towards his car and he heard a cluttered bang form behind him, turning around he saw no one there but as he turned back around he saw an unfamiliar face in front of him.

"Who are you?" He demanded

"I'm a friend of Jenna's." Alaric replied in a protective voice

"Jenna sent you?" Logan questioned the mysterious man

"No, I came on my own." Alaric replied calmly

"Ah, I get it." Logan nodded "Well, buddy, I know you think it makes you brave, but actually it makes you pretty stupid."

"Either way, here I am..." Alaric shrugged

"What do you want?" Logan asked angrily

"Well, Jenna's a good person, she deserves the best, and I'm here to make sure she gets it." Alaric answered.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Logan smirked as they circled each other "Couldn't you throw a punch? Provoke me a little?"

Alaric chuckled "I'm not a violent guy by design."

"You're not a very smart one either." Logan taunted

"How's that?" Alaric asked

Logan turned around and let his monster side out "Because you have no idea who you are talking to."

Logan launched at Alaric not knowing he had a stake in his hand the whole time. He stopped when he felt the stake shoved into his chest, he fell to the floor.

* * *

Elena got up from the bed that she and Stefan had just been laying on. She started to wander around Stefan's room, smelling candles and looking at pictures. She smiled when she thought back of what went on a couple of minutes ago. She picked up a photo that caught her eye in particular it looked just like her but in period clothes. She was shocked when she read the date and name at the bottom of the photo _Katherine, 1864_

Dropping the picture she quickly scrambled for her stuff. Then she was out the door.

Damon was walking through the forest where he was meant to meet Logan, who never showed up. He felt his phone vibrate, when he looked at the caller ID it was Sheriff Forbes.

"Hello?" He asked

"I just wanted to say thank you." She replied "I don't know how you did it."

"hmm, not following." Damon replied clueless for once.

"We found Logan's body up by the old warehouse, it has been disposed of. He was hoarding victims." she informed him "Innocent victims."

"What?" Damon was even more confused

"This town owns you so much." She told him grateful "so do I."

As Stefan walked back into his room he noticed that Elena wasn't in his bed. He walked over and saw that Katherine's picture had been moved and the necklace he had given his girlfriend was lying on top of it.

* * *

Elena was driving down the road. She could barely see anything through her teary eyes. She could not believe what she had seen and more importantly she couldn't believe that they had kept that from her. It was only a minute too late that she notices a man in a hood standing in the middle of the road. She screamed as she hit him, she was surprised when her car over turned doing several rolls before landing upside down.

The Gilbert girl was paralyzed with fear as she saw the body a few feet from her car. She began to struggle, trying to free herself from the prison of her seatbelt. She freaked out when she saw the body, that sure to be dead get back up with its bones snapping back into place.

The hooded man began to walk towards her as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Hopefully someone would hear her and save her.

**Well hello world! Here is the new chapter! Hope you guys liked it. Sorry I couldn't get this as fast I wanted to. I appreciate all you guys that reviewed with your opinions. Just want to say I love you guys! I think I am going to keep it the way it is now. Most of you have told me to keep it the way it is…so yea I just think I might J**

**Soooo….there was a lot of Tymona in this chapter. I'm so glad about that because I love writing them together! Also you got a little insight on Ramona and her freaky little power thing. And she finally talked with her brothers and everything is better now. Yay! If you have ideas or thoughts on what's up with Ramona. Please speak you mind. I would love to hear!**

**As for those who have asked me if I am having Tyler and Caroline hook up like in the show…for now it's gonna be a no. But my mind changes ideas every single day so I have no idea if that will change. **

**And right now I am letting you know. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I have an essay due this week, one prom on the weekend, the next week is my last week of high school! then finals and then it's my prom. (Yes going to two proms) :p and then the week after that is graduation. I am such a busy girl and I will make time for this but I don't know when it will be done.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought. Love you guys!**

**Thank you for Reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**Emmettluver2010**

**LoveLiveLife22**

**Aryabloodlust**

**CandyMe21**

**Shannon**

**Sayomi-hime**

**dianaemrys15**

**Aleks27**


	11. Chapter 11 Bloodlines

**Disclaimer: Dont own Vampire Diaries. Just Ramona!**

**Chapter 11**

Elena looked everywhere in her crashed car, trying to find something she can to let herself loose. She heard the footsteps of the man and saw his legs moving him closer to her. She screamed as loud as she can hoping someone could hear her.

Suddenly the feet disappeared and a familiar pair of bright eyes appeared in front of her. She screamed and tried to move back but was stopped by her seat belt

"How are you doing in there?" Damon asked

"Damon?" She questioned looking at him.

"You look stuck." He said standing up trying to find the easiest way to get her out of the car.

"My seat belt." She sobbed

"Shh." Damon whispered getting back down to look at her "I'm going to get you out." He assured her "I want you to put your hands on the roof." she did what he said "Just like that, you ready?" He asked and she nodded "1, 2, 3." He pulled the seat belt off and it came apart "Are you ok? Can you stand?" He asked as he pulled her from the car carrying her in his arms "Anything broken?"

She shook her head and he placed her back on her feet. Her knees buckled and luckily Damon was there to support her.

"Whoa, you're fading fast." He ran his hands through her long hair "Elena, look at me." He placed his hand on her chin looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I look like her." Elena told him before she went limp in his arms.

"Upsy-daisy." He pulled her up closer to him, walking away from the wrecked car.

"Elena's phone." Damon answered after the heated discussion he had just had with Elena after she woken up in Georgia with her boyfriend's brother.

"Where is she? Why do you have her phone? Is she ok?" Stefan demanded.

"Elnea? She's right here and yes, she's fine." Damon replied smiling at brunette.

"Where are you? Let me speak to her."

"He wants to talk to you." Damon told Elena as she eyed the phone and then shook her head. Damon sighed. "Yea, I don't- I don't think she wants to talk."

"Damon, I swear to God, if you touch her-" Stefan was cut off by Damon

"You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye now." Damon hung up placing the phone back in his pocket.

"Look, no one knows where I am, can we please go back?" Elena begged him.

"We're almost there." Damon informed the brunette.

"Where is there!" Elena asked frustrated

"A little place right outside of Atlanta." Damon replied with a shrug "Oh, c'mon, Elena. You don't want to go back right now. Do you? What's the rush?" He asked "Time-out. Trust me. Your problems will still be there when you get home. Look. Step away from your life for five minutes. He begged her "Five minutes." he held up his hand.

She paused "Am I going to be safe with you?"

"Yes." He assured her

"Do you promise not to... compel me?" Elena asked again

"Yes." He promised looking deep in her eyes.

"Can I trust you?" Elena looked at him.

"Get in the car." He walked to the driver's side.

"Hey Ty. It's me…again. Um, I see you're not at school. I went over this morning and you're mother mentioned you weren't feeling well. I just wanted to check up on you and see if you're ok." she paused. "Please, call me back." She hung up and sighed as she put her back in her pocket. This is the first Tyler has ever ignored any of her phone calls or messages. She knew why he wasn't at school and it had nothing to do with him feeling sick.

"Hey." She heard the deep voice of her older brother by her side. She gave a small smile and continued walking.

"Any news on Elena?" Stefan mentioned yesterday that she ran out on him after possibly finding Katherine's photograph. She just hoped that she didn't get into any trouble.

Stefan sighed. "She's with Damon." He paused as he looked at her shocked face.

"Why is she with him?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. Damon answered her phone this morning when I called her but he didn't tell me much." Ramona could see the worry in her brother's face. She grabbed his hand and made him look at her.

"She's going to be fine. Damon wouldn't let anything happen to her. And look, maybe she is mad at you now but if you at least explain it to her she may understand." Stefan nodded as he took in his sisters words. He noticed she was very distant and he couldn't help but ask her what was wrong.

"It's Tyler." Her eyes moved around trying to distract herself. "He just…I feel like I'm not doing a good job as a girlfriend that's all." Stefan looked over confused.

"Why would you think that?"

"He's avoiding me. I know he is. Something happened the night of the job fair and...We haven't talk since last night. I don't know what to do. I want to help him but I don't know how. I just wish I could tell him everything is alright and it'll be fine." Stefan pulled her to a stop.

"You love him." He stated more than questioned. Ramona's eyes widened for a minute.

"Wha- I. N-No. Well…"She sighed as her face burned and felt hot as she ducked her head down so that he wouldn't see her. All Stefan did was smile at his adorable baby sister. As he looked out amongst the crowd of teenagers, he found the one he was looking for.

"Come on." He pulled her with him. "Bonnie." Stefan called over with Ramona at his side.

"Stefan. Ramona." She smiled at them

"How are you doing? With _everything_? I haven't seen you lately." Stefan asked

"Fine, yeah it's all good." Bonnie replied awkwardly "are you back at school?" Bonnie asked.

"No. Actually I came here to find you. Hoping you could help us with something... a spell "Stefan replied

"Look, I know Elena is ok with this, and I appreciate what you did to help me. But I'm not really ready to dive into it with you just yet." Bonnie replied

"I understand. But we need your help. It's Elena. She's with Damon." Stefan informed her. Ramona and Stefan took her over to a table and they all sat down.

"I have Elena's necklace. I was just hoping you could use this to make some sort of connection."

"We just need to know she's ok." Ramona added.

"How do you know I can do this?" Bonnie asked worried.

"I've known a few witches over the years. I've seen what they can do."

"I'm still new at it." Bonnie argued

"It's ok." Ramona smiled placing the necklace in her hand and closing it "You can do it." She encouraged

"Ok, alright." Bonnie nodded closing her eyes

She clasped the old necklace tightly in her hands. She tried to search for Elena but every time she tried, nothing came up. She was getting frustrated.

"There's nothing... nothing's happening." Bonnie said. "Usually there's an image or..." She paused and picked up a leaf from the ground "Tell me if anyone is looking."

"Ok." They nodded

Bonnie placed the orange leaf on the table in front of her and placed her hand above it. She tried to levitate it like she had done with the feathers, but still nothing happened.

"What is it?" Stefan asked

"Something's wrong." Bonnie replied

"With Elena?" Ramona asked.

"With me." Bonnie replied "There's something wrong with me." She grabbed her bag and stood up. "I have to go, I'm sorry. I can't help you." The witch ran off leaving the siblings to wonder what had just happened.

"How can her powers not be working?" Ramona asked her brother who shook his head just as confused.

She grabbed the necklace in her hands "I don't get it. All she to do is take the necklace and think of- "She gasped as she got what seemed to be an image of Elena in a car with Damon.

"Ramona?" Stefan asked very worried as to why his little sister was acting this way. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently. She gasped again as the image disappeared from her mind.

"She's in Georgia…with Damon." She said in a small voice. Her eyes were wide as she took in what she just saw.

"What just happened and how did you know that?" She shook her head.

"I don't know. Stefan…what's happening to me?"

"So where's my car." Elena asked as they drove down to Atlanta.

"I pulled it off to the side of the road." Damon explained "I don't think anyone will bother it."

"What about that man in the road? Was he a...?"

"From what I could tell... Yeah." Damon nodded

"And you don't know him?" Elena questioned

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him." Damon replied "I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar and Grill."

Damon stopped just outside of a small bar. The sign read '_Bree's Bar_'. "You brought me to a bar? Damon, I'm not old enough. They're not going to let me in." Elena told him

"Sure they will." Damon grinned before walking into the bar. Elena had no other choice but to follow.

An olive toned woman was standing behind the bar wiping the counter down. She looked over as she spotted the duo who just walked in. "No!" She announced as she saw his icy blue eyes "no, it's can't be." She swung her legs over the bar to be on their side "Damon, my honey pie." She kissed him passionately.

Elena's eyes widened as she awkwardly stood by the two obvious past lovers. Damon pulled her over to the bar as the tall dark haired woman climbed back over the bar and grabbed some shot glasses. They sat down on a bar stool waiting.

"Listen up everybody!" Bree announced "Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chance of happiness." She called to the bar, as she poured some tequila in the shot glasses "Drink up!" She passed Elena and Damon. Damon drank his down as well as Elena's as he saw hesitation. "So how'd he rope you in?" She asked Elena with a smile

"I'm not roped in. I'm actually dating his-" Elena was stopped by Bree.

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped." Bree replied "Either way, just enjoy the ride."

"So how did you two meet?" Elena changed the subject quickly

"College." Bree smirked at Damon.

"You went to college?" Elena giggled at the thought of him at college.

"I've been on college campuses, yes." Damon replied giving her a look

"About 20 years ago, when I was just a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man and fell I love. And then he told me his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with someone."

"She's a witch." Damon whispered to Elena and she laughed

"Changed my world." Bree eyed Damon

"I rocked your world." He countered and smirked.

"He is good in the sack, isn't it?" Bree looked at Elena to see if she agreed. "But mostly he's just a walk-away-Joe. So what is it that you want?" Bree asked Damon giving him a look.

Bonnie was waiting in her Grams house for her to get back. She had to figure out what was going on and she knew that the only person to know what to do would be her Grams. She jumped up as she heard the front door open.

"Thank God you're back." Bonnie announced

"And hello to you, too." Her Grams smiled before seeing the look on Bonnie's face "What's the matter?"

"My powers are gone, Grams, I can't do anything, even when I concentrate. And there's nothing in any of these books that can tell me how to get them back." Bonnie told her frantically

"Hang on, just calm down." Her Grams walked over and calmed her down. "Tell me what happened?"

"I can't." Bonnie sat down shyly

"We keeping secrets now?" The older witch raised her eye brow

"I have to. I'm sorry. I promised." She regretted keeping secrets "Please help me."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. There is nothing in any of these books that's gonna help you. If you're blocked, it's in here." She said pointing to the witches mind. "You got to clear it out and then you're back in business." Her Grams replied.

"Clear what out?" Bonnie aksed.

"Whatever's got you so scared." Her grams gave her a sympathetic look.

"Come on, there has got to be another way." Damon told Bree as he sat at a table with Bree.

"After all these years, it's still only Katherine... How do you even know she's still alive?" Bree asked sipping her drink

"Well, you help me get into that tomb and we'll find out." Damon replied

"I already did. 20 years ago. Remember? Three easy steps – Comet. Crystal. Spell."

"There's a little problem with number 2." Damon frowned "I don't have the crystal."

"That's it, Damon, there is no other way. It's Emily's spell." Bree informed him.

"What about a new spell with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell?" Damon suggested

"It's doesn't work that way, baby." She patted his cheek "Emily's spell is absolute... You can't get into that tomb." Damon sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

Bonnie walked through the foggy woods of the old Fell's Church. She looked around picking up a single leaf off the floor.

"Ok why am I here with you? If you need to clear your head, you don't need any distractions Bonnie." Ramona said as she jumped around broken pieces of tree branches and other items. Maybe she should've changed her shoes before helping Bonnie out.

Bonnie sighed. "I just need your help with some things." She took the leaf and gave it to Ramona. "Levitate that."

Ramona eyed the witch. "What? I- I can't. You know that's your thing Bonnie." She was confused as to why her friend was asking her to do this.

"Look, when Emily was in my body… she told me things about you. She said you were special and very powerful. I need to know that she wasn't lying or if she was. And if she wasn't…then maybe you can help me." Bonnie eyes pleaded with the small brunette. Ramona sighed but knew she had to help her friend. She nodded and concentrated on the leaf. She closed her eyes as she felt the wind pick up slightly around them. She heard Bonnie gasp but she never opened her eyes. "Ramona." She finally opened her eyes and realized why she gasped. A couple of leaves around them were levitating in the air around them. It reminded her of the first time Bonnie old her about her powers at Elena's house. She sighed as she felt the power leave her body and the leaves fell.

"I did that?" She asked Bonnie after a minute. She nodded and looked closer into her eyes. Ramona's eyes were glowing a brighter blue than usual. She shook her head and looked over at Bonnie. "Ok you go." She gave the leaf over

"c'mon." She complained trying to levitate the leaf, it wasn't working.

Suddenly she heard a noise, she was on edge enough as it was without someone jumping out and scaring her half to death, she looked around but saw no one

"Hello!" She called, no reply "Anybody there?" Ramona asked but there was silence. Suddenly the ground beneath them caved in and they screamed as the ground took them down.

Ramona woke up with a groan. She coughed as the heavy debris around them got into her lungs. She got up slowly and glanced around her. She didn't know where she was and it didn't help that it was dark in there. She heard Bonnie groan from beside her and kneeled down to help her remove the rocks that had fallen on her. "Hey, you're ok. I got you."

She managed to pull her up. After cleaning off the rocks and dirt from their clothes, they glanced up and saw the hole they'd just fallen through

"Hello!" She called trying to get someone's attention "Anyone?"

As she turned around she saw a door that had a star with a circle around it. She got Ramona's attention as she began to hyperventilate.

"Hey, Mona. I'm at Bonnie's grams house. Come meet me up here." He hung up after the second time of calling her. He hasn't heard from her in a while and he was getting worried.

Stefan walked up to Bonnie's Gram's house without Elena. Knocking on the door gently he waited for the older witch to open it.

"Hi." Stefan smiled

"Can I help you?" She questioned

"I'm Stefan, a friend of Bonnie's." He replied and she raised her eye brows as they shook hands "Her dad told me she might be here."

"She was, not anymore." The women answer

"Do you know where she went? Stefan questioned

"No, but you do." Sheila replied making Stefan tilt his head in confusion

"I'm sorry?" Stefan looked at the older witch.

"I told her to chase down her fear, and I'm sensing now you know exactly why she was scared." She informed him "You know what I am, yet you offered me your hand, which means you wanted me to see that I can trust you."

"Can you?" Stefan asked more seriously now

"I'll trust you'll keep her safe." Shelia replied "You'd better be on your way then, I'm not going to invite you in, I'm sure you're going to understand why." She added before shutting the door behind her.

"You got a signal?" A terrified Bonnie asked Ramona as they both had their phones out trying to call whoever they could to help. Unfortunately, they both had no signal down there. Ramona shook her head and put her phone back in her pocket. They have been stuck down there for quite a while, having found no other way to escape. Bonnie had been keeping away from the creepy door but Ramona was still very curious about it.

"Ramona, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked and ran over to the Brit as she walked over to door and placed her hand on the star. Ramona shushed Bonnie when she heard some rustling come from the other side.

"What is that?" she asked terrified.

"Ok, just get away from it now please!" They both let out a scream when a bang was heard from behind the door. They backed up and screamed when they saw Stefan behind them. He put his hands up backing away slightly.

"It's me. It's Stefan!" He assured the girls as they gasped in relief.

"Stefan." Ramona whimpered and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back just as tightly. "The ground gave way and we fell." She informed him as she went back to Bonnie's side.

"It's ok, it's ok." He assured them. "Calm down, c'mon, I'm going to get you out of here." He promised

"How?" Bonnie asked

"Just close your eyes." He smiled and winked at Ramona as he grabbed the two girls and he leaped into the air. The witch braced herself with Ramona and before they knew it they were outside in the night sky. "You can open your eyes now."

"Whoa." She whispered opening her brown orbs. Ramona smiled at her surprised face. She knew that was what she looked like when Stefan first did that to her.

"I didn't want to scare you." He smiled at her

"How did you know where we were?" Bonnie questioned him.

"Well, your grandmother told me what you were doing. I guessed the where." He shrugged and smiled.

"We heard them." Ramona informed Stefan "Down there, behind the door." Stefan nodded.

"Are they in pain?" Bonnie asked.

"In the beginning – yes." He told her "But not anymore, they've been starved to the point of desiccation."

"But if they have blood–" She whispered frightfully

"That's not going to happen, Bonnie." Stefan informed "They can't get out. Emily saw to that when she had you destroy the crystal. You're safe." He grabbed her shoulder and let her know they were going to be ok.

Stefan and Ramona walked Bonnie to her Grandmother's house. Sheila was already waiting on the porch. "Well, look who's returned form battle." She hummed and hugged her granddaughter tightly. "Can I talk to your friends for a minute?" Sheila asked and Bonnie nodded before turning back to the siblings.

"Thank you." Bonnie smiled and Stefan nodded as Ramona smiled back to her.

"I appreciate your help, Stefan." Sheila smiled

"You're welcome... Sheila." Stefan said her name and her eyes lit up

"I wasn't sure you remembered." The witch smiled. Ramona looked at them both confused.

"October 1969." Stefan had remembered

"I was barely a teenager." Sheila reminisced

"And you were holding one of the only anti-war sit in within miles of Mystic Falls." Stefan knew the story "You know when you spoke people were mesmerized. I know I was."

"Until the cops showed up." She laughed "You took a big risk coming to see me earlier... letting me read you, realize who you were. It could have gone a completely different way." She informed him

"You family has a very long history of keeping my secret... I knew that I could trust you, if you believed I was worthy of your trust." Stefan knew

"Bonnie knows, doesn't she?" Sheila asked

"Yes." Stefan nodded simply

"Please understand, out loyalty can only extend so far. This town won't be easy on any of us if they figure it out. And I'll protect my own before anybody else." She informed him.

"I know that." Stefan mused

"As long as we're clear." She looked behind him at the young petite girl behind him. "And who might you be?" She asked with a kind smile.

"Ramona Salvatore, ma'am. It's nice to meet you." Her shy quiet voice was barely heard behind her tall older brother. Sheila eyes widened.

"I remember you. My you haven't aged a day. I knew there was something special about you." She smiled as Ramona eyes held hope.

"You know what I am?" she asked as she approached the older woman. Sheila shook her head.

"I don't. But I do know that there is something very special about you child. Don't hide your power, embrace it." She smiled.

"Goodnight, Then." She stepped further into her house

"Goodnight, Shelia." The vampire and brunette nodded as she closed the door.

They walked back down the porch and to the sidewalk. "Stefan." His little sister stopped them from walking further. "Should I embrace it?" her bright blue eyes shined up at her brother. They held fear and sadness. Stefan brought her closer to him and kissed her on the crown of her head.

"You do what you feel is the right thing to do. And I will be with you every step of the way. You know that." She nodded and agreed. He kissed her once more. "Come on. Let's go home." She pulled away.

"Uh, yea I'll be there in a little. There's someone I have to see." She looked at the other direction that they will going. Stefan smiled and pulled her with him.

"I'll drive you."

"Tyler?" She whispered loudly as she once again threw another pebble to his bedroom window. "Tyler?" She sighed as it once again did not work. She giggled quietly as she remembered the day that Tyler threw pebbles to her bedroom window, just to ask her out to the founder's party. She put her hands on her hips and thought of another plan. She looked up at his window. "I cannot believe I'm doing this." She walked up to the tree that was next to the window and began to climb it. "Oh, I better get a box of chocolates and big teddy bear for this." She groaned as she tried to reach the windowsill but the tree was not tall enough. "Ugh…come on." She jumped slightly trying with all her might but no matter what she couldn't reach. "Who am I kidding? It's not like this tree is going to magically grow just-" she stopped talking as she heard rustling coming from underneath her. She looked down and saw that the tree she was standing on was beginning to grow. She looked around frightened that someone would see. As the tree stopped growing, she had lost her balance as it stopped, and she was thrown on his window. She gasped as she grabbed a hold of the windowsill and knocked frantically on the window.

Tyler had just got out of shower and was walking into his room, in nothing but a small towel around his waist. He was scared half to death when he saw his girlfriend hanging off his window knocking frantically. He ran over and opened it without realizing that might have been a bad idea. He quickly grabbed her before she could go tumbling down to the ground.

"Vette. What the hell are you doing?" He helped her into his room and then shut the window. He turned around waiting for an explanation.

Ramona sighed and tried controlling her breathing. "Ok. Um…honestly? I missed you." She said in a small voice. "And you haven't exactly answered my phone calls or messages and when I tried to come through the door no one would let me in. So I had to see any way I could. And the window seemed like the best way." She giggled nervously before shutting up. Tyler looked at her guilty.

"I know I've been ignoring your calls. But I just couldn't face you after what happened that night with my dad. No one has ever seen my dad treat me that way and I especially did not want you to see that." He leaned over his desk with his hand on the desk chair.

"Tyler. Did you honestly believe that I would think of you as anything less of the guy I first met because of your father? Ty, I don't care about who your father or how he is. Your nothing like him."

"Oh, please Ramona. You have no idea how I was before you came into my life." She shook her head.

"No I don't know. But I do know that this Tyler. The one standing in front of me right now is a good guy. He treats me right and he's always thinking of my well-being and how I'm feeling. He calls me every night to make sure he's the last person I hear before I go to bed. He texts me every morning just to tell me how beautiful I am and how he can't wait to see me at school…he's the guy I've fallen in love with." She whispered the last part. Tyler's head quickly turned to her.

"What?" he moved closer to her.

"I'm in love with you Ty. And I'm not giving up on this. No matter how stubborn you are or how you think you're not good enough for me or-"She was cut off by Tyler's soft lips crashing into hers. She sighed in relief as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His hands were caressing her cheeks and tilting her head to get a better rhythm. After a few minutes, she pulled away from him but not a lot. She was still wrapped around his strong arms. "Wait, so does that mean that you…are too?" She asked shyly. Her forehead was pressed up against his as he looked deep into her eyes.

He smiled that smile she loved so much. He smoothed away some hair that escaped her ponytail. "Yea, Vette. I'm in love with you. And…I am sorry for what I did. Pushing you away, that wasn't the best idea I've had." He chuckled and she joined in.

"Well…I could tell you another idea that wasn't the greatest; wearing this while I'm in here." She giggled and blushed as she looked down at the small black towel that was tied around his hips. He laughed at her shyness. "Have I told you how beautiful you are when you blush?" Ramona smiled.

"Not today you haven't." Tyler pulled her closer and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you, Ramona Ivette Salvatore."

"And I love you Tyler Joseph Lockwood."

**Yayy! They finally said it! I was so glad to write this. I've waiting for them to say I love you. So I didn't include Elena and Damons time in Georgia much because honestly this story is about Ramona, not Elena! **

**So Ramona has some weird powers that she struggling to get a hold of. Seems like her and Bonnie are in the same boat with this. But what could she be? Hmm…. And is Elena mad at her for not telling her that Katherine and her look exactly the same? Stay tuned until next time. **

**Review and let me know what you thought! :D**


	12. Chapter 12 Unpleasantville

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Vampire Diaries Just Ramona!:)

**Chapter 12**

_"So remind me again why you made us skip class again this week? You do know we can get in trouble for this?" Ramona asked as she and Tyler walked around the quiet beach. There wasn't a person in sight and the sun was shining so bright, it made her skin tingle. _

_"Oh they won't miss us. They won't even notice were gone." He winked at her continued down the sandy path. They stopped after a few minutes and decided to just relax for a bit. _

_Tyler set down the two beach towels he had brought with him carefully on the sand. He made sure they were placed close together so that they both could lie down comfortably. Ramona placed the basket she had brought from home down next to the towels. They situated themselves comfortably on the towels. Tyler sat down first and then Ramona sat herself in between his legs with her back to his chest. She opened the basket and began to pull out sandwiches, drinks, and a couple other snacks for them to eat. _

_They sat in silence just enjoying the quiet and watching the sunset. When they finished their food and drinks they threw the wrappers and garbage back in the basket. Tyler grabbed her and pulled her closer to his body. He kissed her bare shoulder that was exposed by her tiny bathing suit. "I love you Ramona." He whispered to her and she shivered as she felt is hot breath on her neck. He chuckled and kissed her neck. _

_"I love you too Ty." She smiled and turned to him. He looked behind her when he noticed that the tide was coming rather close to them. _

_"That tide is coming closer to us." He said to her. She turned and agreed. She closed her eyes and put her hands in front of her as she made the tide slowly fade away from them. Tyler smiled when he saw what his girlfriend could do. She had finally confessed to him all about her powers and he was surprisingly ok with it. She turned and smiled at him but she noticed something in his eyes. It was pure love. It was look that she never wanted to see fade away. She smiled and leaned to kiss him passionately. He pulled her on top of him so that she was straddling his hips. He laid down on the warm and let her hair cast a curtain around their faces. _

_Tyler's hands rested softly on her hips as the kiss intensified. Ramona cradled his cheek in her hand and eventually, it traveled to the back of his neck to pull him closer. His tongue snaked its way into her mouth and she moaned as his connected with his and his hands gripped her hips tighter. She heard a small growl come from the back of Tyler's mouth and pulled away. She gasped as she stared down at bright amber eyes. His teeth were elongated into shiny, sharp fangs. She tried to get off of him but he was quick to flip her over and pin her under his strong body. She squirmed under him as he growled to her. She was shaking, completely frightened with the situation. _

_"Ramona." She looked to the left and saw the man from her dreams approaching them. His long dark brown hair was blowing in the breeze and his brown eyes looked deep into hers. "Is this really what you want to live with for the rest of your life? With an animal like this?"_

_"E?" She looked utterly confused. It wasn't until Tyler got off her with a loud groan that she looked over at her boyfriend. He was writhing in pain and she subtly hears his bones cracking and breaking. She gasped as he yelled in the top of his lungs and growls to the sky. She looked over to E; he had a sad look._

_Almost as if he didn't want her witnessing this. One more growl from Tyler and Ramona jumped to her feet and walked back until she collided with E's chests. Tyler…was a wolf. A big grey wolf whose amber eyes shined bright. _

_"T-Tyler?" Ramona whispered. The wolf growled and hissed as it slowly stalked her. She tried feeling for E but realized she was alone. She looked everywhere and he was nowhere to be found. She turned just in time to see the wolf leaped into the air towards the small brunette…_

"Tyler!" Ramona started up from her bed. She looked around finally realizing that it was all a dream. She sighed as her hand combed through her sweaty hair. She jumped when her bedroom door was thrown open by her older brother.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked looking around for the problem. Ramona shook her head and sinked back into her warm bed.

"Nothing…just. I had a bad dream that's all." She said covering her eyes with her arm. Damon came over and sat on the edge of the bed. He removed her arm from her eyes and frowned.

"You're shaking. Come here." He pulled her into his lap and started rocking her back and forth. He smiled at how comfortably she cuddled up to him. Ramona smiled against his chest and sighed.

"You remember when I was little…and I would wake you up in the middle of night so you could check under my bed for monsters?" she giggled at the memory. Damon always complained of the constant wake up calls but he was always there to make sure she slept through the night.

He chuckled. "Yea…but then when I would tell you that there weren't any monsters under your bed, you wouldn't believe me and I would have to carry you over to my bedroom just so you could go to sleep." She smiled and pulled away.

"Well of course. I mean you were my big brother, my hero in my eyes. I wanted to know that I was safe and sound."

"You're always safe with me and Stefan." Damon looked into her bright blue eyes. Ramona nodded. She knew her brother would be by her side no matter what. "By the way, I –uh- heard about what happened while I was gone." Ramona looked down at her hands.

"I don't what's wrong with me or anything that's going on with me. I…I knew where Elena and you were at. Before Stefan even found out. I touched Elena's necklace, and I thought about her…and then this image of you and her in your car passing the Georgia sign came into my mind. Almost like-"

"A vision?" Damon finished for her. She nodded. He knew he had to figure out what she was. It seemed like these things were just continuing to happen and she seemed to need his help more than ever. "I'll help you look into what you are but in turn…you gotta help me with something." He told her and she agreed.

"Now tell me…what was this dream you had about your _boytoy?_" He asked trying to change the subject. Ramona slapped him on the chest and playfully glared.

"His name is Tyler. Ty-Ler!" she told him. "And…it was dumb. Nothing to worry about."

"Well, it possibly can't be that dumb if it woke you up screaming his name. Unless of course it was one of those dreams." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she blushed.

"No, it wasn't _that._ He-"she sighed. She had no idea how she could approach this. "We were on the beach just walking around and then we sat down and watched the sunset…and then he-he turned into a wolf." Damon's eyes narrowed trying to understand what his baby sister was saying.

"A wolf? Like a werewolf?" She shook her head.

"No like a wolf, wolf. He had these crazy amber eyes and canines and then fur started coming out of his skin and then his bones started breaking and-"

"Alright. Alright. You don't have to tell me more." He saw how flustered she was getting. "It was a dream ok? Tyler is not a freaky hairy smelly dog beast thing ok?" He smoothed down her hair and placed a few strands behind her ear. He did want to calm her down but in the back of his mind he was wondering if these was really a dream, or another vision. Ramona giggled. Damon always knew how to make her smile. "You're ok now?" Ramona nodded. "Well, get dressed and come meet me downstairs, I need your help with something." He got off the bed and made his way to the doorway.

"With what?"

"Do you have any idea where dad's journal is?" he whispered to her so quietly she could barely hear it.

"Dad's journal? No. I haven't seen that in years." She shook her head. "It's probably around in this clutter we call a home somewhere. Why do you need it anyways? And why are we whispering?" She asked confused.

"Trust me sweetheart, the less you know the better. Now get dressed and helped me look for it before you go to school. Oh, and don't mention this to Stefan. Please." He walked out to let her shower and get dressed.

A few hours later, Stefan descended the stairs to hear clutters of books hitting the floor and being thrown around. He walked into the library stepping on books that were thrown lazily on the floor. He walked in and saw Ramona and Damon looking through books and dropping them to the wood floor when he was done with it.

"What are you looking for, Damon?" Stefan asked leaning against the door frame. He looked over at Ramona disapprovingly as she shifted her eyes to another book.

"Not your concern." Damon countered

"No." He nodded "But putting Elena in harm's way is my concern..." Ramona looked back up and remembered that she had to talk to Elena when she saw her today. She felt like such a horrible friend.

Damon slightly laughed "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Atlanta..." Stefan replied dryly.

"Oh, yeah." Damon was amused. "Elena and I had a blast."

"I get it. You're bitter because one of us gets to be with the person that they love, and poor Katherine is just out of reach." Damon continued searching as if he wasn't even there. "Unless there's another way of getting into the tomb." Stefan raised an eye brow "Is that what Bree said?"

"You're pathetic when you're fishing." Damon said.

"You're transparent when you're deflecting." Stefan retorted.

There was a long pause that absorbed the room "Don't you have school." Damon glared at his younger brother who smirked triumphantly and walked away.

"Ramona come on. We don't wanna be late for school." Stefan grabbed his keys as Ramona put down the book she was inspecting. She grabbed her purse, gave kiss to her brother and walked out of the door.

* * *

"Elena." Ramona called to catch up with the tall brunette. Elena turned around and saw the little Brit running to her. She sighed and tried to smile but Ramona saw right through it.

"Look, I know you're upset. And you should be. I am supposed to be your friend and I kept something very important from you. And I am very sorry. But honestly it was not my place to tell. Stefan didn't know how to link you to Katherine and I didn't want to ruin anything else for you guys. I-I just wanted you guys to be happy. And I hope you can forgive and that I didn't potentially ruin our friendship." She looked down sadly as she waited for Elena's reply.

It was a few moments later when she felt her arms wrap around her. "Oh, I can never stay mad at you." Ramona giggled and returned the hug, happy to keep her best friend. "Although I am upset that you kept that from me, I understand your reasons. Stefan explained a lot of it to me yesterday."

"So what exactly happened after you left the house?" Elena sighed as she began explaining the hooded man and Damon saving her and then taking her to Atlanta. Ramona shook her head and felt sorry that her friend had to go through all of that.

"What about you? What happened while I was gone?" She asked and Ramona nervously laughed.

"Umm… well, I found out something very interesting about me." Elena nodded for her to continue. " Umm…I knew about you and Damon being at Georgia." Elena looked confused. "Stefan wanted to know if you were ok so he asked Bonnie to see if she can get something from you, but her powers weren't working. So I grabbed your necklace and without even knowing what I was doing…I sort of had a vision about you and Damon in his car driving to Georgia." She shrugged. "And then this, "she took out a pencil and balanced it in the palm of her hand and before she knew it was levitating in the air. Elena gasped.

"Are you a witch too?" she asked quietly. She looked into Ramona's glowing blue eyes and watched as it faded away.

"I don't know. But Damon is going to help me look into it. I don't know if we will find anything but it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Well if you need any help you know I'm here for too." Elena placed arm around her shoulders in a friendly hug. Ramona smiled.

"There's something else too…" Elena waited as Ramona blushed and smiled.

"What? Come on the suspense is killing me."

"I told Tyler I was in love with him!" She gushed and Elena screamed in joy.

"Really? How was it? What happened? Tell me everything!"

"Ok well he was avoiding for a couple days so I decided to take it upon myself to go and see him. So I climbed up the tree in front of his bedroom window, which is not as easy as it looks by the way. And he finally let me in and when he did, we got into a little argument and…it just happened. I mean I knew how I felt for him but I didn't think it would come out that way. And he felt the same way and…oh it was just so great! Now I don't have to hide exactly how I feel. I could just scream it. I love him!" Ramona thought that she would not tell Elena about her little dream she had that morning. She giggled at her friend.

"I am so happy for you two. This is so great! So is he going to the dance with you?" Ramona shrugged.

"I don't know he hasn't asked me and I don't think school dances are really his thing. But now I gotta go ask Mr. Saltzman about some paper I have to write but we're still on for the grill later on right?"

"Yes we are. So don't be late." Elena playfully ordered the Brit.

"As if I'm ever." Ramona walked inside the crowded school and to her locker. She had just placed her books inside when someone casually decided to lean on the locker next to her.

"So I was thinking you, me, a nice bowl of popcorn and funny movie tonight? My house." Tyler smiled down at her and Ramona smiled back but then pouted.

"Sorry I already promised Elena and Bonnie I would meet up with them at the grill tonight. We have major girl talk to do." She smiled as Tyler rolled his eyes. "Come on, it has been a while since I've talked to them. You're not the only person I hang out with in this town, boyfriend." She poked him in the stomach and smiled closing her locker.

"Alright fine. But tomorrow night, you better be free because you are mine." Tyler winked and kissed her on the forehead.

"I can't imagine being anyone else's." She let him lead her to the classroom. She was still confused over her dream that morning. But she figured it was just her head messing with her. No way that her boyfriend could ever turn into a wolf. She was happy the way things were going now. Tyler was touchier with her now. Not in that kind of way. She meant like now that they really declared how they feel for each other, he felt like it was his duty to let every male around her know that she was taken and he intended on keeping her. Ramona did not mind it at all. She loved when he acted this way. It meant that what he feels for her is really real.

After a minute, a thought hit her. "Wait…tomorrow's the dance." She informed him. Tyler closed his eyes and sighed.

"Don't tell me you're going to that." He groaned.

"Come on. I love dancing! And I love dressing up. Does this mean you're not going?" He didn't respond.

"Fine…I'll just go by myself and hopefully find some single guy to sweep me off my feet with his killer dance moves." She gasped as Tyler grabbed around the hips and pulled her closer to him. She could feel his breathe on her face and she smiled at the look in his eyes. She always wins!

"What time is this dance?" she giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you."

* * *

"I can't believe you're adopted." Bonnie and Ramona's eyes were wide with surprise as Elena told her two friends. They all met up in the Mystic Grill just like they said they would.

"I never saw it coming." Elena announced "And it gets weirder. I looked at my birth certificates. It lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birthparents. None of it makes any sense."

"Which is why you should ask Jenna. First of all, the Elena I know would always want the real truth, good or bad." The young witch looked at her.

"And second of all?" Elena questioned grabbing another French fry.

"You just found out your boyfriend is a..." Ramona looked around before lowering her voice "Vampire. Granted he is my big brother but unless your birthparents are aliens, how bad could it be?" She joked

"Alright, I have to go to the store. My outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories..." Elena grinned

"Ok, I'll pay the bill." Bonnie smiled

"Thanks, Bon. Bye Ramona." Elena announced as she left.

"I'm just going to run to the bathroom and then we can go." Ramona told Bonnie before rushing to the bathroom.

As Bonnie was about to bring the money to the bar she was block by a pair of icy blue eyes. "What do you want from me?" Bonnie growled

"I think we need a fresh start." Damon announced. He saw his baby sister run to the bathroom so he knew this was his chance.

"You tried to kill me. And your little sister is few feet away so I would advise not to do anything here." The young witch spat

"But I didn't, and if I wanted to, I would have." He shrugged "Does that not count for anything?"

"You know, I can start fires with my mind... Fire kills Vampires, right?" She cocked an eye brow "Just stay the hell away from me."

"Everything ok over here?" Ben, the bartender came up to the bickering duo.

"Yeah, we're fine." Damon replied shortly.

"I wasn't talking to you." Ben told him before looking at the young witch.

Damon rolled his eyes before walking away. He knew better than to get into a fight with someone who was not worthy of his time.

"Thank you." The witch smiled sincerely.

"Anytime, Bonnie." Ben grinned down at here.

"Wait. You remember me?" Bonnie's eyes lit up

"I didn't graduate that long ago." Ben laughed "You're making me feel old..." he added.

"Sorry. I didn't – I didn't mean that. I just – I didn't know you knew me." Bonnie gave him a look

"I always know a pretty face." Ben flirted.

"Hey, Bon. I'm ready we can-" Ramona stopped as she looked over at her friend and the new guy. "Did I interrupt?" Bonnie blushed and grabbed her purse. She shook her head and said goodbye to Ben as she grabbed Ramona's hand and ushered her to the door.

"Who was that?" Ramona giggled as she looked back and saw the man kept looking at their direction.

"This guy who graduated a few years ago." Bonnie said as if it wasn't a big deal. Ramona knew better.

"He's cute." She laughed as Bonnie blushed. They got into Ramona's car and they had small talk as she drove to Bonnie's house. They said goodbye and she made her way to the boarding house. When she parked in her usual spot she noticed Elena's car here. She frowned and entered the house. She heard Stefan and Elena talking in the library.

"Why me? What does he want with me, a-and if he's trying to kill me, then why call first?" Her voice shook

"We're predators, Elena. We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill." She heard her brother explained softly to her as he took her hand gently, she looked down as their hands.

"Hey. Whats going on?" She moved over to sit next to Elena.

"The man I hit with my car. The vampire…he called me. Just now." Elena frightened eyes met Ramona's.

She pulled her closer and hugged her to support her.

Stefan moved around the room to grab an object before walking back to them.

"I want you to take this." Stefan slid the pocket watch into her hands.

"This is Jeremy's pocket watch. How did you get it?" Elena questioned him.

"I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan, who must have taken it from you." Stefan replied quickly

"What happened to it?" Elena asked examining the watch

"Well, see it's not just a watch... it's sort of a compass, but it points to Vampires." Ramona explained opening the flap to reveal the compass

"Why did my father have it?" Elena's eye brows creased

"Gilbert's were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the Vampires... The compass was used to find us." Stefan explained.

"Did you know them?" Elena asked them and watched as the compass spun before stopping on Stefan.

"Yes and I want you to keep this. That way, you'll know if you are in any danger." He closed her hand around the compass.

"Well, my dears I am going to bed. I will let you guys…to it." She walked up the steps to her room and closed it. She sighed as she walked to her bathroom and turned on the shower. She stripped her clothes and walked into the hot shower. She let it cascade over her body. She sighed as the hot water soothed her. She was so into her shower that she never noticed the shadow that lurked in her open window. A few minutes later, Ramona was done and wrapped a towel around herself. She let her hair loose from the clip it was in to make sure it wouldn't get wet. She went to her mirror and wiped it off. She looked down as she picked up her toothbrush and squirted a dab a toothpaste on it. She never noticed the figure outside her window while she brushed her teeth, turned off her lights and dazed off into dreamland.

* * *

Ramona and Elena walked into Elena's house to get ready for the dance tonight. Jenna was reorganizing the living room as the girls walked in. She was dressed in a very cute 1950's plaid dress and her hair was in a ponytail with a big pink bow attached to the tail.

"Spoke to the insurance. Car's totaled so you can keep using mine until then." She explained to her niece. She nodded but kept her back to her. Ramona grabbed an orange and offered one to Elena. She rolled her eyes and sighed before turning around.

"Why didn't you tell me Jenna?" Elena asked

"Your mom was going to do it eventually. I never thought that I'd be the one to do it."

"If my mom was here right now and I'd asked, she'd tell me the truth." Elena argued

"Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was 16, a runaway, and about to give birth." Jenna started "He delivered her baby, and gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared." Jenna continued "And there you were. Your mom and dad were trying so hard to have a baby, and it was not happening. All she ever wanted was to be a mom.

"Well, why were my parents' names on my birth certificates?" Elena asked

"Your dad was a doctor, he took care of it." Jenna replied to the taller brunette "They didn't want to lose you, so they kept it quite... told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof they had documentation."

"What else do you know about her? The girl." Elena asked.

"Just that her name is Isabel." Jenna replied. Elena stayed quiet trying to process everything she had just found out.

"I'll give you time to think." Jenna walked upstairs to get everything ready to go. Ramona approached her friend.

"I know this is a lot of information and this might be a stupid question…but you ok?" She asked carefully. Elena sighed and looked down at her petite friend who had worried eyes. She gave her smile and hugged her close.

"Let's get ready for the dance." And they walked upstairs as if nothing had went on.

* * *

Damon was sitting the library writing down names of the founding families on a pad of paper.

_Benjamin Lockwood_

_Jonathan Gilbert_

_Honoria Fell_

_William Forbes_

He heard the door shut as someone walked into the library. His brother was home and dressed for the dance. "You got the hair right." He teased him before a book slammed on his desk. "Why are you bringing me dad's journal?" He questioned looking at the leather book

"Because you were looking for it." Stefan replied knowingly,

"And why would I want it?" Damon questioned looking up at the young vampire.

"Gee, I don't know, Damon. Maybe you want to do a little bit of posthumous bonding. Go ahead. Enjoy it. Read it. I have." Stefan smirked. "Nowhere in it does it say anything about Katherine or the tomb or how to open it."

"I'm not surprised. Man could barely spell his own name." Damon replied flicking through the pages.

"I'm really sorry that it won't be of any help with your diabolical plan, the sequel. You know, I could help you." Stefan announced

"You, help me? Aw, I don't know. Seems a little unnatural. Ramona…yes she could help because she would be doing out of the goodness of her heart, but you?" He shivered.

"I'll do anything to get you out of this town, even releasing Katherine." Stefan replied

"What about the other 26 vampires?" Damon asked

"No, no, no. They can't come. They have to stay put, but Katherine I would consider that." Stefan replied

"What are you doing? What's your angle?" Damon asked trying to pry in Stefan's motives.

"Think about it." the younger vampires gave him a second

Damon smirked before getting back to his writing "why would I trust you?"

"See, that's your problem, Damon. You apply all your shortcomings to everybody else. If history's any indication, there's only one liar among us." Stefan replied before leaving the room.

* * *

Elena was just finish off getting ready for the dance. She was in the bathroom blow-drying the ends of her hair when she saw Ramona walk in. Her jaw dropped at how beautiful Ramona looked. She had her hair pinned up a cute vintage side part curly style, her make-up was done in a smile cat eye eyeliner and cherry red lipstick. Her dress was what Elena loved the most. It was a red and white 50's halter neck style polka dot dress that was as red as her lipstick. Her red and white polka dot cat eye glasses and pearl earrings completed the look. (A/N Outfit is on my polyvore account)

"Ok how do I look?" Ramona did a turn and smiled.

"Wow…wow. It's like you really belong in the 1950's. You look amazing!" Elena gushed over her outfit. Now she felt kinda upset that she didn't take Ramona's offer on finding an outfit for her.

"Trust me us Salvatore's are packrats! I actually wore this in the 1950's. I'll show you pictures later." She winked and looked into the mirror to fix her make up as Elena finished her hair.

"So tell me about the 50's? What was it like?" Elena asked.

"Well…it wasn't much different from you'd expect. You know leather jackets, varsity sweater, milkshakes, grease heads, oh and there were poodle skirts. Lots and lots of poodle skirts!" Ramona giggled as she remembered the fun times she had back then.

"Is that all?" Elena laughed. "Because you basically described what went on in my head when I thought about the 50's."

"Ehh…well there's more but I'll let Stefan bore you with that history stuff." Elena laughed along with her.

"Let me just grab my scarf and we can go." She went into her closet and pulled out her scarf when she heard a noise come from downstairs. She peaked out her door and saw no body there.

"Jenna? Jeremy?" She called, but there was no reply. Ramona came out of the bathroom.

"You ready?" She asked but stopped as she heard the compass whirring on the bed. Ramona started to panic and she quickly called Stefan's phone. She followed Elena down the stairs just as someone answered.

"Stefan's phone, how may I help you?" Damon's arrogant voice rang through her ears.

"Damon, where is he?" his little sister demanded as she stopped next to the taller brunette who never took her eyes off the compass.

"He's on his way to you guys." Damon replied carelessly "He forgot his phone. Why is everything alright?"

They let out a sigh of relief "Thank God, this compass was spinning. He must be here. Thank you. I'll see you soon." She let her brother know.

"You're welcome." Damon hung up. Ramona did the same and turned around.

"Ok you-"She let out a scream as she saw a hooded man jump from the ceiling and grab Elena around the throat. He was about to munch down on her neck when Stefan came in and threw him off. The man quickly got up and ran away from the house. Ramona helped Elena up and Stefan came over to the both of them and embraced them in a hug.

"Call Damon, tell him to get here now." Ramona dialed her brother's phone and did what she was told. A few minutes Damon came waltzing in. He looked over at the scared girls and his brother who was comforting them on the couch.

"How did he get in?" Damon asked

"He was invited in." Elena looked at them.

"He posed as a pizza guy…last night." Stefan explained more thoroughly.

"Well he's crafty. I'll give him that. Did he say what he wanted?" Damon asked

"No, he was too busy trying to kill me." Elena replied sharply

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked his older brother

Damon shook his head "No." He noticed the look Stefan was giving him "Don't look at me like that, I told you we had company."

"You think there's more than one?" Ramona looked at her brothers fearfully.

"We don't know." Damon replied trying to calm her as he sat next to her and took her hand.

"Damon, he was invited in." Stefan stated

"Then we go and get him tonight." Damon replied looking at the two brunettes "You both up for it?"

"What do we do?" Ramona asked.

"Elena, let your boyfriend take you to the dance." Damon informed her then looked at his baby sister. "And you go with your boy toy. Or better yet leave him home and I'll take you." He smirked at the glare he got from her.

"I'm meeting him there so…"She sighed dramatically. "Fine you can come along."

"That's a bad idea." Stefan told them.

"Until we get him, this house isn't safe, for anyone who's in it, it's worth a shot." Damon shrugged

"I'll do it." Elena nodded and Ramona agreed.

They arrived at the dance when it was in full swing. Everyone was dancing in their cute 50's get up having a blast. Ramona smiled.

"I'm going to say 'hi' to Caroline and Bonnie, you wanna coming?" Elena told her and the two walked over to them.

"Having fun?" Ramona asked as she looked over the two girls outfits. "I am loving everything on you two."

"Thanks Ramona but to answer No, but this took about two hours." She pointed to her dress and make up "So I'm at least staying half of that." She laughed at the bubbly blonde.

"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie questioned glaring at the older Vampire.

"He wanted to come." Ramona shrugged "And he is my brother and I already read him the whole shpeel so I promise he'll behave." She let them know.

"So what's is this like a threesome now? You and the Salvatore brothers?" Caroline asked Elena with her eyes narrowing.

"No, but if I'm going to be with Stefan then I have to learn to tolerate Damon. It's not like I can kill him." She said before her mind processed what she was saying.

"There's a thought." Bonnie mused.

"Mmm. I'll help." Caroline nodded. Ramona slammed her drink on the table and stalked away. She knows what he brother is sometimes. A real pain in the back but that gives them no right to talk bad about her brother especially in front of them.

"Ramona!" Elena and the girls looked over at the small brunette who walked away. Elena knew what she said was wrong as soon as she said it. They all looked guilty. Elena sighed and rested her head on her hands.

Ramona didn't know where she was going but she was pulled back and turned around by a pair of strong arms. "I was made to come here and put on these ridiculous clothes so I'm not leaving without at least having one dance with my beautiful girlfriend." Tyler purred as he pulled Ramona closer to him and helped them sway to the music. Ramona giggled but Tyler knew it was a fake because her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"What happened babe?" Ramona looked at Tyler's outfit which consisted of a varsity jacket and blue jeans with converse. She thought he looked super-hot in these clothes. She smiled and fixed the collar on his jacket.

"Just got into a little spat with the girls. It's nothing to worry about." She shrugged

"Well if you're upset then it must be something, Vette." He tilted her chin up and made her look into his eyes.

"Let's not talk about it anymore. I'm sure I'll be over it soon." He didn't want to let it go but he did…for her.

* * *

Damon saw Bonnie and Caroline standing over by the corner, now was his chance to get Bonnie alone. Caroline looked behind Bonnie and groaned at what she saw. Bonnie turned around to look at what was wrong.

"Hi, Bonnie." Damon purred "Wanna dance?"

"I'm out of here." Bonnie growled and turned to walk away.

"Please give me another chance." He grabbed her arm and pleaded but all Bonnie did was glare and walk away.

"Back off, Damon." Caroline hissed walking away with her pissed off friend. Damon rolled his eyes and growled at another failed attempt.

"Where did they go?" he heard Elena asked from behind him. She had walked over with Stefan by her side

"I don't know." Damon said casually.

"What did you say to them?" Stefan looked at his older brother

"I was perfectly polite." Damon shrugged "Elena, would you like to dance?" He asked

"I would love to." She grinned before looking up at her vampire "May I have this dance?" She asked and he accepted walking onto the dance floor.

"Shouldn't you guys be able to sense each other or something?" Elena asked after a while of then dancing. She looked around the place for any sign of him just as Stefan was doing the same.

"No. It doesn't work like that. Do you see him anywhere?" He asked as he grabbed her waist tightly.

"Not unless he has a pompadour." She joked

"Hmm. Was not one of the better fashion trends." Stefan agreed

"Oh, c'mon. I bet you looked great back then..." She pulled back to look into his eyes "Are there pictures?"

"No. Burned them all."

"Are you sure? Because Ramona told me that she had pictures with her so…"

"I will make sure to raid her closet and find those pictures and burn them before they land in your hands." Elena laughed.

"What was it like in the 50s?" Elena questioned "Ramona kinda said everything I had in my mind. Somewhere between 'American Bandstand' and 'Grease' and it's all varsity sweaters and milkshakes." She grinned

"Well, that and, you know, McCarthyism and segregation and nuclear arms race." He told her like it was nothing.

"oh yea…she also mentioned you would bore me with the history." She pouted.

"Yea, she would say that." He chuckled. "By the way, what happened? I noticed she stormed off when she was with you, Bonnie, and Caroline?" Elena eyes shifted down.

"Well…we kinda started talking about how much we hated Damon and she didn't take it too kindly."

He nodded. "Yea…she is very loyal to Damon. I would understand why she got that way. That and he is her older brother. I bet she would do the same for me." Elena nodded but she still felt guilty. She noticed a couple on the dance floor doing these slick dance moves that you would only see in the movies. She took a closer look and noticed it was Ramona and Tyler.

"Is that..?" Stefan smiled and nodded.

"Yea, Ramona was a regular dancer back then. Taught me all the moves I know now." He clapped along with the rest of the audience they had.

"You're so teaching me how to do the hand jive." She smiled already feeling like she needed to let loose and dance.

"Uh…No. That's not going to happen." Damon smirked

"Oh." she complained resting her head on his chest

* * *

Damon was sitting next to the punch bowl looking around at all the young happy couples dancing around. He saw his baby sister and her boy toy dancing along and smiled at how happy she looked. But his eyes seemed to keep falling back to his brother and his girl.

"I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning?" Alaric asked and Damon looked over confused. "Alaric Saltzman." He held out his hand for Damon to shake "I'm the new history teacher."

"Ah, the cursed faculty position." Damon nodded

"So I've been told." Alaric chuckled

"Damon. Salvatore." Damon shook his hand.

"Salvatore, as in, Stefan and Ramona?" Alaric questioned

"My little brother and sister, I'm their legal guardian, hence the chaperoning." Damon nodded

"I hear they're very bright... Not that I've had a chance to see for myself." Alaric shrugged

"Well, Stefan's attendance records a little spotty... Family drama. But Ramona…top notch." Damon replied

"Parents?" Alaric questioned

"Mm, it's just the three of us now." Damon answered

"You, uh – you lived here your whole life?" Alaric asked the Vampire

"On and off." Damon shrugged "Travelled a bit." He added

"Really? Where?" Alaric asked again "Around the states?" He saw the look Damon was giving him and backed off "Heh. I'm sorry. I'm nosy; I don't mean to pry... Look, it was nice meeting you." He smiled kindly at him

"You, too." Damon replied politely

"Enjoy the rest of the dance." Alaric grinned before walking away.

* * *

Ramona was slow dancing with Tyler but still keeping an eye out on a hooded man.

"Who are you looking for, Vette? You've been searching this place all night?" He looked at her and she looked back up.

"Uhh…nothing. Who's looking? I'm not looking?" She laughed nervously. Tyler gave her a look and she sighed. She was such a horrible liar. "I just feel like something is off tonight that's all." She shrugged and thank god that a fast song came on. "Yay more dancing come on." She pulled him closer to the center and he laughed she tried teaching him dances from the 50's. The song ended soon enough and Ramona felt like taking a breather. "I'm gonna run to the bathroom. I'll be back." She gave him a kiss and walked out of the doors that led to the hallways.

Elena and Stefan were sitting down taking a breather as well. They have been dancing the whole night. Something caught Elena's eye as she noticed Ramona walking out to the hallway. Someone in a hood was walking behind her.

"Stefan, back corner. He's following Ramona." She whispered trying to remain normal.

Stefan looked at where Elena was looking and saw the hooded man leaving the room following his little sister. He followed him telling Elena to find Damon. He continued to follow him as the guy was leading him to a dark hallway. Stefan finally caught up with the guy and slammed the man against the locker

"What did I do?" A young boy asked scared and confused.

"Where is he?" Stefan demanded

"I was getting a soda, and then this guy gave me his hoodie." The boy replied

Elena was trying to push through the crowd of dancing students as she looked for Damon. Suddenly her phone rang but she was very scared to pick it up.

"Hello?" She asked timidly.

"Hello, Elena." A deep voice replied "Here's what you're gonna go. There's an exit door behind you. You have five seconds." He ordered

"No." Elena refused

"Or your precious little friend dies." Noah told her and she heard the sound of someone struggling but it sounded muffled. "I could snap her neck so fast her brothers wouldn't even be able to stop me... and your brother...?" She looked around and saw Jeremy passing out drinks "There would be no witnesses. Start walking."

Elena quickly ran through the doors that he told her to walk from. She kept running until she hit a pair of double doors. She tried opening them but they were locked. As she turned around she saw the man wandering towards her.

She quickly ran into the cafeteria and saw another pair of double doors and ran over trying to open them, but they were locked too. She looked around trying to find anywhere else she could go but she gasped at what she saw. Ramona was lying on the ground near her and she seemed to be unconscious.

A scream erupted from her lips as her hair was caught in a fist and she was pulled towards the Vampire.

Noah launched her over a table making everything on it fall to the ground. She rolled over onto her side picking up some wooden pencils that fell from the table.

As he picked her up again slamming her against the wall she quickly stabbed him in the abdomen with one of the pencils, he pulled back pulling the wooden object from him and growling at the girl. She stabbed again in his palm and punched him with all her strength. Looking around her she saw a mop, grabbing it quickly she broke it in half, as Noah stood back up.

Elena was about to shove the stake end into his chest, but he stopped her pulling the stake from her hand and throwing it across the room. She watched as she was pulled towards him and his fangs were clicked out and making way to her neck.

She was surprised when Noah was pulled from her body and thrown across the room; she opened her eyes to see Stefan standing there growling at the vampire.

"Hey, dickhead." Damon called from behind them, holding the mop that Elena was going to use, "Nobody wants to kill you. Just want to talk." He explained.

Noah looked over at the younger Salvatore that was thrown in the corner still unconscious. Damon and Stefan finally noticed and growled. "You son of-" Noah growled and launched over to Ramona but Damon threw the stake to his brother and Stefan zipped over forcing it into his abdomen, making sure not to kill him.

"Now you feel like talking?" Stefan asked

"Screw you." Noah growled

"Wrong answer." Stefan twisted the stake inside him "Why are you doing this?"

Elena went over to Ramona and tried to wake her up. It took a minute but she finally came through. They got up and held onto each other tightly.

"Cause it's fun." Noah smirked

"What do you want with Elena?" Stefan demanded twisting the stake more

"She looks like Katherine." Noah rasped out

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked surprised

"You thought you were the only ones..." Noah smirked "You don't even remember me."

"Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?" Damon looked at the Vampire for an answer

"No." Noah shook his head and Stefan forced the stake further into him making him groan.

"The grimoire." Noah told him

"Where is it?" Damon demanded. He kept quiet and Stefan forced the stake once again further in.

"Check the journal." Noah told him quickly "The journal. Jonathan Gilbert's." This made Elena look at Ramona confused.

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asked and the man shook his head

"Who else is there?" Damon growled

"No. You're going to have to kill me." This Vampire stated his loyalty.

Damon sighed and motioned for Stefan to just kill the miserable vampire. Ramona turned around and covered her ears as she heard the vampire scream as Stefan stabbed the stake through his heart.

"What do we – how are you going to find the others now?" Elena asked confused and flustered.

"He had to die." Damon told her

"But..." She looked at them

"Elena, he's been invited in." Stefan reminded her

They were standing there for a second when they heard a clunk from the outside. They saw a black figure walk past the door. Damon and Stefan exchanged a look

"Go." Stefan told Damon " I got this."

Damon brought Ramona closer and kissed her softly on the forehead before walking out into the hallway. He turned a corner and saw Alaric standing there suspiciously.

"Hey." Alaric smiled

"What were you doing?" Damon demanded compelling him

"Looking for Ms. Hilden." Alaric whispered.

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?" Damon asked again

"I got a job as a teacher." Alaric replied looking deep into Damon's eyes

"Do you know what I am?" Damon asked

"You're my student's brother." Alaric whispered

"Is everything you're telling me the truth." Damon quizzed

"Yes." Alaric nodded

"Then forget we had this conversation." Damon grinned patting him on the shoulder and walking away.

As he walked away Alaric let out a small sigh and revealed the Vervain he had been holding in his hand.

"Did Ramona get home safe?" Damon asked as he caught up with his brother who was standing in the hallway of the school. Stefan nodded.

"She got a ride with Tyler. She's fine." Damon rolled his eyes.

"You call that safe?" Damon chuckled. Stefan gave him a look.

"Damon, I trust him with her alright?" Damon shrugged and let it go.

"There's no way that idiot was working alone." Damon stated quickly

"You are." The younger Vampire looked over at him."So the grimoire... That was Emily's, right? That's what you need to reverse the spell. When the founding families burned her, they took her things, and you were hoping that dad's journal would tell you where it is."

"Look at you putting the pieces together. Good for you." Damon cooed "I was half-right. Well, it's out there now. Let the games begin."

"My offer still stands." His brother told him

"Yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt." The blue eyed Vampire saw right through his younger brother

"No. Nothing hidden about it. No lies. No deception. I'm there when you open up that tomb, you and Katherine go, and the other 27 vampires die." Stefan said making the deal.

"If I agree?" Damon eyed him

"I'll help you." Stefan shrugged.

"Why should I trust you?" Damon asked suspiciously

"Because I'm your brother."

"No, that's not gonna cut it." The older Salvatore replied

"Because I want you gone." Stefan admitted

"Ok." Damon nodded knowing that was one reason why he would help.

* * *

Tyler was walking Ramona up the stairs to her house. They were talking about the night's events.

"I honestly didn't think you could dance like that. It was-it was actually kinda cool." Tyler admitted.

"So you admit that you had fun!" She giggled and did a happy dance. Tyler chuckled and wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"I did have fun. So I thank you for making me come tonight. I probably would've stayed home watching some lame black and white movie while you were at the dance teaching some loser some dance moves." Ramona smiled.

"Well I am glad I got you out tonight. It would've been very boring if you weren't there…and you're not the worst person to teach. You got a little rhythm." Tyler gave her a shocked look.

"A little? Please babe I could dance circles around you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes…really." They didn't realize how close they had gotten to each other until Ramona's back hit the big wooden door. Tyler looked down into Ramona's big icy blue eyes. She looked into what she could only describe as lust. Tyler wanted her…but was she ready for this?

Tyler decided to make the first move and leaned down and kissed her. Ramona wanted more so she grabbed the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. He grabbed the back of her thighs and her legs wrapped quickly around his hips. She opened the door he made his way inside. He maneuvered them around the big house as safely as he could. Every time he would bump into something, it would make Ramona laugh but it would quickly turn into a moan as he leaned down and nibbled on her neck. After a few minutes he finally got to her room and threw her gently on the bed. Ramona sat up took out the bobby pins out that were keeping her hair stay up. Tyler watched as every curl was let loose until all of them were cascading down her back and framing her angelic face. He swore he never seen anything more gorgeous. Everything about this girl was perfection. Her skin, her eyes, her pouty pink lips, her shiny hair, her perfect body. Tyler could not get enough of this girl. He loved her and he planned to show her just how much.

Tyler pushed her back down and moved between her smooth shapely legs deepening the kiss. He moved her dress higher up her thighs until Ramona found it a bother and started to unbutton it. She threw it off where it landed somewhere in her bedroom. She helped Tyler remove his shirt and pants and those too were abandoned somewhere in her room. He went back down and kissed her more aggressively now. He opened her mouth with his tongue and battled with hers for a while before trailing a line of kisses down her neck. She shivered as he kissed a special part of her neck and he smirked against her heated skin. He spread her legs to make it more comfortable for him to lay on top her. Her legs wrapped themselves around his hips and pulled him down some more. He braced himself above her while one hand cupped her face, his thumb brushing against her cheek. He groaned as he was pressed against her heated center and she moaned as she felt him through his boxers and her boy shorts. She loved that she could get this reaction out of him.

Tyler trailed his kissed down to her collar bone and to the valley of her breast. He pressed a soft kiss on each perfect ample breast and she moaned. He massaged the skin on her flat tummy and kissed just above her belly button before she pulled him back and rolled them over so she was on top. Their lips pressed together as Tyler sat up and pulled her to sit in his lap. He kissed down her neck as Ramona's head fell back at the feeling of his hot breathe on her skin. Tyler grabbed her hips and gently rocked back and forth on him. She moaned at the sensations running through her body. She had never felt something like this…but she liked it. She wanted more.

She moved her hands from around his strong biceps to the top of his boxers. She was about to pull them off when Tyler surprisingly stopped her. She pulled away quickly.

"A-am I doing something wrong?" she asked nervously, her face red and flushed as well as her body.

Tyler chuckled quietly and planted a kiss of her pouty lips. "Of course not, Vette. I just had to stop you…before something more happened." He smoothed down her curls that were now wild and untamed from his hands running through it. Ramona looked down embarrassed and upset.

"So you don't want me?" her eyes shined with tears at the reason why he stopped. Tyler's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No, gorgeous of course not. Ok, look down." Ramona looked down and she giggled. "I want you…badly. It hurts me to stop you. But I know that you want to wait. And when that moment comes that you want to do it…I want to make sure it's perfect for you. Not like this." He explained. He tilted her head up so she would look into his kind, loving eyes. "Alright?" Ramona pouted and then smiled. Has she mentioned how much she loved this guy?

"I love you." She grinned down at him. He smiled.

"I should go…" He moved to get up but she stopped him.

"No stay!" he looked like he wanted to say no. "Please? You can leave in the morning. I doubt anyone will notice you're here…" She pulled the cute puppy dog face she knew he could not resist. He sighed.

"Alright…fine. But if one of your brothers comes barging in here in the morning. I am blaming you." He joked and winked at her. Ramona got off of him and walked with him into the bathroom so that they could brush their teeth and wash up. They walked back into the room. She was still wearing her bra and panties but didn't seem to care now that Tyler had seen her that way. She felt sexy and more of a woman when he would look at her.

Tyler pulled off the bed sheets and waited until Ramona was comfortable. He turned off the lights and crawled in the bed with her. He pulled her closer, her head resting just above his heart.

"I love you Vette." He whispered. She moved up to his face and gave him a goodnight kiss.

"I love you Ty."

His hand stroking her hair and his heartbeat slowly lulled her to sleep.

* * *

**So…yea Fanfiction was being weird and was not letting me publish anything for a couple of days. But never the less, I didn't give up and here we are! But I am sorry that this was very late. But thank you to all that reviewed last chapter!**

**So Tyler and Ramona get a little steamy at the end. Woop woop! But he is just too cute for words. How did you like that? I'm not used to writing things like that but for my first try, I don't think it was that bad right?**

**Well now do you think that Ramona will help Damon get Katherine out of the tomb? Or will she side with Stefan and Elena? Tell me what you want to see be done in the next chapter. Im curious and honestly need a little help. I have it already written but a little help wouldn't hurt either. And the freakiest thing…Ramona had a "dream" about Tyler turning into a WOLF! Woah crazy! What is going on with her? Hopefully Damon and she can figure something out! **

**Give me your thoughts in a review please! I would love to hear what you think!**

**LOVE You guys! SO VERY MUCH**


	13. Chapter 13 Children of the Damned

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Diaries Just Ramona!:)

**A/N: Please read the bottom when done! :)**

**Chapter 13**

**_In Mystic Falls1864,_**

**_there was a cart and horse carrying two men down a dirt road. Suddenly the horse stops when they see a beautiful woman kneeling over a man and frantically screaming for help._**

**_"Please! Please, help us!" Katherine begged as she ran over to the cart. "My husband, he's been hurt."_**

**_The man driving climbs down the cart to tend to the injured husband. _**

**_"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" The second man in the cart asked in disbelief "It's not safe."_**

**_"No." Katherine shook her head, and her eyes became dark and fangs pop out through her pouty red lips "It's not safe." she bit down into his neck draining him of all his blood and hiding before the other man could turn around._**

**_The man went to tend to the injured man when he was surprised by fangs sinking into his neck. He was thrown away after all his body was drained of blood._**

**_Damon, rose up to face his Vampire lover who had blood covering her chin._**

**_"And that's how it's done." She purred_**

**_"What happens to the bodies?" Damon questioned curiously_**

**_"Well, I'll take them into the woods and the other animals will finish them off." The brunette beauty grinned "Are you sure you're ready for this?" She asked the human_**

**_"I'm ready." He confirmed "I want you to turn me."_**

**_"When it's time." She replied calmly "Kiss me." She whispered taking a step towards him, he quickly pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the blood from her chin "You should get a taste." she purred with a grin as she stopped him. She pulled him closer but Damon pulled back._**

**_"Sorry." Damon apologized_**

**_"Don't be. Soon you won't be able to get enough." She smirked before kissing him passionately._**

* * *

Ramona took a deep breath as her eyes fluttered open. She moaned happily and cuddled back into the warm body behind her. The strong tan arm that was gently wrapped around her tiny waist, tighten and turned her around.

"Morning gorgeous." Tyler smiled at her as Ramona rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleep. He loved the feeling of waking up to her.

"Good morning." Ramona's angelic voice was laced with sleep. She stretched all of her limbs before falling back into the warm bed. She took a moment to look over at him. His chocolate brown spikes were tousled around and she ran her hands through it to try and fix it a little. His eyes shined with love as he gazed down at her. She blushed still insecure with herself as she brought the duvet closer to her body. Tyler smirked at her shyness and pulled the duvet lower till it reached her hips.

"You have nothing to be shy about. Your perfect babe." He leaned down and kissed her toned tummy, just above her belly button. She giggled and brought him up so his eyes looked directly into hers. It's not that she was still scared, well that's not entirely true, but Tyler body was like a God's body. Of course she was going to feel insecure in front of him. Tyler noticed the look she was giving him and he frowned. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I just want to thank you…for not pressuring me yesterday. And for stopping before it got any more serious. You were so great and gentle to me. And I just want to tell you that I love you. "Tyler leaned down and kissed her pouty, pink lips as he moved to lie between her legs deepening the kiss. He pulled the covers over them.

She moaned as she felt his tongue brush against her bottom lip. "I should go." He whispered huskily. She nodded.

"Yea you should." She grabbed the back of his neck and kept kissing him passionately. He groaned as she brushed her tongue against his gradually making the kiss more intense. They didn't even hear someone enter the room until they grabbed Tyler by the back of neck and flung him off the bed.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing in bed with my sister?!" Damon's icy blue eyes glared evilly at Tyler. Tyler was trying to find the words to explain to him what was going on.

"Damon! Tyler um, took me home yesterday and I didn't feel like being alone so I asked him to stay. It was my fault. He didn't do anything." She assured her brother who never once turned his gaze from Tyler.

"Look man we didn't do anything and I wouldn't say I didn't do anything if I did. I wouldn't do that to Ramona." Ramona shut her eyes and prayed that he wouldn't say anything stupid. Tyler was getting uncomfortable under Damon's gaze. He clapped his hand awkwardly. "You know what? I'm gonna grab my things and go." He pulled on his clothes from last night and after gathering all of his things, he walked Ramona to try and give her a kiss goodbye but Damon got in his way, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and proceeding to escort him out of the house with Ramona hot on his trail.

"Hey, man. What the hell?" Tyler struggled against him and if Damon were human, Tyler might have had a chance to get free from his grip. But not Vampire Damon.

"You two had your fun, had your morning kiss, now it's time for you to get the hell out of my house." He opened the front door and practically threw Tyler out. "Bye bye now!" He smiled and shut the door. He turned and grimaced as he saw his baby sister running down the stairs yelling at him in nothing but her bra and panties. "Oh god Mona. You're my sister! I don't need to see what you look like with no clothes on and NEITHER does the boyfriend!" He covered his eyes with his hands. Ramona rolled her eyes and grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped it around herself.

"Damon that was completely unnecessary. We didn't do anything last night. I mean yea we made out and stuff." He groaned and this time covered his ears. "But he stopped before anything serious happened. Promise. Would I ever lie to you Damon?" She looked at him with those big blue eyes that could make anyone fall to their knees.

"Look I'm not mad about him sleeping over. You're my baby sister. I don't want to see you making a mistake because some "hot" jock is pulling the moves on you and then you end up getting hurt. That's all I'm trying to prevent here is you getting hurt." She smiled at her big brother and how protective he's always been. "Well you know that and for God sakes if you're going to do it, don't do it in a house with two vampires living here. We're your brothers; we don't need to hear you doing the deed. Which actually won't be happening because you are never going to have sex. EVER! I don't care if I have to chop off every guys "you know what's" in the process." She giggled.

"I love you Damon. And thank you but when I'm ready, I'll know. And trust me I won't be doing it here. I don't need you guys commenting on anything that did or didn't happen." She smiled and walked up to give him a hug but he retreated.

"Go put on some clothes first…please!" He ruffled her hair and she glared at him before swiftly walking up the stairs to her room.

After her morning shower, she put on matching bra and panties and walked into her closet to pull out a long sleeved white v neck shirt, black skinny jeans, and her Burberry metallic gold bomber jacket. She put on silver peacock earrings, and her bird necklace. Her make-up was simply done and her hair was done up in a high fishtail braid. She found her black studded trim wedge boots and walked out of her room and down to the kitchen to find something to eat. She found a bowl of warm oatmeal waiting for her.

She smiled and began eating it as Damon winked and joined her on the table. They sat silently as she finished her breakfast and then took her bowl and put it in the sink. She looked over at her brother and noticed the mischievous look in his eyes as he looked up, eavesdropping in Stefan's room.

"Damon what are you doing?" Ramona smirked at him. Damon chuckled. She knew him so well.

"Why would you think I am up to no good baby sis?" he wiggled his eyebrows and Ramona sighed knowing she was going to hear bickering from her brothers. She walked up to her bathroom and brushed her teeth as she heard Damon sneaking into Stefan's room. She giggled.

"3, 2, 1…"

"Rise and shine. Sleepybutts" Damon made himself known as he sat on the edge of Stefan's bed.

"Damon! Please!" Elena complained covering herself up. Stefan held the sheet in front of Elena as well.

"Oh, stop being smutty." Damon smirked

"Oh look Ramona looks like you weren't the only one having a sleepover last night." He smirked playfully as his sister stood at the doorway casually eating an apple. Stefan looked over at his younger sibling.

"You had Tyler over here?" He scolded her like a father would. Ramona innocently smiled and Stefan gave her a look that said they would talk about it later. "But seriously Damon, get out of here." Stefan demanded.

"Hey if I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it." He joked but they didn't find it funny. "Now listen. We have some very important business to discuss. Mona come here you're in this too." She walked into the room and sat on the edge of bed next to Damon.

"And it has to be right now?" Elena asked annoyingly.

"Well, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends and working towards a common goal. So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to open the spell. First things first, since you're Elena _Gilbert_, you're on journal duty." Damon told them

"Since when am I helping?" Elena complained.

"Well, Stefan is helping and you've taken up residence in his bed…ergo." Damon shrugged

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Neither of you do." Stefan looked at his girlfriend and his sister.

"I'll look for it tonight." Elena sighed and sunk back into the bed. Ramona looked at them all.

"Good." Damon smiled

"What are we doing anyways?" Ramona asked clueless. Damon looked over at Stefan and Elena.

"They…are gonna help me get Katherine out of the tomb." She almost choked on her apple.

"You are going to get Katherine out of the tomb?" she repeated still in disbelief.

"I'll explain later." Damon shrugged.

"How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire?" Stefan questioned "We're really going to take the work of this Vampire? He seemed like a bit of a dimwit?"

"In lieu of any other options." Damon shrugged

"Ok, what exactly is a grimoire?" Elena questioned

"It's a witch cookbook." Damon explained turning to the brunette.

"Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so every witch would document their work-" Ramona began to explain but was then cut off

"Yeah. Cookbook." Damon shrugged

"What about our mystery Vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever is out there knows who we are." Stefan stated

"And I don't like that disadvantage, so... chop, chop. You know, I really like this whole ménage foursome team thing we got going on. It's got a bit of a kink to it..." He chuckled "Don't screw it up." He walked out of the room. Ramona quickly ran to catch up with him.

"Ok explain." She crossed her arms in front of her and waited for her brother to start speaking.

Damon sighed. "I want to get Katherine out. That's one of the reasons why I came back here. I'm hoping if I find this cookbook it will tell me what to do and I will be on my way making my new life with Katherine."

"New life…away from Mystic Falls?" Ramona asked quietly. She didn't want to think of either of her brothers leaving her. It happened once already and now it's happening again?

"The only reason Stefan and Elena are helping is so that I could get as far away from Mystic Falls as possible. They don't want me here so if you wanna argue with someone about it, argue with them."

Ramona sighed and her gaze went to her boots. Damon walked closer to her look at him.

"This is my one chance to be happy with the woman I love. Why can Stefan get the happy ending and I can't?" he whispered to her. Ramona took a moment to answer.

"You know I loved Katherine. She was like a big sister to me. And I know you love her…so if this is important to you, I will help you get Katherine back. Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it." She smiled. Damon grabbed her and spun her around. He kissed her on the cheek and put her down.

"I knew you'd be on my side. Admit it, you like me better. Just admit it." She laughed and zipped up her mouth.

* * *

**_Back in 1864_**

**_Katherine emerged from the covers of Damon bed giggling as Damon followed pressing kisses against her neck lovingly._**

**_"Stop." She giggled._**

**_"Make me." Damon teased_**

**_She smirked and flipped them straddling his body as her eyes darkened and her fangs emerge through her lips. Damon starred up in awe until they heard a knock on the door. She quickly fixed herself before allowing the person to enter the room_**

**_"Yes?" Katherine asked Emily_**

**_"Excuse me, Ms. Katherine. Ms. Pearl is here to see you. Emily announced as she entered the room._**

**_"I'll be down soon." Katherine dragged her nails down Damon's pecks. "Please ask her to wait." She grinned waiting for Emily to leave "Thank you, Emily." She replied and Emily left the room shutting the door . "Fun's over." She pouted_**

**_"Hmm, oh no." Damon pouted as well and then kissed her passionately. _**

**_After getting herself ready, Katherine walked down the stairs of the Boarding house in her beautiful hunter green corset dress and saw Pearl waiting for her._**

**_"It is good to see you Pearl." Katherine announced_**

**_"Perhaps we could talk outside." Pearl suggested_**

**_"Emily, will you please tell Mr. Salvatore that I've stepped away?" Katherine told her maid_**

**_"Which one?" Emily smirked at the beauty who just smirked right back._**

**_"Both."_**

**_Katherine and Pearl stepped outside walking across the garden that lay just outside of the Salvatore house_**

**_"How long do you plan of staying with the Salvatore's?" Pearl questioned her "People talk Katherine. She warned her. "And you carrying on, with both brothers, doesn't help the situation."_**

**_"The Salvatore's have been kind to take me in. As far as everyone else knows, I'm a poor orphan girl from Atlanta; lost her family in the fires." Katherine pouted as if she was really broken up by it._**

**_"A match you lit, no doubt." Pearl playfully spat before catching sight of her daughter and young Ramona walking over to a man with a horse. "Honey, please be careful!" She told the girl and Katherine turned around to see Ramona pet the horse along with the girl. She genuinely smiled as she heard the girl's angelic laughter as she played with the horse's mane. "Honoria Fell came by the apothecary yesterday with a case of this elixir. She asked that it be sold at a reduced rate." Pearl passed Katherine a small vial of a clear liquid_**

**_"I don't follow." Katherine admitted_**

**_"Try it." Pearl smiled at the girl._**

**_Katherine brought it to her nose, it stung her nostrils, she poured it onto her wrist and she gasped in pain as it began to burn her skin._**

**_"What the hell!" Katherine looked at the older woman_**

**_"Vervain." Pearl stated_**

**_"Why is there Ver... They know." Katherine glared at the sky._**

**_"They're trying to find us, and they're getting crafty about it..." Pearl informed her_**

**_"The townspeople ingesting Vervain, that's inconvenient." She growled_**

**_"It might be time for us to move on again." Pearl told the Vampire beauty._**

**_"No." Katherine shook her head "I like it here. I am not interested in leaving just yet."_**

**_"Can we go, mama?" The young girl, Anna ran up to the older woman, little Ramona in tow. She stopped as Anna stopped. "Is something wrong?" She asked nervously, the two women shook their heads._**

**_"Hi Miss Katherine." Ramona's tiny hand waved at the older girl who had grown very fond of the little girl. Katherine smiled and approached the girl, kneeling down as best as she could in her dress and hugged the girl close to her. Pearl smiled at how gentle she was with the young girl._**

**_"Come Ramona, let's get you inside before you ruin your pretty dress." She grabbed her hand and walked her inside the Boarding House._**

* * *

Elena and Stefan were sitting in Elena's kitchen looking for the Gilbert journal. Elena pulled her some of her father's old things she found in a box in the attic.

"Do you really think he believes us? That we're both trying to help him." Elena asked Stefan

"I don't think Damon knows what to believe." Stefan informed her "Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him."

"You know... I really think Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he's done for love." Elena announced picking another item out of the box "It's twisted, but kind of sad."

"There are other ways to get what you want." Stefan argued "You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again." He explained.

"What about Ramona? I mean she has this bond with him that I can't really describe why. She knows how he is and yet she'll do anything for him." She shook her head.

"Ramona and Damon have always been that way. They had this bond that no one could describe. She was closer to him than me. I guess it got stronger when we were turned into vampires and Ramona left with Damon."

"Why didn't she stay with you? I mean from what you tell me…Damon has always kinda been a ruthless vamp." Stefan eyes shifted around trying to find something to tell her.

"That's another story for another day." Elena nodded.

"But what do we do then? If she is going to help him…do we get her on our side?" Elena asked.

"No will keep her out of it. If Damon finds out what we're planning I don't want him angry with her." Stefan said only looking out for his sister.

"So what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened and Damon gets Katherine back?" Elena questioned

"I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die..." Stefan explained. He saw Elena looking at an old picture "That's Jonathan Gilbert." He informed her

"What's this?" Elena asked as she opened a box to reveal a device she was familiar with.

"What are you guys doing?" Jeremy walked in the room curious as to what they were up to.

"Hey. Just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up." Elena told him

"Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Jeremy questioned

"Yeah, what do you know about it?" Elena asked

"I just did a history report on it." Jeremy explained making Elena and Stefan look at each other

"So where is it now?" Elena asked

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it." Jeremy informed them.

Alaric was sitting at his desk skipping through Jonathan Gilbert's journal. He stopped at an entry and began reading it.

_I met Barnett and Giuseppe this evening. I saw the skepticism in their eyes when I showed them the compass._

**_Back in 1864 _**

**_In the library of the Salvatore Boarding house, Giuseppe Salvatore, Barnett Lockwood, and Jonathon Gilbert all stood talking about Jonathan's new invention._**

**_"We're supposed to believe that can track one of them?" Giuseppe asked skeptically_**

**_"What is it, magic?" Barnett asked_**

**_"It's science." Jonathan replied _**

**_"I'll believe it when I see it." Barnett replied_**

**_"I've been thinking about this church idea... I believe it could work." Giuseppe informed them as the door to his study opened._**

**_"Excuse me, Father." Stefan apologized for interrupting his father's private meeting "I didn't know you had guests." He admitted_**

**_"We'll be done in a few minutes, son." Giuseppe informed the younger brother_**

**_"I'll come back." Stefan told him "Forgive me, Mr. Gilbert, Mr. Lockwood." He nodded respectfully before leaving and shutting the door behind him._**

**_"Have you told him?" Jonathan questioned_**

**_"Not yet." Giuseppe informed him_**

**_"Giuseppe, we need all the men we can get." Jonathan informed him._**

**_"I'll tell them." The Salvatore father told him "You can count on both my boys." he stated proud to say._**

Alaric was in the teachers' lounge making copies of the journal. He placed the printed copies carefully in his locker and returned to his room placing the journal on the table. He sat down in his chair and began skimming through paperwork when he saw a shadow pass him door. No one was here this late. He got up and walked out of the room to see nobody there.

"Hello?" He called "Someone there?" There was no response, but he felt a rush of air blow past him.

He quickly walked to his locker pulling out a black bag. He grabbed a long handmade gun and placed a stake into it before cocking it loudly and going back to his class room. He peaked around the corner before fired into the classroom to see Stefan Salvatore caught the stake in his hand.

He pulled out another stake and went to reload and he turned around but Stefan was already there pulling the gun from his hands.

"You shouldn't have done that." Stefan told him before throwing him across the room "Have a seat." Stefan told him holding the unknown weapon in his hand. Alaric sat down at one of the desks "What is this compressed air?" Stefan questioned and the teacher didn't respond. "Did you make it yourself?" Again no answer "Who are you?" He waited. "I'm not going to hurt you... unless you try that again." He handed Alaric his gun. He brought up a desk and sat on it. "Now... who are you?"

"I'm a teacher." Alaric said.

"Are we going to have to do this the hard way?" Stefan glared at him.

"I'm also a historian. And while researching Virginia, I… made a few discoveries about your town." Alaric admitted

"So you show up like Van Helsing. Come on. Tell me the truth." Stefan rolled his eyes

"My wide was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here." Alaric replied with a gulp

"Where's your wife?" Stefan questioned

"Dead. A Vampire killed her." Alaric informed.

"Where's the Gilbert journal?" Stefan asked.

"What do you want with it?" Alaric asked confused.

"Where is it?" Stefan demanded

"It's on my desk." Alaric replied

"No, it's not." Stefan shook his head.

Alaric looked over to see that it wasn't there "It _was_ on my desk."

* * *

Anna sat in her motel room bed with Ben while she sifted through the journal she had stolen, reading to find anything that might be of use to her.

"Anything?" Ben asked

"Not yet. Just a lot of gibberish. Yeah, some people just shouldn't journal..." Anna rolled her eyes as she turned another page

"I thought this Gilbert was the brains..." Ben asked confused

"Don't you have a date?" Anna asked annoyed with the newby Vamp. He was getting ready for his date with the witch Bonnie.

"Yep." He nodded "Wish me luck." He leaned down for a kiss and was rejected. He sighed and walked out of the door.

Anna read an entry on the journal.

_I saw her again today – The most beautiful woman in town, with a name just as pretty: Pearl._

**_Back in 1864_**

**_Katherine and Pearl stood in Pearl's apothecary._**

**_"Have you thought anymore of what I've said?" Pearl questioned_**

**_"We'll leave soon, Pearl." Katherine told her "I promise. I need to take care of a few things first."_**

**_"You're going to turn them both, aren't you?" Katherine nodded and smirked evilly. "Katherine, please. Be careful."_**

**_"We'll all be safe, I promise." Katherine giggled. Pearl looked over at the younger Salvatore. She was sitting by her daughter Anna and Emily._**

**_"And what of the girl?" She whispered her friend. Katherine smiled at the little girl as she played around with different bottles and vials._**

**_"I will take her with me…and then when the time is right, I'll turn her as well." She smiled. Pearl noticed how every time she talked about the young girl; Katherine always had a smile on her face. Never a smirk or a mischievous look in her eye._**

**_"Why do you care for this child so much?" Pearl asked always curious._**

**_"Mr. Gilbert is coming. Quick, your cheeks." Katherine changed the subject and pinched her cheeks "Perfectly rosy." she grinned_**

**_"Miss Pearl. May I have a moment?" Jonathan asked the beautiful woman._**

**_"Yes, Mr. Gilbert. I'm still waiting for you to explain that comet in the sky." Pearl told him with a soft smile on her lips._**

**_"Your mother has an admirer." Katherine smirked at Anna who giggled as she looked over at her mother._**

**_Giuseppe, Damon and Stefan walked the as their father explained to them what was happening with the town._**

**_"As descendants of the founding families, they'll want to know that they can count on you." Giuseppe stated_**

**_"Of course they can." Stefan nodded "Is there any doubt?"_**

**_"I'm not sure your brother Damon understands the importance of duty." Giuseppe shot the older brother a look_**

**_"Damon left the confederacy on principal. It was his choice and should be respected." Stefan defended his older brother_**

**_"You'll forgive me if I have trouble respecting a deserter." Giuseppe stopped and faced his sons_**

**_"Well, I never asked for your respect." Damon spat and glared._**

**_"Good for you, Damon. Because all I have is disappointment." Giuseppe hissed. Damon faced showed how hurt he was._**

**_"You said the town is in trouble?" Stefan questioned trying to get the subject away from Damon._**

**_"There have been too many deaths. It is time for us to fight back and stop these killers." Giuseppe stated_**

**_"Killers? What are you talking about?" Stefan asked "confused"_**

**_"We live amongst demons." Giuseppe informed them_**

**_"You're being cryptic now, father. Why don't you just say the word?" Damon growled_**

**_"Vampires." Giuseppe replied" They exist. And they live amongst us. But we have a plan to kill them. And you're going to help us." He stated glancing at each son._**

Elena had just gotten to the Boarding House to pick Ramona up. She was going to have dinner with them that night. She honked the horn and waited as Ramona ran out of the house.

"Hey." She called as the Brit got settled into the seat and she drove off. On the way Elena thought it was a good time to mention something to her.

"So, I never got to ask you…how was it spending the night with Tyler Lockwood?" she smirked as Ramona blushed and giggled.

"Nothing happened." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on. I'm not Stefan or Damon. Tell me really what happened." She kept her eyes on the road and waited.

"He took me home after the dance and then we started kissing and he took me upstairs and…you know." She laughed. "Clothes started coming off, but before anything serious happened, he stopped it. He said that he knows how important this is for me and he wants my first time with him to be completely perfect…ugh I love him. I really do Elena! Everything about him is just so perfect!" She gushed and Elena awed.

"You two are like a fairytale. The strong prince and beautiful princess fall madly in love and live happily ever after!"

"Me and Tyler are like a fairytale? What about you and Stefan?" Ramona raised her eyebrow. Elena giggled and nodded.

"Fine we're both a fairytale."

"That's right. We are totally Disney!" she clapped her hands together. They finally arrived at the Gilbert house. They walked inside and Ramona heard Jenna talking with someone. Someone who's voice she knew all too well.

"Hello, Ramona, Elena." Damon greeted them before they even entered the room.

"Hey you two. Where have you been?" Jenna smiled at the girls "We're cooking dinner."

"Is Stefan with you?" Damon questioned

"He'll be here soon." Elena informed before giving the cooking Salvatore and questioning look.

* * *

"How long have you been aware of me?" Stefan questioned

"I learned just recently. What about your brother?" Alaric asked

"You met Damon?" Stefan was surprised

"Who do you think killed me wife." Alaric's eyebrows rose as he answered.

"Are you certain it was Damon?" Stefan asked

"I witnessed it." Alaric hissed.

"If you're here for revenge, this is going to end very badly for you." Stefan admitted

"I just want to find out what happened to my wife." Alaric told him truthfully.

"I thought you just said that Damon..." Stefan was cut off.

"Yeah… I saw him draining the life out of her. He must have heard me coming. He just...disappeared. So did her body. They never found her." Alaric shook his head mournfully

"Damon can never know why you're here. He'll kill you without blinking." Stefan warned him.

"I can take care of myself." Alaric told the Vampire

"No, you can't. I can help you. If you let me." Stefan looked at him.

* * *

Damon, Elena, and Ramona were preparing the table for dinner. Elena walked past him, but he thought it would be funny to bump into her, which he did making her smirk.

"Whoa..." He grinned walking past her.

"Don't do that." She shook her head

"Do what?" Damon played dumb.

"You know what. That move was deliberate." She laid the plates on the table. Ramona smiled as they bickered and grabbed glasses to set down on the table as well.

"Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink." Damon rolled his eyes with a chuckle "Speaking of Stefan." He changed the subject "Where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely." He smiled at his sister and his brother's girlfriend. Ramona set the last glass on the table.

"Oh! I gotta take this." She ran to the counter.

"Take what?" Damon and Elena asked just as her phone rang indicating she had a call. They both looked over at her as she shrugged innocently and ran out of the kitchen for some privacy.

Damon turned back to his cooking and addressed Elena "So…Is it real?"

"Is what real?" Elena asked continuing to set the table.

"This renewed sense of brotherhood. Can I trust him?" Damon asked the tall brunette.

"Yes, you can trust him." Elena answered after a minute.

Damon quickly appeared behind her. She turned and sighed as he trapped her against the table. She looked up into his bright blue eyes "Can I trust him?" He looked deep into her brown orbs searching for an answer

"I'm wearing Vervain, Damon." She reminded him "It's not gonna work on me."

"I'm not compelling you." He creased his eye brows. Elena looked at him confused. "I just want you to answer me. Honestly." She saw the desperation in his eyes.

"Of course you can" Elena lied.

**_Back in 1864 _**

**_"You can trust me Mr. Salvatore, I would never cheat."_**

**_Katherine and Giuseppe were playing croquet out in the grounds while Emily watched. Damon and Stefan wandered over as they watched them play._**

**_"She's good. I almost believe she genuinely likes him." Damon announced_**

**_"Perhaps she does." Stefan shrugged and Damon scoffed._**

**_"She knows father would have her killed if he knew the truth." The older brother reminded him._**

**_"Not if we talk to him; explain how we feel. He could help us keep her safe." _**

**_"Have you gone mad?" Damon demanded "No, no. Father would drive the stake in her himself!"_**

**_"That's not true, we can trust him." Stefan told his brother_**

**_"No, no, not with this." Damon shook his head "Please, promise me you won't tell him, Stefan."_**

**_"I promise." Stefan nodded_**

"There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone." He admitted to the brunette.

"Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it." Elena replied bringing a bowl to the table.

"Are you lecturing me?" Damon smirked

"Do you need to be lectured?" She countered

"I just want her back." Damon shrugged. "I'm sure you can understand that."

"I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes." She nodded.

"Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way." Damon cocked an eye brow at her and walked out of the kitchen. Ramona came back into the kitchen after her phone call. Damon looked over at her.

"Who was that?" Ramona looked innocent.

"Nothing. Wrong number." She shrugged.

Later that night Elena, Ramona and Jenna were in the kitchen going through some old boxes while Jeremy and Damon were sitting on the couch playing video games.

"You said you never played this t before." Jeremy shot Damon a look

"I'm a fast learner." He shrugged innocently "Quick reflexes." He stated before Jeremy's phone began to ring. He pausing the game and Jeremy ignored the call and continued play "Who are you dodging?"

"This girl. Anna. She can be... persistent." Jeremy didn't know how to describe her.

"Is she hot?" Damon smirked

"Yeah, yeah, but she can be weird." Jeremy argued

"Hot trumps weird, trust me."

Over at the table Jenna was awestruck over Damon. "He's ridiculously hot!" Jenna whispered to the girls.

"Shh!" Elena raising her hands to shush her "He's an ass." this made Damon roll his eyes. Ramona giggled and picked out a couple items from the box.

"What are you doing with all this stuff?" Jenna looked at Elena

"I thought there might be something here about my birthparents." Elena replied

"Have you told Jeremy?" Jenna asked looking over at the young boy.

"I will." she nodded "When the time is right."

The doorbell rang and Elena announced it would be Stefan. Damon put down the game controller and walked with Elena to the door.

Jeremy looked at Damon in disbelief as he ended the game. Ramona jumped over the couch and grabbed the controller. "Let's see what you got Gilbert." She narrowed her eyes at him as Jeremy smirked and started the game.

Elena opened the door and Stefan was confused as Damon made his way to her side. He smiled at his baby brother "Well?" Damon pried.

Elena and Damon walked outside so that no one else could hear them. Stefan began explaining what went on that night.

"Well, who took it?" Damon demanded

"I don't know." Stefan admitted

"You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him." Damon remembering the way he acted.

"No, he doesn't know anything." Stefan shrugged "Somebody got to it before me."

"Who else knew it was there?" Damon looked at him

Stefan glanced through the window at Jeremy and Ramona playing xbox. Damon sighed and walked around them to get into the house.

"No. Damon, leave him out of this." Elena demanded

"Why, what the big deal?" Damon smirked as he walked towards the door

"Damon." She called again.

They all walked inside, Damon perched himself on the arm of the couch beside Jeremy, who continued to play. Ramona noticed and stopped playing. "So... I heard you found a really cool journal. Who else did you show it to?" Damon questioned

"Huh?" Jeremy looked up

"Don't ask questions, just spill." Damon demanded

"You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy looked to Elena

"Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena quizzed

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?" Jeremy shook his head

"Who else did you tell?" Elena asked again

"Just that girl Anna." Jeremy shrugged

Ramona looked around for Elena's phone that was sitting on the coffee table and handed it to her. Elena looked at it confused before it rang suddenly. Elena looked at Ramona shocked before grabbing her and dragging her upstairs to her room.

"The hot weird one?" Damon questioned

"Yeah." Jeremy nodded

"Wait, who is Anna?" Stefan asked confused

"That what I want to find out... How do you know her?" Damon asked Jeremy

"I just know her." Jeremy shrugged "She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight."

"Perfect. I'll drive. Come on." Damon turned and pulled Jeremy from the house.

"Ok, we're alone. It's just me." Elena answered the phone as her and Ramona walked upstairs. "Give us all the deets. I'm dying." She put it on speaker so that they could both hear.

"It's going great. He's a perfect gentleman." Bonnie sighed

"Gentleman, huh?" Elena cocked an eye brow

"I know! Boring, huh?" Bonnie laughed "I just want to grab him and lay one on him."

"Why don't you?" Ramona giggled.

"Because I'm a chicken." Bonnie pouted

"You're a powerful witch goddess. Come on, seize the day, broom Hilda." Elena laughed

"Ok, I'm going to text you later with more details." Bonnie giggled

"You better." Elena and Ramona said before she hung up.

"Ok what is going on with you?" Elena turned to Ramona crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean since when do you know that someone is calling before the phone even rings? Is this about what happened while I was in Georgia? Can you see the future or something?" Elena joked but Ramona sighed and ran her hand over her face.

"I don't know Elena. Ok yes, I had a vision of you in Georgia before you were even there. I learned that I can teleport things like Bonnie can. I have had these weird dreams lately as well that I cannot explain and I almost killed Damon one time out of pure rage." She sighed. Elena looked shocked at her last statement.

"Y-you almost killed Damon because you were mad. Since when do you get mad? I never ever seen you mad before?"

"It's when I found out that Damon killed Zack and he killed Lexi and…he just wasn't listening to me and I don't know, I just started feeling angry and then I felt like I had no control over my body and the next thing I knew Damon was thrown across the room by this…I don't know energy ball that I threw at him. But I'm not sure if all of this that has happened is all the same thing." Elena looked down at the young scared girl.

"So who was that on the phone when we were in the kitchen? You looked like you didn't wanna tell Damon about it."

"It was just someone who I thought could help me figure out what is wrong with me. And I didn't want to tell Damon even though he said he would help me because…he's got his head wrapped around trying to get Katherine out. I didn't want to give him something else to worry about." She shrugged.

"But…Ramona you should come first before Katherine." Ramona smiled.

"When we get Katherine out of the tomb, I'll look more into my problem. I promise. You know I'm really glad you and Stefan have decided to help Damon. I mean I know that Damon hasn't been the easiest person to get along with but I know that what you guys are doing means a lot to him…and seeing my brothers happy makes me happy. So thank you." She hugged the tall girl close to her and Elena couldn't help the guilt that was running through her at Ramona's words.

Their conversation ended as Stefan walked into the room. Elena looked behind him for Damon but there was no one there "Where's Damon?" Elena questioned

"He's in the car waiting for Ramona so that they could track down Jeremy's friend Anna, see if there was anything there." Stefan told the two girls.

"Oh ok. Well I'll see you guys later then." She smiled and ran down the stairs to get to her brothers car.

"Aren't you going with them? If he gets to the journal before we do, then..." Elena was cut off.

"Doesn't matter." Stefan replied pulling out a roll of paper

"What is that?" Elena questioned

"It's a copy of it." Stefan grinned at her.

"How did you get it?"

"Well, Mr. Saltzman made a copy and was kind enough to loan it to me." Stefan replied

"He did?" Elena looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Not exactly, but I got it." He nodded

Jeremy was standing by a foosball table when Vampire girl Anna walked around the corner and saw him. She grinned happily. "You just couldn't live without me, huh?" She giggled

"Well, I kind of missed my daily dose of cute stalker chick." Jeremy flirted

"Oh, Funny." She replied sarcastically

"Let's play." Jeremy offered.

Ramona and Damon sat not far from the two just observing the scene. Ramona looked over at the young and her eyes widened as she remembered. She kicked Damon in the shin to get his attention.

"Is that-

Damon stared at the girl; he knew exactly who she was, and who she was related to.

**_Back in 1864_**

**_"The sheriff was here earlier. He bought large bottles of the vervain elixir." Pearl explained annoyed._**

**_"Did he try and put his hands on you again?" Katherine questioned as she stood with._**

**_"Doesn't he always." Pearl replied with a smirk_**

**_"She's saving herself for Jonathan Gilbert." Katherine informed Damon_**

**_"I'm beyond saving. We know that." Pearl laughed along with her._**

**_"How can you be so calm? They're getting closer to you every day." Damon reminded them worried for his lover_**

**_"We are the respectable ladies of Mystic Falls. Thanks to Emily, we walk the streets in daylight. No one will ever suspect us." Katherine reminded him._**

**_"Not unless a human tells them." Pearl shot the human a look_**

**_"I'd sooner die." Damon looked at Pearl honestly._**

**_"And soon enough, you will." Katherine purred as she pressed her lips against his lovingly._**

**_"Mrs. Fell is approaching." Anna told them as she entered._**

**_"Thank you, Annabel." Pearl embraced her warmly and walked out of the apothecary._**

Elena and Stefan sat in Elena's room going through the stack of paper that is the journal.

"Here's a reference that he wrote about Emily." Elena began reading "_The Fell family believed it should be I, not them, who protected the witch's spell book. I feared she would haunt me from the hereafter. They mocked my fear, but it was Giuseppe Salvatore who-_'." Elena paused from reading and looked at Stefan "Is that your father?"

"Yes." Stefan nodded taking the page and reading "'_It was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave_." Stefan paused remembering a conversation he had with his father.

**_"Stefan, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Giuseppe asked his younger son as he walked into his study. He put down his journal and took off his reading glasses._**

**_"Did I interrupt your writing?" Stefan questioned_**

**_"These are the dull musing of my troubled mind." Giuseppe chuckled_**

**_"A great mind." Stefan complimented_**

**_"Still. I will carry the real secrets with me-" Giuseppe was cut off by his youngest _**

**_"To your grave." Stefan nodded_**

**_"And a full grave it will be." Giuseppe noted offering his youngest son the seat beside him "Now, speaking of troubled minds, what's on yours?"_**

**_"I have concerns about your plans for the Vampires." Stefan stated._**

**_"And why is that?" Giuseppe questioned his boy._**

**_"We are making the presumption that all Vampires are as evil as they've been characterized, but what if it's not true?" Stefan asked innocently_**

**_"Do you have any evidence to the contrary?" Giuseppe asked looking at his son whom avoided eye contact "Do you know of any Vampires?"_**

**_"No. No, of course not. But are we to take what others say at face value? You always taught us so differently." Stefan told his father_**

**_"Stefan... these creatures are of the darkest parts of hell. They have the ability to control your mind, seduce your spirit. They are deadly. They must be destroyed. Those who stand with them; those who bright shame to their families will be destroyed as well." Giuseppe told his boy as he handed him a scotch._**

"I know where it is." Stefan stated remembering.

* * *

Anna returned to her home when suddenly she saw a small girl walk out of the bathroom. Anna looked surprised to see her and cocked he head to the side.

"What are you doing here?" Anna creased her eye brows confused.

Ramona simply smiled kindly at her.

Damon suddenly came up behind her and caught her by her neck forcing her back against the wall. Anna reached up and clutched his neck in her hands. They held for as long as they could until Damon lost.

"ok, I give." Damon coughed as she let him go. Ramona tried hiding her giggle. "Damn, you're strong for a little thing."

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me." Anna glared up at him. "And look at that, you brought my old friend." she smiled at Ramona. "I must say you grew up nicely." She smirked as Ramona smiled back.

Stefan and Elena wandered through the cemetery looking for his father's grave.

"Why isn't your father buried in your family tomb?" Elena questioned

"It wasn't built until well after he died." Stefan replied

"Are you sure the grimoire's in there with him?" Elena asked

"As sure as I could be." Stefan replied grabbing two shovels handing her one

"Great." She murmured taking one

"Elena, I can do this on my own." Stefan told her

"And I said I would do whatever I can to help."

"And I appreciate you helping, Elena but-" Stefan told her gratefully

"This town is my home, Stefan. My friends and family are here. You're here. I don't want that tomb opened any more than you do." She sighed and looked at Stefan face as he gazed down at the grave. "I'm sorry that you have to do this." Stefan looked over at her.

**_Back in 1864_**

**_ Stefan and Katherine were in her room. She was looking in the mirror at a necklace she had just received._**

**_"What is that?" Stefan questioned from the bed_**

**_"A Gift." She replied casually_**

**_"From Damon?" Stefan asked_**

**_"From Emily, actually." She rolled her eyes "And when will you stop worrying about Damon...?"_**

**_"I want you all to myself." Stefan noted_**

**_"Just as he wants me, but I'm the one who gets to make all the rules." Katherine smiled_**

**_"And why is that?" Stefan questioned_**

**_"Because I'm spoiled." Katherine laid him on the bed_**

**_"Yes, you are." Stefan mused_**

**_"And selfish." She grinned "And because I can do this." She kissed him just above his belly button" And this." She kissed his pecks "and this." She planted a kiss on his neck before sinking her teeth into his neck drinking his blood when suddenly she pulled back and began to choke._**

**_"What?" Stefan asked afraid "What?"_**

**_"Vervain." She rasped as she fell to the floor._**

**_"What?" Stefan jumped up by her side "Katherine! Katherine!" He demanded as the door opened_**

**_Giuseppe ran into the room and saw his son with a bite mark on his neck. "Go get the Sheriff." Giuseppe demanded "Tell him we have a Vampire."_**

**_"What? No!" Stefan refused_**

**_"Do as I say son! Nothing that you feel for her is real. She's a Vampire, Stefan! A monster! I fed you Vervain hoping that it would expose her." Giuseppe told his son of his plan_**

**_"How did you know?" Stefan asked confused._**

**_"Your sympathy for their plight." His father spat "I didn't raise my sons to be so weak. The sheriff, now. Go, quickly! Now, son!"_**

"How long have you been here?" Damon questioned as Anna got settled in.

"Arrived around half-past comet, watching you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb." Anna replied

"How did you know about the spell?" The vampire demanded coldly

"I didn't see much back then, which means I heard everything." Anna replied with a smirk

"So if you've been here the whole time, then why are we just crossing paths right now?" Damon quizzed as he tried to corner and sat on the bed.

"I like to use others to do my dirty work." The brunette vampire walked past him

"Like Logan Fell?" Ramona questioned and Anna smirked.

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way. Little bastard shot me." Damon glared

"Logan was an idiot. We slipped him some blood when he started getting all poser slayer with that compass. I needed his family's journal... I couldn't let him die." Anna replied

"What did you want with the Fell journal?" Damon asked

"I thought it contained the location of the witch's spell book. I was wrong. According to her journal, Honoria gave the grimoire to Jonathan Gilbert. And, according to this..." She took the Gilbert journal "He gave it to your father. So now you two are going to help me find it." The brunette said to the two.

"Why would we help you?" Damon hissed.

"Cause you and I both want that tomb open." Anna grinned giving him the journal for him to see for himself. He smirked at what he read and closed the book back. He grabbed Ramona's hand pulled her off the bed.

"Sorry. I work alone." Damon replied and left the room with his little sister. He sighed as both siblings got into the car.

"So now dad's grave?" Damon nodded.

"Yup."

* * *

Stefan was getting close to his father's coffin as he noticed Elena standing by shaking her head.

"What?" Stefan asked as he looked up at her.

"Not many girls can say they've done this." She replied giggling.

Stefan suddenly hit something hard and he threw the shovel on the ground next to Elena. She pointed the flashlight to Stefan as he pried it open and saw his father's bone and a large book next to them.

"Is that it?" Elena questioned as he began to read through it.

"Well, what do you know?" Damon's voice came behind them. "This is an interesting turn of events." He growled.

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry." Stefan told him as he climbed out of the grave and looked at his older brother and his little sister.

"So am I." Damon walked towards them "For thinking for even a second that I could trust you."

"Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on coming here to do it anyway." Stefan replied

"Of course I was!" Damon growled "Because the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan." he turned to look at his little sister whose eyes were glassy from falling tears. She looked up at him and her heart broke at the glare her brother was sending her. She could practically feel the rage steaming off him.

"Damon-" she screamed as she was suddenly slammed to a tree, the force so strong it almost collapsed.

"Did you know?" He growled at her as his hand blocked her air way. Stefan blurred over to them and tried to get Damon away from hurting his sister but he was too strong.

"Damon. Your hurting me. I swear, I didn't know." Tears ran down her face as she brought her shaky hands to his around her neck.

"You're always with them. How could you possibly have not known?" Damon hissed

"She didn't know, Damon." Elena's voice cracked as she saw the fear in her friend's eyes. "Let her go. She knew nothing. Stefan and I made sure not to tell her anything." Elena approached them but Stefan shook his head. Damon didn't take his eyes off of his little sister. He looked as her scared eyes met his and he saw the truth and loyalty behind them.

"Damon let her go." Stefan demanded. Damon finally released her and she gasped for air. Damon took his little sister in his arms and kissed her head whispering softly to her how sorry he was. She pushed him away slightly, not of fear, but she needed to get her breathing together. She knew why he did what he did. He was taken by surprise by what Stefan and Elena had done to him. She didn't fault for what he did.

"So what are you going to do now, Stefan?" Damon asked turning around and looking at his younger brother. "Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out." He glared at him and then at Elena.

"You won't kill her." Stefan shook his head

"No." He blurred over at Elena "I can do one better..." He bit into his wrist and forced the blood into her mouth. "Give me the book, or I'll snap her neck and we'll both have a vampire girlfriend."

"Let her go first." Stefan demanded

"Drop it." Damon ordered.

"I'm not going to give you this until Elena is standing next to me." Stefan growled at Damon

"Problem is I no longer trust that you'll give it back!" Damon yelled

"You just did the one this that ensures that I will" Stefan watched in fear as Elena wiggled to get free from the ruthless vampire.

"Damon, let her go. Stefan give him the book. Please." Ramon pleaded to her brothers.

Stefan dropped the book on the floor and Damon slowly released Elena from his iron grip. She ran into Stefan's embrace. He took her in his arms and hid her from Damon's sight.

Stefan quickly moved her leading her out of the cemetery. They both felt Ramona's gaze on them but didn't meet it, not wanting to see the disappointment in them. Damon picked up the grimoire as he looked down into his father's grave.

Ramona approached him slowly and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Damon…I'm sorry." Her voice cracked as she waited for Damon to turn around. When he finally did, she saw angry tears in his eyes. Damon grabbed Ramona and held her in his strong arms.

"I am so sorry, Ramona. I didn't mean to do that. I just…lost it for a minute. I would never hurt you. I never would." He whispered the same things in her ear as Ramona soothed him and stroked the back of his like his mother used to do when he was little. He looked down at the grave as he remembered the night that Katherine was taken. After a few minutes they pulled away and Ramona wiped away the tears that fell from his icy blue eyes.

"Come on. Let's go home." She gave him a small smile and they grabbed hands as they walked away from their father's grave.

In Elena's bedroom, Stefan was leaning on the doorway looking over at his girlfriend as she washed her face with cold water.

"Is my head supposed to hurt like this?" she complained as she searched the drawers in the bathroom for some aspirin.

"You'll be fine." Stefan walked over to her "It was just a small amount of blood. It should pass through your system by tomorrow." He assured her as she walked over to him. She knew something was wrong.

"Are you ok?" Stefan closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Damon was right…This is, uh….this is my fault."

**_Back In 1864_**

**_Damon was going after Katherine trying to rescue her. Stefan quickly seeing what his brother was doing ran over to stop him._**

**_"Damon! Damon! Stop." Stefan demanded as he grabbed his shoulders. "I'll help you. We'll get her back."_**

**_"Help me? Don't you think you've done enough?" The older brother spat "You promised you would tell him!"_**

**_"I didn't think this would happen." Stefan admitted _**

**_"You did this." Damon hissed at him as Stefan looked down ashamed. "This is all your fault!"_**

"I put my faith in my father, but Damon put his faith in me, and I destroyed that. This is my fault." Stefan explained to her with a sigh.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Don't forget that." Elena held his face in her hands and looked deep into his eyes. He nodded and caressed her hair as she winced from the bad headache.

"I'll go get you some aspirin." Stefan kissed her on the forehead and walked downstairs. He saw Jenna in the kitchen reading a book. She smiled when she saw his face.

"You know you're not staying the night, right?" Jenna looked at Stefan

"We're just going to hang out for a little while." Stefan smiled

"You're lucky I like you." Jenna smirked "Keep the door open."

"You go it." Stefan nodded smiling."Hey, do you have any aspirins?"

"Yeah." Jenna got up walking over to a cabinet and pulling out an aspirin.

"Oh, hey, Stefan." Jeremy greeted him as he walked in the kitchen. "Where'd she go?" Jeremy looked around the room for someone.

"She went to the bathroom." Jenna replied.

"Where'd who go?" Stefan questioned curiously.

"He has a friend over." Jenna informed him with a teasing smile.

"Anna." He confirmed

Stefan knew exactly who Anna was. He had met her and her mother Pearl when Katherine first settled into Mystic Falls.

**_Back in 1864_**

**_"What's happening?" Anna asked her mother frantic as she saw all the commotion that was going around the place. They heard a frantic scream and someone calling their names from behind them._**

**_"Miss Pearl! Anna!" The young girl Ramona, who Anna had thought of as a young friend and even little sister, came running to them. Her little feet trying to get her as close to them as possible. "They took her Miss Pearl. They took Katherine away." Ramona's face was wet with tears and her once pretty baby pink nightgown was covered in dirt. She had a thought that she must have fallen some time during the run over to them. Pearl grabbed the young girl and handed her over to Anna, who grabbed her hand tightly._**

**_"Get Emily. Stay hidden. I'll get us out of here." Pearl promised her daughter and the young girl. She knew that if this would ever happen, Katherine would want the young girl to be under Pearl's protection._**

**_Pearl quickly ran to get a horse for them to escape when she was spotted by Jonathan Gilbert. she stopped as he ran over to her._**

**_"Pearl!" He greeted her_**

**_"Jonathan!" She put on a fake smile as she tried to remain calm._**

**_"Do you see all this?" He motioned. "The towns gone mad running after the demons." He grinned looking down at the compass as he heard it whirring and spin around. He was more than shocked when the compass stopped spinning, its pointer stopping on Pearl "You." He whispered looking up into her hurt eyes._**

**_"Jonathan... please. I beg you." She cried_**

**_"I've got another one over here!" Jonathan yelled as Pearl began to run. She didn't get far when she was shot in the back._**

**_"Mother!" Anna yelled and tried to move closer to her as well as Ramona but Emily stopped them both and covered their mouths as they began to cry. _**

**_"Shh, shh!" Emily told them. Two men quickly grabbed Pearl and dragged her to the cart._**

**_"Shh! It'll be alright." Emily promised as they saw Pearl getting thrown into the cart. "You're going to see them again. We will protect them. I'm going to protect them." The powerful witch promised. She caressed Ramona's head and softly to her. "And you're going to help me." _**

Stefan ran upstairs worried for Elena's life as he searched the room for her.

"Elena." He ran in the bathroom. He searched all over for her but she was nowhere to be found...

* * *

**I cannot begin to describe how sorry I am. This chapter was supposed to be up like Monday but something happened with my computer and it got deleted. So I had to go back and basically remember everything I wrote again. So it took a little bit of time! **

**Tyler and Ramona are so darn cute! I just love them! And of course I had to have Ramona on Damon's side! I mean those two are like bff's! Even though Damon is a little...bi-polar I guess you can say. But you cant deny that we all love him! And we really got to see a little of how Ramona and Katherine were with each other back in 1864. Hmm…is it a tad strange that Katherine is so loving to Ramona? Something smells a little fishy… And who would Ramona be talking to that would know about what's going on with her? I hope these questions get answered soon enough!**

**I do wanna say thank you to Sayomi-hime and Kristina'sMyName for reviewing the last chapter! I loved hearing from people so thank you. I noticed that many people have read the last chapter but I only got two reviews…:/ Remember that the more feedback I get, the more motivated I am to write more. So don't be afraid to speak your mind! I don't get offended if you tell me to fix something or change something. My story is for entertainment purposes and it's for the people who read it! You guys are my audience so of course I would not be mad over your thoughts.**

**I will respond to every review that I can. I apologize if you reviewed and I haven't responded. It is not my intention to ignore you guys. I would never do that. I love seeing what you guys have to say. But sometimes when it comes to fanfiction and especially when I go to private message someone, it says there is an error and it won't let me reply to your reviews. So from now on I will reply to you guys at the end of every chapter! **

**You guys I am sorry if I seem annoying because of these reviews and such but I really enjoy writing this story and I just wanna see if you guys enjoy it too. Because honestly there is no point in me writing this story if I don't get any feedback on how I'm doing with it. **

**So did you like it? Let me know. Review! **


	14. I am so sorry!

Hello Readers!

Are you there?!

I do have a lot of sorries to say so I am going to start now. This might be long so be prepared...

I m so very sorry for not updating this story in over two months.

My computer crashed and my charger broke. I did not have access to a computer in two months :/ on top of that, everything I had planned for this story. All my ideas, EVERYTHING is now gone... I have been writing this story, and some of my other ones that I plan on publishing now that I have my laptop back, in a notebook. but it honestly is not the same. I had some great ideas for this story and now its all gone :(. I guess now I have to figure out some new ideas.

But I have gone through the story and reread it to see if I can come up with my old thoughts, but now I think I might change it up and make it more my story. I did want this story to follow the show and It still will but it will change to accommodate Ramona more and make it her story.

I thank all of you who have read my story and have taken the time to tell me how much they love it! I love you guys!

I have other stories in the works as we speak! I have a lot of stories so bear with me hehe. I hope you guys will enjoy it like you enjoyed this one and I hope you enjoy the renewed story as well.

I don't know when it will be taken down but it eventually.

I will let you guys know when it will be. So give it to me straight. tell me how you feel. and again I apologize for leaving you guys hanging so long.

I love you guys!

Whitttyyy


	15. Chapter 14 Fool Me Once

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Vampire Diaries Just Ramona!:)

**Read Below Please!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Anna took Elena." Stefan stated frantically as he walked into the Salvatore Boarding House. Damon was lounging on the couch reading the grimoire.

"Yeah, I got that from you 600 voicemails." Damon rolled his eyes continuing to read. After Stefan searched the entire for his lover hoping that Anna had not really taken her, he went to Damon hoping he could help him. Boy was he wrong.

"Damon, all night long, every street in town, I've been searching...What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?" He asked worriedly hoping his brother could find some humanity in his heart.

"Well then at least you know you'll see her again." Damon smirked.

"Damon. You were with Anna, you must know where she is living... Just tell me where I can find her." Stefan begged

"Nope." Damon eyed him "You can go now. Really."

"You know, all I can remember is hating you... There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you. But see, I know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry." Stefan apologized.

"Apology accepted." Damon looked into Stefan eyes faking his sincerity.

"So please, just tell me what you know. This is Elena, Damon. If you know something, tell me." Damon sighed and got up from his seat, Stefan following.

"I mean this sincerely – I hope Elena dies." Damon hissed before leaving the room.

Stefan shook his head and speed walked up the stairs and into his sister room where she had just put on her leather jacket and grabbed her purse.

"We need to talk. Anna took Elena." Stefan informed the young girl who turned to her brother.

"How do you know Anna took her?" She asked.

"She was at the house last night with Jeremy and when I went to go back upstairs to Elena's room, she was gone and her window was wide open. You and Anna were friends for a long time and I know you went with Damon to where she is staying, so please…help me get her back safe and sound. I know you're not like Damon. Elena is your best friend and I know you don't want to see her hurt. So please Ramona…help me." Stefan pleaded.

Ramona combed her fingers through her hair as she sighed. "Alright…I will help you. Under one condition." She reasoned with him. He nodded and waited.

"You help me and Damon get Katherine out of the tomb." Stefan sighed and almost glared at her.

"No. I won't do it." Ramona shrugged. She hated being the mean person but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do.

"Then you can forget it.-"

"Why do you always bend over backwards for him? Hasn't he done enough to ruin our lives? Now you wanna bring Katherine into the mess. They will destroy any happiness we have once they are together. And you know that Katherine never really loved him…she was just using him."

"Well he needs to figure that out on his own…I know that what Katherine did was wrong. I'm not as naïve as you guys seem to think I am. I had eyes and ears; I knew what went on in 1864. But Damon deserves to be happy. Why should you get all the happiness and he doesn't?" she defended her brother.

"Because it's Damon he doesn't deserve anything." Ramona sighed at her brother.

"I can't help you. I'm sorry. If I find something out about Elena, I will let you know. Or I will deal with it myself." Ramona took one last glance at Stefan and walked out of her room.

Elena was trying to wake Bonnie up, who was still knocked out in the bathtub. She dabbed her forehead with a wet hand towel which made the witch wake up. She noticed the brunette leaning towards her and squinted her eyes to get a better look.

"Elena?" The witch looked up at the blurry figure.

"You're ok." Elena breathed

"My head." She complained "Oh my God! Ben's a-"

Elena shhed Bonnie and signaled to Bonnie that Ben and Anna would be able to hear them. She got up and turned on the sink so that they could talk.

"I'm so stupid." She groaned

"He had all of us fooled." Elena told her

"What's going on? Why are we here?" Bonnie asked confused.

"It must have something to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book..." Elena shrugged

"Spell book?" Bonnie questioned

"Damon said that it could be used to open the tomb." She informed her

"Why didn't I know about any of this?" The witch looked at the brunette.

"I was trying to keep you out of it, hoping it would never come to this..." Elena looked back to the door just in case.

"Come to what?" Bonnie asked

"They need a witch to break the spell and let the Vampires out." Elena explained

"No way!" Bonnie shook her head.

"I know –." Elena nodded

The door burst open and Ben glanced over at the two girls. Elena stood protectively over Bonnie.

"You're wasting your time." Bonnie glared "I'm not going to help you."

Ben grabbed Elena as he smirked at the scared witch. "That's why she's here. Motivation for you to behave..." Ben leaned close to Bonnie "You know, you shouldn't be so desperate... you made it too easy." Bonnie continued to glare at the Vampire as he turned to Elena "She wants to talk to you." Ben pushed Elena into the bedroom of the motel and shut the door, keeping him and Bonnie locked in the bathroom.

"Well, well." Anna grinned at them both "Elena Gilbert... you really are Katherine's doppelgängers." She smirked "You must have the Salvatore boys reeling."

"Who are you?" Elena asked

"I'm Anna." She replied. "Your brother may have mentioned me…I mean we're like practically dating." She smiled and her eyes twinkled in false adoration.

Jeremy was sitting in the Grill doing homework as Tyler was playing a game of pool and talking to Matt who was working. He checked his phone for a text from Ramona. She was on her way there.

"Ten kegs? You know how much damage we could do with ten kegs?" Tyler asked his best friend excited. "Duke's got it all hooked up..."

"Duke's a douche." Matt reminded him

"Yeah, a douche with ten kegs." Tyler reasoned "A.K.A, my new best friend." Jeremy scoffs from what he heard. Obviously too loud as Tyler looked over and glared. "What's the problem, Gilbert?"

"Don't have one, Lockwood." Jeremy replied not looking up.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Tyler replied and took his pool stick.

"You ever get tired of it?" Matt asked

"Of what?" Tyler asked confused

"Yourself." Matt replied before leaving, Jeremy laughed at Tyler's face who just glared back.

"Keep laughing, buddy." Tyler glared at the younger boy

"Hey, Jeremy." Caroline walked over to him "Where is Elena? I've been texting her and Bonnie all day about Duke's party. I got a hold of Ramona but she did tell me no…and she doesn't know where they are either." She informed him

"Uh, she went somewhere with Stefan..." Jeremy replied and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I am so not going to be one of those girls who disappears just because she has a new boyfriend." The blonde stated

"Who is Duke?" The brunette boy asked.

"Some guy that graduated a few years ago. And he throws a party every year he comes home from Duke." Jeremy looked confused.

"Wait. Duke goes to Duke?" she laughed.

"His real name is Bob or something... He's a total ass. But he buys the beer. Maybe you should come." Caroline smiled.

"Uh, yeah – I don't think so." Jeremy shook his head

"No, seriously. Everyone goes. Even quiet loner little brothers." She smirked at him teasingly. "Think about it." She called as she walked over to Matt who was still bussing tables. Just then Ramona walked into the Grill spotting her boyfriend as soon as she walked in. She walked over as he was having a heated conversation with one of his friends. She furrowed her eyebrows and walked quicker as Tyler grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey!" She pried his hands off the guy and looked as he just walked away. She turned to Tyler. "What, what's going on?" she asked and grabbed his face gently, trying to calm him down as he glared down to the ground. He growled quietly but enough that she could hear.

"Nothing. Guy was just being a dick." He shrugged it off and continued to play his game. Ramona didn't want to let it go. Tyler lined up his sticks and pulled it back as the white ball made contact with a striped ball. Before it could go in one of the pockets though, Ramona grabbed the rolling ball, stopping it, and holding it firmly in her hands. Tyler looked up at his girlfriend and raised his hands up. "What?" he yelled making the people around him stare. Ramona's eyes widened. He never spoke to her this way before.

"What has gotten into you? I just want to help you. What that guy said was probably nothing and you just overreacted." She spoke quietly. She looked around embarrassed as the people stared. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I don't need you constantly coddling me every time I get into an argument with someone. I could handle myself, alright?" he threw the pool stick on the table.

"Obviously you can't if you flip out over every little thing-"

"Ramona! Just lay the hell off. Give me my space." Ramona looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Tyler instantly regretted everything.

"Take all the time you need." She turned quickly grabbing her purse and leaving. She caught the sympathetic look Jeremy gave her as she stormed out. Tyler ran his hand over his face. He didn't know why he flipped out on her. She had nothing to do with the argument between him and that guy. But he was so fumed up from it that he just took it out on her. He needed to fix this.

Damon walked up to Bonnie's Grandmother's house to find the young witch and make her help by opening the tomb. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Yes?" Sheila asked as she opened the door but didn't open it all the way.

"Hi there... I'm looking for Bonnie." Damon smiled.

"She's not here." Sheila replied her eyes casting up and down.

"Oh, do you know when she will be-" she cut him off.

"Never." She spat

"You have quite an opinion for someone who doesn't know me." Damon narrowed his eyes.

"You got some nerve knocking on a Bennett witch's door and asking her for anything." Sheila stated

"What'd I do?" Damon asked.

"Spirits talk, Mr. Salvatore, and so does my Granddaughter. You are no friend to us. Now get off my porch." She glared at him.

"Step outside and say that." Damon stepped up and tested her.

Sheila stepped outside and narrowed her eyes as Damon felt a burning sensation begin in his brain as he grabbed and yelled from unbearable pain.

"I am not Bonnie. You do not want to mess you me." Sheila stated and shut the door as she leaned against it, sighing.

Anna is glancing out of the window looking out as Elena continued to be a prisoner in the motel room. "Bonnie's not going to open that tomb." Elena stated

"Oh, I think she will." Anna grinned at the girl

"Do you really want Katherine out that bad?" Elena asked

"Trust me no one I knows wants to see that girl again. Except Damon, the love-struck idiot. And maybe even Ramona." Anna rolled her eyes. Elena looked confused.

"What would Ramona want to see her again? She destroyed both her brothers lives." She shook her head.

"Oh there's a lot you don't know about Katherine and Ramona." She smirked. "I don't even think the young Salvatore even knows herself. But that's another story for another day."

"Then what is it? Or who is it?" Elena asked.

"My mother's in there. Katherine couldn't help herself. She just had to toy around with both of the Salvatore brothers. And when she got caught, so did my mother. I watched Jonathan Gilbert take her away." Anna told her as memories of that night went spinning in her head.

"I'm sorry." Elena whispered

"You really mean that, don't you?" Anna questioned and Elena nodded "Yeah, I think we'll skip the dead mom bonding so you can start serving a purpose."

"Which is what?" She asked

"Leverage. This belongs to you." Anna replied with Elena's cellphone in hand and Elena tried to grab it but Anna took it back "ah, ah." she dialed a number and held the phone to her ear.

"Elena, are you ok?" Stefan frantically asked.

"She's fine, for now. Tell me you have the grimoire and she'll stay fine." Anna looked over at the twins

"I can get it." Stefan tells her

"Which means your brother has it. And I have the witch. So one of you had better meet me in a very public town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it gonna be to work together." Anna grinned and ended the call.

Stefan looked down at his phone as the conversation ended before turning and seeing his brother leaned against the doorframe smirking.

"Go ahead grovel again. Oh, no, wait... I don't care." The blue eyed vampire snickered before walking away. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a loud slamming of the front door and Ramona storming up the stairs. He looked up until he heard the door quietly slam shut. He sighed as he blurred to her door and tried to open it but discovered it was closed. He can hear her sniffing and whimpering inside. He knocked on it hoping to get her attention.

"Go away." He could hear the crack in his sisters' voice. He closed his eyes and wished he could take her pain away.

"Mona…open up." He knocked again and waited. After a minute, he heard the lock open and the door open by itself while Ramona sat in the middle of her bed with her arms wrapped around her bent legs. He approached the crying girl and sat next to her as he rubbed her back to soothe. "What did Tyler do?" He already knew it had to do with him.

"Nothing. We just…had a little argument at the Grill and I walked away… I don't know what's wrong with him. It's feels like lately his temper has just gotten completely worse. And I don't know what to do with it." She wiped her tears away as Damon smoothed down her hair.

"Has he-"Ramona cut him off.

"No of course. He's never laid a hand on me. I'm just scared that he's going to hurt someone one of these days. I don't want something bad to happen to him. But today I tried to help when he got into an argument with this guy and he just flipped on me. He's never done that before, why would he do that?" she asked her brother hoping he could give her some advice. Before he could answer, they looked over to the doorway as Stefan knocked on it. He walked inside, already hearing the conversation. He moved over to the other side of his little sister. Hoping that she wasn't still upset with him and that his presence could help her feel better.

"Ramona, sometimes guys feel threatened or not…manly if their girlfriends get in between their fights. They want to be the tough guy and it doesn't look so tough when their girlfriends go and break the fights for them." Damon tried to explain.

"So, Why could he just tell me that? Instead of yelling at me and embarrassing me in front of all those people. You should've seen it, he yelled so loud that everyone in the Grill turned to look at us." Ramona's face turned bright red again just thinking of all those eyes on her.

"No actually I'm glad I wasn't there because Tyler would be six feet under right now for yelling at my baby sister like that." He winked at her and she gave a small smile.

"Ramona. Tyler loves you ok? Now I don't know what's been going on in his life but maybe he's going through something right now. And he doesn't know how to handle it. Now I'm not saying that he was right for yelling at you. I have a mind to find him and punch him square in the face until he's unconscious. But you gotta hear his side as well. You don't want to do anything too drastic before you know the whole story." Stefan gave her his advice and she took it. She smiled at her two older brothers. This is why she loved her life. While her two older brothers were very much protective, they always comforted her when she needed it and made her feel that much more special…can she ask for better brothers?

Ramona played around with her comforter for a minute. "Should I go talk to him then?" She asked then. Damon sat thinking for a minute.

"No. you didn't do anything wrong. Make him feel like crap. Wait till he says sorry first." He winked at her and wiped her make up that became splotchy from her tears. Ramon nodded and smiled at her brothers.

"Thanks guys. By the way have you guys heard from Bonnie or Elena? I've texted them all day and I haven't gotten replies. Are they ok?" She asked worriedly. Stefan looked over to Damon who rolled his eyes not caring.

"Get some sleep, kiddo." Stefan told her. She settled down on her bed a decided she indeed needed to relax. Damon motioned for Stefan to follow him. They each placed a tender kiss on her forehead and walked to the door.

Damon watched as Ramona settled into her big bed and he smiled as he shut the door.

_Ramona was sound asleep in her room. After all the fun she had at her party, she was ready to turn down and rest. E walked her over to her small cottage and placed kiss on her lovely lips as she smiled and bid her goodbye. After he knew she was asleep, he snuck into her bedroom from the open window. He sometimes came here to look after her. She was a very important part in his life and he would do everything he could to protect her. Even if that meant losing sleep to watch over her. She was going to be his Queen and there was nothing no one could do about it. He approached his Queen and sat down next to her resting body. He smiled as her lips parted slightly and she sighed content in her dream state._

_"How sweet…" E stood and glared, standing protectively in front of his Queen. He saw the shadow of someone standing in the doorway. The only light in the room were from the lightly dimmed candles on a table in the corner. His face darkened and his fangs fell past his lips. _

_"What are you doing here, Kain?" the man laughed as he walked forward. His handsome face became known in the lightly dimmed room._

_"I can't visit my daughter just days before her wedding?" he snickered at him. "Oh put the fangs away. You wouldn't want Ramona to wake up and see this do you?" he smirked as his face changed back to his human self. Kain shook his head. "You still haven't told her?" he tsked. "Lying to your love already? That is no way to start a marriage." _

_"You know nothing of our relationship, Kain. I am trying to protect her. Something that you failed to do all those years ago. Remember…you left." Kain glared at the taller man and before E knew it they were transported to a forest, far away from the warm cottage. Kain grabbed the vampire by the neck and threw him against a tree. He snickered as the vampire hissed and showed his fangs ready to kill him at any moment. _

_"Remember old friend, I am very powerful. Even powerful then you or your pathetic family. I knew you way back when. Don't you remember, all those accidents I helped you fix. Made people turn the other way when you or idiot siblings messed something up. I gave you Ramona. I put her in your care but now I don't need your help anymore and I am here to take her away from you." _

_"Ramona is not ready and you know that. If you take her away now, she will destroy herself." He struggled against the powerful man._

_"Ramona will be ready, when I say she is ready. Remember, I hold her powers in the palm of my hands. I hold her life. You want to turn her into a vampire? Make her immortal and immune to my powers? Well you can't. Nothing you can do can take me away from her. I got rid of her sister…and I got rid of her whore of a mother. And now I will get rid of her. I will make her into the most powerful witch this world has ever seen. And then I will watch…as the power slowly consumes her and she will just be…an empty shell." He chuckled darkly. "Ramona's fate has already been written."_

_"She will bring destruction to this Earth if she gets a hold of her powers. You would do this to your own blood?" He asked the warlock in disbelief. Kain rolled his eyes dramatically._

_"I didn't want them in the first place. Her mother was a very important part in this plan but do you really think I wanted two twins taking over my life? I didn't want my first child and I certainly do not want these mistakes. They are little pawns for me to play with." He finally let go of the vampire and stalked off._

_"So marry Ramona. Make her your Queen. But I will be back to collect what is mine. And once I am finished with her, you won't be able to remember the empty shell that will be your wife." He shouted over his shoulder and blurred away in the air. _

_The vampire stood by the big Oak tree going over what had happened this evening. He flashed over to his fiancée's cottage, checked on his sleeping beauty one last time before planting a soft kiss on her lips and leaving for the night._

"I'm leaving." Anna stated as she banged on the bathroom door. Ben walked out pulling Bonnie with him and pushed her down on the other bed next to Elena. "Keep them buttoned down. Compulsion won't work. Just use violence." Anna offered before leaving the room

"Right. I got that. Sit. Behave." He took his jacket off. "So you're the key to this, literally. The one who opens the door. Tell me, how long have you been a witch?" Ben asked Bonnie

"Do you have anything to drink here?" Elena asked rolling her eyes. Ben stood up and smirked at her.

"Are you offering?" She moved back from him afraid. He scoffed. "There's water on the nightstand." He pointed to it and she took it.

"Can I have a sip?" Bonnie asked before she could take a sip. Elena looked confused but understood after Bonnie gave her a look. She passed the glass to Bonnie as Ben watched and suddenly Bonnie threw the water at him and it erupted into fire as it hit his body.

Elena and Bonnie took the chance to run to the door. Bonnie managed to get out of the door but Elena was thrown back as Ben put out the fire and glared.

"Come back in and shut the door!" Ben ordered

"Don't hurt her." Bonnie whispered as she quickly ran back into the room.

"Don't make me." He growled at the two "Lock the door." Bonnie flicked the lock on the door

Anna was walking through the town looking around when she heard someone calling her name. Jeremy ran up to catch up with her and she smiled as he came closer.

"Where did you go last night?" Jeremy asked

"Sorry, I had to leave." Anna smiled "I told your sister to tell you."

"Oh, I haven't seen her." Jeremy said.

"Well, I got to run, so –." She was about to walk away when he stopped her

"Hey, do you want to go to this party tonight?" The boy questioned

"Do I what?" Anna asked trying to get away from him.

"The guy that's throwing it is a total douche, but it's, uh, it's supposed to be fun." He explained "I figured, you know, safety in numbers." He smirked

She giggled "So you're finally ready to go out with me, are you?"

"It's been a while since I've been to a party, and I kind of want to get back out there and not be such a loner. And, uh, I like you. You're fun, and you're also kind of strange and lurky, but I guess I like that, too. So, yeah, you should come to the party. With me. It's in the woods by that old cemetery." He explained to her as she nodded.

"Oh. It's there." She grinned "That sounds cool. Uh, I'll meet you there." She told him as she walked away.

"Oh-ok! Great! Cool! Ok." Jeremy nodded as he walked back to the grill with skip in his step.

Anna sat on the bench for a couple of seconds looking around when she felt a presence and turned her head to meet the blue eyed vamp she was here to meet.

"Got a hot date, or are you planning on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?" Damon questioned and smirked.

"A party, right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving Vampires." Anna grinned

"I told you. I work alone." Damon glared.

"Yeah, so do I." Anna replied quickly "But you're minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book... So what do you say?"

"Stefan will come after you, you know that. For messing with Elena." Damon explained

"Oh, well." She glared "Then he won't be too happy when I kill her when I don't get what I want." she got up and began to walk away. "And I hope you won't be too upset when I get a hold of precious Ramona." She said over her shoulder.

Damon groaned and hissed back "When do you want to do this?" Damon asked quickly

"God, it's like 1864 all over again." She turned back to him "You Salvatore's are truly pathetic when it comes to women." She smirked "Tonight. After sundown. Meet at the church. And bring Ramona." She walked away.

"Wait, why does Ramona have to be involved?" he asked but never got an answer.

Elena and Bonnie were both huddled on the bed while Ben walked around them looking at them.

"Witches don't have eternal life, right? So you guys can die." Ben smirked as he asked Bonnie.

"Yeah, we can die." Bonnie replied sadly looking down at her shaky hands.

"Ah! That sucks." Ben chuckled.

Suddenly the door flew open and Ben yelled as the sunlight began to burn his skin. Stefan walked in and pulled the curtains back making sure Ben hid away from the sunlight and he can rescue the two defenseless girls.

"Stefan!" Elena ran to him happy to be in his arms again.

"Come on. Get outside." The older vampire ordered the girls and they quickly ran out to safety. He walked over to Ben and crouched down to his level. "When the sun goes down, leave town. If I ever see you again, I will kill you." Stefan threatened before following the girls out.

"So what do we do now?" Elena questioned as she sat with Bonnie, her Grams and Stefan in the living room of the witches house.

"For now, you need to stay here." Stefan informed the women in front of him.

"A prisoner? In my own home? I don't think so." Sheila shook her head stubbornly.

"I can't protect you if you leave the house." Stefan warned the witch.

"We'll protect ourselves." Sheila stated

"We need to let him have Katherine back. He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it." Elena stated looking around her.

"No!" Bonnie looked up at her best friend. "He doesn't deserve to get what he wants."

"What other choice do we have?" Elena sighed.

"Witches being pulled down by Vampire problems. As much as we tried to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get you brother's girl, and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will all be over." Sheila agreed.

"We still have to get Damon to agree." Stefan looked at Elena.

"He already agreed once." Elena shrugged

"Yeah, and then we double crossed him. So now he's angry. The only person he trusts is Ramona." Stefan told them.

"He's hurt." Elena replied "There's a difference. I think I know what I have to do."

Ramona awoke from her dream state and sighed as she stretched out her cramped muscles. She took off her leather jacket and walked into the bathroom. She put her hands under the falling water in the sink and cupped the water in her hands. She washed away the sleepiness from her eyes and dried off with a towel.

She looked into the mirror and sighed. She had no idea what she was going to do about Tyler. In some way she did want to talk to him about everything that happened. But at the same time, she did nothing wrong so why would she apologize first?

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone going off on her nightstand. She walked over and hesitated at the number but pick it up.

"Hello? Did you find what I was looking for?"

Damon was about to go upstairs and wake Ramona up before he was going to meet Anna. He turned around to pick up his jacket but was slightly surprised to see his brother's girlfriend standing there.

"I'm going to have to change the locks." Damon stated "How did you stage a jailbreak?"

"Stefan." Elena replied

"Oh, brother." Damon shook his head "Ever the white knight."

"I convinced Bonnie to help you." Elena told him trying to sound mean.

"I doubt that." The Vampire rolled his blue eyes

"I'm not gonna say that I'm sorry…because I'm not." She replied as she walked down closer.

"Well at least your honest." He rolled his eyes.

"I was trying to save the people I love, Damon." She explained. "But so were you, in your own twisted way. We're all on the same side, Damon and after the same thing."

"Not interested." Damon turned away from her

"Yes, you are." She hissed "You were willing to work with us yesterday."

"Fool me once, shame on you..." He glared at her.

"When we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use your compulsion on me?" Elena questioned

"Who's to say I didn't?" Damon smirked at her face.

She shook her head.

"You didn't. I know you didn't, but you could have. You and I... we have something..." She paused "Maybe an understanding and I hurt you with my betrayal, but, Damon, I'm going to promise you this now, I will help you get Katherine back." She nodded surely

"I wish I could believe you..." He groaned.

Slowly she unclipped her necklace and placed it on the side table "Ask me if I'm lying now.

He walked closer to her and reached over and grabbed the necklace from the table slowly putting it back on her necklace. "I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun." He informed her "I wanted it to be real. I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it." He pleaded and walked off.

He flashed over to Ramona's room and could hear her quietly talking to someone behind the closed door. He knocked on it and heard her rushing around before the door slammed open. He looked around and didn't see her anywhere.

"Ramona?" he asked. She replied from the bathroom and not a second later she walked out with a washed face and her hair back in a ponytail.

"What?" She asked at his bewildered look.

"Who were you talking to before I knocked? He asked curiously. Ramona shook her head.

"Wrong number? So what did you need?" She changed the subject. Damon sighed and rolled his eyes at his stubborn baby sister.

"Anna is getting the tomb open tonight. And she asked…or more like demanded you be there tonight. So are you ready because I'm leaving now." He replied. Ramona eyes widened and she was about to say something but Damon cut her off.

"I don't know why she wants you there, but you promised you would help me get Katherine back no matter what. And do you really think I would let Anna do anything to you? You don't have to be scared; Stefan and I will be there with you."

"Stefan?" she asked confused.

"Yea Elena and he agreed to help me get Katherine out of the tomb…again."

"And you believe them? Again?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't think it would be wise for them to fool me with this again. Don't worry it's real. Now let's go." He grabbed her jacket for her and grabbed her hand as he led her out of the Salvatore house.

It wasn't long until Damon, Ramona and Elena got to the Duke party. They got out of Damon's car and could hear the music blaring and teenagers drinking and having what they call 'a time of their lives' Elena looked around completely forgetting about this night.

"The Duke party, I forgot." She mumbled "I hope they stay clear of the church..."

"You're hope, not mine." Damon replied and Ramona hit him on the chest.

"Elena, Ramona, hey." Matt smiled at them as him and Caroline walked over.

"Guys, where have you been?" Caroline asked excitedly before placing her hand in Matt's hand. Everyone looked down at the awkward gesture.

"Long story, no time to tell it." Damon replied and smirk at the blonde who glared back.

"I wasn't talking to you." Caroline hissed

"Sure you were." Damon wiggled his eyebrows. Matt decided to calm down the tension.

"I'm Matt, we haven't met." Matt held out his hand for him to shake.

"Matt, there's a reason we haven't met." Damon replied as he grabbed Elena's arm and moved her towards the ruins. "We are going that way."

"I'm sorry, you guys." Elena called over her shoulder as Ramona waved. They walked over to the ruins and saw Bonnie, her grams, and Stefan waiting for them. Damon whistled to get their attention.

"Brother, Witches." Damon greeted them all

"Everything ok?" Stefan asked Elena and his sister.

"I just want to get this over with..." Elena wrapped her arms around her Vampire. Ramona shrugged.

"I'm ok." She replied softly. She was still upset over her fight with Tyler and she honestly did not want to be here right now. But this was something she needed to do for her brother. Stefan looked over at his sister and smiled softly. Stefan was about to reply with something but Ramona waved him off. "So are we ready?"

"I guess so." Bonnie shrugged. Sheila walked over to Ramona and grabbed her arm and took her away from the others.

"Do you know why you are here?" She whispered to the young girl. She shook her head confused.

"You are very powerful, my dear. We need your help if we want to make this work." Sheila admitted.

Ramona eyebrows rose. "But…I don't even know how to control them of even how to embrace them." She admitted embarrassed. Sheila shook her head.

"This type of power that you have in you comes from within. Embracing it is the easiest and best thing for you to do. All you have to do is believe in yourself." Sheila smiled at the young girl who still looked confused on what to do. But Sheila knew Ramona would make the right decision.

Jeremy was walking through Duke's party when Tyler came over to him acting like they were cool.

"Hey, man." Tyler smiled "You got any weed?"

"Wait, you're kidding me, right?" Jeremy asked in disbelief "You act like a total dick every time we cross paths, and now you want to party with me?"

"Lighten up, Gilbert, I'm just asking a question." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I don't get you, man." Jeremy shook his head.

"It's a party." Tyler stated "You're a partier, ok? There's no need to psychoanalyze it."

"I don't party anymore. And even if I did, it wouldn't be with you." Jeremy spat

"No problem." Tyler held his hands up "Carry on just standing there, by yourself, all alone. The enemy of fun. Do you even have any friends?" Tyler asked smirking, before walking back to the party.

Jeremy stood there for a while until Anna appeared next to him. He could honestly say he was relieved to see her. "Thank God." Jeremy grinned

"Weird hello, but ok. What's the matter?" She questioned.

"Uh, nothing." he lied "Nothing, just... nothing."

"Come on, let's walk." Anna smiled at him.

Sheila, Bonnie, and Ramona stood in the middle of the room surround by three torches. Damon, Stefan, and Elena stood aside watching.

"Air." Sheila lit the first torch "Earth." Then the second "Fire." And third.

"Water." Bonnie handed her Grandma the bottle

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Elena asked.

"As opposed to what?" Sheila questioned spraying the water on the floor

"I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed, or mystical or something?" Elena smiled as Sheila gave her an amused look.

Damon rolled his eyes as he got a blood bag out of his jacket

"What's that?" Stefan questioned

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl is offering a vein to tap." Damon glanced over at Elena who frowned. "Admit it, you can't wait to get rid of me." he whispered.

"I can't wait to get rid of you." Stefan replied smirking.

"Hmm." Damon chuckled.

"We're ready." Bonnie announced.

Anna and Jeremy were standing close to a fire watching the many drunken teenagers running around making a fool of themselves.

"This place is wild." Anna announced smiling.

"You kind of like dead people, huh?" Jeremy questioned

"I'm strange, remember?" She laughed "You ok?" She asked when she saw his face change.

"Yeah, yeah. Uh... this place makes me think about someone..." He shrugged

"A dead someone?" Anna pried

"No, no, just... someone I used to know. So, uh, hey. We made it all of, what, 37 minutes in that party." He joked trying to change the subject.

"Not your scene?" Anna tilted her head

"No, I'm not really sure what my scene is anymore..." Jeremy shrugged.

"Hmm." Anna mused

"So, what do you say? Want to be part of my non-scene?" He smirked

"I would happily be part of your non-scene, except, uh, I'm leaving." She told him sadly.

"Wait, what?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah, my mom and I are moving away." She smiled happy to talk about her mother.

"Oh, uh... that's – that's a bummer." he stated

"Yeah?" Anna asked surprised

"Well, yeah." Jeremy nodded at her

"Guess this is goodbye." She told him nodding

"I guess it is." he moved closer and leaned down to get a kiss from her lips. She pulled back and turned away from him as her face vamped out. "Anna, your face!" He'd caught a glimpse of the dark veins and blood red eyes

"It's nothing." She replied continuing to face away from him

"It didn't look like nothing." He replied then was hit in the back of the head. He fell down to the floor unconscious.

"You didn't have to hit him so hard." Anna glared at Ben.

"Yes, I did." Ben smirked

"Grab him and let's go. I'm taking him to meet my mother." Anna grinned.

Matt was leaning up against one of the trees, a beer in hand avoiding the petite blonde known as Caroline. Tyler saw his best friend alone and decided to join him.

"Hey, where's your date?" Tyler questioned

"Who knows." Matt shrugged taking a swig of his beer.

"Ah, is the honeymoon over already." Tyler teased

"Maybe. But you don't get to talk. I saw Ramona earlier, wonder why she's not with you." Matt looked over at his friend who avoided his gaze.

"After all that grief you gave me about liking her. I figured it would have lasted longer than five minutes." Tyler smirked avoiding the conversation about Ramona.

"Look, I just – I don't know if I can do the whole public couple thing. She – she seems like she might be a little clingy." Matt remember earlier in front of Damon and Grace

"Well, good." Tyler nodded "I need my boy single anyway." Matt looked at his confused.

"So something did happen with Ramona?" He asked carefully. Tyler shook his head.

"I don't know. I kinda blew up on her at the Grill earlier. I haven't spoken to her since then. I wouldn't be surprised if she never spoke to me again." Matt could see the sadness and regret as he talked about what went on this morning.

"But you're gonna fix it right?" Matt asked hoping that Tyler would say yes. He hasn't seen his friend this happy in a long time and knows that Ramona is a good person for him. He doesn't want to see his best friend and his girlfriend without each other. They belong together.

Tyler was about to answer when he noticed Caroline walking towards them "Oh, incoming."

"Hey. There you are." Caroline smiled at Matt and then looked at Tyler as a signal to get out of their way so that they could talk in private.

"Here I am." Matt stated taking another swig of his drink.

"Yeah, well, I'm not drunk enough, so I'm going to get another beer." Tyler said before leaving them. As he walked away, he took out his phone and looked for his girls number before dialing it. He waited as the line kept ringing. He closed his eyes and sighed as he got her voicemail. He deserved that…

At the tomb, Bonnie, Ramona, and Sheila were holding hands chanting a spell in a language unknown. Ramona was even surprised she knew what to say and what it really meant.

"What are they saying?" Damon asked

"It sounds like Latin." Stefan stated

"I don't think it's Latin." Elena replied.

"Since when does Ramona know Latin?" Damon asked confused.

Bonnie, Ramona, and Sheila continued to chant when suddenly the tomb doors opened behind them.

"What's happening?" Elena asked

"It worked." Bonnie exclaimed

"Of course it worked." Sheila grinned

"We have some fires to build." Damon looked at his younger brother

"I'm going to get the gasoline." Stefan looked over at Elena "I'll be right back." He flashed out of the room

"You ready?" Damon looked down at the brunette.

"What?" Elena asked

"You think I'm going to go in there by myself." Damon grabbed her arm and walking by the door "So you can seal me in." He glanced at Sheila.

"Don't take her in!" Sheila told him sternly "I'll bring the walls down."

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't... You think I trust you?" Damon spat

"As much as I trust you." Sheila glared.

"Damon you can't do this. What do you think this will solve? You really think I will let them bring down the walls while you're in their? You don't need to get Elena into danger." Ramona tried to get Damon to let Elena loose.

"Enough!" Elena looked at the vampire and older witch. "Both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go." Elena nodded

"May I?" Damon smiled smugly grabbing a torch and leading them into the tomb.

Damon looked around the old tomb trying to find anything that can lead him to Katherine. Elena scurried behind him afraid of what she might find there.

"What is that?" she asked frightened at the noises that were going around.

"They can sense you." Damon murmured and walked further into the tomb leaving Elena alone with no memory of getting out.

"You're not really going to let them in there are you?" Ramona asked Sheila. The older witch didn't look at the young girls face. "Sheila please…you can't leave my brother there." Still no answer. Ramona nodded.

"Fine you won't help…I'll do it myself."

"You do that and you die. You're not strong enough to do this on your own."

"Weren't you the one who said I was more powerful than anything you have ever seen? I can do this with or without you. If it means saving my brother and Elena, I'll do anything." Ramona looked away from Bonnie's grandmother as she heard footsteps leading down to the tomb. Anna ran down the stairs, making her way to the door.

"Hey, you're not going in there." Ramona told Anna as she walked to the entrance.

"You think you can stop me?" Anna questioned

"Ramona." Sheila warned her. Ramona shook her head.

"No, Anna please."

"Ramona this is my mother. I'm going in there and there isn't anything you can do to prevent me from doing so." Anna glanced at all three witches, grabbed at a mini flashlight and walked into the tomb.

"Why did you let her go in!" Bonnie exclaimed looking at her Grams.

"Because she isn't coming out, baby. None of them are." Sheila stated making Ramona shake her head as tears threatened to fall down her face.

Stefan came back down a few minutes later after dealing with Ben. He saw Ramona silently crying in the corner and Bonnie pacing.

"Where's Elena?" Stefan questioned the witches.

"Damon took her inside." Bonnie shook her head.

"What!" Stefan ran to the entrance.

"No! no, no, no. Stefan! If you go in there, you won't come out." Ramona ran to her brother and held his arm.

"What did you do?" Stefan looked at the elder witch

"Opening the door didn't remove the seal, it just opened the door." Sheila stated simply

"What's the seal?" Stefan asked

"Some seals keep Vampires from entering. This one keeps them from... coming out." She explained to them.

"Elena is human, she can leave." Ramona stated

"Katherine can't." Stefan nodded "Damon can't. You weren't ever planning on breaking the spell, were you?"

"I told you. I will protect my own. Elena can get out. That's all that matters." Sheila stated. Ramona looked up at Stefan tearfully.

Stefan and Ramona stood watching the door, trying to find a way to get their brother out safely. It wasn't until they heard a scream that Ramona started to panic.

"Elena!" Stefan ran into the tomb, going to save his girlfriend.

"Stefan! No!" Ramona followed him but was stopped by Sheila.

"You can't leave him in there, Grams." Bonnie looked to her Grandma and then at Ramona as she stood staring at the door.

"He made his choice." Sheila stated

"No!" Ramon ran to the book and picked it up trying to find the spell they were working on.

"We are not strong enough. Ramona, even if we were able to bring the seal down, there's no guarantee that we can get it back up again." Sheila argued

"You said it yourself – many things can fuel a witch's power. I'll do this myself." Ramona told her and flipped through the pages of the book. Bonnie felt terribly bad for what her and her grandmother have done to her brothers. She stood by her side and helped her find the spell as her grams looked on.

They heard heavy breathing and footsteps and finally Elena emerged from the tomb.

"Elena... Stefan." Bonnie whispered

"He's right behind me." Elena stated but Ramona shook her head looking behind the brunette.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked her boyfriend.

"I can't." Stefan stated

"Can't? Can't what?" She looked at all of them for an explanation.

"The spell is still up, we can't get them out... yet." Bonnie announced and Ramona nodded not being able to find her voice.

"But you went in there knowing that you weren't coming back out?" Elena asked and Stefan nodded.

"We can't leave him in there. We promised." Elena stated referring to Damon.

"I know." Stefan nodded

"Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long." Sheila told the girls

"Stefan, get Damon please. I beg you." Ramona looked at her brother as tears fell down cheeks. Stefan felt horrible and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and make her feel better.

Stefan nodded "I promise you, Mona." He flashed back into the tomb, looking everywhere for his elder brother.

Sheila, Ramona and Bonnie were chanting out a spell again. Their eyes were closed and they were focused.

"I think it's working." Elena grinned as Anna walked out holding her mother.

"I just wanted my mother." Anna explained "Jeremy's fine. He's outside. We won't touch him." She promised and left.

"Bonnie! Keep going!" Sheila told her granddaughter as she lost her balance slightly. This spell was much too powerful for her. Ramona was calm still, chanting as her eyes and hands glowed at bright purple. She didn't seem to have a problem with the spell at all. "You better hurry!" Sheila told Elena.

"Stefan!" Elena screamed in "They can't hold it much longer!" She noticed the torches flared out and she panicked as she ran inside to save the vampires.

Ramona continued to chant as Sheila and Bonnie both lost control of their powers. This spell was taking so much out of them, they couldn't control it. Ramona stopped chanting and she gasped as felt this pressure in her chest.

"I can do this spell. I can do it, you guys don't need to suffer much longer." She closed her eyes again and chanted.

"No. We do this together. You can do this Bonnie. Focus." Bonnie nodded and they all joined hands again and chanted. It was not long before the two vampires and the human ran out of the tomb as the door closed locking the rest inside. Elena grabbed Stefan and hugged him closely as Ramona ran over to Damon and did the same. He didn't even register his little sister hugging him tightly and crying on his chest. He was too heartbroken at the fact that he will know why Katherine was not down there.

Ramona and Damon walked hand in hand out of the tomb. He still has not spoken to any of them, but at least she was there to comfort him. Damon stopped walking as he heard Elena's footsteps behind them. He turned just in time to have her arms wrap around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. Ramona looked over at Stefan as he smiled reassuring her that he was ok. She nodded and smiled back as she got into Damon's car and went to take Bonnie and her Grams home. She knew that this spell did not leave Sheila in the best condition and she wanted to make sure everything was ok with her. After all she did save her brother's lives.

They got back to Sheila's house in ten minutes. Bonnie and Ramona both helped the elder witch into her bedroom but she shooed them off. "Let me help you." Bonnie smiled at her.

"Oh, I'm fine." Sheila laughed "You don't need to coddle me, baby."

"It was a big spell, Grams." Bonnie argued "I could tell it took a lot out of you."

"I'll be fine." Sheila assured her. She turned to Ramona. "Thank you for your help today, sweetie. And I am sorry for what I did to your brothers." Ramona smiled and shrugged.

"They are ok. You helped get them out. That's all that matters…so thank you." Sheila smiled and walked into her room. She sighed as Bonnie and Ramona followed behind her making sure she was comfy in her bed.

"I'm gonna make her some tea. Can you stay with her?" Bonnie asked Ramona.

She nodded. "Of course." She smiled and looked down at the elder witch who had closed her eyes, relaxing.

"Ramona." Sheila opened her eyes and looked at the new witch. "I was wrong. You were powerful enough to do that spell on your own." Ramona looked down confused.

"Well…then. Why help me? Why sacrifice yourself and Bonnie's lives when I could've done it just fine?" Sheila took a deep breath before answering.

"This power you have growing inside you… It's evil Ramona." Ramona tilted her head and looked down quiet and utterly scared. "I knew if you did this spell on your own…It would unlock a great deal of evil in you. You are too pure and sweet for that. It will consume you." She closed her eyes ready to explain more to her but never could. Ramona looked around Sheila as she noticed that elder witch had stopped breathing. She gasped and took hold of her cold hands. "Sheila?" No answer. "Sheila?" she took a shaky breath.

"Bonnie! Bonnie. Come quick please!" Ramona yelled as Bonnie came running into the bedroom and dropped the mug of hot tea on the floor as she ran to her Grandmother's side.

"Grams." Bonnie said lightly to wake her "Grams." She repeated, but still nothing "Grams. Wake up." She started frantically shaking her as Ramona called for Elena to come.

Elena came into the room and gasped as she saw Sheila lying on the bed not moving.

"She's not breathing!" Bonnie screamed continuing to cry as Ramona took a hold of her.

"Please wake up!" Bonnie sobbed

"Yes. I need an ambulance." Elena spoke on the phone hoping someone could come quickly.

"I can fix this!" Bonnie stated and grabbed the spell book frantically flipping pages.

"Bonnie." Ramona held her tightly

"No! No!" Bonnie tried to move her arms.

Elena joined her two best friends and they held the sobbing girl as they looked down at the dead witch.

* * *

**I'm back! Did you miss me? **

**Ok so once again I apologize for me being gone so long. If you need an explanation I put in the little chapter before this one. So what I am going to try and do is have a chapter out at least once a week. If I can. I work six days a week now, so I might just have to split the episodes into separate chapters. Let's see what happens. **

**Also sorry about the way this chapter is. The breaks between the scenes just did not want to work.**

**So a lot of interesting things happened this chapter. Tyler and Ramona had their first sort of fight and looks like they did not make up this chapter. What will happen with those two? And what about her dream?! Hmm...interesting. **

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter. The next chapter is being written up right now. I cant wait to put it up! **

**Love you guys!**

**I also have another story written up right now. It's a Supernatural story so if you're into the show I hope you will take a look at it. Don't know when it's coming up but look for it soon enough. **


End file.
